Evenings Light
by allingoodfun
Summary: A year's flown by since Bella's vampire transformation, and many things have changed in the mythically-real world of Forks. But old threats still haunt the Cullens. Old threats that will stop at nothing to get what they want, and new ones that are ancients past and thought to be long gone...
1. Preface

**Evenings Light **

**Preface**

Caius made his way quickly across the castle's main stone courtyard, distraught by the current information he carried. The light, cascading down from the night's full moon, cast a long shadow of the ghostly vampire and his cloak upon the ground as it followed swiftly behind him.

With a thunderous crash, the large wooden entry doors flew open as Caius pushed his way past, seething furiously through the dimly-lit, grand entrance room.

He made his way up the large, wooden staircase in front of him that circled up and to the right, then stopped to compose himself as he stared down the lengthy, candle-glowing hallway, strewn with red carpeting, topped by a slender rug decorated in an argyle pattern of browns, blues and yellows.

Warily now, he made his way down the long hall. The ancient collection of paintings that hung on the wooden-paneled walls, of old family rulers and members, were a constant reminder of his revered position there at Volterra.

Caius adjusted his shoulders and chin to a proud position with his first steps, only to lose a bit of fervor with each step that followed as he slowly closed in on his destination.

He stopped short at the large sturdy wooden door at the end of the second floor hall, sighed heavily, collected his recurring troubled thoughts and knocked twice.

There was a brief pause.

"Come in, Caius," Aro instructed in a tone like a master to a servant.

He entered the room hesitantly, void of all previous anger. With apprehension in his movements, he slowly closed the door behind him, having no desire to move any closer to the middle of the room than necessary—for his slight fear of the other vampire had slithered its way back in, possessing him once again.

Aro stood behind an outsized, rectangle, mahogany desk in the middle of his main business suite. On his desk were many books, a few lying open and a few in a pile as if to be opened shortly. Old fashioned charcoal pencils lay in sporadic formations upon a few half folded maps of Europe, Asia and North America.

Aro's favorite room, where he spent most of his time, was the Fortress's main library downstairs. It contained as much history as historically possible and nearly all information he'd demanded on past medicines, mythology and legends. After Gianna's fulfilled nourishment to the guard; current books, articles and newspapers were brought in daily by their recent human subjects, Leone and Sofia, to keep the Volturi in touch with new events and researches.

A low fire kindled, crackling some, on the left side of Aro's office, reflecting off the light grey hearth, causing shadows to dance in slow patterned rhythms along the interior stone walls. Of course, The Volturi were always very careful of what light they used. Volterra Fortress was supposed to be empty, after all, of residents—now deemed a museum of sorts for the 'tourists' of their choosing.

Renata and Felix stood in strict, solid guard on each side of Aro, slightly behind, and towards each corner of the room. Their bodies were completely motionless as they eyed Caius's entrance.

"What is it, my brother?" Aro said with wonder, eyeing Caius's plagued expression.

Caius moved a few reluctant steps closer. "I have a private matter to discuss with you, Aro," he said, before glancing at Felix, and then Renata.

"Of course." Aro nodded once, acknowledging their need for privacy. He motioned his hand toward the door for the two vampires on guard to leave. "Renata, Felix, would you give us a minute alone, please." It was an order.

They nodded their heads in obedience and left the room without a single glance towards Aro or Caius, closing the door behind them.

Once the two guards were given time to be far enough away, Aro reached his pale, thin, pasty hand directly out in front of him. "Tell me, Caius, what it that troubles you so?"

Caius walked up slowly, hesitantly reaching his hand out. He intended to touch Aro, but decided to speak first. There were some things he didn't want known yet.

"Calem has returned. He brings news of a recent discovery, Aro." His voice was uneasy. "It seems possible that another bloodline may exist; to the northeast, beyond the mountains."

Aro stared at him with a hint of confusion. "Another bloodline you say?"

"Yes." Caius took a large swallow. "His description of them is precise, but, their behavior is like none other we have ever seen before..." he trailed off, trembling, putting his hand back down at his side. It was the current terror running rampant through him he was not able to share.

Aro respected the decline of Caius's touch, and placed his hand back at his side, for he knew his brother well. The current distress frozen on the vampire's face was enough for Aro to know there was no need to pursue his thoughts any further.

Caius had hoped deeply that this acquired knowledge was not true. Not true in the least. But Calem was certain. And The Volturi had always wondered if another line could exist. But past and present legends made no mention of it.

Aro turned in thought as he made his way across the dimly lit room to the iron-rod protected window. Pausing only for a moment, he then pulled back one side of the dark, heavy maroon-colored curtain that remained closed at all times. In silence, he turned his face towards the night sky, looking.

When he didn't find what he was searching for, his eyes then searched out into the darkness, throughout the trees, over the rooftops, past the city and in far stretches along the distant countryside, looking for something…else.

"Could it be another family?" he pondered to himself as the faint, evenings light reflected off his cold, pale granite skin, "or—one in the same?"

Caius could only stand there, not moving, not breathing, frozen in terror at the thought. Another family? Another breed? It didn't matter. It was another threat.

Aro turned to him, flared his nostrils, pursed his lips and nodded in slight assurance.

"Get Marcus. And bring Calem to me." He scowled. "I want to know everything..."


	2. Chapter 1  Celebrations

**1. Celebrations**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Renesmee…happy birthday to you," we all sang to her in high and low bell-like tones.

After Renesmee blew out her first year's candles and everyone clapped, I bent down and gave my beautiful daughter a hug and then a kiss on her cheek. Had it really been a whole year?

Edward had told me once that a year to a vampire felt like that of just a day to a human. And it had felt like a day; one big, gloriously happy day.

All the Cullens were there, as well as Jacob, Charlie and Sue.

Rosalie and Emmett enjoyed traveling, but stayed home more often now that Renesmee was here. She was fascinating to them, to all of us really, with one exception, Edward. He always acted a little smug. As if a child of his would be nothing but absolutely fascinating and brilliant.

I think it's because he always knew what she would be surprising us with, before we did. He had a proud, unfair advantage. And I enjoyed watching him with her every day. Edward always made sure we knew we meant everything to him, as did I, while each moment with each other still kept our senses alive with deep desire.

Alice had outdone herself with birthday decorations. Who could blame her though; the pixie vampire had a gift for it.

Draped over the arms of Esme's chandelier hung separate strips of pink and yellow sheer fabric, clasped in the middle with white lace bows and purple flowers. Yellow balloons filled with helium floated all the way up the staircase, while pink and purple ones danced erratically throughout the dining room. At least fifty candles were also placed throughout the lower level, scenting the rooms with the smell of roses in spring. A few were placed in cut crystal hurricane lamps that conveyed a reflection of colorful rainbows all around the bright walls. Under Ren's cake, a beautiful hand-crocheted white snowflake covered Esme's dining room table.

Renesmee loved snowflakes. She had since that first snowfall last winter; the same snowfall that marked the wrathful event that had come for us. To kill us.

I shuddered at the memory and focused back on the party.

"Everything alright, Bella?" Edward asked, seeing my slight shudder.

"Yes," I whispered. "Just a silly thought crossed my mind. I can't believe it's been a year." I casually changed the subject.

Knowing I was redirecting things and would tell him later, when we were alone, he replied with a smile, "I know."

Pretty pink curled ribbons hung in harmony with Renesmee's ringlet hair that reached to the middle of her back. Alice finally let me cut it when it reached her hips. I had to promise I wouldn't cut it any shorter though before she considered handing me the scissors.

We all picked a chair around the dining room table to sit in for presents and a toast; everyone except Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, who continued to stand. We weren't out of chairs, but they didn't sit much any more since the Volturi had been here. Our keen senses naturally kept us on guard all the time too, even though Alice would let us know if anything 'further' was coming.

We hadn't heard anything more from the Volturi. Not a peep, not even a whisper. Everything was quiet in Volterra, and something about that made me nervous. Coming to 'check' on Renesmee was something I wouldn't put past Aro at any point in her life. It was something I felt was almost unavoidable, considering Aro's fascination with her. Would they come soon, or would they wait until she was an adult. And…what would happen when they did?

I shuddered again.

Edward glanced at me warily, along with the rest of the Cullens then. I played it off though, faking my best smile in response. I would have to be careful of my reactions to my thoughts. The Volturi was a subject none of us took lightly. And the last thing I wanted to do was bring them up in a conversation of my own fears.

Edward's gentle touch and light squeeze to my shoulder was a comforting gesture against my psychological self-torment. And luckily for me, his touch had always won out over those types of mental inflictions.

Everyone around the table had their own special empty tea cup in front of them that Renesmee had handed out, pretending to fill each one. She made sure Emmett and Jasper got pink ones. Edward and I couldn't help but snicker as both boys toasted her with pure pride in spite of it.

Alice had made a cake she saw on the cooking network. She, Carlisle and Esme have enjoyed making meals for Jacob and Renesmee this past year, and are all very good at it. Renesmee still preferred the hunt, even though she had taken more of a liking to solid foods than we'd expected. Her body still craved blood more than anything, hunting nearly every three days just to keep up. Carlisle believes it has to do with her quick growing spurts, which will continue until she reaches her full adult stage, then slow down to a vampire's normal level of consumption.

The incredible cake was three different sized layers, stacked and covered from top to bottom in pink frosting. Yellow and purple flowers danced around the outside edges and across the top in a beautifully decorated medley. Alice had placed one large white candle at the top for her. Renesmee had to stand on her chair to be tall enough to blow it out. Jacob and Sam's packs would help her finish off the yummy treat when they arrived a little later. They wanted to give us some family time before bombarding the house.

The treaty between the vampires and wolves was still in place, but only as a precaution from blood temptations. It was nothing personal, we knew, but probably in the best interest for Jasper, who still struggled with incredible bloodlust at times. The border line between our land and theirs had been eliminated though. Not because we didn't need it, but because we trusted each other enough to know that it was no longer necessary to keep ourselves separated. Our new goal, was working together, protecting Forks and the Reservation as a team. But our interactions with the packs had made it seem as if no treaty existed. We were friends.

Leah, to this day, kept her distance, and it was understandable. We weren't the enemy anymore, but some people needed a little—or a lot—longer to get used to the idea. She was one of them.

Jacob and Sam had also found a way to allow two separate packs to exist in peace on the reservation. By having one of Sam's boys run with a member of Jake's, like partners on a police force. The patrols ran in fours; two paced the east, north and west, while the other two covered the west, south and east perimeter, completing a circle and keeping in constant, mental contact with each other. They didn't want other vampires here any more than we did. Well, any uninvited vampires, that is.

Sam and Emily were married six months ago, Quileute style, and as promised, Leah held her place as one of the bridesmaids. Although we were invited to the wedding, we decided it was best not to scare the guests who were unfamiliar, or unacceptable, to us, and sent a nice gift in our absence. Sam had understood and respected the decline, all the while saying our family's wedding gift to pay to have Emily's face and arm surgical fixed was too much. But we'd insisted. She'll be on her third surgery next month. It was already hard to tell, to a human, that Sam had once taken his claws to her accidentally.

Jared and Kim were married a month after them, and were also taken aback at our gift of two college tuitions, fully paid. Another wedding we'd graciously declined, and wished we could have been there for. They promised to keep a 3.0 or higher grade average for Carlisle, who'd smiled happily.

Over the last year, we'd spent our Saturdays down at the reservation with Billy, the boys, and their ladies. It gave Renesmee time with other children, and Jacob time with his father.

On overcast days, which were plenty, we would head down to First Beach to watch the children play in the waves and help build sand castles. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had taken up the extreme sport of cliff diving with Jacob and the Quileute boys as often as possible. I stayed behind with Renesmee and the girls—because I'd had enough with my one time cliff diving—when they would venture off for their testosterone filled afternoons. And when they returned, it was an all-out wrestling match in the water.

Boys…

Occasionally we'd have swimming races, but after my constant winning, Emmett and Jasper gave up competing against me, as Edward was the only one who could barely keep up. Sometimes he'd get close enough to grab my foot and pull me underwater with enough force to swim past. But he didn't like the punishment he received from me after, so he only pulled that stunt a few times, when he felt frisky. And sometimes he'd pull me underwater where we'd stay for a while in each other's arms, making sure to resurface before Renesmee became nervous.

I had grown quite used to the scents of the imprint girls after only a short time, which allowed me to easily ignore the pain in my throat. Venturing outside was always the best option, though, along with making sure to sit upwind from them. They'd never felt threatened, and I'd never made any sudden moves. But even so, Sam liked to make sure there was always one wolf around. It was a cautious decision. One I took no offense at, because I knew I would never take the chance at hurting any of them.

Self-control was my middle name.

Sundays, once-a-month, were reserved for visits with Charlie, when he wasn't out fishing. While he and Edward would tune into the latest seasonal sports game, Jacob, Renesmee and I would head out into the forest, where we could play and act like the shape shifter and vampires we were. Climbing trees and having rock throwing contests were our favorites.

The rest of his time, when Charlie wasn't working, he spent with Sue, Billy or some of the guys from work, doing odds and ends hobbies.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," I said as I handed her the gift Edward and I had specially ordered. She joyfully put the gift box on the table and opened it. Renesmee was such a wonderfully quick learner, that Edward thought a laptop computer of her own at home would be a perfect gift. Then she could gather all the information she wanted about the world she was so fascinated with.

"Thank you, mommy," she said as she kissed and hugged me.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," I replied with a smile in my eyes.

Then she leaned around me to Edward and hugged him lovingly. "Thank you, daddy, it's perfect," she beamed.

"Anything for you, darling," he said with complete adoration, as he stroked his hand down the back of her hair.

Carlisle and Esme had ordered her a custom made, one-of-a-kind violin, so she could accompany her father when he played the piano. Our 'adoptive' parents loved music so much and hearing Edward play, that the thought of another instrument in the house was a heavenly idea to them. It was beautiful. A perfect gift for a child who could do just about anything she set her mind to.

One might wonder about such extravagant gifts for a child. But Renesmee was not extravagant. She valued and appreciated every gift that has ever been given to her.

Alice and Rosalie had hand-selected and partially designed a whole new beautiful parade of clothes for her. Considering how quickly she still grew, the stack contained many various sizes. Probably enough to get her through the next year even. Fashion shows are still a must every morning for Renesmee, Alice and Rosalie. It always makes her feel like the little lady she is.

Alice was sweet enough to humor me with a pair of jeans and white cotton t-shirt in there for her too. I smiled to her when Renesmee held them up and said, "Mommy, I have an outfit just like you now."

Alice tried to hold a straight face, as if she couldn't believe she'd stooped to my level of fashion. But Renesmee's excitement had won her over and she grinned back in defeat.

Jasper and Emmett thought it would be cool to build her one of those wooden play sets with a swirly slide, rope ladders to climb up, a big bridge running across the top, swings and a trapeze bar to flip from. They had given it to her earlier this morning, building the entire monstrosity overnight. It was hard not to laugh at the fact that it was just a little shorter than Jacob, and that he must have bumped his head at least 10 times in the first hour.

Rosalie found it the funniest.

Renesmee gave Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett each a hug, with an "I love you" spoken after each one.

"Love you more," they each said back to her.

Charlie and Sue had given her an old-fashioned wooden wagon with three wide horizontal wood slats on each side. Renesmee loved to pick flowers with Esme.

"We wanted her to be able to pull as many flowers as she wanted," Charlie told us. "The house can never have enough." He smiled playfully at her.

"Thank you, grandpa, I'll think of you and Sue every time I use it," she said as she reached her arms up for him to lift her by. "I love you."

"I sure hope so," he said with a kiss to her cheek. "Love you too, Nessie."

I gave up on hating the nickname. It was nine to one; I had been outnumbered, and wasn't going to win. And I'll admit, it was growing on me. I didn't picture a lake monster anymore when I heard it.

"Thank you, too, Sue," she said, looking over her shoulder from Charlie's arms.

"You're welcome, precious," Sue cooed as she touched Renesmee's nose, wrinkling hers back in fun.

Charlie set her back down then so she could make her way over to her someone special.

Jacob had hand-made her a promise bracelet to go with the promise ring he had given her a little under a year ago, after getting Edward's permission, of course. She was only one after all, even if her appearance was that of a five year old now.

It resembled the one Jacob had made for me, but included a heart shape on both sides of the carved wolf that hung from the middle. After he put the bracelet on her, he said, "A lifetime of happiness I wish for you."

She reached up and put her hand to his face and he smiled.

Edward rolled his eyes then looked at me, knowing what she was showing him. It was always innocent pictures of them playing, laughing. She was a child after all. A half-vampire child—who, ironically enough—had been imprinted to a very large wolf. But knowing what we knew of how imprinting worked, I'd decided long ago, that being her father, I would let Edward handle that situtation. She was 'daddy's little girl', after all.

Zafrina, who we all had visited in the summer, like we had promised, sent a three-foot sized rain stick from the Amazon forest. Every time Renesmee tilted the hollow stick, little pebbles ran along the inside, sounding like an ambush of rain. After about the fifteenth tilt, we had to ask her to set it down. To give the rain some rest.

While we were there, Kachiri had taken us out on a hunt for jaguars. They were very tasty, and quite the battle, too. I think I impressed Emmett when I drained mine before he did. I loved beating him whenever possible. I was still stronger than him, and knew I'd better take advantage of it while I could.

Edward and I preferred the mountain lions back home though. We knew it was because of the diet make-up we were more used to; although, I'd take a meat eater any day over a vegetarian animal.

Emmett wrestled an Anaconda like he always wanted to. That was fun to watch. Apparently, if you tie an Anaconda up in itself, it will make four huge knots.

Renesmee had a wonderful time with Zafrina and all her pretty pictures. She had promised me nothing too scary. Although, for a child who hunts and has vampires for parents, I'm not sure what would be considered 'too' scary?

Edward and I once thought about kindergarten for Renesmee. But how do you explain the quick growth spurts, the high school level of education and a big protective wolf who'd secretly be watching her every move, ready to take out any kid that got too close. No, school would not do her, or them, any justice. So we each took turns teaching Renesmee academics, and our passions.

Carlisle taught her all the sciences, from biology to chemistry to medicine. By nine months old, she had dissected a frog and could list every element on the periodic table perfectly. And every bone in the human, and vampire body.

Esme taught her all about art and architecture. It was her goal to take us, her family, all over the world someday to see each beautiful structure in person. With her, Renesmee learned everything from basic colors and contours, to the complex details and design of St. Mark's Basilica in Venice, Italy.

Alice and Rosalie kept her apprised of all the latest fashions and designs, of course, while Jasper and Emmett taught her basic fighting and hunting skills they referred to as…P.E.

Edward chose music, foreign language and film. I could tell he was excited when she received her violin so the two would be able to hold beautiful concertos for us. Classical was Edward's favorite, and she had a love for it as well. Jacob thought a drum set would have been better. But I'm sure one whack with the drum stick and the whole set would have crumbled to the ground. She would be gentler with the violin, and it suited her.

Jacob and Rosalie, when the two were getting along, taught her basic mechanics. It was rather comical to see an adorable five-year-old crawl under an oil greased Volkswagen with a wrench in hand. But she didn't care. As long as Jacob was with her, she'd learn anything he had to teach her, and Rosalie, too.

Mine was tough. What did I have to offer her that I was passionate about? I excelled in nothing in high school, just your basic average student. And I hadn't been around for the last three hundred, or even one-hundred years to learn a lot to pass on.

So, as of now, I was happy being Renesmee's mother, playmate, story teller, grammar-corrector, audience, dress-up doll and manners coach.

She was my passion.

After Charlie, Sue and the Quileute boys headed home, we knew Renesmee would be growing tired, and decided we should head home for the night as well.

"Wait, Bella!" Esme said as we were getting ready to leave. "I have something for you."

"Something for me?" I raised an eyebrow. Considering it was Renesmee's birthday, what she could possibly have?

"Yes, hold on now, don't leave," she said with excitement as she held her hands in front of me to stay. Then she headed upstairs.

"Do you know what she's doing?" I asked Edward tersely as I placed my hand on my hip.

"I do," he replied with a hint of arrogance.

"Hmmm." I crossed my arms in front of me, while narrowing my eyes back at him.

Esme was back downstairs within the blink of an eye, carrying a small gift bag. She held it out in front of her for me to take. "Here, Bella, this is from all of us, to you."

"From everyone?" I looked surprisingly around the room.

All of my family was there, waiting to see me open the pretty yellow gift bag that contained the light weight item. I still wasn't fond of an audience, but Esme was so excited to be giving this to me, and, I was curious.

"What's the occasion, Esme?" I asked, still confused by the gesture.

"Open it and you'll see." She held her hands together in front of her chest, waiting expectantly.

I pulled the tissue paper out and looked in the bag. There was a small wrapped item at the bottom. I picked the item out and pulled the tissue paper off from around it.

"We had one made for you." She grinned wider, her hands still held tightly in front of her.

Wrapped in the middle of the tissue, was the family crest that each of them wore with pride, staring back up at me. Mine was a gorgeous broach that was in the same oval shape as Alice, Rosalie and Esme's. Emmett's, Jasper's and Edward's were more circular, and worn on black, leather wrist bands. Carlisle's was in a ring.

"Thank you Esme, everyone." I looked around, and then hugged them all. Edward received a kiss for his part in this. This made me feel like part of the family, even though they had always made me feel like part of the family. This gift, though, was mine, all mine to treasure. My own Cullen family crest. This was where I belonged, forever.

"Wear it however you like Bella," Esme said as she came over and put her hands on my shoulders, "my daughter," then gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I adored her.

"I'll find something for you to pin it on," Alice said as she took it from my hand, smiling. She could be pretty interfering at times when it came to how I should dress, but she was usually right. So I let her take my crest to find the perfect item for me to wear it on.

I adored my fanatic sister as well.

No…I adored all of them.

We said good night then and headed for our cottage just over the river, located not too far away from the main house.

After we arrived home and put Renesmee to bed, I met Edward back in the front room.

He had a gentle fire going in the beehive corner fireplace, and had arranged out in front of it, a large, brown, comfy fleece blanket with eight pillows placed all about.

I went over and placed my hand tenderly on his shoulder to let him know I was there, even though he knew, and sat down beside him. He put his arm around me, leaned his head against mine and sighed lightly.

"Is everything ok?" I asked curiously.

"Everything is perfect, Bella. In fact, sometimes I find myself catching my breath just to keep up with it all."

Edward's eyes and perfect face were captured so magnificently by the fire's glow. I couldn't help but lean in and kiss him eagerly.

Once I caught my breath, which I didn't need, but did out of habit of enjoying the taste of his breath mixed with mine; I managed to sputter out, "I agree. It's all quite breathtaking. A human might consider all this happiness a little surreal, but I am fortunate to know how real it all truly is."

He kissed me back, fervently this time. I was still glad that these feelings would never get old with him, that we would never get old with each other, and that this yearning we had for each other would never go away. At least not anytime within the next three thousand years, give or take.

Edward pulled away after a few minutes, which wasn't like him to do, looked at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I knew something was up.

"What?" I questioned him, narrowing my eyes a bit.

"Don't be upset, alright?" He took in my expression, adding a warning look of his own.

"Edward, how is anyone supposed to think any different when you say things like that?"

"You're right." He grinned, then turned to grab something off the floor behind him. He brought it up and handed the item to me. It was an antique, square wooden box with a lighter wood carved heart on the top for decoration.

"Another gift?" I eyed him curiously.

"Open it," he said, holding back his obvious excitement.

I opened the beautiful box and inside laid a gorgeous sapphire necklace atop a protective light blue fabric.

"Edward, it's stunning! Why on earth would I be upset?"

"Well, your would-be twentieth birthday is in a few days, and I didn't want you to presume that this was a gift for that. I remember how much grief you gave us for the mention of your would-be nineteenth birthday, and I didn't want to go through that again." He chuckled lightly.

"Wise decision," I said with a leer. "Then what may I ask, is this for?"

Edward's face was serious when he looked into my eyes, then down at the necklace, touching it.

"My father gave this to my mother on their one-year wedding anniversary and I wanted to give it to you on your one-year immortal anniversary. I love you, Bella." His golden eyes pierced right through to my heart, sending butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

Edward adored his parents. I knew this was a very special gift he had thought of and put aside, just for me, just for this occasion. And I was honored to accept it as a reminder of the perfect love that exists between two people.

Edward and I had spent our first year wedding anniversary hunting mountain lions further up in the northern woods along the border of Canada for the weekend. It was exhilarating, not your normal wedding adventure, of course, but perfect for us.

Emmett suggested I try getting myself a bear, but I didn't have it in me yet to take down an animal three times my size. I liked the smaller meat eaters better. Maybe some day though, I was still very strong.

"I love it," I managed to choke out. "And I love you, too."

Edward took the necklace out to place it around my neck for me.

As I lifted my hair for him to reach around and clasp it, he paused.

"What is it?"

"Bella, do you mind if I put this on you in the morning? I would, hate for anything to happen to it tonight." He raised an eyebrow at me, allowing me to see the intention in his stare.

I nodded my head, and desire quickly welled up inside me, as Edward set the necklace down. My neck being his weak point almost anytime he saw it.

His kisses started slowly at the back of my jaw and headed slowly down to the nape of my neck, one of his hands placed gently under my hair, the other wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I tilted my head back as our hunger for each other grew and his kisses grazed passed my collar bone. I tried desperately not to lose all consciousness as we wrapped ourselves up in the large blanket, enveloped in heavy breath…with no hurry for morning.


	3. Chapter 2  Surprise Visit

**2. Surprise Visit**

Three days had passed since Renesmee's birthday and no one made mention of the fact that today was September 13th. The day I was supposed to turn twenty. I could read it in their eyes though. They wanted to utter something, but they all knew I was more interested in counting my immortal years instead; knowing it would be leaving me at the ripe old age of eighteen forever.

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon when the Cullen's phone rang.

"Good afternoon, Charlie," Carlisle beamed pleasantly into the phone. There was a moment's pause and then the next sentence Carlisle spoke caused us all to freeze in whatever we were doing. "What do you mean Renee is here?"

My mother? My mother was here, in Forks? I got to Carlisle very quickly, listening some more to what Charlie was telling him.

"Yes, and Phil too," Charlie said. "They were in town and wanted to surprise Bella for her 20th birthday. They stopped by to let me know they were here, and wanted to know how to see Bella without the warning of a cell phone call. What should I do?"

I looked at Carlisle with hysterics in my eyes. Renee and Phil were too far removed to see me how I was now. She had guessed something was different a while ago, and that was just over the phone. This…this would be in person.

No, no way, I shook my head at Carlisle. I had to be out of the country or something, and it had to be now.

Edward reached calmly for the phone. "Carlisle, may I?"

Carlisle handed the phone to Edward.

"Charlie, can you have Renee give you their information, tell them that you'll give it to me, so I can help them surprise Bella tonight?" he said with absolute calmness.

If my eyes could have popped out of my head at that moment, they would have. What was he saying? He was encouraging this! I backed up then, to get a firm hold on the closest thing I could, ready to hold myself in place all night if that's what it took.

"Look," Charlie said, "I don't know how to play around with all this, and I don't want to mess anything up. I'll get the information and get out of the way. I can celebrate with Bella tomorrow, ok?"

"Understood," Edward said, "and thank you for calling, Charlie."

"You're welcome." Charlie sighed loudly. "Good luck! I'll call you back in a few minutes with the details."

Edward hung the phone up and glanced over at me, knowing he was going to have to pry my hands off this banister to get me to be anywhere near Renee and Phil.

I glared back at him, gripping tighter.

He was in big trouble, and sighed as if he knew it when he walked over to me.

"Bella, are ready for show time again?"

"Uh, no! Are you kidding me, Edward? Renee misses nothing! And when she suspects something, she hounds and hounds until she figures it out, driving the person absolutely insane in the mean time!" I was frantic now. If I could have a heart attack, I probably would have! Anything to get me out of this mess would be welcomed.

"Calm down, love," he said as he stroked my cheek. Damn how that distraction constantly seemed to work. Jasper being in the room helped, too. My breathing was relaxing. But I didn't want to relax, I wanted to be angry. My anger was what I was depending on to hold me right where I was. "As soon as Charlie calls back, we'll meet up with your mom and Phil, spend some time together and get caught up. No mention or sight of Renesmee, ok? We'll keep the visit simple and sweet. You can do this you know." He ran his hand through my hair, causing me to melt into his touch.

Then, in a sudden panic at a new thought, I blurted out very quickly, "But my eyes, my new looks and cold skin? Not to mention the burning that will be erupting in my throat the whole time? How do I hide it all from…her? Charlie knows there's something up with us, but Renee…" I couldn't finish from the anxiety that rose up in me again. "What if I attack her, or Phil?"

Alice was at my side now. "Don't worry, Bella, you're going to do fine, trust me." She winked. "Now remember, contacts and bathroom breaks. A long sleeve shirt will help with your skin, and I'll help play down your looks, ok? Human Bella's in there somewhere, I'll find her."

"Thank you, Alice," Edward said warmly, "that will be a huge help."

I couldn't concentrate. My mind was going a million miles an hour. I was terrified. She couldn't know, she couldn't suspect…and I suddenly couldn't breathe!

"Bella…Bella," I heard a voice say then felt a touch on my arm. Edward was trying to get my attention. Jasper calmed me again against my will and I gazed into Edward's eyes.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head to gather myself. "I just need to get my thoughts together. Give me a minute, I'll be ok, I promise…I hope." I swallowed nervously.

"Anytime you feel stuck, just look at me and I'll help with the answer. There's no need to worry about what to say. We'll go over our own questions in the car as well."

The phone rang again and I about jumped out of my skin.

"I'll get it." Edward smirked.

Alice laughed then tugged on my arm, eager to get me upstairs. "Come on, we need to get you ready. You'll be going to dinner in about an hour."

I stopped immediately and tugged my arm back, her hand still attached and flinging her with it.

"Dinner! What?" My panic began again.

"Well, your mother's not that clear, but I can somewhat see the four of you sitting down in a restaurant somewhere together. And you're right, she's most insistent. How difficult that must be?"

"Yes," I said sarcastically, "how difficult to be around someone who's very insistent all the time…"

"Be nice, Bella, or I'll send you in looking like a supermodel and really get your mom going." She scowled.

"Ok, ok," I said with my hands up at her in apology. She would do it too, and I knew it.

Edward came back into the room after getting all the information from Charlie.

"What do we do Edward? Alice says we're going out to dinner? Do we be disrespectful and arrive full?"

"Yes, but if it saves the evening to have to eat, then we eat," he said like it was nothing.

My stomach suddenly wasn't feeling so well. Can vampires throw up? I thought to myself.

Luckily, we had just hunted last night so there was no need to hunt before this evening, but it still worried me. I hadn't tested myself with this many people around. This could be bad, very bad.

"What do we eat then?"

"We order the rarest steak possible. The light trace of blood left uncooked, will help. Just remember to chew," he said with a chuckle. "Then remove yourself as quickly as possible after finishing. Your stomach won't be able to hold it down, so you'll need to go into the bathroom and vomit it back up."

Was he kidding?

"Great! This just keeps getting better and better," I said with disgust, throwing my hands up in the air. I turned and started heading upstairs so Alice could get to work on dulling me down.

"I'll call your mom to set things up and see what we can do to get out of eating. But since I've met your mom…I'd start practicing my chewing if it were me," he hollered up my way.

"It could be you, Edward." I turned and paused from the top of the stairs. "In fact…I just might be full after two bites and then you'll have to finish the rest of my steak." I grinned at him, liking that idea the more I thought about it.

He didn't have anything to say after that because he knew it was true. I'd happily hand my dead, cooked meal over to him. Then we'll see if he ever tries to take me out to dinner again!

Jacob woke up from his nap in time to hear the mention of the word steak. "Can I get some of that?" he asked rubbing his eyes, then stretched.

I raised both eyebrows to Edward at the idea of taking Jacob, the human garbage disposal, along with us. He'd easily finish all three of our steaks. Edward's and mine handed piece by piece under the table, of course.

"No," Edward said, firm in his answer.

"Uh!" I shouted in frustration and finished heading back upstairs to meet up with Alice.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Renee's in town to surprise Bella for her birthday and we have to go out to dinner…and eat."

I heard Jacob fall off the couch in laughter.

If we pull this off, it will be a miracle…


	4. Chapter 3  Dinner

**3. Dinner**

My mother had ironically picked the same quaint little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles that Edward and I had gone to, the night my last 'theory' and almost murder had come about.

If my mother knew how close I had come to ending up in the grave before I snuck away to Phoenix, and why, she would have had a stroke right then and there.

The hostess, who was also here the last time we were, recognized Edward, but studied me a little closer. I must have resembled someone who looked like someone he'd been here with before, but I don't think she could be sure.

I laughed and Edward looked at me.

I reached up and put my hand to the side of his head like I was playing with his hair. I pushed my shield away, and relived my recent thoughts, so I wouldn't have to say them out loud. Edward loved that we could communicate this way, and then he chuckled with me.

The hostess placed us towards the back, at a round table for four, and asked if we'd like to start off with anything to drink before the rest of our party arrived. We declined for now, took our seats and waited.

Everyone in the restaurant smelled so good. It was hard to concentrate sometimes as I drifted between thoughts of my mother arriving and the warm appetizing scents that filled the room.

Then one person caught me completely off guard when she wafted her scent at me in a quick walk past us. I gripped the table in a swift jerk. My throat burned hot fire and venom instantly welled itself inside my mouth. I swallowed hard, held my breath and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to chase the vicious blood-craving thoughts away. I opened my eyes seconds later, staring in horror at the table. I didn't want to look up.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked in alarm, bending to look at my eyes and putting his hand in a firm grip on my forearm. My sudden grab and thick swallow was too hard to miss.

I lied as I nodded my head, not letting go of the table. It was merely a weak piece of furniture that wouldn't stand a chance of holding me back if I didn't let it. But mentally it helped to hold on to something.

He put his hand on my knee then, and moved it slowly up my leg, then back to my knee, again and again. Another distraction he knew all too well. So I focused on his touch and calmed myself down with very shallow breaths.

I saw the waitress come around the corner and smile eagerly when she noticed Edward; and my next impulse was to drain all the blood from the woman who flirted with my husband all to well the last time we were here. But he wasn't my husband at the time, so, with that in consideration, I spared her.

Then my thoughts were interrupted…

"Cullen," I heard a familiar voice say.

My body went ridged, she was here. What was I supposed to say again? What have we been up to lately? Oh no, gone…everything we'd talked over in the car…gone! She's going to know everything just by looking at me. My instincts told me to run, get out of here. One leap and I'd be out the door already, so fast she probably wouldn't even see me, no human would see me.

Edward sensed my fear. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, reminding me to relax, that he was here with me. I hoped he was regretting agreeing to this night as much as I was already.

He stood to welcome Renee and Phil to our table.

"Renee, Phil, what a pleasant surprise!" he said with pretend shock.

And that was my cue.

I turned in my seat to see my mom and Phil happily heading our way. She looked wonderful. I hadn't seen my mother since the wedding.

Every feature in her face was there. The glow, the slow aging wrinkles and the smile lines that lit up around her mouth when she saw us. My happiness at seeing her this way for the first time helped dull my anxieties a little. My mother was beautiful in every little way and I was over come with joy.

"Mom, Phil…what are you doing here?" I pretended to say in as low a bell-tone as possible. I had gotten used to toning it down over the last year, with Sue's human ears for help.

My mother gave me a huge hug when I stood. "Happy birthday, Bella! Phil and I wanted to surprise you for your 20th. Your father and Edward helped arrange everything. I hope the four seats at the table didn't give anything away," she said winking at Edward.

"Uh, no, I was under the impression Angela and Ben were joining us tonight. But this is so much better. I'm completely surprised!"

"Bella, it's so good to see you again," Phil said as he gave me a big hug. "Wow, you feel so sturdy too. Been working out?"

I giggled. Little did Phil know that I could not only jump 50 yards at a time, but I could crush rocks with my bare hands and uproot trees. "No, life's just been good to me, I guess."

Edward smiled at that one.

Renee and Phil smelled good as well, but like with Charlie…draining them just wasn't an option.

I could feel Renee looking at me a little more closely now. What was she noticing? My voice, my skin, my eyes? They had dulled down to a lighter reddish gold, so Alice's brown contacts were a much better match to my previous eye color now.

I looked anxiously at Edward. He would know and would come up with any interruption or warning for me if needed against Renee. He just smiled smugly back, so maybe she was having good thoughts about how I look?

"So, mom, how long are you in town for?" I had to know my time frame for this charade.

"Well, Phil is here for a big baseball tournament in Seattle, so we thought we'd hop over and see you two. The timing was perfect, I was so excited! It was all I could do to keep from telling you last week when we found out. But I'm afraid we have to be back tomorrow morning and can only visit here in Forks tonight. Would you like to come to Seattle tomorrow and watch?" she asked with anticipating eyes.

"I wish I could," I lied. Sure put myself around even more humans with wet, thick, pumping blood flowing through them. "But Charlie has plans for us tomorrow already. I'm so sorry, mom."

I really was sorry that tonight was all we had, but it was safer this way, so I would take what little time I could get with her.

"That's ok, honey, I understand. It is such short notice." She went to pat at my cold hands, but I quickly moved them under the table, smiling sweetly at her.

She put her hand back in front of her, not saying anything about my sudden action. Knowing her, she'd then feel my frigid forehead, worry, and order a jacket for me immediately.

Our waitress came over and asked us for our drink order, eyeing my husband again. He gave her no notice, and I gave her the benefit of the doubt…again. I knew how hard it was not to look at him. This was spare number two for her.

Edward and I each ordered water while my mom and Phil each ordered red wine.

When she brought our drinks to us, I had to look away for a moment. The wine looked like blood in a cup and I had to remind myself it wasn't. So I focused on the rose and orange blossom scents that came with it. That was better.

I played with Edwards's hair again, so he could be in on the joke of the wine and how I was doing. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I didn't show him the girl though. Dealing with it on my own was hard enough.

"You know what, Edward?" My mother looked at him as if she'd just thought of something. "I have to apologize... I don't think I ever got the date of your birthday?" she said inquisitively.

"My birthday is June 20th," he answered politely. But it was just another day to him, and one he didn't principally celebrate anymore.

"Oh, so you're just a few months older than Bella then?"

"Yes, just a few…" he said with a nod and slight grin.

It was hard not to laugh. If only she knew that a few meant about one thousand and sixty eight months more. She knew we were the same age, technically, but she had never gotten the date of his birth. I would have laughed out loud if she'd have asked the year, but I knew she assumed our birth years were the same, of course, and didn't.

It was going to be difficult getting around my mother in years to come, though. We wouldn't change, and that she would notice. But we had plans, and back up plans. It would be ok. The thought of outliving both my parents was sad, and I knew I was going to miss them tremendously once they were gone.

"Is everyone ready to order?" Our waitress came back with paper and pen in hand, eyeing Edward more feverishly now. I held back a growl, giving her a dark glare. She was just begging for death, wasn't she?

"Oh, yes, I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs," Phil requested, folding his menu and handed it to her.

"Hmm, I think I'll have the mushroom ravioli," my mom said with delight and handed her menu over as well.

Seriously, did she really just order that? God bless my innocent mother, if she only knew what happened here last time.

"My wife and I," Edward said with pride and gloating to the waitress, "would like the steak, please, as rare as you can make it."

I saw the waitress frown, then, as she wrote down our order. That's right, "his wife", which made me happy.

Renee and Phil looked at us oddly, and then at each other out of the corners of their eyes. That wasn't a normal dinner request. Especially for me, since I used to be into salads and much healthier menu items… before.

I smiled back at their confused looks while Edward enthusiastically rubbed his tummy.

This was crazy.

After we placed our orders, Renee folded her hands on the table in front of her and leaned in to us. "So, tell me everything you've been up to in the last year. Bella only tells me very little now." She looked at me accusingly. "Are you guys going to head off to a college? Working? What's new with you two?"

After going through the rundown of our past year, hitting only the basics, and skipping around a lot, our food arrived. The waitress gave Phil his first.

"This looks fantastic," Renee said when her plate was then placed in front of her. "I can't wait to dig in."

She then placed two half-bloody, red steaks in front of Edward and me…and nothing else. My mother paused her hand and fork mid-air for a minute, still trying to understand what we were really going to be eating. And I was right there with her.

My throat turned to a sour burn then. Pretend it's a live cow, pretend it's a live cow, was all I could say to myself over and over as I picked up my fork and knife and stared at it.

Edward put his hand on my arm, and gently caressed it from shoulder to elbow and back again, reminding me to get through this for Renee.

I looked over at him as he cut a piece of his own, put it in his mouth and began chewing. Oh uck, I thought loudly in my head. But he managed to get through it, and even took a sip of water after wards. I'm sure he's been in situations of having to do this before, and I was impressed. Yep, Edward could do anything!

So I took a deep breath, but not too deep to encourage more of a blaze in my throat, and cut my first piece. Slowly I raised it to my mouth. I could hear Edward chuckle through his nose as he watched me. He was almost half way done with his steak. I guess that was to be expected, considering I sat and starred at mine for so long. Show off!

The meat tasted like a big clump of dirt and blood mixed together. But Edward was right, it could be done. I hadn't chewed anything in over a year. I'm sure my jaw looked funny, forgetting what type of pace humans chewed at. Getting to the bathroom in time would be my next venture. Did I have to vomit on my own, or would my stomach instinctually do it for me at any given time?

My mouth didn't like the coolness of the water either; it craved warm, pulsing, thick liquid. And I humorously wondered if they served that in a glass? But the water helped the dirt clump go down easier, as I managed through my steak like an amateur.

I gave Edward a smug smile when I finished, and he returned it with a wink. Maybe tonight was going to be ok.

Now, where was that bathroom at?

When everyone's food was finally finished, Edward and I visited the restrooms, making sure they were empty before emptying ourselves as well. That was gross.

I'd had to walk by the girl who set my throat on fire to get there, though. And I didn't breathe on my way past her, knowing it would have set off a five-alarm fire inside me. I took a few moments to compose myself in the restroom before having to walk back. I hope she didn't notice me watching her like a stalker sometimes during dinner, while trying desperately to focus on my mother, Edward and our conversations than her.

Edward met me outside the restroom door, to make sure I was fine, before we headed back to our seats. The draw towards the girl on the way back, was almost unbearable. Luckily, Edward was holding my hand, and he'd stop me before I tried anything foolish.

When we sat back down at the table, my mother had a probing look on her face.

Edward tensed, and I followed suit.

What did he hear?

"Bella." She looked down at the table, a little apprehensive to speak at first. "I know this is too soon to ask, but, have you two thought about ever having kids?" She glanced up at me then.

I could tell this was a difficult subject for her to bring up, but not as much as it was for me to be asked. I knew this was coming.

My eyes widened on their own.

"They're still newlyweds, Renee," Phil jumped in on our behalf. "Give them a chance to enjoy that before you start talking about grandchildren." He looked at us apologetically.

I smiled back at him for his attempted rescue.

"Uh, no, mom," I tried to appear surprised that this had come up, "we didn't think about kids…" I broke off with a truthful answer, because we hadn't before we had one, then glanced at Edward, who seemed to be completely speechless. "Why?" I bravely continued, hoping she wouldn't ask for any anytime soon, knowing how impossible that would be.

"Well, you mentioned college, and, well, I guess I was just hoping that you'd have a chance to get a degree before…" she trailed off, not finishing her preconceived thought. But she didn't have too; I understood exactly what she was trying to say.

"You don't have to worry, mom," I felt bad lying about an already existing grandchild. But she didn't have to worry. To her, Renesmee would be just another 'adoptive' addition to the Cullen family, for my sanity, if they should ever meet…which I sadly doubted.

"Okay then." She smiled, appearing relieved. "I would love grandchildren one day, don't get me wrong, honey," she backtracked quickly. "I just want to see you continue your education, too."

"I know, mom." I placed my hand on hers for comfort, not realizing what I was doing. Edward went to grab my elbow, not moving too fast, and missed my reach.

"Bella," she cupped both her hands around mine, "honey, you're freezing."

I pulled my hand away instantly, gasping as I regretted what I had just done, and stuck them under the backs of my legs.

"My hands get cold easily," was the best I could come up with for the moment. It felt like such a ridiculous excuse, but being from Arizona, she had bought my reasoning quite easily.

"Yes." She nodded her head in understanding. "It can get quite cold here."

"Who are you playing in the tournament?" Edward chimed in to Phil, finally detouring my mother's thoughts to their weekend here. He had been so quiet, I thought I was going to end up drowning in my own conversation. Another thing my mother had no idea that had almost happened—my near drowning from ridiculously jumping off a mountain cliff.

"It's a tournament of all the top high school teams from around the country," Phil said proudly. "And this year it happens to be in Seattle. A few of the Mariners are going to be coming out tomorrow to watch. Should be pretty exciting," he gloated with every right.

"I'm sorry we'll be missing it," Edward replied respectfully. "Sounds like a great day."

"Phil's done a wonderful job with the team," my mother beamed. "We're so proud of our boys."

"Do you enjoy baseball?" Phil asked Edward.

"I do," he replied. "My family likes to play when we get the chance."

"Who's your favorite team?" Phil continued eagerly, ready to talk sports.

"Well, I was quite impressed when the Diamondbacks won the World Series after only four years of playing together." I'm sure he said for Phil's benefit of his home state. "But as far as a favorite team…well, I root for Florida, too." He continued to flatter Phil. Secretly, Edward rooted for all Chicago teams, no matter what their stats were for the year.

Suck up.

"That was an amazing series," Phil agreed. "Close, but amazing. Florida has some work to do, but I believe anything is possible." He smirked.

Emmett was the true sports fanatic in our family. If Phil wanted a good, in depth conversation about teams, he was the one to talk to.

I was so happy to hear how well my mom and Phil were doing. They still seemed just as happy as ever. And I was glad that my move to Forks had paid off well for all of us.

As inconspicuously as possible during a few of our conversations, my eyes instinctually lead themselves to the girl who sat in a corner booth across the room from us.

I noticed instantly when she and her date stood up after paying their bill, oblivious then to any one else around me.

I watched her every step, out the tops of my eyes, until she disappeared out the front door. And I wondered if Edward would let me excuse myself to the front counter, alone, hoping then that I could follow after her. He'd eventually come after me, but when? Would I have enough time?

"Don't you think so, Bella?" The sound of my name caught my attention. I didn't answer at first. I hadn't heard the question.

Edward glanced over at me before I had a chance to say the word 'huh'. I didn't want to look directly at him. He'd notice the craving in my eyes. And when he did, would he guess at my current hunting plans? I tried to hide my eyes, but he grabbed my hand and held it tight, too tight.

Shoot.

I had to play this off.

"I'm sorry, mom," my voice sounded too ragged. I fluttered my eyes, quickly returning them back to normal, and cleared my throat before looking at her, "what was that?"

"Never mind," she playfully rolled her eyes at me, "it wasn't important."

Edward scooted closer to me.

He'd foiled my plans, and I sighed in defeat.

Self-control, Bella…

We visited a little longer, while I calmed down, and before eventually having to say good-bye. Phil insisted on paying for dinner and Edward insisted on getting the tip…in which I know he left more than what the dinner totaled for us all.

Renesmee would want to see us before bed, to hear all about our night, and show us hers. She still enjoyed doing that even though she could talk so well.

It was so good to see my mom, and if I could cry, I would have at the thought of what could be our last hug ever.

"I love you, sweetie, happy birthday, and happy life," she whispered to me.

"Thank you, mom, and thanks for coming out and surprising me…you have no idea what this meant for me to see you tonight. I love you, too!"

I gave Phil a hug good-night as well and wished him well on his tournament this weekend.

Edward gave Renee a big hug, and a firm handshake to Phil. Well, as firm as he could without breaking Phil's hand, of course.

We walked to our cars, waving good-bye one more time.

I'm really going to miss her…


	5. Chapter 4  Biting

**4. Biting**

The pulsing blood, pumping of hearts, warm liquid and my overflowing venom at the restaurant held me in constant thought. I was distracted all the way home, not much for conversation. I wondered if Edward noticed, or if he was just being polite, giving me my space to take the whole night in?

I couldn't take my mind off the scent of the girl or the agony in my head of it any longer. I needed help.

"Edward…" I said with a whisper. We had just put Renesmee to bed.

"Yes," he replied.

"That was something tonight wasn't it?"

"It was. You were tremendous too. Finished your bloody steak and all," he said proudly and teasing at the same time. He had always thought too highly of me. I wouldn't say "tremendous", or anything even close to that. "Trembling kitten" might be more suiting.

But I had other things on my mind, so I smiled sweetly at his overblown compliment.

"It was disgusting!" I crinkled my nose. "If steak tastes like dirt, I'd hate to find out what 'dirt' tastes like." I giggled, then realized I was making small talk, avoiding a conversation I didn't know how to properly approach.

I turned and peered at the kindling that was cracking away in the fireplace, distracting myself in thought and want again. I was picturing the hunt, closing in on the capture, and imagining the taste of her sweet scent. My stomach muscles tightened and my breath deepened as I tried to swallow away the agonizing fire that burned within me. There would be no holding my breath for relief tonight. I was going to have to suffer this bonfire out.

"Anything besides blood tastes like dirt." I heard a faint voice say. But I continued to stare at the kindling that held me mesmerized. This fire and my yearning, burning together in complete unison.

"Bella?" The voice tried to contact me.

I didn't move. Not because I didn't want to, but because my mind wouldn't leave the current state it was in. I reached up and touched my throat as her imaginary blood made its way down, warm and wet.

"Bella," The voice was louder now, and a firm hand grabbed at my shoulder.

I jumped with a snarl and a hiss, instantly ready to defend my kill. My imagined enemy jumped with me, mirroring my stance, prepared to protect. But there was something about the eyes that stared back at me.

Immediately I straightened from my crouch when I realized who'd touched me. By the alarm on Edward's face, he wasn't expecting such viciousness from me. And neither was I. It was then that both of us knew I wasn't acting right.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!" I put my hands over my mouth in shock. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's quite alright, love." He relaxed. "I obviously startled you. I should be more careful when you're deep in thought. I should be the one apologizing to you." He put his arms out for me to come to him, to embrace me. I almost attacked Edward, and he wanted to comfort me?

I wasn't a newborn vampire anymore, but sometimes my instincts still reacted like one. So I conceded with gracefulness and went to him.

He hugged me tightly, rubbing his hand gently up and down my back. Then out of curiosity he asked, "What has you so distant tonight?"

I wanted to tell Edward everything I was thinking and feeling since the restaurant, but picturing his possible disappointment that I wasn't as controlling as I was used to being, kept me at a standstill in his arms. I couldn't speak.

It didn't matter how much I knew about being a vampire before, nothing could have prepared me for something this strong. Not Charlie, not Renee, not Phil—not even innocent hikers. Nothing...

It was all instinct.

Edward pulled back to look at my face as I tried to hide the worry lines that ran across my forehead, while attempting to keep my 'rat-me-out' lips at a standstill. But I think it was my darkened eyes that betrayed me the most, when he asked, "What's bothering you? Please tell me."

It's true, something was bothering me. Something wrong. Something I had not felt, not at all like this before tonight.

I was too embarrassed to admit my current hunger. So I raised my eyebrows, frowned my mouth at the corners, shook my head with a 'nothing' expression and faked my best smile.

Edward might be good at it when he had to, but I was a horrible liar.

"You know you drive me crazy when you do this, Bella."

"I'm sorry," I said again, trying to look composed.

"Hmmm," he sounded, then looked like he was replaying the last few hours with my mother in his head. If I wasn't going to say anything, he was going to try to figure it out.

"Ok, Bella. I'm going to ask you a question, just one. And you tell me which of the two answers fits best, ok?"

I looked at him puzzled. A multiple choice question? How could he possibly get anything from that? Well it was Edward, so anything was possible.

"You haven't been around human strangers that much, let alone thirty of them in a room with you, all at once," he began.

My eyes widened and my throat began to ache again at the memory of his words. And like the flick of a switch, I was craving the chase again. It had taken everything I had during dinner, to keep from following her out to her car, my mouth full of venom, ready to strike.

I wanted to go back now. Go back and find the girl who'd walked past me, driving me insane. It was wrong, but part of me didn't care.

No, focus Bella!

I closed my eyes and took a deep swallow.

When I looked up, Edward was staring down at me, and I realized I had drifted again.

I could see what Emmett and Jasper meant about sex taking a close second place to this kind of hunger. I wanted her, bad.

"I think I'm on the right track," he observed my drifted expression. "Now stay with me, love, ok?"

I nodded quickly, not saying a word, putting as much strength as I could into what he was going to be asking.

"I noticed a few times during dinner, and after your sudden grab at the table, that you kept your eye on a certain corner booth longer than what would be normal for a 'human'. So tell me," he paused, "the person you were staring at…was it a friend, or a stranger?"

Ah, I could see now how this multiple choice question would catch him right up. "Stranger" in vampire translation, meant: target, prey, victim… casualty.

I was honest this time with my answer.

"Stranger," I whispered as I looked down at the floor, reluctant to see his reaction. I didn't want him to know how much I struggled, to think any less of me. I was supposed to have super control right?

He put one finger under my chin and brought my eyes up to meet his. "Don't feel guilty. You know it's perfectly normal for our kind to find prey nearly anywhere we go. You did well, better than any normal vampire would have even. The person is still alive right?" He smiled hoping to comfort me. "A few days from now, the scent should only be a memory." He kissed the top of my forehead. "I might suggest hunting in the meantime, though. Would you like me to call Rosalie over to watch Renesmee? We could leave right now?"

"Uh, no…not just yet," I stalled, holding one finger up, asking for a minute. After what he just said, there was something more I wanted to know.

Edward waited patiently for me to speak.

I decided it was best to clarify my struggle, so I could get to the point I had to know more about.

"The pull, towards the beating scent," I looked up into his eyes, "was so, so strong." The venom in my mouth forced me to swallow again before I could continue. "I wanted her so bad, Edward, I couldn't breathe. And nothing else existed that first split second, except my thirst, and her blood. I thought I might actually break my piece of the table off right then and there, holding myself back."

He put his arms around me in empathy, and I worried suddenly, that a few days weren't going to be enough to help me get over her.

The intense burning in my throat continued to erupt with each mention of the girl and thought of her. I needed to know how long this desire for her would truly go on. How many painstaking hours or days would I have to endure before this ache would fully ease? Memories stayed with us forever.

A war had broken out between my mind and stomach then, and I could honestly say I wasn't sure which one would end up winning if I ever came across her again. If my blood had once sung to Edward, then the best way to describe this girl's scent—was a full on heavy-metal concert, intensely beating itself at me in one continual pulling rhythm.

"Edward?" I managed to choke out past the pain. "How long will this kind of craving go on if I will always remember?"

After what he went through with me, and finding me his most desirable flavor, I knew he would be the best one to understand.

He leaned back and eyed me suspiciously, hesitant to answer as he pursed his lips together.

"I suppose with you, that's hard to say," his voice was now cautious and a little guarded.

"Why?"

He sighed lightly. "Because you're different than what we've know as normal vampire behavior, Bella. I don't know what your mind will do. You still, always surprise me."

"Well, what about your cravings? Your 'past' cravings, and memories of me?" I paused to observe his reaction.

He immediately let go of me, took a step back, crossed his arms defensively and glared at me. "What about them?"

"Do you have any human cravings you never got over?" Besides mine… My voice cracked on the word 'never', knowing it was my human scent I really wondered about.

Edward flared his nostrils and clinched his teeth. I could tell he was becoming uncomfortable with my course of questioning.

"No," he answered with tight lips.

"No?"

"No," his voice hardened.

And if I wasn't so worried about myself, I might have noticed the warning behind his large, darkened pupils.

"How long did it take to forget my scent?" I dared to ask, driven by my own burning curiosity.

His eyes widened, and he didn't answer.

"Edward?" I said, slightly worried at his silence, still wanting to know the duration I was in for. "How long…?"

"I dealt with it," he mumbled as his mood shifted from uncomfortable to tense.

"When I was human yes, but after I changed and it wasn't around anymore…how long till the craving for it went away?"

There was no answer again, only his glaring stare in my direction. Was he trying to recall?

"How long, Edward?" My voice presented some impatience at his silence.

"Bella…" he sounded on edge, like he wanted me to stop asking him questions. But I didn't understand the conflict in his eyes and the tone of his voice.

And then it hit me; how good he was at telling me what he thought was best for me to hear sometimes. Was his "no" answer just an attempt to make me feel better? Would I always suffer with this?

"Edward?" I paused to look more closely at him, "even though I have no human scent left on me, do you still have the 'craving' for it?"

There was no answer again, only the closing of his eyes and the slight shaking of his head, telling me "no" again. But I wasn't convinced.

"Will I think about her often?" I grabbed uneasily at my throat, burning at the recollection, and asking about my time frame in a different manner.

Edward's voice was shaky and his breath had become uneven when he attempted to answer me. "Well, usually it's when you see the person, or sometimes just the mention of the name."

He took a thick swallow.

"For example, if I say grandma, you think of her, and possibly some memories," he explained, and a ragged sigh trembled past his lips.

My grandmother did come to mind, and I replayed the last time I'd seen her before she passed many years ago.

"But if you concentrate more, you can remember the smell of the house she lived in, or the perfumes she wore." His chest rose feverishly as he inhaled a few unsteady breaths.

Yes. Pictured perfectly in my head, was now my grandmother's aged, white, two bedroom, A-framed house with the large, grassy, front yard. And hovering in my senses were the smells of fresh, baked bread and her favorite vanilla candles.

"You don't know the girl's name though, so that will help with triggers." He'd caught my attention when his teeth suddenly gnashed together from the tension that grew after each example.

"Edward!" I gasped in realization. "You see me, and hear my name everyday…all day! Do you…" I stopped myself for a second then bit my lower lip, knowing I was about to ask a very risky question. "Do you still have the desire to hunt me?" I couldn't believe I'd just asked that. But is it…could it be possible, even after all this time?

Edward's eyes darkened to full black, and I watched as a wave of trembling ran down his arms and into his fingers, before he clinched them into tight fists.

"Don't be silly, Bella," he murmured with a strained edge to his voice and treachery in his eyes.

I wasn't being silly, though. This was serious. Did Edward still suffer with wanting to find something that wasn't humanly there anymore?

"Do you fight it often...the craving?" I continued to probe as if he'd said "yes" by the look in his eyes to still drink from me.

"Bella, stop, please," he begged.

But I couldn't. "I have to know Edward. Are you in pain when you see me?"

"No…" he swallowed thickly.

"I don't understand then?"

There was no answer.

"Do you fight the scent…the hunt…the kill…or tasting my blood again?"

Instantly, Edward braced himself up against the wall, shaking the shelf that rested on it, knocking over a few books, and glared at me; while a low growl erupted in his chest.

I reacted in shock, and then froze.

What did I just do?

My eyes widened in their sockets.

Did I go too far when I mentioned the kill, the blood, the taste? Had he not thought of the scent in so long before I forced it out? Had I just made my scent fresh again in his mind, like the first time he'd smelled me? Of course I had. Bella, what were you thinking? He begged me to stop, and I didn't, too wrapped up my own torment to even recognize what I was doing to him.

And I feared now, that I had just re-awoken the monster who wanted to kill me so long ago?

"Edward?" I slowly moved my hand back and forth in front of his cold, hard, sadistic eyes.

Nothing…

"Edward?" I tried again nervously.

Still nothing…

I stared at him for a while, searching his eyes. His breathing became rough, and he seemed to be more unsettled with every second that passed.

I knew what the memory of the girl did to me, and, I now knew what the memory of me, was doing to him.

This wasn't good.

Emmett always warned Jacob when he would push too far. "Best not to tempt a killer," he'd say.

And I had done just that, pushed Edward's biggest temptation right at him. A temptation I realized too late, that he hadn't had to deal with in a long time?

He narrowed his blackened eyes at me, as if to get a better view. I recognized that fatal look. And it was never a happy ending for the animal on the other end of it. Murder was staring me in the face.

I was terrified. Terrified of what Edward would do. And there I was, just standing there, frozen. Vampire or not, I did not like this. My instincts wanted to prepare the monster in me. But I knew I could not win a fight against him. He was strong, too strong, and skilled in combat, he would annihilate me in seconds.

I cowered back a step.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to do or say. So I waited, frozen again, still alarmed.

I was afraid to touch him, to startle him, out of fear of how I had just reacted to it a bit ago. He'd rip my arm off in a heartbeat if I tried. And I didn't want to incur any noise that would wake Renesmee.

Not to this.

Seconds passed and I was growing anxious.

What was he thinking, contemplating and planning? An attack, my death, tearing me to shreds? The suspense alone was killing me.

I had to do something. I had to try to save myself before I ended up in pieces trying to defend my life…and losing.

Did I have time to call Emmett, or Jasper? Would any sudden movement from me set him off? Did I want to take that risk? No. I would have to get through this on my own, and hope I survived.

Edward glared out the tops of his eyes as he formed himself into a crouch, barred his teeth and allowed the deathly growl in his chest to grow louder.

He was going to attack.

Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Think Bella, think!

What kind of distraction could I come up with in the face of a killer? An experienced killer.

I came up with the only thing I could think of.

I took my trembling hand and gently, very gently, reached out to stroked it across his cheek, making sure to keep away from his razored teeth. And hoped my touch might help him like it did me at dinner.

"Please don't hurt me, Edward," I pleaded, as I sent the sound of my voice, the coolness of my breath and my new scent out to linger in front of him.

He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and stalled his attack, as if I'd just been revealed to his senses and they'd told him to "stop".

His eyes opened a few seconds later, and he stared at me, but as if right through me. I watched his gaze for any sign of continual danger, and didn't dare move.

When he stood up, he leaned his body back against the wall, placed his head to it and closed his eyes again. I could hear his breathing become slightly deeper, slower, and I wasn't sure if he'd fully identified me yet.

I stepped in closer, put my hands on his chest to brace him, just in case, and continued to wait while I listened to his echoed growl fade to silence.

Eventually he opened his eyes to stare down at me. They weren't black anymore, but his face was still pained.

"Bella," he managed to whisper my name.

"Yes?" I trembled.

"If at all possible…please, don't ever do or say anything like that to me again." He was still struggling to breathe correctly.

I nodded my head in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Edward...I, I didn't realize…" I trailed off in remorse and he didn't say anything.

He closed his eyes and placed his head back against the wall, taking in deep breaths and allowing himself another moment.

Here we were, husband and wife, suffering and burning, burning and suffering…

An idea entered my head while Edward had been calming down, and, I had to try what I thought might be absolutely impossible. He was suffering because I'd tempted him—and I was about to do it again.

I don't know why I can't seem to listen to Emmett either?

"Edward?" I whispered.

"What?" he answered with slight exhaustion.

"I, I have a thought…but, I don't want you to get mad," I said with forewarning.

He eyed me with suspicion. "Be careful Bella, I'm very weak right now."

"Okay," I noted softly. "Well, I've been struggling all night with continual desires to bite the girl and taste her blood, and probably still will for some time." I seized at the sudden, intense burn I'd created for the umpteenth time in my throat.

Edward glowered at me and tightened his lips.

"Sorry," I apologized, again, resting a hand on his arm, realizing I'd just talked about blood desires. "And then I thought of you. And wondered if maybe going through the motions would help?" I was serious about my plan.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "What on earth are you talking about, Bella? Going through the motions of what?" His head shook in confusion.

"Umm, okay…well…just listen," I said, holding my hands up for him to stay and hear me out. "What if you had the chance, for example, to…bite me? Would you do it, if it might help?"

He brought his hands up to his face and shook his head this time in aggravation. "Honestly, love, where do you come up with this stuff?" His fists then balled up against his forehead.

"Edward, I'm serious. Now answer the question please." I really wanted to help.

"Okay. No, I wouldn't," he snapped at me when he pulled his hands away from his face.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, you're one of us."

"So?" I glared at him, knowing what I was had no consequence on what I was thinking.

"So…I don't want to hurt you, or leave a scar on you." He paused, his demeanor softening as he ran a gentle hand down my neck.

"You won't hurt me. Hello…vampire! And scar shmar." I'd 'burned' for two days without even flinching, what could possibly be worse than that?

Edward shook his head 'no', which caused me to sigh. I know I was catching him off guard all night. Therefore, my idea had to be handled just right. He was weak, but I also knew how strong he could be when he had to.

I went over and knelt casually on the floor in front of the fire and looked back at my husband, who seemed too nervous to follow after me. I patted the ground for him to come and sit down.

He didn't move.

"Edward." I raised a hand out to him, hoping he'd join me.

He stared at it. And by the look in his eyes, I wondered if he was afraid of me now?

"Edward…listen to me, please." My voice was pleading as I continued to call out to him, and then he looked from my hand to my face.

"I think you should bite me," I said straight-faced, still stern in my effort to help him.

His eyes widened in disbelief at my repeated suggestion, and he shook his head with a slow, wavering 'no'.

"I think it could help." I really did. If his craving was like mine, it wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

He shook his head 'no' again and braced himself back up against the wall.

"I don't want you to suffer in your memories, Edward, wanting to…" I promised him I wouldn't talk about 'my blood scent' again, so I stopped. But this was different. I was trying to help, now that I understood.

"I want you to bite me, Edward. I need you to," I said with a hint of seduction. He usually broke down whenever I used the word 'want' and 'need' in that sort of way. But it was true; I did want it, for him, and for me.

He didn't say 'no' this time, but he didn't move either. So I patted the floor in front of me once more. I had to know if this would work.

Edward's expression was tortured as he tried to make sense of what I was doing.

"Please…" I tried again, and he leaned away from the wall, but took no step towards me.

"Please, Edward…" I went heavy on the pleading, hoping to lure him over.

Then slowly, very slowly he made his way over and knelt down, facing me. But I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was still going to fight me on this.

"It will hurt you, Bella. Our nerves, they don't die. We can feel pain. It's your skin that protects you from 'almost' anything that could cause that, though." He ran his hand gently down the side of my neck. "But your skin cannot protect you from the razors of my teeth, or mine from yours. Jasper felt each and every one of his vampire bites."

This I knew.

"It's ok, Edward," I reassured him, putting my hand over the one that touched me. He wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know.

"And I've already bitten you," he said, reminding me of my time with James, and then with Renesmee's birth.

"Yes, but those were different, both necessary at the time to save me," I reminded him back. "This time is for you, Edward, and what you're going through. I want to ease your craving and suffering…even if it helps a little." I unleashed the power of my eyes on him.

He shook his head 'no' again and I was slowly feeling conquered. "I can't…I won't hurt you."

I sighed in frustration and lowered my hand from his. I know he didn't like the idea of hurting me. I could remember the pained look in his eyes at the bruises on my body the first time we 'tried' on our wedding night. And how he said he wouldn't touch me again until I was changed. He was willing to give that up, just to prevent me from a bruise.

But I don't give up. Edward knew my want for him to do it. Now he needed to know my need. He needed to be convinced.

I reached out and put my hand softly on top of his knee. "You were supposed to change me eventually, and you did. But how? An injection to the heart and bites all over, remember?"

His face grew sobered as he looked to the floor. Of course he remembered.

I reached out and brushed my hand from the back of his jaw, to under his chin, making him look up at me. "You never had the chance to change me like you wanted to, Edward. Like I wanted you to," I said honestly.

I could tell by the thick swallow and slight hunger that grew in his eyes, that I might be right about him. I knew I was right about me.

"I'm missing that it didn't happen the right way, our way." I softly eyed him.

Edward's face was stone still, and I couldn't tell if I was getting through? He wasn't moving or saying anything, though his breathing had become deeper, and a few low growls rumbled around in his chest while attempting to control of himself.

"Take this chance, Edward, to do it right…the way it should have been done." I watched my hand as I gently stroked it across his cheek and down the side of his neck. "I'm giving you the opportunity to follow through on those memories and cravings."

He took another thick swallow as his eyes darkened; and I knew what I had to do next…

Slowly, I lifted the hair up off of my neck, and with permission in my voice I whispered softly, "go with your desires Edward…and mine."

He was really fighting this, and I watched as his eyes paced back and forth from mine, to my neck. His breathing spiked as he tried to look away from me, but couldn't. And then I saw his lips slightly quiver when he gave in and asked…

"Which side?"

Excited and a little nervous, I told him, "which ever side you always wanted."

He knew right away as he looked to the right side of my neck.

I slowly tilted my head left, exposing more of myself to him, and then placed my hair over the front of my left shoulder.

Edward wasn't looking at my face; he was focused on another part of me.

With both of us sitting on bent legs, he hungrily leaned in and put his hands to the ground for support, and his eyes were as dark as the first day my scent had come across him.

I felt his soft lips at first. And just the touch of them sent a spark raging through my entire body. As they parted, his heavy breathing ignited a deeper fire in the pit of my stomach.

Instinct must have told him that that's where my jugular should be, and he placed his right hand to the other side of my neck to hold me.

Then there was a pinch. A sharp, deepening, fierce pinch. My face tightened. He was right, I felt everything; the penetration into my skin, the movement of his tongue that accompanied it, and his ravenous breath which moved itself in and out with forcefulness. The pinch grew harder, and still deeper, as Edward pushed me further into his teeth. And the only sound I let escape my lips, was an exhale of accomplished satisfaction.

His bite was painful and erotic, and the venom mixed in with it stung only for a second.

I closed my eyes, picturing us in my head, while absorbing more of the sensation that played itself out within me.

Waves of desire rapidly picked up and moved through me when Edward's intensity grew, as if he was sucking out my blood desperately for real, his growls turning into slight moans.

He was enjoying this.

And, so was I.

It was better than I'd imagined. Better than if I were human. Because here, as a vampire myself, no venom would burn through me tonight…only his touch.

Minutes passed, and I stayed placed as long as he needed, still relishing in the moment. Edward could never be rushed when focused. After all, this was for him, for us, and what should have been.

My eyes opened gradually when his breathing became steady and I felt his teeth being slowly removed. His hand slid delicately from the firm hold he had on my neck, to a gentle touch at the curve before my shoulder.

I sighed evenly when his tongue traced over the area where his teeth had been, and he finished with a soft, lingering kiss. When he moved slightly away, I thought I was going to fall over forward sensually from my swimming desire.

Then slowly, steadily, he rocked back on his legs and wiped a small amount of venom off his lower lip with the back of his finger.

He tilted his head, eyeing the damage I suspected, and smiled when he brought his dark, gold eyes back to meet with mine. My neck was obviously in good condition.

"Hmmm..." he sounded. "I think you're on to something, Bella," he crooned, gleaming with fulfillment.

I smiled back as best I could, finding it somewhat difficult, though. My mind and my body were still reeling in the pain, pleasure and marvel of what I'd just experienced. And it was hard to focus on one thing, when so many desires were coming at me in various waves and intensities. The girl, her blood, Edwards touches, the tingles down my spine, his bite, my breathing, the knot in my stomach, and the burn. The sudden creeping burn...

"Are you alright?" he whispered, concerned I assumed by the playing of emotions on my face.

"Yes, I'm fine," I half lied. Physically, I was fine, but mentally, well, I wasn't so sure.

"Did I hurt you…?"

"No, Edward. I'm fine really." I swallowed quickly, trying to put out the flames again.

He eyed me suspiciously, and then grinned as he placed his hands to the buttons on his shirt, undoing the first one.

My mind paused, watching him. And I parted my lips, allowing my breath to flow more evenly as I readied myself for a welcomed distraction.

But he surprised me when he stopped after the fourth button and pulled one side of his shirt out over his shoulder.

With the tilt of his neck, he said, "Your turn..."


	6. Chapter 5  Experiment

**5. Experiment**

Our necks were perfectly fine this morning; just a few faint teeth marks left; nothing that would be noticeable to the human eye.

But the exhilaration of it all was the most amazing part. And no one got hurt.

Edward said with the new memory of last night, the old stuff really had gotten fuzzier, and he was thrilled.

I agreed. I hadn't thought of restaurant girl for an hour at least. 'Burn'. Dang it Bella, give it time. I really was doing better.

We'd considered our biting each other a one-time session of 'vampire therapy', for lack of a better term. And I vowed that things would be handled differently, if I should find myself completely absorbed in moments of craving hysterics again.

Edward thought it best to set some 'ground rules' for me.

Number one, I was never to speak of my previous blood scent to him, a point that was horrifyingly well taken. And two, I'm to tell him immediately when I find myself contemplating several ways of stalking after someone.

I was still new to this lifestyle and well controlled, but it didn't make me immune to what I was.

Number two would be the hardest to follow, considering the intense pull I had towards the girl. Would I be strong enough to tell him? Or would the hunt dominate over what I knew was right? I was frightened to find out, and hoped there wouldn't be a next time. But I am a vampire. To expect anything less would be foolish, and possibly dangerous.

I envied the Cullen's self control, knowing it had taken them years to build, but envied it none the less. Would Jasper and I always be their biggest worries? I think for now, and after last night, my honest answer would have to be, yes.

"What happened to your neck Edward?" Esme inquired as soon as when we arrived at the Cullen's main house this morning.

My eyes widened and panic filled me. I didn't think about how our family would react to our markings. 'Oh no' was all I could think as I froze in place.

Renesmee, whom he was holding, leaned to each side in his arms to look at her father's throat as soon as Esme asked.

"Daddy, you have a bite!" she shouted, pointing at his neck and Edward sighed.

"Thank you Esme," he said a little displeased as he set Renesmee down.

"Well, what happened?" she asked again. "It's not normal to show up with markings around here like that. Did you run into trouble last night?"

Rosalie and Jasper had gathered round now to hear more of what was going on, causing me to grow more anxious. Our family was like a small town where everyone knew everything. And if they didn't know, someone always told. On one hand it was good because there were no surprises. But on the other hand, the word 'secret' didn't exist.

Jacob walked around the kitchen corner quickly with his breakfast plate in hand. "Who got bit?" he sounded like he was ready to go out and tear up some nasty vampire.

Edward sighed again.

"I did, but everything's fine," he said to Jacob, and then to his daughter. Who still wanted to know why daddy had a bite mark on him.

"No. Settle down, Jacob. There are no other vampires in Forks. You don't need to get Sam," he replied in aggravation to Jacob's thoughts.

Jacob furrowed his brows. He still hated when Edward read his mind, even if it did save the trouble of further conversations.

"Well?" Esme said, waiting impatiently.

Alice bounced over quietly behind me, then and lifted my hair. "Ah-ha, Bella has one too!"

"Alice!" I yelled, pulling my hair back from her. Of course she would know what happened, and would only be so delighted to rat me out as well.

Edward put his hands on his head. "Wait, everyone, please, stop thinking so loudly all at once," he insisted.

When they had finally calmed, he removed his hands and began to explain.

"Bella and I did a little 'experiment' last night." He smirked happily at me.

I blushed. Even though they couldn't see it in my skin, I knew it was all over my face.

"An experiment?" Esme sounded confused.

"Yes," Edward answered. "I think that would be the most suiting name for it." He then smiled.

"Oh, I do not want to hear this…" Rosalie rolled her eyes, "…and neither should she," she said with disgust as she grabbed Renesmee's hand and headed upstairs with her.

"I do!" Emmett threw himself over the arm of the couch, away from his morning sports game, anxious to hear more.

"Hmm, I guess we didn't think this one all the way through did we, love?" Edward half laughed to me.

"What experiment?" Carlisle joined in, heading down from upstairs.

Edward started to explain again. I was too embarrassed to even try. "Well, Bella had an idea."

That's when Jacob started laughing hysterically.

We all knew when I was human, my 'ideas' didn't always end up so well, and I secretly hoped the wolf would choke on a large piece of bacon. I looked back and growled at him. There was no Seth here to protect him this morning. I could take him in one leap if he didn't knock it off.

"Okay, okay…chill, Bella," he said, walking back into the kitchen for more food.

Edward smiled when he grabbed my hand. He loved when I growled at Jacob.

"Thank you," I said to Jasper when I was feeling more relaxed, and he nodded.

"Get back to the experiment," Emmett hollered in anticipation, still leaning over the arm of the sofa.

I'm pretty sure the big vamp was going to be a little disappointed. We all knew where his mind always was, and this didn't have anything to do with that.

"So," Edward began again. "At the restaurant last night, Bella encountered a scent that was almost too irresistible. She couldn't think clearly the rest of the evening. When we got home she told me about it and how badly she was burning at the memory." He squeezed my hand in support.

Esme reached out and touched my arm. "How are you doing now, Bella?"

I knew they'd all probably encountered this situation before, if not more than once. And this had been my first at that kind of intensity. She could tell how much I was struggling by the look in my face, but her comforting touch was reassuring.

"Well, I still think about it, but not like last night. I really am doing better, although it's has been a few minutes," I nervously chuckled, "and, we are talking about it again…" I trailed off as I put my hand to my throat and swallowed.

"Right," Esme said. "Edward, can you make this quick, for Bella's sake?"

Jasper came over and put his hand on my shoulder. He had helped us all so much in the past, but I needed him more than ever this morning.

"Thank you," I said again.

"My pleasure, Bella. You know we all understand." His kind words allowed me to feel better. For being such a great soldier and fierce vampire warrior, he had a warm side to him, too.

I knew they understood, but it was being the focal point of this topic that was eating at me. I told myself this was just a story, and nodded to Edward to continue.

"I can share it later, love, if you wish?" he questioned my proceeding nod.

"No, I'll be fine, I promise," I smiled lovingly. "It has a happy ending, so please, go on."

"Stop me if it becomes too much, and we'll hunt, alright?" He moved closer to me, putting his arm gently around my waist.

"Alright." I nodded again.

I knew I could make it through this story.

Just one measly little fire-burning, enflamed story…right?

I decided to let my thoughts drift a little during it, though. What we would be doing later today; seeing Charlie, and celebrating a 20th birthday that didn't exist. But I kept my ears tuned slightly, out of respect for the fact that it was about Edward and I.

"So," Edward picked up where he'd left off. "Bella asked me about the memory of the scent I had carried for her, then asked me if possibly going through the 'motions' of biting…" he cut himself off abruptly, and I could tell it was uncomfortable for him to finish, considering he'd just broken the first rule he'd given me. And biting, was something we did to animals, not to our own kind.

"I think we understand son," Carlisle interceded. "It's okay, you don't need to go on." He patted him tenderly on the shoulder.

Vampires had this connection with their mates; it was only acceptable for one of them to feel even the slightest bit weak at a time. And when that was the case, the other would step in. I knew it was Edward's time, so I jumped in on his behalf.

"We never had the chance to 'change' me the way we wanted either. And I wondered if Edward had missed doing it that way? If somewhere deep inside he still needed it? Like I needed it…and wanted to drain the girl who burned me so badly last night." I repented a little in my confession.

I didn't dare tell them how I had provoked Edward and he had to fight really hard to keep from killing me. That wasn't part of the experiment, best leave that one alone. Esme would never let us leave her sights if she knew.

"This is getting good!" Emmett blurted out of turn again. Like I said; a one track mind. The big burly guy just couldn't help himself.

I wonder how long it took Rosalie to get over the embarrassment of him. Or if she even noticed? She always seemed to giggle every time he said anything derogatory. Did she find it cute? No, I think she was too busy thinking he was the greatest thing ever.

Edward sighed and smiled. He was better and wanted his turn to speak again. "So, Bella suggested I 'bite' her. Go through the motions, get it out of my system and hers, per say. I didn't want to, but she can be very stubborn and persistent at times…" He eyed me. "And I broke down."

I looked at Jasper's arm, eyeing his bite scars, and felt a little guilty. His had been inflicted, while ours were quite intentional.

"It's ok Bella." He felt my mood shift to apologetic towards him. "Just old war wounds, nothing to worry about." He patted my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded. Jasper wasn't looking for any pity. He may be weak to human blood, and Alice at times, but his spirit is strong, very strong.

Alice danced up to him then and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed her hand, holding her there with him.

"It was actually an exceptional idea," Edward said gleefully. "I felt free of the desire I had carried around, buried, for as long as I did. Then I let Bella bite me. After all, fair is fair." He chuckled when he looked at me.

My mind wandered on its own then, remembering my experience.

I had mimicked Edwards's beginning moves, even though it was instinctual where to bite. My teeth broke into his granite skin easily, and the feel of pushing them deeper into him was pleasing to my craving. I eased up when he let out a moan. But when he grabbed at my knee, I realized it wasn't because of any pain. My venom filled mouth went through the motions of drinking and draining a kill, but in a sensual way as well. I thought of the girl only for a second, before thoughts of Edward and what we were doing consumed me.

Again, 'vampire therapy'.

"So, you guys actually feel better?" Esme commented with curiosity, snapping my attention back to the room we were still standing in.

We both nodded our heads to her.

"Well who in the world would have guessed that you two would come up with something like that?" Alice chimed in, grinning sarcastically.

"It was only for the 'changing' part and my torment," I snapped at her.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me; she knew there was more.

Edward gave her a warning look.

"Of course," her tone softened.

"This isn't going to happen every time you run across a desirable scent is it?" Esme asked us both with threatened advice.

"No," Edward answered as I shook my head.

"We're good, and it won't happen again," I swore to Esme.

"I'll go get a big, burly bear before I bite on Edward." I looked at him with promise in my eyes, and then to Emmett, who liked the sound of that challenge.

"Me too." Edward kissed me.

"Alright then." Esme wiggled a finger at the two of us. "No more biting, and no more experiments."

"Okay," Rosalie said when she came back down stairs. "Renesmee's ready to go."

Right, we were heading over to Charlie's today. One more birthday celebration to get through, I inwardly groaned. I so did not enjoy these. I was glad Charlie didn't know the truth about us, but it sure made being a vampire hard at times. Hiding as much as we could from Charlie had become quite a chore, but it was better than the alternative. Him knowing his daughter was a vampire.

"Thank you Rosalie for getting her ready for me. She looks beautiful as always," I said as I twirled Renesmee around with my hand like she was part of a dance routine.

"Not a problem, anything to avoid that story." Rosalie rolled her eyes again, heading towards the sofa.

"It was actually pretty good, babe, I'll show ya later." Emmett winked as he elbowed her arm.

"Emmett, don't you get any ideas!" Esme yelled, and wiggled a finger at him as well.

"Fine," he sounded disappointed. "But can I at least tell her?" he'd pleaded like a five year old.

"That's fair enough," Edward said, reassuring Esme, then winked over in Emmett's direction.

Rosalie shook her head in irritation.

Renesmee walked over to the front door, picked up a pile of something and carried it over for me to look at. "Mommy, Esme and I used my wagon last night while you and daddy were gone. Look at all the pretty flowers I picked." She was excited to show me the armful blue and yellow primrose's she had gathered from the nearby meadow.

"Grandpa will love those, sweetie. And they smell exquisite!" I bent down and inhaled at them with a heavy sniff, "Ahhh."

"I think so, too." She sniffed at them like I did.

"Okay, love, let's get going," Edward said. "Oh wait." He turned towards the kitchen. "Jacob!"

"Yeah?" Jake peaked his head around the corner.

"We're heading over to Charlie's now. Are you coming?" He was impatient, even after only a few seconds. Edward liked to go when it was time to go. No dilly-dallying.

Jacob came running out of the kitchen with a half a sandwich in his mouth this time. I swear that boy lives in that room, and on the couch, just a like a regular 'dog'. Always around the smell of food and curled up on cushions.

"Ready," he mumbled once he'd shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth, then picked up Renesmee and threw her up lightly in the air.

If he wanted to, he'd probably be able to get her two stories off the ground. But he would never try that. Edward would kill him. And if anything happened to her, well…

"We'll be back later," Edward announced to everyone.

"Have a good time." Alice hugged me. "Your day looks very pleasant."

"Thank you, Alice."

"Oh, and, Bella…" She paused, having one more thing to say as she when she started up the stairs. "Happy Birthday!" She giggled, then high-tailed it up the steps.

I scowled at her before she could disappear.

She's in big trouble…


	7. Chapter 6 Affirmations

6. Affirmations

We arrived at Charlie's just after Billy, Sue and Seth. Charlie didn't handle a houseful of seven foot boys very well anymore, so they would come over a few at a time, when Sue was making a special meal.

Sue liked cooking for Charlie. It was something she had always enjoyed doing for Harry before he passed away a few years ago. And luckily for her, Charlie loved to eat. The two complimented each other so well. And, thanks to Edward, I knew the special spark that was growing between them.

I found it rather cute, but didn't speak of it to anyone. Edward told me they weren't ready to admit anything openly yet.

Leah wasn't able to make it; busy with other plans Sue said, but she wished me a happy birthday. We had tried to put our differences aside, but tensions would always be there. She was a part of Jacob's pack and I had hurt a member of it. That doesn't go away all too soon. Even though her and Jacob's relationship was improving, he had imprinted on Renesmee, and I was one hundred percent devoted to Edward…I'm afraid her and I would have to be a little more patient still.

After Seth left to go meet up with Quil and Embry, a while later, we made our way out on to the porch to watch Jacob give Renesmee rides around on his back. He didn't phase in front of Charlie; not since that night when he almost gave him a heart attack, showing him what he 'was'. And my dad hasn't spoken of it since. Actually, he hasn't spoken of anything out of the ordinary since. My father was still on a need to know basis. And as long as our lives didn't involve any one getting hurt or anything illegal, then he was fine living within his own world of work, Sue, Renesmee…and fishing. Of course 'legal' in our world, meant something very different when it considered doing what we had to do to 'exist'. It was safer for everyone that those things remain secret.

"The chemistry between those two never ceases to amaze me," Charlie said watching how gentle Jacob was with Renesmee. "And, she's gotten quite big hasn't she?" he noted with a certain trace of curiosity that caught my attention.

Edward pursed his lips before forcing a smile at Charlie last comment.

I didn't like when we talked about Renesmee like this…how fast, how impressed or how well. It was a constant reminder to me of the lie we were living for my dad. Charlie had always wondered about Renesmee, about us and about Jacob; but never acted on his suspicions. He'd gone over all the things he could think of in his mind—most of them mythical of course, thanks to Jake. But all he knew was what he'd seen in movies and on TV. And lucky for us, we didn't follow most of those myths. Charlie wasn't sure what to make of us…so he stopped wondering after a while.

Edward immediately caught my attention when he subtly stiffened in his chair.

"Want some cake kids?" Charlie asked in another suspicious tone.

"Uh, no thanks, dad." I shook my head, wondering why he'd asked. He knew we always ate before we arrived anywhere, and were always too full to put anything else in us. So our story goes.

"No thank you, Charlie," Edward declined, and something about his tone was off now, too.

Charlie had only been inside the kitchen for a few seconds before Edward's eyes jumped wide open. He looked at me quickly in a panic.

"We have to go!" he whispered a shout.

"What?" I whispered back. "Why? What happened?" I didn't smell or hear anything out of the ordinary that would cause us any alarm.

"It's about what's going to happen," he warned, keeping his voice as low as possible. "It's very important that we leave now!"

I pulled my eyebrows in at him and his pleading expression. Not understanding.

"Bella, please, trust me…"

"Okay," I said still confused, not liking the idea of skipping out on Charlie and Sue like this.

And then my phone rang. "It's Alice."

"Don't answer that!" Edward shouted a little louder this time. But I had already flipped the phone open before he could get all his words out. What was wrong with him?

"Hi Alice, what's up?"

"Bella! Did he ask you yet?" She sounded frantic.

What was going on with these two? Edward and Alice were always good warning signs, so I followed their instructions, but this was odd, I couldn't catch on.

"Who? Ask me what?"

She paused.

"Alice, who?" I gritted through my teeth, waiting for an answer.

"Is Edward by you?" She tried to sound calmer.

"Yes, he's right here."

"Put him on. Hurry!"

"No, Alice," I growled. I wasn't in the mood for games and passing secrets around on cell phones. "You tell me what's going on, right now!"

She sighed heavily.

"Charlie's going to confront you Bella. Ask for the truth. No more 'need to know'."

I looked over at Edward in terror. That's what made him stiffen. That also explained the cake and tone that caught my attention. Edward had heard it coming, and had no way to warn me with my father sitting right in front of us. Alice had seen it too, and was calling to check on us.

Edward made a 'come on let's hurry' gesture to me.

"Get, Renesmee," I whispered, holding the phone away from my mouth.

"You have to get out of there," Alice was frantic again. "You know he can't know!"

"I know, Alice. We'll see you soon." I hoped as I hung up the phone.

Humans, who discovered what we were, only had two options after finding out…according to Volturi law: vampire life…or eternal silence, of the dead kind. I didn't want my father to end up in either one of those situations.

We needed to run, now.

"Jacob, bring Nessie…we have to hurry!" Edward hollered across the lawn.

Immediately they both stopped playing and looked at us, but ran over as fast as they could. They knew us well enough to know that something was wrong, very wrong.

Jacob sniffed around then shrugged his shoulders at Edward. "What is it?"

Renesmee jumped into my arms, scared. She sensed the panic and could see it in my eyes. She buried her face in my neck, under my hair. She still did that when she was afraid. It was her comfort spot.

"Charlie's…" Edward began before my father walked back out the door, carrying three pieces of cake with him.

Edward eyed me. He knew what was coming, and so did I. He always remained very calm in these situations, but today was different. He was as worried as I was.

"Bella, Edward…I brought you some cake anyways." Charlie sat down, handing two sugar filled plates out to us like a dare.

Jacob's eyes widened when he saw what Charlie was doing.

Slowly, we took our seats, trying not to look as frightened on the outside as we felt on the inside. We always declined and my father knew it, he was testing us.

"Hey, can I have those, Charlie?" Jacob tried to intercede, sounding like he was anxious for more, even though he'd already had two huge pieces earlier. "I know these guys already ate, and I always have room." He patted his tummy.

"No," Charlie barked without looking at Jacob, still holding the plates out in front of us.

"May I have them, grandpa?" Renesmee asked charmingly as she removed herself from under my hair. She didn't like that he was being so forceful with the cake, and wanted to help, too.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but these two pieces are for mommy and daddy. Would you like mine?" He handed his over to her not taking his eyes off of us.

"Uh, thank you, grandpa." She looked down at the cake, back at us, and then at Charlie.

Charlie shoved our plates closer.

"Go stand by Jacob, honey," I said as I placed Renesmee on the ground.

She handed her piece to Jacob, who ate at it nervously, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Edward and I grabbed the cake from my father while he waited with glaring eyes. "Alright, Charlie, thank you," Edward said kindly.

I looked at him. Was he really going to eat it? There was no blood or anything in there, and it was covered in icky sweet frosting.

But he'd do anything to keep Charlie safe…and so should I.

We each took a tiny forkful and put it in our mouths. I nearly vomited before I could even close my mouth around it. So I pulled the fork back out with the cake still on it, holding back a gag. "I'm sorry, dad, but I'm just so full and not hungry in the least."

Charlie shot me an evil glare.

Edward was trying, but all I could see him doing, was moving his piece around in his mouth, pretending he was chewing, and probably hoping to get a chance to spit it out soon. But he would have no luck with Charlie staring us down.

Edward's eyes looked like he wanted to throw up, too, and that suddenly made me angry.

"Spit it out, Edward," I told him.

He looked at me like I was crazy, but I'd had enough of this charade.

"Spit. It. Out!" I hissed reaching for his plate, waiting.

Edward spit the piece out on his plate, set his fork down, and handed it all over to me.

"Dad, that's enough." I said as I placed both our plates on the table next to me.

"No, Bella, I've had enough." He raised his voice as he stood up in frustration. "I can't do this anymore!" He looked at Renesmee and held his hands out. "Look at her! She's only one, and yet acts and looks like she should be in kindergarten. And you two…" he trailed off motioning his hands out in our direction.

My eyes widened.

"Charlie, please don't," Edward asked, "what you're about to do, about to say…please don't do it."

"How would you know what I'm about to say?" He glowered at Edward.

My previous anger quickly turned to worry as I placed my face in my hands. "Dad, I know what you're doing. And it's not safe. Please, stop…"

"Not safe?" He challenged, totally unaware of what he was getting him self into. What he was getting us all into. "Not safe for who?"

I sighed, my stomach sinking.

"Not safe for you, dad," I warned him.

Charlie needed to know how important it was, even now, that he keep on pretending.

"How is knowing about my own daughter, and granddaughter, not safe?" he said crossly and somewhat confused.

"Listen, Charlie…" Jacob interrupted.

But Charlie cut him off. "Don't, Jacob!" He pointed a stern finger back at him.

Jacob crossed his arms and tightened his lips while Renesmee gave her grandfather an angry look for his tone.

"Jacob, can you take Renesmee inside please?" I asked as calm as possible.

"Bella…" He said with firm caution.

"It's okay. I just don't want her to hear anymore. Please?" I motioned my head for him to go inside.

"Alright," Jacob huffed as he grabbed Renesmee's hand and headed for the door.

"Put a movie in," I requested just before they went inside, "and turn it up loud."

"Fine." He scowled at me, knowing he'd be missing the rest of the conversation.

I looked to Edward for help once they'd gone in. He could cut Charlie's thoughts off and know what to come up with before my father could get anything out.

Edward opened his mouth to speak.

"Stop! Stop it right there!" Charlie held a hand out and yelled. "You…and you!" He pointed a finger at Edward, and then at me. "It's my turn to talk. I don't want to be redirected, and I don't want to be interrupted by either one of you! Is that understood?"

Crap.

We nodded.

The police chief had just shown himself in my father, and he was obviously very irritated with his suspects.

"Alright then," Charlie calmed with a quick gust of air out his mouth.

He looked down at the ground while he rubbed harshly at a clenched fist; appearing to be contemplating where to begin his line of questioning.

Just then Sue popped her head out. "What's going on out here, and why is Jacob insisting this movie be so loud?"

"Sue, Charlie wants to know 'stuff' about us…" Edward eyed her. "We didn't think it was a good idea for Nessie to hear. So, Bella asked Jake if he could keep it loud for her. I'm sorry for the noise, but, it is necessary for the time being."

Thank goodness Sue catches on quick.

"Leave the kids alone, Charlie." She cocked her head and leaned against the door, trying to sound like things were no big deal.

"No!" he snapped back at her and her face hardened. He'd be apologizing for that one later, but right now he was focused.

"Charlie," Sue tried again, trying to remain calm, "you don't understand…"

"I don't understand what?" He cut her off like the rest of us. "Why my daughter and her husband don't ever eat, or drink, or go outside on sunny days? Why every time she hugs me, it's like she just walked out of a freezer! And why Renesmee went from a baby," he held his hands a few feet apart, "to that of a five year old in just one year?" He then motioned to her inside.

The three of us froze.

"No! You're right! I don't understand." Charlie heaved himself out of his seat, throwing his hands up in the air. "And I can't take it anymore!"

None of us knew what to say. And anytime we tried to divert things, Charlie cut us off. So we sat quietly, watching him pace in thought, hoping he would stop right there.

Nope.

"Bella," Charlie eventually sat back down and bent over to me. Edward's fists tightened instantly, and I was scared for what was coming? "Is… Is she yours?" he asked as calm as possible, causing Sue to go back inside to give us more privacy, and sheer panic shot through me.

"Who, dad?" I pretended not to understand, trembling inside, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Renesmee," he stared at me with his intimidating fatherly eyes, "is, she yours?"

Charlie had already known the answer to that from the first time he'd laid eyes on her, but he'd never confronted us. I had to stick to the story.

"Well, yes, dad," my voice slightly shook, "we adopted her, remember?"

"Bella," Charlie's voice hardened. "Is, she yours?" He asked again, then paused to look at Edward, "and yours?"

Oh no! Oh Charlie, please don't!

"Dad, we adopt—" I aimed to repeat myself, but…

"Damn it, Bella! You know exactly what I'm asking!" Charlie hollered beyond frustration.

I swallowed nervously.

"Did you and Edward conceive that child together?" He pointed again towards the living room, where Renesmee was.

My eyes stared at him in shock and I was unable to answer, floored that we were actually discussing this.

Charlie glared at me uneasily, waiting for an answer. An answer to what should be an outrageous question—a truly outrageously, correct question.

I looked over at Edward, not knowing what to do, but his eyes were closed and his fists still clinched. He looked like he was praying for this conversation to end, and I hoped that he was.

"Why would you ask that?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to play his question off as a ridiculous one.

Charlie sighed heavily. "Well, by my calculations of her growth spurt, and how long you were 'sick' after your honeymoon…the numbers…they can add up."

I looked at Edward again. I wanted to stick to our adoption story, but my father was handing so many facts at us, I didn't know which truth to stick to anymore.

Edward grabbed my hand after a moment, turned gently to my father and sighed. "Yes, Charlie. She's ours. Bella and I are Renesmee's biological parents."

Shoot! was all I could think as I watched my father's face drain of all its blood.

Charlie sat back in his chair and put his hands on top of his head, as if to help him process his correct guess better.

"Well, how in the world…? Did Doctor Cullen try some new procedure on you guys?" he wondered with much discomfort.

I knew Charlie was in a slight bit of shock at that point. To honestly think we'd be part of a 'procedure' that would produce an abnormally quick growing child?

"No, Charlie, she was conceived…the old fashioned way. No procedures, no special pills," Edward replied.

My dad's puzzled expression jumped back and forth between us, while a bunch of two lettered sounds sputtered themselves out without being able to form a single word.

We waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"So, let me get this straight." Charlie looked at me. "You go away on your honeymoon not pregnant." He eyed me, asking if that was correct. I nodded once that it was. "And then you suddenly have a child…all within a few months time?" His face twisted in confusion.

I nodded my head 'yes' again, ever so slightly, waiting to see how quickly he'd get this.

Edward took another deep breath when my father looked at us strangely, like he was going to ask a question that he had to, but didn't want to.

"Edward…" Charlie eyed him cautiously. "What are you?" His words were whispered out.

"Dad!" I yelled. But Edward held up a hand to me, signaling me to wait.

"What do you think I am, Charlie?" He questioned a little condescending.

My father thought for a minute, going through all the things in his head.

"Well…after seeing Jacob, and watching you and your family this past year…" He shook his head like he couldn't believe what he was getting ready to say. "You, have some of the basic characteristics from myths and legends of…of a vampire, if I had to guess. But that would be silly, right?" He obviously hoped.

"No, Charlie, that wouldn't be silly," Edward was serious when he answered. And it wasn't silly. It was down right frightening. How much more of this were we going to do?

"It wouldn't?" Charlie muttered.

"You've seen what Jacob can do. What would be silly about you thinking I could be a vampire?" Edward laughed a little through his nose, giving Charlie the impression that his guess might just be that, silly. He was hoping my father would second guess him self, maybe even feel a little foolish.

Charlie's face stiffened. "Edward, because I've seen what Jacob can do, and what he told me when I first came to see Bella…is exactly why I can believe you'd be a vampire." He then glared at me.

Crap! This was exactly why my father was Chief of police. He had glares that could burn through anyone, nearly pulling the guilty right out from them.

"Well, I guess it's settled then." Edward leaned forward without admitting anything. "That's what you think of me."

Charlie shot him a dirty look, got up, opened the door to the house, and yelled inside, "Jacob, get out here!"

I froze when Edward stared at the ground, clinching his teeth, his face tightening.

Jacob showed up quickly. "What's up?" He tried to be playful. But now was not going to cut it.

"Tell me something Jake, because Edward pretty much has…what is he?" he demanded and Jacob took notice of Edward's slight head shake to the floor.

"What do you mean, Charlie?" He played dumb, avoiding the question.

"Jacob, I just went through this circle of questions with these two…do not start with me either! I know what he is, and I want to hear it from you. Right now!"

My father was beyond angry. You never lied or played stupid to a police officer. That one in particular.

"Uh…what is he? You mean like a Virgo, or a Scorpio or something?"

Jacob was digging his own grave. My father locked up smart-alecks like him when they resisted too much. Jacob was in a panic though. He looked down at Edward and thought a question, but Edward shook his head 'no' again.

"Jacob!" Charlie was done playing. "You've got to the count of two, to tell me what you know. Or you will not be welcomed in this house again." My father paused to cross his arms angrily in front of him. "Do you understand the question now?"

I knew Jacob wouldn't turn us in, but I couldn't let him suffer this way for it, not banned from Charlie's house and coming here with us. So, I saved him.

"Yes, dad, it's true!" I jumped in before he had the chance to start counting. "All that you've said, it's true."

"Bella, no…" Edward looked at me in alarm and furrowed his eyebrows at what I was doing, and Jacob followed suit.

I glanced at Edward, then Jacob, then back to my father, ignoring their warned expressions.

"Edward is a vampire, dad," I reluctantly confessed. "He doesn't eat food and he doesn't drink human drinks. He doesn't go out in the sunlight because of what it does to his skin. I found out about him a few months after I arrived. He didn't want me to know, he did everything he could to keep it from me, for my safety, but, I pursued it; just like you're doing now."

And I was a vampire for it.

Charlie tightened his lips then paced steadily behind his chair. Stopping every once in a while to glare at Edward…and then at me.

Jacob went back inside, anxious to get back to Renesmee, and their loud movie.

"It's okay, dad." I tried to calm him. "What he was didn't matter to me. It was who he was that I fell in love with. We made it work," I grabbed Edward's hand, "and it was working well…and, still is." I said nervously, waiting for Charlie's reaction.

Jacob had told Charlie that I was more like Esme, before the first time he saw me like this, than how I used to be. My confession of Edward…was also a confession of me.

Demetri couldn't find me for telling if I should have to run with my father. And I'd shield my whole family forever if that's what it took. Charlie wasn't going to give up, and I knew it.

My father froze, his expression changing from anger, to that of sudden uneasiness.

"But…don't, vampires kill people?" He asked, alarmed, gripping at the back of his chair as if he could use it as some sort of protection.

Edward cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm afraid most do Charlie, but I and my family do not. We survive only on the blood of animals. No humans harmed," he replied almost boastfully, not giving up any information on his 'past' feedings.

"I see." Charlie swallowed the lump in his throat, keeping his focus on Edward, trying to hide the fear that was evident in his eyes. I think finding out for sure that someone was a vampire, and that that someone was sitting right in front of you, and that that someone could kill you at any moment, made Charlie very nervous. It had made me nervous before too. "And, how long…have you been this way?" Charlie inquired, holding the chair with tighter tension.

"I was changed in 1918. Carlisle saved me to this life, in a promise to my mother, when I was just a few moments away from dying of influenza."

"Carlisle?" Charlie's eyes widened.

"Yes."

"But…he's a doctor, at a hospital, around all that blood." My father, still in surprise, was going through the same reactions I'd had when I found out about the Cullens.

I closed my eyes to compose myself when Charlie mentioned 'all that blood', picturing it. My mouth swarmed with venom and I swallowed immediately, taking in short quiet breaths to ease the burn in my throat.

Edward squeezed my hand twice to get my attention. And when I opened my eyes, Charlie was staring at me.

I smiled nonchalantly to ease his curiosity, but the glare of his narrowed eyes, told me it probably didn't work. He'd seen my struggle.

"Carlisle's been a doctor for a while now, Charlie, and he has never harmed a human. And he doesn't intend to. He's built up a tolerance to blood, almost immune to it really. It has no affect on him. You have nothing to worry about," Edward said.

"Mhmm," Charlie noised. Knowing there was a vampire working at the hospital, definitely changed things for my father. I suspect he'll be watching Carlisle a lot more closely from now on.

This conversation was de-javu to me. So many questions I'd had once too. The wonder—the fascination—and the terror if it all, really was a lot to take in. But, Charlie was a cop. It was his job to ask questions and take in answers that were difficult for a normal person. I knew he'd probably have twice as many questions as I did, and would handle them all hopefully as well.

My father began moving his eyes around and bobbing his head, like he was thinking, or… counting.

"So you mean to tell me, Edward, that you're around ninety years old?" Charlie pulled his eyebrows in, and I couldn't tell if he was more fascinated, or freaked out by the thought.

"Well, if you go by my changed date, then yes, that's how old I would be. But I was seventeen when it happened, so technically, I will always be seventeen."

"You're one hundred and seven?" My father completely ignored the 'always seventeen' part.

"You could say that, too." Edward nodded.

"Mmm," Charlie growled then glared at me. Did he just realize we were celebrating a birthday today that didn't hold true anymore too? Or was it the fact that Edward would be more than twice his age…if he were human today? Or, was it that I too would be one hundred and seven some day?

I bit my lower lip, wondering if it was my turn for questioning.

"And, Renesmee?" He asked Edward again, avoiding me all together. I sighed slightly in relief.

"She is half human and half immortal vampire. Blood runs through her, and her heart beats. We figure she'll be fully adult between the ages of four and seven. When she reaches her mature adulthood, she will not change or age any further."

Charlie's reaction was shocked, but he recovered well after a few moments. It was the 'immortal vampire' that just about turned him as pale as me.

"Did you know, Bella, that you'd be getting married and having a baby a month later?" Charlie pursed his lips at me, sounding bothered.

"No, dad, I promise. None of us had any idea it was possible, or, even considered it being possible. Edward and I, we were…unique." I stopped right there.

"Mmm," Charlie growled louder, and then looked at Edward. "None of you huh?"

Edward clinched his fists again.

What was my father getting at? Did he think I was lying, or that Edward knew what would happen…or Carlisle?

"So, how many are there, of your kind?" Charlie asked curtly.

"I can't be sure really," Edward answered politely through his anger. "There's my family, and I've crossed paths with others throughout the world, most of who are probably still around."

"Probably still around?" Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you immortal?" He said rudely, making quotation marks with his fingers when he said the word immortal.

"Yes, but we can be killed by another immortal, if they were stronger." Edward gritted his teeth then stared out the tops of his eyes at Charlie.

Something was building in my father. I could see Edward didn't like it. And neither did I.

"Really… By another immortal, huh?" My father looked quickly towards Jacob inside, sounding rank and down right offensive. I caught his glimpse towards the wolf and narrowed my eyes. Surely he didn't think Jake would ever hurt Edward in that way, not Renesmee's father.

Charlie was seriously pushing it.

Edward restrained himself, holding tightly onto the arms of his chair. He knew what Charlie was thinking. And by the look on both of their faces, so did I.

"Charlie!" I shouted. "I won't stand by and watch you treat Edward like this. I love him because he's kind and considerate and has nothing but mine and Renesmee's best interest at heart. Don't you get that? He would do anything to keep us happy and safe. And he has done that." I reached over and put my hand on Edward's angry grip. "I'd have been dead a month after I got here, but Edward saved me, from the van…remember? I should be dead after Renesmee, and should not have survived that kind of birth, but Edward saved me…again!" I was getting heated now. "You owe him your respect, and your gratitude, dad. Stop being a jerk! He has endured more than anyone should from you. We didn't know that a child was possible, you have to believe that. And you can't hate him for all the things that have happened. He loves me more than anything else in the world, next to his daughter. You've got to let him off the hook, once and for all! Or you will not be welcomed at our house anymore, just like you were going to do to Jacob." I crossed my arms and finished with a loud huff through my nose. I loved my father, but I wouldn't choose him over my husband.

Charlie stared at me for a moment. But my facial expression and body language stood firm. I was angry, and he knew it. And I was right.

He'd better know that, too.

I noticed Edward unclench his fists and loosen his teeth a little. I hoped he wasn't angry at me for going off on my father, but Charlie was asking for it.

My father was taking in and processing everything I had just said with many different expressions. And after a few moments of thinking and calming down, he humbly walked over to Edward and stuck his hand out.

"Bella's right, Edward. I was being a jerk. I owe you an apology. Please forgive my behavior."

Holy crap! It worked?

Edward knew my father was being sincere.

"Yes, Charlie, of course." He grabbed his hand, shaking it. "Thank you. It's quite understandable, though, having a daughter and being very protective myself." I caught him glance slyly in Jacob's direction.

He did understand, all too well. And I'm sure someday, Renesmee will be giving him the same speech I just did to my father. Minus the almost being dead parts…

"Bella." My father sat back down across from me. "I owe you an apology too. I should have trusted your decisions better. It's not fair of me to treat you like the little girl you're not anymore."

Talk about a one-eighty change in behavior.

"It's alright, dad," I said as I tossed my arms around him gently. "I know you meant well."

My thoughts kicked into vampire mode then, it's what I knew, and what my instincts had always reminded me of. I thought of Charlie's safety and the risk I just took against his life. No vampire outside of Forks could know that Charlie knew about us.

None…

I stood up to head inside, wanting to check on Renesmee and Jacob, and wanting to leave this scene.

"Bella," Charlie caught my attention, and so did Edward when he placed his face in his hands. "One more question."

"Uh, sure, dad." I sat back down, nervous again. I didn't like the way he said my name, Edward's reaction, and 'one more question'.

"I just want to make sure I understand something," he said as he fumbled his hands around themselves.

"Alright..."

"Well, you were human when you left? And you were human when you gave birth?" he paused to wait for my answer.

"Yes," I replied apprehensively.

"What happened? When did you change? And…why?"

I knew it was only a matter of time before we got to me.

"Umm, that's three questions, dad," I replied a little panicky. "Which one would you like me to answer?" I smiled politely, not wanting to answer any of them.

"Well, actually…" he paused again, looking like he had another question he didn't want to ask, but had to.

Edward moaned lightly as he pulled his hands down his face, covering only his mouth now as he watched Charlie closely.

"…what kind of birth did you have; that you shouldn't have survived?" Charlie grimaced at his own question.

Oh good. He'd picked a whole new question—one that was going to sum up all three of his previous ones.

I sighed. "Edward, can you help me?"

He pulled his hands away from his face and put one on mine for comfort. "Of course, love."

Edward took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be a tough story for my father to hear.

"The womb wall that Renesmee was in was too tough to be broken, Charlie, to give birth through naturally. When she was ready to be born, she pushed on the lining and against Bella's body. Renesmee had to be taken immediately by C-section [by vampire teeth] because by that point, she was then suffocating. We got her out in time, but…Bella's condition continued to deteriorate. She'd lost a lot of blood, and her spine and ribs had been cracked in the struggle."

Charlie put his hands over his mouth in anguish of what he was hearing about me, about what I went through, and what had to be done to save his granddaughter.

"Remember the only reason I was 'changed' Charlie…was to save my life?" Edward gently spoke. "Bella wasn't going to make it, no matter what we did. She was fading too fast."

I closed my eyes, suffering again at the memory I'd managed to bury over a year ago, focusing my thoughts then on Renesmee, and the happy ending that followed. When I opened my eyes, they immediately went to Charlie. And I watched as a single tear rolled down my fathers' cheek.

"Edward?" I looked at him, at my father, then back to him again.

"He's okay, Bella. Just taking it all in the best he can. It'll be alright."

"Okay," I worried. It pained me to see my father this way. Shocked and probably feeling so helpless.

Charlie sniffed then wiped his cheek. "No, Bella, it's okay, I'm alright. Umm, continue Edward, please."

"Yes sir," he said in a way of a man giving his utmost respect to his superior. Five minutes ago my father didn't deserve it. Edward was nearly seventy years older than Charlie, but to him, my father was his elder.

"We carry venom in us," Edward continued. "The venom makes its way around the body, sealing all the veins and heart, right where they are; healing and stopping anything that is broken or bleeding…if caught in time. It freezes us where we are, just a heartbeat before dying."

I shuttered at his description and the memory of my own burning. And I felt that if I reached down and touched my skin, it would be hot, very hot, on fire. I wanted Edward to hurry past this part.

"So, you bit her?" Charlie sounded a tad queasy.

"To save her… yes. She knew that was the backup plan if anything should go wrong. And it did. Very wrong. Like I said, we had never seen anything like this before. We watched her 24/7 Charlie. Carlisle, Esme…all of us."

I was thankful Edward didn't go into detail about the venom shot directly into my heart and the bites he'd placed all over my arms and legs. Charlie didn't need to hear that.

"And…you were okay with that, Bella?"

"Yes, dad. I'd been begging Edward to change me since junior year. It was what I wanted, to be with him always. And if becoming a vampire was what it took, for forever, then I wanted it. But he fought me 'a lot'. He's very noble if you haven't figured that out yet," I said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes, I am figuring that out." Charlie glanced at Edward then hung his head for a moment. "I want to thank you for saving my daughter, and granddaughter Edward." He sounded a little torn. Maybe because, even though the outcome was good, and he was thankful, he knew it had also forced a change in me. A change that I had wanted and one he would have argued with from the beginning, had he known.

Edward nodded his head in respect. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I didn't want to do it if I didn't have too. But it was the only option I had left…to keep her here."

That was true. Edward didn't want to change me. But we had an agreement. I would fulfill his demands of marriage, and then afterwards, he would fulfill mine of a human experience—even though we'd both considered each other's requirements a little ridiculous at the time. But I could honestly say, I love being married. And I know Edward loves that we can 'do more' together, forever.

"No, it's, um...alright, Edward. I think I understand it all now. I appreciate you telling me. And I appreciate you doing what you had to do."

"Of course..." Edward dipped his head.

And for a second, there was silence, while both the men in my life appeared to be sad. I know Edward was feeling guilty. My story would never get any better; no matter how many times we'd have to tell or look back on it. And Charlie, well, he was busy just trying to come to grips with it all.

If someone told me I could trade it all to be human again…I'd bite em.

"Bella?" Charlie looked at me.

I glared at him in warning. He'd already asked his one question.

"So, you're really okay? And happy?"

"Absolutely, dad!" I beamed as I reached over and grabbed Edward's hand.

Edward shot up from his chair suddenly, narrowed his eyes and looked back towards the woods. "Jacob!" He shouted.

"I'm on it!" Jacob hollered as he ran out the front door, letting it slam behind him.

I turned and caught a whiff of it myself. "Edward, what is that?"

"I don't know." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up behind him, looking around. "It's not something I'm familiar with around here."

I remained completely still while Edward took a few more deep breaths and glared off into the forest.

The new scent burned at my nose and down my throat, making it feel all scratched up and raw inside. As if I had come down with an immediate case of severe tonsillitis.

"Bella, take your father and stay inside with Nessie. Jacob and I will check it out," he ordered before taking off into the back woods...


	8. Chapter 7  On Guard

**7. On-Guard**

Within an eighth of a second inside I was in defense position, prepared for anything that caused me to protect my family. I could hear Jacob doing quick lapped circles around the house.

"Bella," Charlie whispered so Renesmee wouldn't hear, or what he thought she wouldn't hear. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, dad, but…something's not right," I tried to say as calm as possible.

"Hmmm." He turned to head for the front window.

"Dad, please stay close to me until Edward and Jacob come back," I commanded lightly, not wanting him near the window. Having him even a few feet away made me nervous.

He paused at the troubled caution of my tone and turned, looking at me curiously. This was the first time my father would see us in vampire mode.

I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't sure what to make of the protective stance I stood in either. As of today, the world we lived in was all was new to him.

"Sue, can you come in here please?" I requested. I didn't want her or anyone else far from me until we heard from Edward.

Charlie and Sue were the adults, but right now, I was their protector. If there was something out there, I'd have a better chance at it than they would. They were much too human, much too frail.

"What is it, Bella?" Sue walked quickly into the room, drying her hands off in a towel.

"We caught a strange scent. Edward and Jacob are checking it out. I just want everyone together until its safe." I'd made myself clear. Leaving my sight wasn't an option.

"Alright dear," she said, all too familiar with our kind of behavior.

Charlie and Sue sat down on the couch. My father picked up Renesmee and set her on his lap as they sat very still while I patrolled the room. I could feel him eyeballing me, trying to take all this in.

"It's alright, Charlie. Their senses are very keen. They are very cautious to check out any new scents they aren't familiar with," Sue said, trying to console the baffled look in his eyes. "The boys will be back soon with news I'm sure. We'll just wait here with Bella until then." She patted her hand on his knee for comfort.

"Mmm," Charlie grumbled under his breath. I'm sure it was odd for him to feel like he was the one who needed protecting. That was something my father wasn't used to.

In the distance I heard Edward coming back through the woods. Jacob met him out on the back patio when he arrived, and they stood there for a moment sharing their discoveries.

"I lost the scent past the creek," Edward told him. "It didn't come close enough to the house though; only up to that group of trees there."

I wish I could see what direction Edward was pointing in.

"That has to be the only trail too," Jacob replied. "I circled the house looking for more, and didn't find any."

Edward blew out a gust of breath. "I guess that's all we can do for now. Did you memorize the scent?"

"Of course," Jacob huffed. "And I'll keep my nose peeled for it." He continued arrogantly. Jacob could smell things just a bit farther than we could. It made him feel a little bit superior in that way, and cocky.

"Do you think it was an animal?" Edward ignored his tone, asking for Jake's opinion. I heard the metal from the screen door handle creak as it turned, and then the door opened.

I know Edward knew we were safe inside because he could hear us thinking, well, all but me. And they'd let him know by their thoughts if something had happened to me in the process.

I wasn't going to let my father know that Edward could read minds. And hopefully Jacob wouldn't either, but getting him to be quiet about anything was always so difficult. Usually what was in his head, tended to fall out of his mouth shortly after. We'll ask him to keep our extra abilities to himself if at all possible. Charlie was a private person; he liked his own space and doing his own thing. If he knew what Edward could do, he'd feel awkward all the time. And I didn't want him to have the added pressure of trying not to think.

"It was probably just an animal," Jacob replied to him when they entered the house. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. Animals come and go through here all the time."

"Hmm," Edward still sounded concerned. "Well, whatever it was is gone now."

"Whatever it was? You don't think it was an animal?" He challenged Edward with a look.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right."

"Maybe?"

"Probably…"

"Definitely."

"Mmm…"

It was clear Edward was wishing he knew what it was, and so did I.

I was walking the room when they came in together, unable to smell the scent anymore. Hopefully it was just an animal. We were in Forks, so anything was feasible when it came to nature.

"Everything seems to be ok," Edward announced then they reached the couch. "We think it was just a stray animal. I'm sure we scared it away when we took off after it. It headed back into the woods and its scent disappeared just past the creek."

We were all silent for a moment, looking at each other with different facial expressions.

"Ok…well…that was interesting." Charlie stood with a heavy sigh, slapping his hands to the sides of his thighs. "Anyone for a drink then?"

"I'll take a huge glass of water," Jacob placed his order.

"I'll get it." Sue jumped up. "You boys sit down and relax."

Charlie sat back down while Jake made his way to the back of the couch, standing just slightly behind him.

Sue was back with drinks for them, and then headed back into the kitchen to finish what she was doing before I called her into the room. I could hear water running in the sink, and then cut off when a plate interrupted its steady flow. She was cleaning up.

"Edward, should we stay here tonight?" My look was pleading. "Make sure whatever it was doesn't come back?"

"I think that's a good idea." He nodded.

"Grandpa," Renesmee clapped her hands, "we get to have a sleep over!"

Renesmee had never slept anywhere but in her own bed or at the Cullen house. She was obviously excited to be staying at grandpas. And so was I; because something about that burning scent had me on edge.

"Um…well…" Charlie looked up at me. I'm sure my father thought the idea of us standing guard was silly, but I nodded my head at him, making sure he knew we wouldn't be leaving, regardless.

"Well sure," he said to her. "You can sleep in your mommy's old room. If that's, ok?" He looked at me again.

I glanced over at Edward, letting him make the final call. We'd have to both be comfortable with the idea, since there was a new scent around.

"I don't see any problem with that." He smiled down at his daughter.

"Yea!" She cheered then jumped a good three feet off the floor.

My eyes widened and I froze.

"What the…? Charlie gasped.

Renesmee hadn't done things like that before. She knew she was to act as human as possible around grandpa. But I'm sure Jacob had told her what we had talked about outside, after Charlie called him out, babbling like he always does. And I'm sure she figured she could start doing things that were more normal to her.

"It's the vampire in her," Jacob blurted.

Edward growled at him, too low for Charlie to hear.

"What?" Jacob mouthed back.

We were used to leaps like that, but Jake would have to remember that our affirmation in Charlie's speculation was going to take some getting used to.

"Oh good…glad that's settled," Charlie mumbled, a little stunned.

"So, where are you two going to sleep tonight?" he asked me and Edward.

"Oh, they don't sleep," Jacob blurted out again, "but they do keep themselves busy." He laughed, implying what we all knew he meant.

Edward growled again, a tad louder, angrier.

"Jake!" I hollered. "Seriously, Charlie's had enough to take in today. Do you mind giving him some breathing room? Not everything all at once like that." I was annoyed. I couldn't believe he'd just said that. No wait, yes I could. Stupid mutt!

"Okay, okay." He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Charlie."

"Uh, no, its okay, Bells." My father raised his palms up at me to relax. "It's actually a relief to start getting some answers. Even if most are beyond my human grasp of things. Although, I could have done without that last bit of information," he tried to play it off. But it was true; he could have done without it.

"That's the spirit, Charlie." Jacob slapped him on the back, nearly knocking him to the floor from the couch cushion he sat on.

Edward was there in a flash to catch him before his face met the floor and stand him upright.

Charlie's expression was dizzy. "You guys move like lightening, too?" He placed a hand on the arm of the couch to steady himself.

My poor father.

"Well, Edward does," I boasted, "but I'm not too far behind." I giggled once, boasting of myself, too.

"Alright." Charlie sighed. "Maybe I am getting more information than I should. Well, wait, what else is there that I don't know? Just hurry up and tell me what I'm missing." He flipped his fingers towards himself for us to let him have it, not in the mood for anymore surprises.

I looked at Edward for him to explain, he was much better at enlightenments than I was.

He nodded his understanding.

"Well," Edward sighed, preparing himself to run down the checklist, thanks to Jacob's slap. "Maybe you should sit down first Charlie," he advised. It was a pretty lengthy list.

Charlie took his advice and moved to sit down, then turned and pointed a finger at Jake before doing so. "No slapping," he warned him.

Jacob raised both his hand in the air in a promise. "They'll stay right here," he said, and then Charlie sat down cautiously and looked up at Edward for him to start.

"We don't eat or drink anything you already know….food wise that is, just animal blood," Edward began. His voice not wavering like mine would have.

Charlie's face cringed. No human would ever get used that part, even if they understood.

"We don't sleep and we move very fast," he continued, "faster than the human eye can keep up. But, you know that, too." Edward glanced down at the floor where he'd just caught my father.

Charlie nodded warily.

"Our skin is always cold, because blood doesn't move through us; and our senses are extremely sharp. We can hear, see and smell over a very wide range. We are very strong and can jump vast distances and heights."

Charlie looked at Renesmee, then at me. Amazed I hoped. But I couldn't tell by the look in his eyes and the way his eyebrows were raised. And why did I suddenly feel like my father wanted to ground me to the house after hearing such things?

"We don't go out in the sunlight because our skin isn't like human skin…"

"They shimmer, Charlie. It's hilarious!" Jacob cut him off. "You definitely have to see that!" He laughed.

Edward glared at him angrily, sighed and shook his head in irritation.

Jacob bit his lips together to stop his laughing, but I could still see the corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Shimmer?" The word fell out of Charlie's mouth, unable to comprehend what he meant.

"Yeah," Jacob controlled his giggle to avoid another glare from Edward, "like hundreds of diamond going off all at once. It's kinda creepy really." He pretended to shutter and I shot a dagger out of each eye at him.

"Oh…" Charlie made a face. "So, it doesn't burn you?" he asked Edward.

"Not at all," he replied with a hint of an amused grin. "Forget everything you've seen in movies, Charlie. What you've heard tonight is what we really are."

"That's…quite a lot." Charlie processed all the information as quickly as possible. Then he looked at me. "Bells, you can do all that? Really?"

"Yeah, dad, it's cool. I'll show you sometime. And, I don't fall down anymore. My balance is perfect." I stuck my arms out and did a perfect model's spin as a grin washed across my face.

Charlie didn't seem all that impressed with one quick spin from me, but I was. I hated falling.

It was weird, but it really was cool to be able to talk about all this with him. And he was doing so well with it, too. I was impressed with Charlie. Plus, I figured once the shock of what Jacob was had worn off, he'd be better inclined to deal with us.

Edward walked over by Jacob when I did my graceful turn, so my father couldn't see him. He pointed to his head and shook his head 'no'. Letting him know we didn't want Charlie to know about our metal abilities, or any vampire 'abilities'.

Jacob understood as he threw his hands up in a 'whatever' motion.

The stuff like mind reading, knowing the future, protective shields, emotion control and the Volturi…needed to remain secret for as long as possible. Especially the Volturi. They could never know my father now knew about the world of vampires.

"So, Jacob," Charlie turned to him, "what do you do?" I think he was looking to be just as impressed.

"That's easy. I phase into a gigantic wolf, you know, a shape shifter, like I showed you."

Charlie's face soured at the memory.

"I run extremely fast and can jump vast distances, too. My senses are also very keen. And I rip vampires apart…" He trailed off with a laugh, punching Edward in the shoulder.

Jacob was the only one who found that funny.

"Well, we used too," he backtracked quickly. "We don't anymore. They're our friends now—now that Bella brought us together." He looked at me with a semi-apologetic expression, hoping he'd recovered himself well.

Like I said…'stupid mutt'.

"You've ripped a vampire apart?" Charlie choked on his own words. "When?"

Jacob thought quickly. "Um…no," he lied. "We are trained too, but no need to worry with the Cullen's. They're good peop…" he stopped, "uh, good vampires." He corrected himself.

I was so close to killing him.

"Actually, dad," I jumped in to save any further conversations about any past vampire fights. "Renesmee's the one who brought us all together. She's had us all wrapped around her little finger since the day she was born." I opened my eyes wide at Jacob. "Isn't that right, Jake?"

He huffed a laugh. Let him explain that one.

"Right." Jacob scowled at me from behind the couch where Charlie couldn't see him.

"She is hard to resist," Charlie said, pulling her in close to him and kissing her on her head.

"Jake's my best friend," Renesmee said, followed by a yawn.

"Oh, is he now," Charlie teased, patting her shoulder.

"For forever." She yawned again, longer, deeper this time.

Jacob made a conceited face at me, as if to say "Did ya hear that? For forever, Bella."

Forever…I rolled my eyes to no one. Goodie.

Renesmee's was growing more and more tired as she snuggled up against her grandfather; her eyes becoming heavier with each blink. The light from the windows had faded a while ago, as darkness took its place. I glanced at the clock on the wall that showed it was 8:00.

"Bella, would you like me to take her?" Edward asked moving in towards his daughter.

"No, it's alright," I replied, not having been in my room in a while, and wanting to see it again.

"Okay." He kissed the top of my head, then his daughter's. "Good night, Nessie. Sleep tight," he told her.

"Good night, daddy, good night, Jake, good night, grandpa." She waved to her three favorite men as I scooped her up in my arms and carried her off towards the stairs, taking the opportunity to put her to bed while the boys continued to talk some more.

"Edward," I heard Charlie say. "Does this mean you're going to have to leave now?" And I froze. I could here the sadness in his voice, guessing he'd remembered our conversation from over a year ago. The one that said as long as Charlie didn't know what we were, we could stay.

Shoot!

I listened closely as I took each step as slow as possible, waiting to hear Edward's answer.

"I don't think leaving right now would be in anyone's best interest, Charlie," Edward replied, "as long as you can keep our secret. Can you do that?"

"Of course he can," Jacob intervened. "Look how good he's done with me for the last year."

"That's what we're counting on," I heard Edward say. "Are you good with that, Charlie?" He enunciated Charlie's name in a way to let Jake know he didn't' want any more answers from the wolf.

"Yes, I'm good with that," Charlie said, his voice promising. "Whatever it takes to keep you guys around; I'm good with."

"Then we'll stay as long as it's safe for us," Edward told him.

Safe for Charlie is what I knew Edward meant to say, but didn't.

Only two options, I thought to myself. And we were leaving my father with a third. A third one that didn't exist. A third one that was in direct disobedience to the law. We were leaving him human.

I continued up the stairs quickly.

It was weird to be in my old room. I had never smelled it quite so well before. The cotton in the sheets and curtains, and the metal bed frame were all so clear. I could even hear the electrical hum coming through the outlet that still had the computer plugged into it. My desk and dresser were definitely made from oak, and I don't think Charlie has dusted in here since I left. The particles tickled at my nostrils, and my daughter laughed at the funny face I made from it.

I pulled the comforter back and tucked Renesmee snuggly in. Reminding her that daddy and I still didn't want her to show grandpa the things she could show us with her touch. That he wasn't ready yet.

She nodded and placed her hand up to my face, asking me to hum her lullaby for her so she could fall asleep like at home. And I did.

After she was sound asleep, I made a quick sniff of the room. Identifying all the scents, just incase, then went to head back down.

Edward met me half way on the stairs, speaking soft enough for me to hear. "I just called Carlisle and told him we were going to be staying here tonight, as a precaution."

"Thank you," I smiled.

He sighed, then looked me up and down.

I read his mood.

"So," I raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down in return. "What do you want to do tonight?" I whispered. We weren't in the privacy of our own home, and he knew what I meant.

"Hmm…" He ran his fingers through my hair, causing me to melt into them. "I'm thinking we'll have to be quiet…tonight." He winked.

I giggled. Was that possible?

When we both arrived back into the living room, we noticed Charlie was going to be good at a normal routine after today. I'd been gone only a few minutes and already he had a ball game on TV and popcorn in his lap. Edward and Jacob joined him on the couch while I went to go catch up with Sue in the kitchen.

After the game was over, and Charlie looked bushed, Sue said goodnight to us all while gathering her stuff together.

"Jake, you need a ride?" Charlie asked half yawning and stretching.

"Naw, that's okay," he answered, waving a hand at Sue for her to go on without him. "I'm gonna stay here and help keep a look out tonight." He smiled arrogantly at Edward and me. "If that's alright, Charlie?"

"Yeah, I guess that'll be fine." Charlie stood up and stretched his back before walking Sue out to her car. "The more the merrier, I guess."

Once my father left the room, I leaned over Jacob's shoulder and whispered crossly in his ear, "What do you mean you're staying here tonight?"

"Don't worry, Bella." He ignored my irritation. "After Charlie goes to bed, I'll go sleep on the floor by Nessie and curl up like a good boy." He taunted sarcastically like a dog going down for the night.

"Edward?" I glanced at him to make sure that arrangement was okay; secretly hoping he'd send him home.

He pursed his lips. "That's fine, Jake. I know you want to keep an extra ear out for her," he was trying to be polite, even though Jacob had become a bit insensitive once things were out in the open. Something about his attitude this whole evening was over smug. He'd been making comments and decisions he shouldn't have.

"Sweet," Jake replied, clapping his hands together once, as if he knew Edward's answer already. "Just don't break anything in here, though." He pointed to Charlie's flat screen TV and the lamps around the room. "I'd hate to hear you guys have to try to explain what happened." He chuckled rudely. "Or, maybe that might be fun…" He added with a grin, unaware of the death wish he was creating for himself.

I sent a low growl and burning stare at him.

He rolled his eyes at my stern warning. "What are you gonna do, Bella? Hurt me? Rat out my imprinting to Charlie?" He laughed then, and I wanted to say 'yes' to his second question.

As soon as Jake turned, ready to head into the kitchen, still laughing; I watched Edward stick his foot out, just enough, and watched Jacob stumble, then tumble immediately head over heels on the wooden floor in loud thumps.

He jumped up instantly and lunged.

Edward eagerly awaited him with malice in his dark eyes, then crouched back in his direction, facing him, ready.

But when Jacob remembered he was not in wolf form, not phasing for Charlie's sake, he backed off angrily, staring Edward down.

Now I'd pay money to see that fight…


	9. Chapter 8  Morning

**8. Morning**

Edward and I quickly dressed in our clothes from yesterday when we heard Charlie's alarm go off this morning. He still makes me detach from the world when he's close to me, when he touches me, and looks at me. But nothing compares to our nights together. I say that, because when the alarm went off and distracted us, we looked around and noticed at some point during the night, we had re-arranged all of Charlie's living room furniture. And in no good fashion or order either. We had made a mess.

Swiftly, we put it all back before anyone could see what we had done, especially Charlie. We were married, but he didn't need the visual.

Jacob and Renesmee had also woken up to the alarm, and headed downstairs just before Charlie.

I thought I would get some coffee going before my father would have to head in to work. I had to concentrate really hard away from the smell though. We didn't drink coffee at home, and neither did the partial-humans that resided with us. I used to love the smell, but the bitterness that rose up in the vapor burned at my nostrils a little now.

Edward and I assumed it was safe for Charlie to go in to work. We had kept our smelling scent senses wide open during the night, considering all the other ones were often occupied. Neither one of us picked up on the scent anymore, and we didn't want to over-react. Which was another characteristic we failed to mention in our checklist for Charlie from last night. How we had a tendency to make big deals out of very little things at first. I think it stems from when I had come around—as a human that is. I'd given the Cullens much to worry about, continuously. Danger always followed me.

I was getting some breakfast going for Charlie, Renesmee and Jacob, when Jake suddenly came blaring through the kitchen in a thundering huff. He pounded his feet heavily on the floor and made quick angry swings with his arms. I'm not sure what the point of was of him coming through the kitchen that way was, but he did shoot a slight smile at Renesmee in spite of his mood. He'd never think of being anything but sweet to her.

"Morning, Jake," I said as he stomped on by.

He made no notice of me, but it seemed like he definitely wanted me to notice him. He then made his way swiftly out the patio door, and took off at a quick rate towards the woods.

Edward's facial expression changed from ease to fury when Jake marched by him sitting at the table. He got a little close, too, bumping Edward's shoulder, making his chair skid a bit.

"He must still be mad for you tripping him last night." I lightly chuckled. But Edward didn't say anything to my comment; he just continued to stare at the table, off in space it seemed.

"Maybe Jake's going to cool off?" I whispered to Renesmee, who was sitting on the counter helping me stir eggs. She loved to help cook, since she was the one who would be eating.

I looked back at Edward when he didn't reply, still staring and thrumming his fingers on the table loudly, in deep concentration. His eyes wandered about like he was watching an event unfold in his head, and his lips tightened. He usually made that face when he was concentrating on someone's thoughts. Irritating thoughts.

I all of the sudden laughed out loud at the memory of Jakes face when he fell and said to my husband, "What I would have given to see you tear him up last night. I was almost rooting for him to keep going when he started to lunge at you like that. He can be so obnoxious sometimes."

Edward stopped his thrumming, making no reply or acknowledgment of me again. What was he so focused on?

Renesmee put her hand to my face to show me she was unhappy with the comment I'd just made. Whoops!

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." I caressed her cheek then kissed her forehead. "Sometimes I forget to watch what I say when he acts like, well...when he acts like Jake." I smiled in apology.

She felt better and went back to stirring the eggs that were almost done.

Suddenly Edward stood up, not looking at us, and in a not very convincing tone said, "I'm going after Jacob, to help double check the woods for the scent. I'll be back."

When did Jacob say he was going to double check for the scent? Well, he must have thought it on his way by a minute ago. He was probably going to get in a good run, too, while he cooled off. I'm sure Edward wanted to check it out one more time before we left, too.

"Okay," I said looking at him. "Hurry back."

My father came in the kitchen just then, all dressed and ready for work. I never noticed before, but my father actually looked rather dashing in his uniform.

"Morning, kids!" he said cheerfully.

My guess for his good mood this morning, was probably that he'd finally slept better than he had in the past year, knowing our secret now, and not having to be on the outside anymore. Even though it was my father's choice to not know before...I knew he hated it the whole time.

"Good morning, dad," I said as I handed him a cup of coffee.

"Smells good, Bells, thank you."

"You're welcome. Renesmee helped, too," I replied as I poked her gently in the tummy. That always made her laugh. And she would want me to make sure he knew she also liked to cook, and was good at it.

"Chief," Edward said with a stiff nod of his head and straight face as he turned and headed from the dining room and out the back door after Jacob.

That was weird I thought. He obviously had a lot on his mind. Enough to keep him distracted from my conversation to him. Was losing the scent bothering him? It was just an animal. So, I figured he would tell me later if something was wrong, and went back to serving my dad's breakfast for him.

"He, okay?" Charlie asked when I handed him his plate, then set Renesmee down to join him.

"He was earlier." I pulled my eyebrows together, still thinking what could have changed.

My cell phone rang then, catching my attention. I couldn't imagine who'd be calling at six o'clock in the morning? I looked at the caller ID…oh, it's Alice.

"Hi, Alice," I said joyfully.

"Bella, where are you?" she sounded alarmed. This was twice in two days Alice had called me sounding like this. If it didn't stop, I was going to have to quit answering her calls.

"We're at Charlie's still, having breakfast. Why?"

"Why!" she yelled. "Why aren't you out there stopping them?" she was suddenly stern with me, as if I had some clue as to what she was hollering about.

"Stop them? Stop wh—"

And then it hit me. Oh crap! How could I have been so stupid? Edward wasn't going after Jacob, he was going AFTER Jacob!

"Thank you, Alice, I'm on my way."

I flipped the cell phone closed and looked at Renesmee. She appeared concerned. She knew that Alice's cell phone calls generally weren't for chit-chat; that they usually ended up being some kind of warning.

"Everything ok?" My father inquired, over-hearing my side of the conversation. Renesmee leaned over to see my face better when he asked.

"Well, umm, dad…can you watch her for a few minutes please?" I stroked a hand down Renesmee's hair. "I have something urgent I need to tend to, just real quick."

Charlie glanced at me with a confused expression, wondering what could be so important this early in the morning.

"I'll be back soon, sweetie," I said in a hurry to Renesmee, knowing she'd be anxious the entire time I was gone. She didn't like when both her parents and Jacob were out of her sight.

"Urgent? Will you be alright?" Charlie set his fork down, ready to stand.

"I'll be fine." I motioned for him to sit back down. "But the items I have to go check on might not be if I don't get there."

"Okay. I'll…wait till you get back," he answered somewhat hesitant as he looked at Renesmee then back at me. I wondered if he thought he should go with me, but this wasn't a 'police' situation. Well, not his kind anyway. Handcuffs and a badge weren't going to work where I was heading.

"Thank you, dad." I kissed him on the cheek, then ran as quick as I could out the patio door, following both idiotic scents through the woods.

I'd caught up to them just in time. They must have heard me coming, because they were both standing there, facing each other with their arms crossed, trying to act innocent.

I put my hands on my hips and yelled at my husband. "You didn't think Alice wouldn't see you make a decision, Edward? Then panic when you suddenly disappeared?"

He didn't say anything.

This was the third time he'd ignored me this morning. And it better be the last. Focused or not, I didn't care for conversations that were one-sided.

"Aw, come on, Bella!" Jacob shouted with disappointment as I stood there waiting for an explanation. "Why do you always have to do this?"

"Do what?" I scowled. "Constantly have to remind the big, dumb wolf, and the know-better vampire to behave?" My eyes narrowed back and forth between the two of them. "That you mean?" I was really getting tired of chasing these two around, just as much as they were. But I knew that even though they were big strong protectors, they were also typical, testosterone, ego pumped teenagers.

"Bella," Edward said sternly, still staring his opponent down. "Jacob and I need to do this. If we don't, you know it's only going to escalade and become worse." His statement contained a warning that he wasn't leaving here today without getting his hands on Jacob somehow.

"How could it get worse?" I barked. "You kill him now, or you'll kill him later? Its worse no matter how you look at it!"

"I won't kill him," he said like a promise, looking at me now. "Jacob just needs to be taught a lesson, personally, from me." His eyes were cold and dark.

This wasn't going to be a simple fun wrestling match like at home. These two were obviously furious at each other.

And what lesson was he referring to? What happened so suddenly? Is this because of Jacob's trip to the floor, or was the trip the end of all ends for these two?

Edward didn't usually play along with Jake's games, he was bigger than that, but he did last night when he stuck his foot out in front of him. Was Jacob throwing out challenge after challenge, and Edward was finally accepting? Had they been holding some kind of hidden hostility inside all this time and this is what it had come to? I thought things had gotten better since our joining against the Volturi? Or maybe it was all the frustration we'd through in the few short days since my mother called…and Charlie's confrontation.

I walked over and put my hands on Edwards's arms, holding them down, and blocking Jacob's path. "What lesson?" I inquired softly.

He uttered quietly, but firmly through grinding teeth. "A lesson in growing up. It's not a free-for-all of the mouth anymore. He needs to be knocked off that high-wolf pedestal of his. There's no talking to Jacob anymore, Bella. Like you with your father yesterday, I've had enough."

"Oh, I see…" was all I could say. It was about Jake and his mouth, and his attitude. Jacob must have said something to Edward on his was out of the house this morning. And Edward had complied.

I looked back at Jacob. He was standing with his hands on his hips, looking at me as if hoping I'd get out of the way sometime soon.

Edward was right. He wasn't the prime example to teach manners from. He was a wolf on his own sloppy pedestal. And if Edward didn't remove him soon, somebody else surely would. Somebody with much less restraint, Emmett...Jasper...even Rosalie.

"And you think this is the best way to handle it?" I whispered ever so slightly, concerned.

Edward spoke to me loud enough so Jacob could hear this time. "It's the only way Jacob will understand his place within my family. He's not Alpha male here."

Jacob let out a loud huff.

Edward tightened his lips and flared his nostrils, glowering at him again.

With Jake being as hard headed and annoying as he was, I knew Edward was right. Jacob does and says whatever he wants when he wants. He may be Alpha to his pack, but Edward headed up our family. And in a pack situation, as I'd seen once on Animal Planet, a duel between top males usually made a final decision. Edward knew Jake's mind as well as Jake himself, and what makes him tick, and un-tick. He was going to play Jacob's way today.

I looked back at Jacob again. This time he put his hands up in the air as if to say 'well'? But it was the haughty look on his face that convinced me to take my hands off of Edward's arms.

"Umm…okay," I said nervously as I slowly took a step back, dazed by what I was about to let happen.

Then I realized something.

"Wait!" I shouted, holding a hand out in each of their directions.

Jacob sighed and crossed his arms rudely in front of his chest. "What now?"

"There's three ground rules …or no fight." I looked at each of them, waiting for an ok, before WWF would begin.

"Alright," Edward agreed confidently.

I looked at Jacob.

"Fine!" He spat at me.

Edward growled in his chest for me on that one, so I brushed it off and continued. Jacob was only adding fuel to the fire that stood just across from him.

I held up one finger. "Number one. NO TEETH! From either of you, understood?"

They both nodded quickly in agreement, considering Jacob could practically bite Edward in half, and Edward would kill him flat out with just one drop of his venom. I would have to watch carefully that they each kept their mouths shut.

Like that would be easy..

Then I held up two fingers. "Number two. Jake, contact your pack, tell them what's going on, and 'order' them to stay away. And Edward, you contact Rosalie and order her to keep Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle away. I'm sure Alice has already informed them of what she thinks is about to happen. I smell any other vampire or wolf, besides the two of you around here, and I'm breaking this up before someone could die for real!"

After sighing at me, they each made their calls, and orders were given and taken care of.

Esme and Alice were very upset with us, I could hear, while Carlisle knew he'd probably be bandaging some up after this. Luckily, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie would defend Edward's reasoning about this with me.

Leah and the boys knew they had to obey. There was no option to defy there. I wouldn't let it come down to a death match, and it was apparent these boys needed to throw some punches around, fight things out the 'old school' and wolf pack way.

I pointed to each one sternly for number three. "Jacob, you come anywhere close to killing my husband, and I'll kill you myself before you get the chance. Understood?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded, then threw a spare pair of clothes at me. He wasn't planning on undressing before phasing.

"And Edward, I will take you down before I let anything too serious happen to her Jake. Do you understand?"

He nodded angrily, staring at Jake, waiting. His eyes were as black as coals now, and a deep rumble brewed inside his chest.

"Okay then…" I said as I was getting ready to back up and get out of the way.

"WAIT!" Jacob shouted.

Could it be? I hoped he was changing his mind after seeing the look in Edward's eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Shield me."

"Shield you? From what?" My face twisted in confusion.

"From him!" He scowled, pointing his chin out at Edward. "I want a fair fight with the mind reader!"

I looked at Edward a little panicked. Knowing what was coming was his greatest defense. And Jacob just asked me to take that away?

"It's alright, Bella, go ahead. I don't need it," he spoke confidently.

I didn't like it, but…I trusted Edward.

"Very well…" I said uneasily, covering my shield tightly around Jacob till every opening, crack and crevice was closed and pushed up against him like an extra layer of skin.

Edward wouldn't be getting through that. But I wished he could.

Everything was taken care of now. Rules were set, calls were made, and threats were given. The only thing left to do, was give the go ahead. My muscles tightened in nervousness.

I backed up a few good feet, taking each step as slow as possible, prolonging in inevitable for as long as I could.

"Oka—" I began, not having a chance to finish before Jacob phased and immediately headed for Edward. His clothes exploding in all directions like a firework going off. Jake took three long strides before he leaped in the air.

But Edward's reflexes were very good. He ducked at the incoming wolf, catching Jacob by the underbelly, and threw him about forty yards farther in the same direction he was already heading. Edward gave a loud growl and grunt, as every muscle in his body flexed with power.

Jacob threw rocks, dirt and plants everywhere when he hit the hill slant and rolled in a big mass all the way down till he reached the bottom, dug his claws in the ground and skidded his huge, furry form to a stop.

Wow, I thought, distracting myself. I'd seen Edward practice fight, wrestle with Emmett and train other vampires how to fight, but I had never seen him do that before. Vampires usually just stared and waiting patiently for the opportunity to snap their opponents head off in under a second. But this! This was pure force and strength I was getting to see firsthand.

I bit my lower lip in stimulation and hunger for Edward after that, and wondered if Jacob would mind giving us an hour alone before continuing...

"Bella!" Edward hollered at me. "What are you doing? The shield, put it back up!"

Shoot! Jacob…the shield…right!

Back on track, Bella.

Jacob came running up the hill very quick, and I shielded him again as soon as he reached the top. Edward braced himself in a crouch. Then just before he got to Edward, Jacob began sliding on all four paws. He swiftly swung his back legs around, sliding backwards now, and I couldn't tell what he was doing. Until quick as lightning, he pulled his knees up to his stomach, and launched his back paws into Edward's chest.

The massive kick threw Edward at least forty yards back as well, pounding him to the ground loudly, creating a humongous dirt cloud.

Okay, this wasn't cool anymore.

I looked to see if Edward was getting up, but the thick dirt that hung in the air made it difficult for even me to see him.

Jacob could see though, and I knew Edward was alright by the intense pace Jacob was making toward him again.

As the dirt began to settle, I could see Edward getting up in time to notice Jake coming at him very rapidly. But just before Jacob reached him, Edward yanked a thick, fifteen-foot tree next to him out of the ground, and swung it like a bat to a baseball.

It knocked Jake off his path while shattering and splintering the tree in all directions. The crack of the trunk and thud against Jacob's body echoed in my ears.

Jacob's body flew about sixty yards through the air this time, smashed into the middle of an extremely large tree, and slammed to the ground with a bone snapping cracks.

I put my hands to my mouth and gasped.

"Edward!"

He'd heard the snap too, then waited. "Bella!" he hollered. "Take down your shield so I can hear him!" Edward wanted to make sure he was ok, that it wasn't a trick Jake might be pulling by laying there before heading over.

"It's down!" I shouted.

Edward listened closely for Jacob's mind.

Then he cursed.

"Come on, he's out cold, but still alive!" Edward waved me over as he began to run.

We got to Jacob in about three seconds. He must have phased back when he got knocked out, before hitting the forest floor, which explains why he crunched like that. He had fallen at least twenty-five feet in human form.

"Where's he hurt?" I asked Edward after he clothed then examined him. I looked at his chest, he was still breathing thankfully.

"He hit his head on the tree, and it looks like he smashed his right shoulder and a few ribs when he landed. We need to be careful with him, and get him back to the house, quickly."

"Okay."

Edward threw Jacob gently over his shoulder and I held his arm close to his side so it didn't flop around while we ran.

When we arrived near Charlie's house, we smelled them, all of them. Jacob's pack. They were waiting for us.

My muscles tightened when we reached the side door. I was afraid of what would happen as soon as we walked inside with their Alpha passed out, hanging limply over a vampire's shoulder.

Quil and Embry came and took Jacob off Edward as soon as we walked in, and placed him on the couch, still out cold.

Leah starred me down. We would never be friends now, for sure.

"I'm so sorry, Leah." I felt horrible. "I didn't know he would phase back after getting knocked out. Please forgive me?"

She hesitated, still glaring at me, nostrils flared. She was next in rank and could order the others to take me or Edward out at any moment. The rest of the pack stood around, glancing back and forth at each other, waiting to see what she would say.

When her face finally relaxed, she sighed at me. "No. I guess you didn't know. He is still breathing, and…he'll heal," she said reluctantly behind clinched teeth.

I took a deep relieving breath. She'd sick the dogs on me no questions asked if I was the only one standing here, and if we weren't in the middle of Charlie's living room. I wanted to believe Edward was the one thing stopping her from having me torn to pieces.

She glared at Edward then, who crouched slightly as if he was preparing for another fight. I backed him up in my own fighting stance and waited. Was she contemplating attacking him? She'd have to be crazy.

"Plus, he deserved it…" she then trailed off, shaking her head, looking away from Edward.

Good call Leah.

Edward straightened up and relaxed his shoulders, then froze in place. And I followed suit.

She'd no doubt heard how Jacob sounded out there after phasing, and known how angry Edward had to be when Jake called her to order the pack not to interfere. Maybe Jacob did deserve what he got today, but not kind of ending. I wish I'd known.

"Let's just get him taken care of." I heard her teeth grind together in irritation. And I wasn't sure who she was more irritated with at the moment. Jacob…or us.

"Charlie took Nessie upstairs, Bella," Seth jumped in, "so she wouldn't see him like this." His eyes motioned to Jacob. "I told him what was going on and what happened."

"Thank you, Seth," I replied, not realizing the words he had spoken quite yet.

Then he clapped Edward on the back of the shoulder. "Nice one with the tree, man!"

Jacob was Seth's leader, but Edward was his secret hero. Edward tried not to smile out of respect, but he couldn't help it as one side up his mouth slightly turned up. I think he knew that was pretty cool of him, too.

I sat down in my father's recliner and put my face in my hands while Edward got to work on bandaging Jacob up with the supplies Leah had brought. Apparently, she had a feeling 'someone' might be needing them.

Quil watched Edward closely.

He was very gentle as he wrapped the bandage around Jacob's shoulder, underarm and chest to keep everything firm in place. Edward knew what to do, according to his previous medical studies and assistance under Carlisle's wings from time to time.

"I told him not to do it, before he lunged," Embry huffed, "but he didn't listen." He shook his head.

"He's been begging for this for years," Quil argued back. "He just didn't know it would turn out this way, like we did." He snorted.

"Shut up, both of you!" Leah growled.

Quil raised one eyebrow. "Come on Leah, even you knew to bring supplies for him. Tell me you thought it would end up different?" he challenged her.

"I brought them for whoever would need them," she spoke through gritted teeth, narrowing her eyes at Quil.

"Call it what you want." He shrugged, sounding like he knew better.

"That's enough, Quil!" she barked with a warning glance.

"Eye-eye, captain." He snapped to attention with a military salute as sarcasm covered his face.

"Yeah, come on Quil...just because she grabbed everything a wolf would need for bandaging, doesn't mean she brought them for him. She probably figured she'd be using the whole wrap on Edward." Embry joined in then laughed, holding his fist out for Quil to bump it, to which he did.

"Ugh! You guys drive me crazy!" she snarled, throwing her hands out in frustration, and then grabbed her hair in her fingers, pacing in place.

I decided I'd try to help with my own curiosity. Hoping any small distraction from me would be welcomed.

"So, you guys were all phased in front of Charlie?" I immediately broke up the squabble, picturing my father's face through all of this.

"Just on the way over," Embry informed me. "But Seth stayed phased outside until he Jake the tree. He came inside right after to tell us what had happened."

"Oh." I nodded, glad Charlie wasn't witness to four large wolves on guard, snarling and on edge in his house.

"He didn't see anything, Bella," Leah snapped at me after she'd calmed down some.

Edward gave her a dirty look at her tone.

"I was just wondering," I said as polite as possible, trying to smile cordially, and struggling. One could only take so much.

"Make sure you take him to see Carlisle at the hospital, as soon as possible," Edward directed Leah coldly when he was finished wrapping. "I'll call to make sure he knows you're coming. I'm sure he'll head over right away."

"Billy's gonna love this…" she trailed off, shaking her head again.

"Does he know you're here?" I wondered, worried what Billy would think of me after this.

"No." She glared, obviously still hating me I assumed by the look in her eyes. "But I don't enjoy making calls to him where his son ends up hurt."

"No, of course not." I shuttered, feeling guilty as her stare ran icy-cold through me. I couldn't believe this girl still had the ability to make me feel so small. Every time I tried to make things right, I seemed to fail. I don't know why I don't just give up?

"Take him to Billy's after," Edward told her. "Do not bring him to our house. Is that understood?" He stared at her with hostile eyes. She was probably ripping me apart in her mind.

I felt bad, but was happy to see her shutter in his presence.

"Uh…okay." She nodded.

"Thank you," he said as he stood to come stand by me, giving her one more evil glance.

Then a thought entered my head. Something I'd been told earlier. "Seth?"

"Yes?"

"When you were telling Charlie what was going on…where was Renesmee?" I noticed their stiffened reactions and concerned glances.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure where she was, Bella," he said nervous and apologetically. "I rattled everything off so quickly after it all happened, and didn't think about her until..." He stopped.

"Until, what?" I glared at him.

And that's when I received my answer.

"Edward!" My father shouted over the clamor of us from upstairs, realizing we were back.

Edward headed for the stairs first while I followed quickly behind.

He opened the door to Charlie's bedroom, slowly entered, turned, and held a hand out for me to wait.

I paused, nodding my head apprehensively, wishing I was going in with him.

I could hear Renesmee crying, almost in hyperventilation, as the door gradually shut in front of me. And I suddenly felt sick as I stared blankly at the closed, wooden object. My daughter was on the other side, in tears. And there was nothing I could do for her at the moment.

I fell to my knees and covered my head in grief when I heard Charlie say, "I can't get her to stop. She's been asking for you since Seth said everything went blank and he couldn't see Jacob anymore."

"Thank you, Charlie," Edward replied regretfully.

"Daddy…" I heard her say behind her tears, a few sniffles following as Edward picked her up from my father.

What had I just allowed? Would the repercussions of this day ever end? I should have told them both 'no' and left it at that? But Edward was right, it would have only have escalated; making sure we went through this again at some point. This day was unavoidable. And I'd have to get through it the best I could.

I heard a door open and shut.

"Bella, honey…" my father reached under my arms and helped pick me up off the floor when he came out of the room.

"Oh dad," I breathed as I allowed him to help stand me up and walk me back downstairs. I couldn't believe as a vampire I felt so weak.

"She's going to be alright, Bells. Just give her a few minutes with Edward." He tried to comfort me by rubbing my arm as we took the first few steps down the stairs.

I nodded, hearing what he was saying. He didn't know the relationship between those Jake and her, though, and just how much this was hurting her. And that that hurt was piercing me right through the gut with a stabbing pain.

Jacob had come around by the time we circled into the living room.

Still feeling weak, I walked over and gently sat down next him on the couch.

Charlie went to sit in his recliner.

"Are you alright, Jake?" I put my cold hand on the knot that was forming on the side of his head.

"Yeah, Bells, I'm okay." He winced when he tried to move.

I held him back in place.

"I'm glad you're awake. You had us all worried, you know."

"Who bandaged me up?" he asked when his arm wouldn't budge from his side.

"Edward did," Embry replied.

"Hmm." He pursed his lips. "I bet he enjoyed that." His eyes rolled with a hint of humiliation.

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know that Edward had done a great job taking care of him. That he could have just left him out in the woods if he wanted to.

Jacob ignored my expression.

"So, you couldn't have grabbed that tree from him before he nailed me with it, huh?" he tried to be funny, but all I could hear was sarcasm.

"Of course, I could." I smirked lightly. "But I couldn't see very well through that dirt cloud he made from that hellacious kick you gave him." I wanted to make him feel better. "Don't let that go to your head, though." I pointed at him. "He got you twice before you were 'out'!"

Jacob hung his head and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll be watching what I say and pay better attention." I know it pained him to admit. "Especially if that's going to happen every time." He half huffed.

"Jake," I spoke honestly, "You went outside first. And you challenged him. That's not like Edward to do what he did today. You know that."

Jacob hung his head lower than it already was. "Yeah, I know…" he choked out. "I guess I did ask for it, huh?"

"Yes, you did," I agreed. "By the way, what did you say to him when you rushed by this morning?"

Jacob looked too embarrassed to tell me.

I stared at him, waiting.

He sighed.

"I told him to come meet me in the woods if he was man enough…" he sounded as if he wanted to take his words and eat them right then and there.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked suspiciously, "Is that all?"

I knew that wouldn't be nearly enough to get Edward to follow him outside.

"Well...and, maybe some other stuff..." He stopped, shaking his head in an 'I'm such an idiot' kind of way.

"I see..." my voice lowered, not pushing the subject. I didn't want to know anymore. Whatever it was, it was obviously bad.

Charlie snickered through his nose at what I thought was Jacob's failed attempt to be tough against Edward.

"I thought for sure if you took away his 'skill', it would be a better fight?" Jacob looked a little confused that that's why he hadn't won.

Stupid pedestal!

"So…the two year old wolf, wanted to fight the ninety year old vampire, huh?" I poked at him gently and laughed.

"Aw, come on, Bella, that's not funny, you know we do what we do well," he said, dying for me to agree, and I complied.

"I know Jake. You guys are the best at what you do." I looked at Quil, Seth and Embry, as well.

Leah had already gone into the kitchen to call Billy. I would have had a hard time looking at her after that comment, even if she was one of the best at what she did. Not to mention she probably would have punched me, thinking I was lying. Which I wasn't. This group—minus Seth—had taken on a large pack of newborn vampires last year—and were all still here to talk about it.

But for Charlie's sake, they better not.

"I know." Jacob's arrogance showed itself for just a brief second before he laughed it off.

I shook my head. He couldn't help himself for one minute could he?

Edward's been around the world, seen action like today a thousand times over, and lived to tell about it, too. That has to say a lot about him. He was definitely more experienced, and anyone would have put money on him today.

Everyone except Jacob of course, I laughed to myself.

"What?" Jake asked from my little snicker.

"Oh, nothing." I kept my thoughts secret with a wave of my hand.

"Hmm," he noised.

I looked into his eyes seriously then. "Listen Jake. Edward's got great self-control, but you push his buttons way too much. He's a good man, a good husband and a good father. And, just like I told Charlie yesterday…he deserves your respect. He doesn't want to hurt you, or take anything away from you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jacob thought for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah." He frowned, knowing I was talking about Renesmee at the end. "I'll work on not being so pushy…I promise. Sorry, Bells."

"And you might want to start working on some new moves. When Renesmee gets older, I have a feeling you're going have another fight on your hands." I winked, speaking quickly so Charlie wouldn't understand. But it was also a warning.

I had a feeling what was coming.

"And I'm not the one you need to apologize to…" I paused, turning to look at Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs when I smelled him.

"Right," Jacob mumbled.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?" Edward said with some minor frustration and impatience.

"Yes." I nodded as I stood, eyeing a tear-blotched Renesmee in his arms, wanting to grab and cuddle her. But her arms were locked tight around her father's neck.

I said my good-byes to everyone, and then made my way over to Charlie. "Bye, dad, I'm so sorry we kept you from work this morning."

"That's alright, Bells. I'm sure more excitement happened here today than out on the road." He laughed and then hugged me. "So… does stuff like this happen a lot? The fighting and all?" Charlie's curiosity got the best of him.

"Uh, no dad," I somewhat fibbed. "We just go around living everyday normal lives. Today was an exception." I shot him my best faked smile.

"Mm-hm," he said as he grabbed his keys. "Better be…" He turned to glare at all of us, and then headed out the front door to his police cruiser.

Like I would dare tell him anything different?

Renesmee wiggled in Edward's arms when she saw Jacob, and he let her down so she could go to him. She gently put her hand on his face to show him how she was doing. She looked angry.

"No, Nessie, I'm fine. And don't be mad at your dad, okay? I'm not. He did what was best, and…what I needed." Jacob almost sounded like a grown up.

"Yeah, you definitely needed the snot knocked out of you," Leah chimed in.

She really didn't have much couth, but Edward thought it was funny and laughed through his nose once.

Renesmee and Jacob both gave Leah a dirty look.

She touched his cheek again, giving him one more thought before she had to leave.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, okay? I promise…if it's alright with your dad?" Jake sounded so genuine. Could he really change that quickly?

Naaaa…

"Call when you're healed, and…we'll talk," Edward said with a very, very slight smile for his daughter's sake, but I could tell he wasn't happy.

"Fair enough," Jake replied, nodding.

"I'll miss you," Renesmee told him.

Edward sighed. He knew what this separation would do to them. And I'm sure he didn't want his daughter's heart broken any more than it already had been today.

"Call soon, alright?" Edward told Jacob. "Bella, Nessie…let's go."

I turned around after a few minutes of driving home; to make sure Renesmee was sleeping before I spoke with Edward about today.

"Are you really considering keeping Jacob out for a while after you talk to him?"

"No, I just want him to think I am." He smiled slightly.

"She's going to have a hard time with this." I looked back at Renesmee.

"I know." His face grew serious.

"And Jacob feels like an idiot."

"He should." His lips tightened.

Then we were silent for a moment.

"You were amazing out there," I redirected the subject.

"Just doing what I had, too," he said humbly.

"You heard me tell Jake he'd better learn some new moves?"

"I did." He shot me a wearily glance. "It made me wonder whose side you were on?"

So that was the cause for his frustration.

"Your side, always…" I ran my hand up and down his leg. "I just thought I'd give him a little help. Not that it would change anything." I smiled.

"I see." His breathing spiked a little when I then ran my hand along the inside of his thigh.

"I don't think you do."

Edward's mind tried to concentrate on what I'd meant at first, and then he stared at me with a hint of interest on his face.

I pulled my hand from his leg, reached over casually and started playing with his hair. I removed my shield, intent on showing him exactly how impressed it was with him. So he would know just how much I was on his side. I closed my eyes so I could watch with him, and then quivered in my seat when I reached the memory of his glorious strength and muscle. All my deep cravings and desires began flowing through me again. And how I was unable to concentrate on anything else besides Edward's arms wrapped around me and his lips pressed against mine, fantasizing that Jacob would have given us time alone before carrying on.

The car came to a screeching, sudden stop.

I opened my eyes, looked at Renesmee, and then at Edward.

"Bella," he weakly breathed. "If you keep showing me stuff like that, I'm going to run into a tree myself today."

"Sorry." I pouted, then removed my hand and put it in my lap for safe keeping.

"Hold that thought till we get home, love," he said, raising an eyebrow at me, and I smiled.

Then he floored the gas pedal, and pinned it.


	10. Chapter 9 Missing

**9. Missing**

Only one day had passed before Jacob called the house, asking for me when Esme picked up the phone. Edward came within a few feet of my personal space and crossed his arms, to show he disapproved of me talking with him. He'd made it clear at Charlie's he didn't want Jacob to call until he healed, and then they would talk.

"He's still at Billy's. He just wants to check on Renesmee," I whispered ever so slightly to my scowling husband, while covering the mouthpiece with my hand.

Edward shook his head, pursed his lips and walked angrily away to the couch, where he grabbed up a book and pretended to read. That much I could tell because his eyes weren't moving along with the words. He just stared. Listening.

"She'll be fine, Jake," I got back to my conversation, "don't worry. You'll be healed before you know it and back home," I hoped to reassure him.

Rosalie didn't like when I referred to our home as Jacob's home. The thought of living with a wolf, this wolf, for an extremely lengthy existence…thoroughly irritated her. So, knowing who I was speaking with, she walked by and stuck her tongue out at the phone then jammed a perfectly manicured finger in her mouth to gag.

Picking on each other was what those two did best. But I shooed her away with a gesture of my hand regardless.

I didn't have the heart to tell Jacob the full truth—that Renesmee has been sitting on the floor in front of the big glass window, starring out into the forest, not wanting to move, or eat or talk since yesterday. That would drive him insane if he knew. And he'd break every rule to get to her if he thought he needed to.

Emmett did try to make her to laugh when he sat down and joined her at the window last night, making funny faces into it's reflection for her to see. But she merely looked at him out the corner of her eyes, and then back into the forest without a sound.

"Tough crowd," he'd said as he ruffled her hair, then stood up to leave her alone.

We all checked on her as much as we could, but made sure not to bother her. Edward knew where she was mentally and told us we needn't worry—that he was the only one she wanted to punish with her silence. With us, she was making a statement. I sat with her last night by the window, still in silence—her that was—and let her sleep in my arms when her eyes grew too tired to keep searching the trees. Once she' fallen asleep, Edward came over, sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around the both of us.

And we stayed like that all night.

Edward had also asked Billy and Sam to have all pack members stay away far from the house, for Nessie's sake. He didn't want her to run outside every time she thought she saw a giant wolf in the shadows. Renesmee was upset with her father when we left Charlie's, but it was then that she hadn't spoken a word or done a face touch since she heard that request.

"Call when you're healed, okay?" I reminded Jacob. "And I'm going to tell you the same thing tomorrow if you try calling again. Edward made it very clear; you'll talk when you're better." He needed to be patient or he was going to keep himself out longer than necessary. I laughed after Jacob spoke again. "No, his plan is not to fight you again when you're healed."

Then I looked over at Edward, and raised my eyebrows, questioning Jacob's thought. He rolled his eyes back at me and shook his head 'no'.

"I promise, Jake, you're fine. Just talking, alright?" After I hung up the phone, I went and sat next to Edward on the couch. "You sure got him nervous. You could have some fun with that, you know?" I chuckled lightly.

"Only if he makes me…" Edward attempted a smile, but showed no humor in his tone. No one dared to argue with him for what happened at Charlie's'—or that he asked Jacob to stay away for a few days. They all understood Edwards's temperament, and that the only thing that would cause him to react this way, would be one big, giant, copper wolf.

"Oh, and you can quit pretending to read, too," I said sarcastically. "You haven't even turned a page yet and your eyes aren't moving."

He closed the book shut with a thud then threw it on the coffee table in front of us. Several expression crossed his face while he sat motionless, staring at a blank TV.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Do you think Jake didn't learn his 'lesson?"

"No, he did." Edward's voice was cold.

"Then, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." I caught him take a quick glance in his daughter's direction then back to the TV.

I looked at her, then back at Edward.

"She's going to be fine. You know that. She just needs some time to understand all this."

Edward sighed heavily. "You don't have to hear the torment going on inside her head, though, Bella." He gnashed his distraught teeth together.

"No, but…she showed me once." I tried to comfort him, letting him know that I understood exactly how he was feeling. I'd seen her pain as much as he'd been listening to it. She was affecting both of us in her own way. Well, all of us really. This was the most quiet I had ever heard our house.

Edward inhaled a deep breath, closed his eyes then exhaled slowly.

"She's going to be fine," I repeated.

He nodded without looking at me, completely unconvinced by my words. Or, maybe he just wanted me to stop talking. It was hard to tell. So I kissed him on the cheek and removed myself from the couch.

"You don't have to leave, love." He grabbed my hand before I took a single step.

"I know." I smiled down at his sullen face. "I'll be back." My hand patted his that held mine and he let go a few seconds later.

"Alright." He forced out what sounded like an exhausted grin.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I walked over and bent down next to Renesmee, to see if she was hungry yet.

She wasn't.

Three more exasperating days had dragged—yes, for us vampires, they'd dragged—before Jacob called Edward's cell phone. It must have been exceptionally hard for the wolf in him to wait, but I was proud he'd made it. I know Edward knew how hard it was for him, too.

Renesmee had finally taken in some nutrition in a few days ago when Emmett and Jasper coaxed her into going on a hunt, by telling her she needed her strength built up for when Jake came home. She realized—just short of jumping off the ground at the idea, but catching herself—one couldn't argue with that kind of supreme logic and said she'd go, but didn't want to stay out long…incase Jake called.

Well, at least she was getting out.

Edward and I had gone hunting as well, staying far enough away, taking our own personal "side-bar" after draining two large elk. We hadn't visited our cottage since Charlie's, seeing that Renesmee didn't want to leave the main house, and we didn't want to leave her. And there hadn't been a fashion show in three days either. I think it was driving Alice a little mad. But she held her tongue in spite of it. Most of her frustration I think stemmed from the fact she couldn't see when the next one was coming. Rosalie would sit and comb Renesmee's hair by the window, while singing soft lullabies. And Jasper did us all a huge favor, keeping the mood around us as tranquil as possible.

For the last two nights, when Renesmee grew tired; she would take herself up to Carlisle's office and curl up on his lap. He would read aloud to her from whatever book she picked out for him, until her eyes closed. Then Carlisle would bring her down to Edward. It was the only time he was able to hold her—because she didn't know. This morning, when she began to stir from her slumber, he didn't hand her over to me, and I wasn't sure how she would react to waking in his arms. When her eyes opened, Edward looked down at her, his hand stroking along the top of her head. She didn't fight to free herself, but she didn't smile either. Instead, she'd turned herself into him and rested her head in the crease of his elbow. Then willfully, a few seconds later, she wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes again.

Edward sighed in relief.

"Forgiven?" I whispered.

"Yes." He'd nodded.

I put my arm around him, kissed his cheek and smiled. "Good."

Edward and Jacob had planned to meet this afternoon, out in the forest just past our cottage, where there was a perfect little clearing. Edward said he would bring Nessie along, and they would see him later. He'd also asked me to stay home while he went to meet Jacob. It was important Renesmee see how well controlled her father could be without having to have me there.

I'd understood and just asked he hurry, with no funny stuff.

Esme and Alice were preparing to head into town to do some shopping for a house they were restoring. It was an old Victorian two-story home, nestled up on a hill, overlooking the ocean. Esme had found a beautifully rare fabric online she wanted to make the living room curtains out of, and it had just arrived.

Before Edward and Renesmee left, I'd decided I would sit and watch a movie while I waited for them all to return—hopefully. So, I put in Romeo and Juliet and gave them each a kiss goodbye before they headed out the door to meet up with Jacob.

Carlisle headed upstairs to his study to do some work on the computer, while Rosalie made her way out to the garage wearing her mechanics clothes. And Emmett and Jasper sat down to a game of chess after Esme and Alice had left.

My movie was just ending when Edward and Jacob came walking through the front door of the house. Renesmee, who was just a step ahead, ran over to me on the couch and hugged me.

"Mommy, daddy was very nice to Jake, they talked and worked everything out. They even shook hands at the end. It's all going to be okay now." Her face beamed with excitement.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," I said as I gave her a little squeeze and a warm smile.

Secretly, I was relieved they were back. Edward had only been gone for a few hours, but it felt like two days to me. I still yearned for his presence every moment of every day.

"Jake and I are going to go outside and play," Renesmee said, then looked at Edward. "Is that okay, daddy?"

"Yes," he told her. "Just stay close."

She jumped out of my arms and ran over to Jacob, grabbing his hand and leading him outside with her. Jacob and I flashed each other a smile before he was out the door.

Edward sat down next to me.

"How was your movie?" he asked, knowing I'd seen it at least fifty times.

"They still die in the end," I said sadly.

He brushed his hand across my cheek, and I melted into it.

"Luckily, our story doesn't end like that." He smiled and kissed me gently, without stopping.

"It better not," I ordered in between kisses.

I didn't ask how their talk went. I already knew their differences and what each was probably going to say today. So I would let their conversation stay between them.

A moment later, we heard Carlisle's cell phone ring, and then jumped to our feet when he hollered, "WHAT?"

Edward froze, listening.

"What is it?" I asked while he was over hearing Carlisle's thoughts.

He looked around the room as if cautiously searching for someone. But before he could say anything to me, the rest of the Cullen's were there.

"What's going on, Edward?" Emmett asked.

But Edward didn't say anything, he just eyed Jasper fretfully. He looked as if he had bad news to share, and that made Jasper tense up, not liking the look in Edward's eyes. He was an open book of expressions when he was reading other people's thoughts.

"Edward?" Rosalie then asked. "What's wrong?" She could tell something wasn't right, too.

Edward had gone from concern to sorrow, and she looked like she wanted to cry from all the thoughts that were probably going through her head. I knew, because I was feeling the same way.

"Alice," he whispered, then shook his head slowly in confusion.

"What about Alice?" Jasper glared at him sternly. It was obvious if Edward didn't tell him soon, he was going to tear him to shreds.

"She's gone…missing? I don't know. Esme can't find her. She's panicking." he played back to us what he heard from Carlisle's conversation.

"Let's go then!" Emmett shouted, ready to head for the door to the garage and our vehicles.

Just then Carlisle came running downstairs to see us all standing around.

"Did you tell them?" he asked Edward.

"Yes, they know."

Carlisle grabbed his car keys. "Alright, let's head into town and see if we can help find her."

Rosalie and Emmett jumped in her BMW M3, Carlisle and Jasper road together in Carlisle's Mercedes, and as soon as we got Jacob and Renesmee, we hopped in Edwards Volvo and took off at a fast 120 miles per hour.

The rain had started to come down pretty hard by the time we arrived at the front of the fabric shop where Esme would be waiting for us, just in case Alice came back.

Edward, Jacob and I froze as soon as we got out of the car.

"Edward!" I shouted.

"I smell it, too," he kept his voice down.

Jacob started sniffing the air immediately. "It's all over the place." He looked confused, turning in a tight circle. "There's no one place to begin at."

The rest pulled up just beside us, Esme waiting under the cover for us. We all ran to her to gather more information.

She took us through their previous steps, and spoke very fast. "We were doing some shopping. Then Alice came here to pick up the material that had come in, while I headed down to the florist. She hadn't come down to where I was, so I headed back here. But she wasn't anywhere in sight when I arrived. I asked the clerk if she had left, and if he saw which direction she had gone, since I wasn't picking up her scent around town. He remembered her walking to the back of the store, but not coming back. I went to check for her scent, found it, but it stopped at the back door. Then a strange odor hit me. A strong one I had not smelled before."

Edward and I looked at each other, knowing it had to be the same one we smelled out at Charlie's last week, and the same one the three of us recognized when we stepped out of the car.

"I walked around, trying to pick up her scent, but the other one was to powerful, it drowned hers completely out," Esme panicked.

"Is it the scent the one we smell right now, Esme?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. It's everywhere. I can't get a clear path of where it came from, or where it went."

"Let's check it out," Carlisle said.

I picked up Renesmee and we all headed around to the back of the store to see if we could find something more concrete to follow. Jacob didn't phase, he didn't want to scare any humans that might be around. But thankfully his sniffer worked just as well in human form.

The rain wasn't helping with the scent, but it wasn't hard enough to stop us either as it drenched us. Edward paused to concentrate, to see if he could hear Alice. But he wasn't getting anything.

"Carlisle," he said. "She must be out of range. I can't hear anything from her."

"Jacob!" Jasper yelled. "Go into the woods, talk to the pack, and see if they've seen or heard anything on the reservation."

Jacob nodded, then took off into the nearby trees, hoping to talk to Leah and Sam. They would be in wolf form if anything unusual had gone out their way.

"Emmett," Rosalie said. "Who would take Alice?"

"I don't think it's a "who" Rose? It smells more like a "what"." He sniffed at the air and wrinkled his nose.

"Carlisle," Edward jumped in. "This is the same scent back here that we smelled out at Charlie's house."

"Hmm," Carlisle was thinking. "Do you remember if you saw any tracks when you were out following the scent at Charlie's?"

"No, I don't think there were any tracks now that you mention it." Edward retraced his memory.

"How does an animal leave a scent, but no tracks?" Esme pondered out loud.

"One that flies I would guess," Rosalie thought, trying to help with ideas.

"You mean to tell me there's a possibility that a big bird came in and swept Alice up?" Emmett half laughed at her.

"No you big dope!" She punched him in the arm, giving him a dirty look. "I'm just guessing an answer to Esme's question."

"Kids, please!" Carlisle scowled. With all of us thinking and talking out loud with our ideas and questions, he was becoming frustrated.

Just then Jacob came running full speed at us from the woods. He'd phased back, just at the edge, still not wanting to be noticed and dressed. Edward was so busy focusing for Alice that he forgot to listen to Jacob and the pack.

"They picked up an unfamiliar scent at the back edge of the reservation." Jacob informed us. "Come on, let's go. Sam and Leah are waiting."

We all hopped back in our cars and drove as fast as we could to the back edge of the reservation, where Leah, Sam and both packs met up with us. They appeared in human form while the others stayed phased. We all caught the familiar scent immediately when we stepped out of our vehicles, and Jasper was in a hurry to follow it.

"Wait!" Sam motioned a hand to Jasper. "We've already followed it to the ocean where the scent disappears. There's only this main trail, but it gets scattered a little back up a ways." He pointed behind him, up the road, opposite of how we had come in.

"Scattered?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes, almost like it ran to this point from two separate directions, but it's all over the place a few paces up. We were getting ready to follow it more when Jacob called."

"Alright," Carlisle motioned to everyone, "let's see where this other trail takes us."

"Take the wolves with you," Sam said. "Leah and I will stay here incase anything comes back this way. I will phase so you can contact us with any further information."

"Very good, Sam, thank you." Carlisle shook his hand. And we took off following the scent that headed around the inner edge of the reservation and back up along the highway.

We had just passed the area that Sam had reached, when Rosalie hollered, "STOP!"

"What is it Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Over there." She pointed into the woods. "I see something."

Jasper and Emmett ran over to a clump of something that was lying about forty feet away on the ground. And we saw Jasper fall to his knees when he realized what it was.

Edward was going to go Jasper, anger and sadness in his eyes, and asked me to stay back with Nessie.

I did as he asked, terror running through me as I thought of all the things it could be. Was it Alice? Was it a part of Alice? It didn't seem big enough to be a person. I had no idea and didn't want to think about it anymore, so I focused on Renesmee.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked her as calm as I possibly could. If I was worried, how must she be feeling? She hadn't said anything since we arrived at the shop.

"I'm scared, mommy, but I'm more scared for Alice. I want her home." Her eyes wanted to well up with tears, but I could tell she was trying to be strong and hold them back.

I took her off Jacob's back and held her tightly in my arms.

"We're all here looking for her, sweetheart. We'll find her. It's going to be okay." I brushed her hair gently away from her face.

I didn't believe it myself though, and it wasn't something I could promise. But what else could I say to her at this moment?

Jasper was carrying back the item Rosalie had seen, and Edward had a comforting arm around him. Jaspers face was so sad, I honestly didn't want to know what it was.

I turned around and buried my face in Renesmee's hair so I wouldn't be tempted to look.

"Oh no," I heard Esme say as they got closer. "She's been through here."

She's been through here? So that wasn't a piece of her they were carrying back?

Edward put a gentle hand on my shoulder. He could see the horror and sadness in my eyes when I turned around to look at him. He put Renesmee back on Jacob's back, letting her know he had to talk to me for just one second. Then said very quietly to me, so she wouldn't worry, "It was the piece of material Alice picked up at the shop today. It has claw like tares in it, as if there may have been some kind of struggle before she dropped it."

"A struggle?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Claws?"

"Yes. There's a whole clutter of tracks scrambled around out there, too. It looks like it could be an animal of some kind. We did see some paw prints mixed in with Alice's maybe? They weren't like any animal we've ever seen before though."

I looked deep into his eyes with much concern, "And Jasper?"

"He's a mess, Bella. We need to be careful what we say for his sake, okay?" Then he hugged me, and then I felt guilty. Jasper didn't have Alice to hold and hug right now.

"Edward, this probably isn't a good idea."

"What isn't?" He looked puzzled.

"To stand here and hold each other like this." I glanced quickly at Jasper, then back to him.

"You're right." He rubbed my back quickly then headed over to Carlisle. "We should keep following this one up." Edward pointed at the trail that ran up along the highway. "Let's see if one of the splits takes us back to the shop?" He suggested.

Carlisle nodded, and we all agreed to keep going up along the highway.

Jasper kept the fabric held tight in his hand. It was the closest thing he had to Alice, and I could tell he wouldn't be setting it down anytime soon. Neither would I if it were me.

After turning a few more bends along the road, and a few more moments of running, we saw something.

There it was, just sitting there, with no life to it at all. The tire skids that flowed out from behind it must have gone on for a good twenty feet. And the driver's side door had been left wide open.

As we got closer I picked up speed, hoping to get there first. I recognized that vehicle.

It was Charlie's.

When I reached the opened door, I gasped at what I saw inside. "No!" my terror screamed out from deep down inside me.

There was blood all over the seat, a bloody handprint that hit and slid on the inside of the door and a small trail that lead out of the vehicle onto the ground. And my father's cruiser reeked of the animal that had taken off with Alice.

Charlie had obviously put up a fight.

I tightened my lips and my nose flared as fire welled up and burned through me.

Edward stopped short, backing everyone off when I turned and he saw my eyes.

Fury, not dread, was overflowing inside, and a low growl began to fester itself in my lungs. I clinched my teeth as everything around me turned dark black in color and cold. My breathing became heavy, rough and out of control. I began to shiver, not from the cold, but because my anger was becoming too much for me to handle.

With a vicious roar I reached in, grabbed the bulky steering wheel, yanked it fiercely out of the cruiser, then violently threw it up over my head. And as I turned to do my damage, everyone backed up even further.

I faintly heard Edward yell to Jacob to get Nessie out of here.

And with the thought of something taking off with my father bleeding, and or dead, I swung fiercely at the side window closest to me and made contact. Glass shattered everywhere in the cruiser and all over the road before the vehicle rose upon its side, wanting to tip over, but came back down with a heavy bounce.

I flung the steering wheel up in the air again as I made my way around to the back window, and with a growl and loud scream I know echoed for many, many yards; I smashed it in, too, sending more glass flying everywhere.

Additional skid marks, smoke and tire screeches were created when the vehicle moved resistantly forward.

I dimly heard Esme ask Edward to stop me, but I didn't care. I wasn't done yet. There were still two more windows that needed my rage taken out on them. And I didn't hear anyone take a step towards me as I smashed in the other side window.

Then, just as I raised the steering wheel over my head to take another swing; I was tackled roughly to the ground.

The arms that held me were constrictive and hard, and the steering wheel was yanked from my hands. I fought back against my tackler with hisses, growls and kicks.

After a few minutes of that, I was rolled over onto my back, my arms pinned above my head and to the ground. Someone else grabbed my legs and held them down.

I saw red and felt frustrated fury when I yelled, "Get off of me!"

"No!" Edward shouted back. "Not until you calm down. You're not helping anyone by smashing things up."

I looked down to see who was holding my legs. "Emmett, you let go of me right now, or I'm going to fling you into this forest behind me so fast! Do you understand?"

"Uh-uh, Bella, no way." He shook his head at me, then laid down on my legs.

I struggled some more against Edwards hands holding me and the knees that were braced tightly against my waist. When my tries to get free from him weren't working, I pulled all my strength into my legs and flung Emmett up into Edward, knocking both of them off of me.

As I got up off the ground in half a second, crouching, ready for a fight with them; I was plowed down again from behind.

My arms were held tightly behind my back and all of my hair was being held in someone's hand, keeping my head forced to the dirt and rock ground. I could feel two people come and hold both my legs again. Most likely it was Emmett and Edward.

Then the snarling voice spoke right next to my ear.

"You listen to me, Bella! Alice and Charlie would not want to see you doing this. I know you're hurting, but we have to get back on track and find our loved ones. Is that clear?"

Then there was a slight silence as she got even closer to my ear. "And if you ever kick at Emmett like that again, I'll take you out myself, no questions asked."

I inhaled a deep breath and paused, letting the words sink in. I realized now where I was, and what was fully going on. Trying to gain control, my breathing began to slow, and I could smell the damp dirt that was right under my nose, and sticking it.

I took a few minutes to compose myself, to show I wasn't going to put up any more of a fight before I said humbly, "I'm sorry, Rosalie."

"That's better," she said firmly. "Now, are you going to behave, or do I have to have Jasper come and sit on you, too?"

"No, no one else needs to do that. I'll behave. I promise." And I did promise; I was doing somewhat better.

Then I remembered what had gotten me so angry in the first place. Charlie. The blood, his struggle, missing, gone...and Alice, gone...

A huge tidal wave of grief overwhelmed me and I was suddenly crying. There were no tears, but I was crying.

Rosalie let go of my hair, freed my hands and got off of my back. I felt one person let go of one leg while the other one stayed, still holding on to me.

I pulled up my hands up and buried my face in them, still in dry tears. I couldn't move.

The hand from my leg, slid up to the middle of my back, and moved around in small slow circular motions. This was Edward's touch.

My crying slowed some when he leaned over and whispered, "Bella…we'll find him. We're all going to do this together. We'll find Alice and Charlie…if it kills me."

I turned my face slightly out of my hands and said with pain in my voice at the thought, "If it kills you Edward…then it kills me."

He kissed me softly on the cheek that was showing.

I rolled over on my back to get a look at his face and sighed. "I'm sorry I kicked Emmett into you." I felt bad, knowing I would be apologizing to Emmett later.

"Don't be too sorry, love, that was a good move. Actually, it was kind of sexy," he said as he laughed through his nose, staring at me, appearing slightly aroused and leaning over me.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, not now."

"Alright," he sounded childishly disappointed. "Let's get you up then."

As he pulled me up from the ground, my back facing my father's cruiser, I shook all the dirt off me, and then looked around to see who was watching. Everyone was standing down the road with their backs to me. Jacob had just come out of the forest in human form with Renesmee, heading for Carlisle.

"They all know how you hate an audience, even though it didn't seem to bother you when you were smashing all of Charlie's windows out," Edward snickered a little again.

I couldn't believe he was finding a bit of humor right now in all of this.

"Yeah, I was a pretty mad," I said rudely while giving him questioned a look at his behavior.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Can I tell you how—"

I put my hand over his mouth to stop his words, and said, "If you tell me how sexy that was too, I will have no problem flinging you again." I was still upset and in no reasonable mood to try to be diverted from it.

He smiled and pretended like he was locking his mouth with a key, then threw it away.

"You're starting to sound like Emmett you know," I said disgusted, and bothered. My father and Alice were still missing, what was wrong with him?

He put his hands on my waist, pulling me close to the front of him and whispered, "I can't help what you do to me, Bella." His lips slowly softened into mine.

If he was trying to distract me from my wide array of emotions...it was working.

His sweet breath swirled around in my mouth as he pulled me in even tighter, succeeding in detaching my mind from the world once again. And I about fell over backwards when we were interrupted.

"Bella, Edward, come on…" Carlisle yelled. "There's a car a coming about a mile away. We have to get out of here!"

Edward took my hand, and we grabbed Renesmee when got back to the group. We didn't have time for consoling right now, we had to move.

We ran a few more miles up the highway, and then back into the woods, following the scent that did take us in a circle right back to Sam and Leah, just like they thought it might, but not one to the shop.

"Sam, you say this trail leads into the ocean?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, right up to the waves…then disappears." He pointed in the direction he was speaking of.

Carlisle wondered out loud. "So, what kind of animal has paws that make no tracks sometimes, and then heads off into the ocean?" he handed the riddle out to us. But nobody had an answer, because it didn't make any sense.

"Carlisle," Jasper summoned. "Do you mind if we go to the ocean still and check it out? Just incase there's anything else we could find that might have to do with Alice or Charlie?"

"Of course, Jasper." Carlisle put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Why don't half of us head down there?" he suggested. "Edward, Bella, Jacob." He looked at us next. "Would you mind heading home with Renesmee and start calling around to as many vampires as you can? Ask them keep a lookout for anything suspicious that can help us, and pass the word around?"

"Yes, Carlisle," Edward agreed. "We'll see you at home. Be quick though. We should all stick close together as much as possible until we can figure all this out."

"Will do, Edward, thank you."

Then quickly they took off down the edge of the reservation with Sam, heading towards the ocean, while we ran back to our car and headed home.

Edward and I ran to our cottage to change out of our damp muddy clothes from our earlier brawl, bringing Jacob and Renesmee with us. I took a quick shower to get the rest of the dirt out of my hair while Edward took care of his daughter. If I wasn't so worried about Alice and Charlie, I would have asked him to join me. But my mind was so focused on my family I couldn't think about anything else, not now.

We finally got Renesmee to sleep on the couch after we arrived back at the main house. She looked so peaceful, considering how scared she had been just earlier today. Jacob would be out soon, too. His eyes were getting heavy as he listened to Edward making as many calls as he could. And my mind worried over and over every time he told the story to each vampire he contacted.

My poor father, and Alice, out there, somewhere, in the hands of an animal, or animals! What would it possibly want with them? I couldn't make heads or tails of any of it. And it was driving me crazy.

The rest of the Cullen's had arrived home by the time Edward had gotten a hold of everyone he could, changing into dry clothes themselves. They hadn't found any other clues, items or scents to go on. So now, all we could do was wait and see if anyone would contact us soon with any news…

It was just before three o'clock in the morning when Jasper's phone rang. He hadn't stopped pacing since he walked in the door, except for once, when he stood motionless in front of the glass window, staring out into the forest, focusing on nothing.

"Peter!" he said anxiously when he answered.

We listened carefully to see what Peter had called for. Hoping it was some kind of news.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled. "You're going to want to come down here and hear this."

Carlisle was upstairs on his computer, researching anything he could on wild animal legends and mythological creatures that flew. After all, we existed, why shouldn't anything else…right?

"What is it?" he said as he ran downstairs.

Jasper handed the phone to him. "Peter needs to talk to you."

I couldn't tell by Jasper's face if Peter had any good news, or bad. He was just as sad, worried and tense as he was before.

"Edward?" I questioned. "What did Peter say? Is it about Alice or Charlie? Does he know anything?"

"He has some information that might help us, but wanted to talk to Carlisle more about it."

"What's the information?" I asked, getting my hopes up.

"It appears there's been another kidnapping? I'm not sure. Someone they know is also missing. Peter thinks we need to go and check it out, thinking they may be able to help us."

Then his eyes widened in surprise, still listening, before narrowing in confusion.

"Go? Go where?"

He didn't answer before Carlisle hung up with Peter, sighed, and then looked at all of us.

"Alright everyone, let's get packed," he instructed. "We're leaving for Slovakia as soon as possible."

"Slovakia?" Rosalie grimaced.

"Yes. The Slovakian vampires have run across some trouble themselves. Peter heard of their news just after word of ours reached him. They're asking for us."

Asking for us? I thought to myself.

"Do you know what happened?" Esme asked concerned.

"I don't have the full story, but Peter was very persistent. They've had someone taken from them as well, and they think we can help each other?"

"But so far away, Carlisle, how can the two be connected in any way?" Esme wondered.

"We don't even know the Slovakians, or that they existed. It doesn't make any sense!" Rosalie was frustrated.

Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "That's why we're going, Rosalie. What ever was here has left, and it's got our family. We can only hope it's heading back that way again, so we can meet it head on, and hopefully get our family back."

"I'd love to meet it head on!" Emmett said as he slammed his fist into his hand, causing a loud thunderous crack.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance, Emmett." Carlisle nodded at him. "We'll all want that chance." He pursed his lips together and nodded firmly for us all to go get ready.

Very rarely did I see Carlisle angry. This was one of those rare times.

Within ten minutes we were packed and ready to go. Esme got Carlisle ready while he purchased all our airline tickets.

Now it was time to wake Renesmee and Jacob to give them the news...


	11. Chapter 10 Slovakia

**10. Slovakia**

Carlisle booked our flights for Bratislava, Slovakia, leaving from Seattle at 10:50 am—which gave us time to hunt before leaving Forks, and getting Jacob and Renesmee safely to the Quileute Reservation. We weren't sure when we'd feed again, or, what we'd be feeding on when we got there. So we filled ourselves up as much as we could on deer and mountain lions.

Thankfully we were driving to Seattle. Running with all that blood in our systems would be quite uncomfortable.

Jacob and Renesmee weren't happy about staying behind, but we knew it would be safer for them on the reservation with the two packs—seventeen wolves in all guarding them—than anywhere else. We didn't know what had taken Alice and Charlie, or if it would be back, looking for anymore of us. Sam and Leah would make sure to destroy anything that would even try.

Renesmee was worried with me and Edward leaving, but we promised to call every chance we had. Emily and Sue, I knew, would take good care of her.

I didn't want to think about the fact we might not all come back, let alone Charlie or Alice. And I didn't want to think I might never see Renesmee or Jacob again. Those types of thoughts would rip too easily into my nerves and eat away at my stomach. So I packed them away, trying to be positive, for them…for all of us.

We said our good-byes with lots of hugs and kisses, and told them all we'd be back as soon as possible…with Charlie and Alice.

I didn't like I might be lying.

Just as much as they didn't like hearing it.

I saw the anguish in Sue's face as well as Billy's. She was trying to be strong.

"Find Charlie, Bella..." she whispered to me when I handed Renesmee to her.

I looked deep into her tired tear-drained eyes and nodded, knowing we could only promise to try.

They watched us head to our cars to leave.

I waved one more good-bye to Renesmee and Jacob when I opened the car door.

"I love you, momma," she yelled from Billy's front porch, still in Sue's arms.

"I love you too, sweetheart," I choked back, trying to hide my sorrow. I knew I would be crying all the way to the airport after this.

"I love you, daddy," she yelled to Edward. "Hurry back with everyone…" she trailed off, trying not to cry; not wanting to name the names of the ones she was missing so dearly.

"I won't take one minute longer than needed, Nessie. You be strong and take care of everyone here for us, okay?" He smiled. "I love you, too."

Edward and I turned onto the highway just after we reached the edge of the reservation, not having said a word yet. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie followed behind us.

I stared out my window, trying to hold back the dry tears that were trying to burst their way out. I kept my focus on the trees that flew by us counting each one as a distraction. Once I grew tired of green and brown, I stared up at stars that filled the sky just before sunrise, wondering which ones Alice and Charlie fell under.

After a few miles, I looked over at Edward. He was staring straight ahead at the road, but appeared to be looking right through it. I put my hand gently on his forearm when his face suddenly turned to sorrow.

"What is it?"

Edward's voice was heavy with grief. "We just drove out of range." He looked at me. "I can't hear her anymore."

My eyes closed, and I rested my head back on the seat. "We'll be back..." I whispered, gently rubbing at his arm. "We'll be back."

Then my sorrow turned to fury. I clinched my teeth, not looking up, attempting to maintain my angered breath. Whatever took off with our family…was going to wish it hadn't by the time we got there.

Any normal person would have taken three hours to get to a darkly, overcast Seattle, but we made it in one and a half, giving us a couple hours to check in and wait for boarding. We all had carry-on items, so we were able to go right to our gate after passing security.

Customs eyed Carlisle suspiciously when his bag passed through, pulling him aside immediately. But the piece of paper he handed them, put them at rest, and they waived him through. I wondered for a second what that was all about.

Carlisle booked us in first class, since we had a long flight ahead of us, and…they could afford it. Edward and I sat across the aisle from Esme and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Jasper sat in front of us. Emmett had his own seat across from them, so he could sprawl out comfortably. We had to remind him to be quiet sometimes when he'd burst out into song and heavy foot tapping while listening to his iPod.

Only one other person shared the front of the plane with us this morning. He sat a few rows up, separated from our presence by his own headphones and a laptop he was ticking away on.

Our first flight took us shortly to Calgary, where we then connected to our next flight, heading to Frankfurt, Germany. This one would be a ten hour flight. And that worried me for Jasper, it would give him that much longer to sit and think. He hadn't spoken nearly a word since Peter called.

I knew how bad he was hurting, we all did. But we knew Edward was keeping close tabs on him.

After about an hour into our flight, the stewardess asked if we cared for anything to drink or eat. We all declined graciously and went back to what we were doing. Esme and Rosalie had brought some magazines to go through for distraction, and to pass the time. Carlisle broke out his own laptop, continuing to research what he could on animals in the eastern European region. And Emmett still continued to explode into song every now and then, causing me to jump whenever he did. Jasper closed his eyes and put his head back on the seat, not moving a muscle or the twitch of an eyelid.

I gave Edward a curious look when he held a balled-up hand to his mouth, looking off in space with a saddened expression.

He noticed me staring at him.

"Jasper's replaying memories of Alice," he softly explained.

I sighed just before my face twisted into remorse for Jasper. "He's torturing himself," I whispered back.

"He's not the only one…" Edward turned to face the window.

That was true. He wasn't the only one. Besides Edward, I was now thinking of Alice. And my father.

I leaned my head over and placed it comfortingly on Edward's shoulder when he pulled his arm up and placed it around me. I rested my hand on his chest when there was nothing left to say. We stared out the window like that for the next hour, not moving; watching in silence as the falling sunlight blanketed the outlying clouds in gorgeous blends of pink, orange and purple. I hadn't seen a sunset that beautiful in a long time.

We had almost two hours left to Frankfurt, when one of the coach stewards passed us to speak with our stewardess up front. It was in that same instant, Jasper grabbed intensely at his arm rests, his black eyes flying open, his body jolting back into his seat, and a light growl began rumbling in his throat. He clinched his teeth and pulled his lips back, ready for attack.

Edward and Carlisle were on him in seconds.

Edward reached around both sides of the seat in front of him where Jasper sat, holding him in like an extra seat belt that covered over his arms and body. Jasper was trying to get up, pulling Edward's body harder into the back of the seat. Carlisle was trying to hold him down from the side to avoid a scene.

Emmett, Esme and Rosalie sat in horror across the aisles. They'd heard him as well and could only watch without giving Jasper away as Edward and Carlisle did their best to restrain him.

"Fight it, Jasper, fight it," Carlisle whispered while his laptop violently shook off him and landed with a loud thump to the ground. He tried to catch it with one foot, but the noise was definitely noticeable. Hoping no one else heard, he looked in the direction of our stewardess to see if she was heading our way.

She wasn't.

And the man up front still had his headphones in.

Jasper flung his head back fiercely with louder growls, his whole body squirming back and forth trying desperately to get free. If someone didn't know what was truly happening, they'd probably think he was having a severe seizure—which is what we'd have to play it off as.

Edward was straining with all his might, fighting against the blood-thirsty pull that continued in front of him.

"Bella, grab my bag under my seat!" Carlisle yelled in a low voice to me.

I got up and grabbed the bag that was on the floor by Carlisle's feet as quick as possible, keeping my eyes on Jasper.

"In the bottom, on the left side, is a smaller cooler-sealed bag. I need you to grab one of the items wrapped up in there."

I could see that Jasper was trying to calm himself with quick pants, but his eyes were still dark and cold. Then he would hold his breath a few times between slight groans and lower growls.

I un-wrapped the item as quickly as possible then dropped it to the ground when I noticed what it was. Out of surprise, I flung uncontrollably back into Rosalie and grabbed at my throat.

Carlisle looked at me.

I was frozen stiff on Rosalie's lap, my throat flaming in agony. I closed my eyes and held my breath while Rosalie seized me tightly.

"Emmett, grab that and get Jasper to the bathroom. Hurry!" he ordered.

Emmett picked up the item, grabbed Jasper and held on tight, keeping his arms firmly at his sides while getting him to the front lavatory. There was no way the two would fit in there, so he would have to stand guard until Jasper was better.

Edward grabbed me off of Rosalie the second he let go of Jasper, setting me back in my seat, putting one arm tight around me, and covering my mouth with his other hand.

My eyes were wide in horror, and the rapid breathing through my nose now was so heavy; I could hear it flowing forcefully against his hand.

"Bella, you have to be very quiet, okay?"

I nodded vigorously, trying to blink enough to compose my eyes that I knew were as black as Jasper's.

"Carlisle brings those in case things like what just happened to Jasper…happen. They're for emergencies when we go somewhere and we can't run."

My breathing starting to slow after a few moments when I'd finally taken in the information, but Edward still covered my mouth and held me tight. He was waiting for my eyes and me to calm more before he'd let me go.

Once the whole ordeal fully sunk in, and I knew it was for Jasper, that it would help him, I reached up and tapped Edward's hand.

"Are you better?" he asked.

I nodded again while he looked at my eyes to double check.

"Okay," he said as he slowly removed his hand, glaring at me with intense warning not do anything stupid.

I took a deep breath then whispered slightly shocked, "Was that 'human' blood?"

"If I say yes, are you going to freak out?"

"No, no...I'm controlling it," I sputtered as best I could.

"Then yes, it is human."

I swallowed hard against the large amount of venom that swirled inside my mouth like an open drain flooding it.

"Carlisle gets it from the hospital. He brings enough for each of us, like I said…just in case."

"You could have told me!" I yelled as quiet as possible.

"Would it have made the trip better if I did?" He looked at me already knowing the answer.

"No, probably not," I confessed. "But now I know it's there!" My voice was anxious.

And then an urging panic rose up in me as I looked down at the bag. The type of panic against a temptation; the kind an alcoholic would get if a drink were set right in front of them, and they new they shouldn't touch it, but wanted to, so...so badly.

"Hmm." Edward read my expression. He thought for a moment, looking around, and then leaned across me.

"Rosalie, hand me Emmett's iPod."

Rosalie leaned over the seat in front of her and tossed the iPod to Edward.

"Here, put these in," he said as he handed me the ear pieces. "Close your eyes and focus on the music."

"Okay," I understood what he was doing as I quickly grabbed them. I'd take anything that would help me right now.

Just as I was putting them in, the steward walked back past us, heading to his part of the plane. Emmett knock lightly on the lavatory door, letting Jasper know it was safe to come out.

Jasper stuffed the empty blood bag into his front pocket as he excited, wiping at the corners of his mouth. I could still see some of the blood lingering around the bottom inside the bag before it disappeared. I held my breath as I yearned for what he carried, then anxiously eyed Carlisle's bag again.

Edward was keeping a close watch over me as he scanned quickly through the music, looking for something soothing, I hoped. Did Emmett listen to anything soothing? What was taking so long?

_Panic, desire, panic, desire, panic, desire...panic...no! You have to control this, Bella. You can control this. _

I let out a deep sigh and redirected my thoughts. _Renesmee, Edward, Renesmee, Edward, Renesmee, Edward, Renesmee, Edward...okay...that was somewhat better..._

Emmett walked in front of Jasper as they made their way back. I assumed it was so he wouldn't be tempted to take off in a mad sprint towards the back of the plane. He'd have to mow past Emmett to get to the steward, and no way would the big vampire let that happen.

Jasper made no eye contact with any of us, but he didn't have to for us to notice the present agony he was in. His craving had only added insult to his already inflicted injury.

He stepped past Carlisle, sat down in his seat, then covered the back of his head with his hands and leaned over to bury his face in his knees. Jasper was suffering.

Once Edward found some soothing classical music and set the iPod down, he put a restraining arm across me, gripping my left arm rest. I didn't argue. He was smart to do that. My craving was also strong, and too easy to read.

Emmett looked around for his iPod then at Rosalie. She made a slight nod in my direction. He didn't ask for it back when he noticed my current condition, and Edward's warning glare. Instead he plopped himself down in his seat with a loud huff.

I closed my eyes, ignoring his reaction. I had bigger things to worry about, like the continued fight against the flame that lingered in my throat at the memory of what I had just witnessed. This was going to feel like the longest part of our flight.

Jasper and I stayed in our positions, not moving and not breathing until we reached our next stop.

The flight from Frankfurt to Prague was only an hour. Jasper and I were doing better by then, especially after checking in on Renesmee and Jacob. The scent had not returned to Forks. So our only hope was still with Peter and the Slovakians.

Transferring planes helped too, but I let my mind get the best of me, and panicked once again when we boarded our final flight that took us from Prague to Bratislava; hoping no one would walk by jolting me too. It was only an hour trip as well, so I put Emmett's iPod back in while Edward detained me once again, holding my breath the entire way.

It had been eighteen hours since we left Seattle, finally arriving at Letisko Airport, Slovakia around 2pm their time.

I was glad to be off airplanes, away from the temptation of strangers, and what Carlisle carried around in his bag. Knowing what was in front of me, on the floor the whole time, was very difficult to fight, iPod or not.

Going home…would not be fun.

Peter and Charlotte had arranged to meet us at the back of the airport when we arrived. It was a cloudy day, so we didn't have to worry about putting on our large, hoodies.

"Jasper," Peter said comfortingly, holding his arms out to him when we walked up.

"Hello Peter," he answered gravely as they embraced.

Charlotte stood next in line for a hug. "Dear Jasper, I'm so sorry to hear about Alice. We'll find her. Don't you worry too much now, okay?"

Jasper left his head buried in her shoulder for a short time, taking comfort in her sympathetic strokes and tender pats to the back of his hair.

"Carlisle," Peter stuck out his hand. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for calling, Peter. I hope we can help each other. It's been a difficult few days."

"Yes it has," he agreed with an imperative look on his face.

Peter then looked around to the rest of us.

"Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme…Bella," he said all of our names as he shook our hands to welcome us. "Well, are we ready to go?" Peter then asked as he moved his hand in a sideways direction, showing us which way we'd be heading from here.

"Where are we going next?" I wondered loudly as we picked up our bags and threw them over our shoulders.

"We're going to meet the Slovakians at their home in the Carpathian Mountains, on the northern side, just outside the town of Trencin," Charlotte replied as she pointed to the vast mountain range beginning about twenty-five miles northeast of us. "They're looking forward to meeting all of you."

We walked quickly along the back perimeter of the capital city of Bratislava, so we wouldn't be seen, and, it was the shortest distance that would take us to the mountains. We couldn't take a car, since there were no roads back where we were, just train tracks, farming and open land.

The scenery, I had to admit, was beautiful. I didn't picture Slovakia to be this green, or…green at all really. The ground around the city was mostly flat and full of flourishing grass, with little rolling hills full of bright pink, white and yellow flowers. This was not like the rocky forest terrain we had back in Forks.

I stared in awe at the vastness of the mountains as we grew closer. They stretched out far and wide, circling in at the ends which were both miles away. Rows and rows of beautiful green mammoth trees, sat nearly one on top of each other all the way up the steep slopes to the top.

The mountains that gathered in the center were so elevated; snow had already made its appearance on the peaks that pierced through the dense clouds that hovered over them.

A light breeze blew the scent of leaking sap, moss and foliage our way. The soil was darker and softer, as if it had more life in it than back home. Not quite so muddy and damp.

"The Danube River is to the left, where these inner western mountains begin, known as the Little Carpathians," Peter rattled off like a tour guide. "The river runs through the middle of the city. Very handy for traveling, shipping and fishing, too," he continued. "And The Alps begin just on the west side of the river near Vienna." He pointed left.

When Peter mentioned the city of Vienna, I couldn't help but immediately think of The Sound of Music, and picture Julie Andrews twirling around on a lone mountain top singing.

"Oh, and for feeding…" Peter went on. "The mountains here are full of chamois, lynxes, brown bears, red deer and wolves. Marek will take you out when you're ready to go. He's well aware of your chosen hunting habits."

Eww, like any of us would drain a wolf.

"Bears?" Emmett shouted. "Sweet!" He rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"What's a chamois?" I asked Edward quietly, not sure if I was pronouncing it right. I didn't want to seem too unintelligent to the others.

"It's a goat like animal," he answered.

"Oh…a goat, huh? That doesn't sound very good." I crinkled my nose. "But, the lynx does." I liked cats, big cats for feeding. The lynx wasn't big, but it was a meat eater, which I preferred. Red deer might be quenching, too?

"Peter." Carlisle stopped suddenly, taking my mind off the current animal menu.

"What is it Carlisle?"

"Can you tell us a little bit about the Slovakians before we meet them? Just a little background if you don't mind, kind of a heads up. You mentioned, Marek?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, of course." He put his hands out in an apologetic gesture. "There are two of them, Marek and his wife Adriana. Charlotte and I happened to cross them about six months ago while making a run through the mountains. Not too many vampires run that way because there are so many trees, and not many people hike up where they are. But they were not surprised to see us, like we were them." His words inferred something that caught my attention. They weren't surprised to see them?

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, and I was glad she did before I had to ask Edward. I didn't enjoy picking others brains through his, but it saved me a lot of embarrassing questions at times.

"Well…Adriana has a gift. She can sense any 'mythical' creature within ten miles around her, in any direction. But only on the ground, and how many there are."

My eyes widened, impressed.

"Fascinating," Esme responded.

"Only on the ground?" Carlisle was intrigued.

"Yes. Her gift is connected to the earth and any mythical being that walks close enough to her on it. If they should get too high off the ground, she is completely unaware of their presence. She's in tune with them because of what she is, of course."

"And she sensed you and Charlotte?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. We stopped when we saw their home. We smelled vampire and were curious. They came out and approached us when they realized we weren't leaving, and could tell we meant no harm. This is the third time we'd been through for a visit, and thought of you when we heard what happened to them."

"What happened?" Rosalie jumped in anxiously.

"Well, I think I'll let them tell you," Peter said in an apprehensive tone that made me curious again. "Let's keep going."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders when Rosalie looked at him, unhappy she wasn't going to be receiving an answer right this minute.

I looked at Edward.

He shook his head at me. "He's not thinking about it. I guess we'll have to wait."

We followed Peter and Charlotte on a hike half way up the mountain, then stopped when we came to a slight break in the trees.

Nestled, just on the other side of the tiny clearing was a medium-sized wood-built cabin. If I wasn't looking for it, or didn't smell vampire, I would have passed right by it. It blended so completely into its surroundings. Their home was very plain, nothing special at all. The front contained a door and only one medium sized window. I got the impression these were solitary vampires, and preferred to keep it that way.

Marek and Adriana came out to greet us as we walked closer. I could tell they were ancient vampires by their pale, pasty, clear skin and semi-clouded eyes. I wondered how long they had been around. They reminded me of the Romanians who came to witness with us against the Volturi.

Marek was definitely over six feet tall with medium, dark hair that hung just past his shoulders. His facial features were strong and perfectly lined for his cultural background. And his eyes were a dark, amber gold, which I wondered about.

Adriana was more my height with beautiful reddish-brown ringlet hair that hung down to the middle of her back, and deep amber eyes that were a close match to her hair. She was strikingly beautiful in a preserved antique way.

I guessed by the maturity in their faces, they had been 'changed' in their early thirties. And their clothes looked like they were taken from a museum part of one-hundred year old Slovakian history, not like the current jeans and shirts we were wearing.

"Marek," Peter said, grabbing his hand to greet him. "These are the Cullen's." He motioned out to us.

The two vampires stared at us. Adriana held a welcoming grin, while Marek's expression was firm, confident…and intimidating. He nodded only once.

"Carlisle?" Marek spoke, requesting him to step forward at the mention of his name. He was getting right to business. I stiffened at the power and strength of his voice.

"I am Carlisle," he said as he stepped confidently up to Marek, taking his hand.

"Thank you for coming, and bringing your family, Carlisle. I am sorry to hear of your loss and hope we can help one another."

The ancient vampire was very formal and still, almost expressionless in his speaking. No smile crossed his face, or even tried to. He didn't appear mean, but I wouldn't want to be one to cross him either. Everything about him warned 'don't even try it'.

"So do, I," Carlisle replied.

"Jasper?" Marek called out next.

Jasper walked slowly up to Marek and gave him his hand to shake. Marek held on to it as he bent towards him, looked him deep in the eyes and spoke with utmost certainty. "The thing that did this to you, I promise, will not live a day past meeting us."

Jasper dipped his head in appreciation and bent to him in respect. Marek placed his hand gently and briefly on his head to show compassion.

How could Marek promise such a thing, though? Did he have an idea what kind of creature we were up against? He seemed so…sure.

"And who is the girl whose human father has been taken as well?" Marek looked around again.

I glimpsed at Edward nervously. Marek didn't seem like one for friendly small talk and I worried about being called out. Edward nodded that it was okay for me to go to him.

I approached him with my hand out. "Hello, Marek, I'm Bella," I tried to sound confident, but I don't think I fooled anyone. I haven't met an ancient vampire yet that made me feel comfortable.

He grabbed my hand, placing his other on top of it. "Bella, my dear, I'm sorry to hear of your loss as well. We will do everything we can to help you find your father. My promise is the same to you as the one made to Jasper." He nodded gently to me with an ever so slight smile.

"Thank you, Marek." I nodded back with a slight smile. He was so intimidating I couldn't help but mimic him. I wanted to believe the promise he made, and, by the intensity in his eyes, I think most of me did.

The rest of the family introduced themselves while we remained out front. I noticed Adriana appearing to do what looked like a head count, seeming somewhat confused every time she did.

Edward chuckled a little.

"What?" I looked at him.

"She's confused why there are seven of us, and her senses only count six."

"Oh," I said, realizing then she couldn't sense me. "We'll have to tell her soon, so she doesn't think she's going crazy."

"Only if she brings it up, love. You're our secret weapon. And if Peter hasn't said anything already...we'll want to keep it that way." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Please, everyone," Marek gathered our attention. "Let us go inside."

When we made our way in, he motioned for us to have a seat anywhere.

The cabin was one giant room with a table for eight placed in the middle, and no floor, just dirt. I assumed it was so Adrianna could have better sensory with the earth. There was an old fashioned ice box in the back right corner, and a book case along the back wall, full from top to bottom with a variety of titles.

A big paisley-patterned chair filled up the left corner and an olive colored couch that seated about four, rested along the left wall. I wondered about so much seating if it was just the two of them? Was it another vampire that lived here that was missing...or two?

We all picked a spot to sit down. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and Marek pulled out chairs from around the table while Emmett plopped himself down in the comfy chair in the corner.

Rosalie, Edward and I sat down on the couch, with Rosalie sitting on the end closest to Emmett. I sat close as possible to Edward, putting my hand on his knee, feeling a little uneasy being away from home. He covered it, then gripped it reassuringly.

Adriana made her way over to an old, wooden shelf that sat half way up on the wall across from us. She pulled off what looked like enough cups for all of us that were placed next to a stack of bowls, then made her way to the icebox. I wondered why vampires would have bowls and cups when they weren't needed.

She appeared to be filling them, but I couldn't see with what, with the opened door in the way. When she was finished, she began walking around the room handing us each one. I smelled the liquid as soon as the breeze from the door shutting sent it over to me, and froze.

She was serving us blood!

I looked around at the rest of my family when she handed me mine. Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Jasper and Edward had already downed theirs and handed their cups back with a thank you by then.

Then I watched as Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme sniffed at theirs.

Peter leaned over to Carlisle, and I heard him say, "It's human, but it's okay. None were harmed in getting this."

Human blood? None were harmed? I hadn't had human blood since I was pregnant with Renesmee, and a human myself. What if I liked it too much? What if it sent me into a frenzy to go out and find 'more'? What...what should I do?

I continued to hold my cup out in front of me as I watched Rosalie semi-hesitantly drink hers. She had never tasted human blood before either, and I waited for her reaction. But she only surprised me when she licked her lips very slowly after words, relishing in the taste, and then looked in her cup to see if she had left any. She appeared to be composed; no frenzy there.

I looked back at my cup. The longer I held it out in front of me, the more the burn was making itself known in my throat. I shied away from the cup, still nervous of my unknown reaction.

Next was Esme. She closed her eyes and drank it quickly, taking a deep sigh before opening her eyes again.

She was fine, too.

Then it was down to me and Carlisle. I watched carefully to see what he would do, knowing I would follow suit. He seemed to be contemplating the idea, and I'm sure he didn't want to seem rude by refusing. Everyone else sat quietly still, watching and waiting for us to drink ours.

Carlisle slowly raised his glass to his mouth and shocked me when he drank it. He was supposed to be my way out of this!

Adriana picked up the rest of the cups then came and stood in front of me, waiting to take away another empty one. I was still scared, but the blaze in my throat was calling out for me to chug it.

I looked at Edward and he smiled back at me.

A lot of help he was!

"Marek," Carlisle interrupted my weak performance. "Bella has not had human blood before, only animal."

Marek slightly raised his eye brows in surprise. "My apologies, Bella, I was not aware. You do not have to drink it if you choose."

Adriana reached out to take the full cup from my hand, but the fire that continued to grow, now erupting in my throat, did not want to give it up. It would not let me let go.

I turned to Edward and whispered with concern, "Catch me if I try to take off for more…"

"I will," he said with a nod and grin, then whispered in my ear. "Serving it cold helps control the frantic desire for more," he tried to comfort me.

Warm or cold didn't matter in my mind. It was the fact that it was 'human' that worried me.

I tiled the cup up to my mouth, closed my eyes, and took three large gulps till it was gone. The cold, thick liquid soothed the flames immediately and sent a low tingle down the rest of my throat and into my stomach. I licked my lips slowly, understanding now why Rosalie had done it. It was incredibly tasty and sweet. Like candy would be to a child; not at all like the rust and salt I had imagined, or tasted as a human. And I suddenly found myself wanting more.

I took three shallow breaths to try to calm the craving that was nudging heavily at me to leave, before opening my eyes up again.

I handed Adriana my cup as I strangled out a thank you. She smiled at me when she took it.

I noticed all eyes were on me now, waiting to see what I would do. That helped keep me in my seat. I didn't want to disappoint anyone, like I would have if it were just me and Edward. I would have been out the door by now, hoping he wouldn't catch me, like with restaurant girl. _Burn_. So I gave my best fake smile to let them know I would be okay…eventually. I felt my eyes turn dark and cold. I was thirsty for more. For her.

"Well done, Bella," Edward whispered, as he put his arm around me and grabbed at my shoulder with a firm weighted embrace. He was preparing for anything, just in case. He'd seen my eyes.

"Ian should be here soon, Marek," Adriana notified him.

I noticed Edward tilt his head in confusion at Marek after that, distracting my thirst with concern in his eyes. I'm sure he was trying to get a reading on who Ian was, but his expressions were not clear. Adriana had picked up on Ian, so he wasn't human. And I wondered by the look on Edward's face, was he not a vampire either?

Then there was a knock at the door. Marek got up to answer it.

Edward made a light sniff, looked through his mind at the door, then spoke very quickly and firmly to us Cullen's, "Listen...when Marek opens that door, nobody move! Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads, puzzled, and then Edward moved his hand from my shoulder, to put both arms firmly around my waist, as if bracing me. I didn't like this.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see," he told me, staring at the door.

Marek opened the door to greet Ian. And the breeze that was faintly blowing outside sent it in at us—like a torpedo ramming into a ship. Our family stood up immediately in horror.

The scent!

My nostrils immediately began to burn, leaving my throat feeling raw and scratchy. It was the same scent we smelled at Charlie's, the same scent we smelled at the fabric shop…and the same scent I smelled in my father's blood stained car!

My eyes turned a darker black and I could feel the rage building, starting in my head, and then working its way down to my toes. Edward's grip on me became tighter and stronger when I began to growl. Emmett ran over and held Jasper, who looked just like me. Ready, and wanting to kill.

Marek and Adriana moved simultaneously to stand protective in front of Ian, who was confused by our reactions to him. Peter and Charlotte looked to Carlisle for an explanation.

"Bella, Jasper!" Edward yelled. "Don't, he's a friend of theirs. He carries the same scent, but he's not what we're looking for!"

My breathing was still rapid, a few snarls escaping my lips, but I attempted to calm myself so I could understand more of what Edward was trying to say.

A friend?

"Carlisle?" Peter said anxiously. "What's going on?"

But Carlisle was unable to speak. He only stood there, staring at Ian out the tops of his eyes, his hand covering his nose and mouth. He looked angry, very angry, trying not to attack as a low growl stirred in his chest, too. Esme grabbed his hand to keep him still. I had never seen him like that.

"Edward?" Peter questioned him firmly, looking at the three of us, concerned.

"Ian's scent, Peter, it's the same one we found back home, where our loved ones were taken."

"What!" Marek hollered, looking at Edward.

Ian wanted to come running through the door, not caring how we were acting towards him, he wanted to hear more. But Marek put his hand out, holding his chest, keeping him back.

"Ian," Edward spoke directly to him. "Please, if you don't mind, would you tell them quickly who you are?"

"Of course," he spoke huskily with a nod to Edward, then to us. "My name is Ian Dejanovic. And I am the leader of the Siberian Werewolves that reside here in these mountains."

Carlisle, Jasper and I froze.

I said towards Edward, still staring at Ian, but not with fury anymore, now it was in complete and utter confusion…"What did he just say?"


	12. Chapter 11 Discovery

**11. Discovery**

Ian remained impatiently at the door, desperate to hear more of what Edward had to say, while Marek and Adriana kept him back in safety from us.

"Bella, Carlisle, Jasper," Edward spoke. "He is what he says he is, but he's not here to harm us. He's here for our help."

Our help? How were we supposed to help the leader of werewolves? Werewolves!

"I don't understand?" Carlisle demanded as he looked at Peter and Marek.

"Ian is our friend, Carlisle," Marek explained without hesitation. "He has suffered two losses recently. One, which Peter believes you can help us with."

"How?" Carlisle raised his shoulders. "What could we possibly have to do with werewolves and their losses, when we have losses of our own?" he tried to understand.

Emmett let go of Jasper now that he was calmer—and in just as much confusion as I was. Edward still held me, but not as tight, just a precaution now. My eyes were still cold, but my mind was trying to catch up to what Edward had heard, previous to Marek opening the door.

"May I please come in?" Ian insisted to Marek and Edward.

"Carlisle." Edward motioned an okay to him that it was all right for Ian to precede. "It's safe."

Carlisle nodded his trust in Edward, then an okay to Marek and a cautious glance at Jasper.

I was still in a state of confusion, but believed Peter and Charlotte would not set us up for anything that was in our worst interest. I wanted to know what his scent was doing back in Forks, and why it was here now. I set my anger aside and let my curiosity of this enormous burly man take over.

I tapped Edward's hands to let him know he could let go of me, that I wasn't going to attack. He looked at me to get a reading of my expression. I was good and he took his arms off of me.

Marek let down his guard then and motioned for Ian to come in. We all took our places sitting again, cautiously watching him as he entered.

He was a giant of a man who stood almost a foot taller than Marek. His large muscles, that pushed tightly to the inside of his jeans, t-shirt and vest, put Emmett to shame. He had short bleach-blonde, spiked hair that stood straight up on his head and very masculine features. His eyes were a dark reddish-brown and his skin was light with pink undertones.

"They don't know about me?" he asked callously to Marek.

I could tell by the look on Ian's face and his stance that he was disappointed by what he'd just experienced. This was definitely a man who didn't like surprises, or to be taken off guard.

And by Marek's maintained composure to Ian's offensive tone, I could tell both men were on equal ground. Neither took charge over the other.

Marek glared harshly at Peter. "They did not know?"

"Uh, no." Peter looked apologetic, concerned by his choice to keep silent. "We had not covered that on our journey. I felt it was best to meet this way. My apologies Ian, I didn't know they were familiar with the scent of your family. I should have—"

"Enough!" Ian said sternly, raising his hand to cut him off. "It's water under the bridge now. They know who I am. It's best we get started." He pulled out the head chair at the table.

My eyes widened at his hastiness. He was definitely a leader in every sense of the word.

I glanced over at Rosalie and Emmet, eyeing them for their opinion of the wolfy mammoth. They both shrugged their shoulders as they sat forward on the edge of their seats, waiting to see where this was going. I peeked at Edward, he would know more than any of us, but he still looked shocked that a werewolf, a _real_ werewolf, was in our presence.

"Fascinating," he said out loud as he wandered through Ian's mind.

I pursed my lips. It wasn't fair he should get to be so far ahead of us. I wished I could block his mind so he would be on the same page with the rest of us. Keeping up with Edward was a daily chore.

And, then I wondered…

My shield could block vampire gifts from getting in, and I could remove it so he could hear me, but…could I block his mind inside itself, keeping everyone out as well? It worked for me. Maybe I could shield in Edward, too?

Everyone else pulled in their seats at the table, ready to proceed, while I decided to occupy myself with Edward. If we were going to hear everything first hand, then so should he.

It was worth a shot.

I placed my hand up to the back of his head, pushing my shield out to him. He looked at me in confusion to what I was doing; he knew there was no need to protect him. I only smiled in return.

My shield encompassed his body completely. But I could tell by his expressions he was still able to read everyone's thoughts, so I reeled it back in. And then I remembered Alice was able to jump through it once, which had me thinking…what if it could _pas_s through vampires, as well?

I focused hard on sending it through Edward's head, hoping to reach to the center of his mind, blocking his gift within itself. Out the side of my eyes, I watched as the thin layer—which was also strong as steel—easily diffused into Edwards head, like the process of osmosis. _Amazing_. He didn't even seem to feel it, or notice it until…

"Bella!" He pulled away from my hand shocked, and then shrieked at me, "What did you just do?" His eyes were wide in alarm, and I suddenly noticed that all other eyes were on us, too. My shield shot back at me quickly.

"What do you mean Edward?" I said, eyeing him to hush. My gift was supposed to remain a secret he had said.

He leaned back against the couch apprehensively, glowering at me. So I rested my hand back to his head again and pulled the shield from my mind, so I could speak freely to him without anyone hearing.

_Be quiet and listen, Edward. I'm going to block your mind. Please don't be upset. _

He looked at me strangely as to why.

_You always hear everything before us. For once, I want you to be on the same page, to hear things first hand. I'm able to put my shield inside your mind, blocking it. I'm sorry, but it drives me crazy sometimes to have to keep up with a conversation…and you._

He sat silent for a moment, pursing his lips firmly, then nodded his head in frustration and slightly growled. He knew me too well, and that he couldn't stop it from happening, now that I knew what I could do.

"Nothing, love…" he played off our distraction while giving me another angry look, then focused back on Ian and everyone else who were still staring.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" Jasper asked, picking up on Edward's tension.

"Oh, yes, just fine, Jasper." I smiled to myself, as I touched Edward's head and watched the thin layer sink back into his mind.

This was cool!

Edward hung his head in his hands then, and I knew he'd been blocked. Complete silence would be a first for him in the last ninety years, and he obviously wasn't thrilled with the idea.

"Just fine," I repeated, grinning smugly back to Jasper. And the group began again after our brief interruption.

"Peter," Carlisle caught his attention. "Can you shed some light on why you thought of us after hearing about Ian, we assumed it was vampires that had trouble?"

"Yes they have, Carlisle," Peter spoke up. "Marek and Ian are very close friends. What happens to either family, concerns the other. But it was the assumption I made during Ian's story, a few days ago, that made me think of you and what could be going on. But I wasn't sure until just now, when Edward said you all recognized his scent, that…I just might be right."

Edward eyed me in fury. He had no idea what Peter talking about, and it was bothering him. I could feel him trying to move slyly away from my hand, but, I could throw my shield, so…I was sure if I let go of him…it would stay.

I humored Edward and moved my hand back just a little, allowing him to think he was being sneaky and trying to get away. But the block stayed right where I put it. He sat back harshly against the sofa again and crossed his arms with a large huff.

He knew it was staying, too.

Rosalie punched him in the arm. "Whatever you're doing, knock it off!" she whispered a warning at him. "It's distracting."

I laughed quietly through my nose when she did that. She had no idea what was wrong with him. I'd finally had an advantage over Edward, and he couldn't strong arm me out of it.

He rubbed his arm, not knowing her throw was coming, and then glared at me in irritation. I smiled again and turned back to face Ian and Peter. This should be interesting.

"Okay, so Ian's scent is here, and _was_ back in Forks," Jasper was trying to keep up. "So…there was a werewolf back in Forks…?" he thought out loud, watching his hands moving back and forth, trying to fit the pieces together.

Then it hit him.

"There was a werewolf back in Forks!" He stood up and shouted to us. "Alice! She didn't see it coming. Of course!" He was glad to have a further clue, but then his face turned sour as he sat back down. "But why, Ian?" He frowned with confusion.

"That's what I'm wondering too, Jasper," Ian said, frowning as well as he turned to Marek then Peter. Peter was the one who seemed to hold all the answers right now, but before he could continue, Emmett had a thought.

"Why would a werewolf take Alice…or Charlie?" He looked around at all of us.

But we could only sit silently and wonder with him. What _would_ a werewolf have against us? We were so far away and didn't know of any Siberian werewolves …or Slovakian vampires. What had we done that would bring something like this our way?

Then I remembered Edward said he saw paw prints out in the woods when they retrieved Alice's fabric.

"Edward." I tapped his arm, speaking swiftly and quietly. "Don't forget the paw prints in the woods."

"You saw paw prints in the woods?" Ian perked up when he heard me. Even in human form, like Jacob, his hearing was excellent.

"Uh, no." I reacted quickly and nervously, then pointed to the ones I was about to call out. "Edward, Jasper and Emmett saw them."

_Smooth, Bella._

"What time was it when you found them?" he spoke inquisitively at Jasper.

"It was early evening, just after dusk, maybe a minute or two before sunset," Jasper replied.

"And the paw prints, how big were they?" He stared at Jasper, anxious for more, expecting him to remember so much in his current distress.

"Well…" he recalled, then looked down at Ian's shoes. "I would guess about six inches bigger than the size of your feet, Ian." He raised his eyes to meet the man's gaze.

"The first night of the full moon," Ian whispered to himself.

"Excuse me, but, 'the _first_ night of the full moon'?" Carlisle tightened his eyebrows, appearing confused, and I remembered from school that the moon is only truly full for one night. How many nights did Ian think there where?

"My apologies you do not seem to know, Carlisle." Ian inclined his head. "Werewolves are affected in the waxing and waning stages of a full moon. We begin our change on the first of the three nights. But when the moon is one-hundred percent visible, on the second night…is when we are at our strongest," he explained.

"I see." Carlisle raised his brows and nodded. "Yes, you're correct then. It was the first night."

We watched as Ian processed our information. The scent, the paw prints, the moon.

"Ahren…" he whispered a name, looking down at the table. "In America?" he asked Marek.

And then his face became eager. I figured it was because this Ahren he mentioned was the one who was missing, and we had just offered him some kind of hope that he might still be alive.

"Well, it sounds like a werewolf, Ian, but we can't sure yet if it was Ahren. You all smell alike." Marek patted his hand, making sure he didn't jump to conclusions.

"They also found shredded fabric from Alice, which led us to believe there was a struggle," I added warily. "Then, a little ways up the highway, we found my father's empty vehicle with bloo—" I cupped my hand over my mouth, unable to finish the horrifying memory.

Edward put his arm around me.

"Bella found blood on the inside of her father's car," Edward finished while caressing my arm. "It appeared there was another struggle inside—accompanied by a scent that matches yours."

"Blood?" Ian looked puzzled.

"Human blood," Carlisle informed him. "Bella's father is human."

"Oh…" He sighed. "That couldn't be Ahren then…" Ian trailed off, looking like we'd just pulled any bit of good news out from under him. "He wouldn't hurt a human."

"He wouldn't?" I removed my hand, curious. Weren't werewolves dangerous to humans, if not more dangerous than a vampire?

"No," he replied solemnly. "We are gentle, Bella. Not like the wild ones you've probably heard about that run ramped throughout the world."

"Gentle werewolves?" Esme inquired, not expecting to hear those two words together in a sentence.

Edward didn't seem to be bothered anymore that he was hearing this for the first time, but he kept looking at Peter, and I knew he was dying to be inside his head. But he would have to wait…like the rest of us.

"Yes. We only feed on animals here in the mountains, when the moon is full. We do not harm humans," he declared himself proudly.

"Well, we have that in common." Carlisle smiled. I could tell it made him happy to hear Ian and his pack had a courtesy for human life, as well.

I studied Ian's eyes again, wondering if that's what made them a reddish-brown color? Then I wondered about Marek and Adriana. Theirs were a dark gold. Did they feed upon the animals here, as well? But they had human blood in their icebox…maybe they did both? I would ask Adriana later, if we were alone.

"I'm confused," Rosalie chimed in. "This _Ahren _we're speaking of…" she said curtly, holding her hands out in front of her, not having a clue who they were talking about.

"_Ahren_ is my son!" Ian interrupted angrily as he stood quickly to her remark, shoving his chair out from behind him.

Her eyes widened as she leaned back at the outburst.

Emmett jumped in front of Rosalie in a crouch, protecting her from the irritation and forcefulness of Ian, barring his teeth, ready for a fight.

Edward grabbed his wrist and motioned for him to sit back down. But Emmett waited, glaring and snarling at Ian.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hollered, slapping him on the right side of his bottom with maintained composure. "Sit back down, it's okay."

Emmett stood up straight, then flung himself back into the big, comfy, corner chair, as a low growl festered in his lungs as a warning.

"I'm sorry, Ian." Rosalie held her hands up. "I didn't mean anything rude, I was only curious about the name."

"Of course, Rosalie," Carlisle said protectively in Ian's direction, eyeing him to keep his cool.

Ian grabbed the chair that flew out a few feet behind him and sat back down, nodding to Rosalie and Carlisle.

She could be terse, but she was my sister. I'd defend her if it came to a fight. We all would.

"I apologize for my outburst, miss, that wasn't very gentle of me now, was it?" His voice turned soft.

She waved her hand at him to show a gesture of 'no big deal'.

"Alright, alright, let's get back to why we're all here," Adriana spoke, breaking things up. She didn't speak much, but her voice was so lovely and sweet when she did. It reminded me of Esme, and my mother. So comforting.

"Edward," I whispered to get him to look at me. "The scent was out at Charlie's house that one night, too, remember?"

He nodded his head in recollection.

"I can't figure out why it would be in three different places…then _swim_ back here?" I whispered again.

"Ian," Edward spoke up after my question. "Are you all avid swimmers?"

"I guess we could be." He shrugged. "We walk or run pretty much everywhere we go, though." He eyed us curiously. "Why?"

"Your scent," Edward mentioned, "it took off into the ocean from our home and was gone, disappearing into the water."

"Into the ocean you say?" He was extremely surprised by that bit of information.

"That's why we're here," Carlisle told him. "The scent left Forks, and then we got Peter's call about seven hours later. We hoped it had returned to its home so we could track it again. And here you are, carrying the same one."

We were all going through a wide range of emotions as we shared bits of information we were sure of, with none of it making much sense.

Then we sat in silence again, everyone processing what they'd heard, searching for a next question to ask.

Edward was getting antsy. He could only process his own thoughts; not ten at a time. And I wondered if I should remove my shield for him.

But I didn't.

Then Jasper had a question. "Ian, you say there are wild werewolves all over the world. And you say you are gentle werewolves here in these mountains, right?"

"Yes," Ian answered sharply, wondering what Jasper was getting at.

"Well, how many are there of you? I mean, is it possible there is another kind of werewolf out there besides yours and the wild ones that would also carry the same scent?"

Ian, Marek, Adriana, Peter and Charlotte all smiled to each other, they obviously knew the answer to his inquiry. "No, Jasper," Ian replied. "We are the only 'two' of our kind. But that was an excellent question, one we would guess ourselves, if we didn't already know the answer."

"How can you be so sure?"

Then Peter spoke up. "Ian. Maybe you should start at the 'beginning' for them, like you did for Charlotte and me?"

"I think that's a sensible idea," Marek said in agreement. "Do you all mind?"

We shook our heads no, and I put my hand on Edward's knee as we got ourselves comfy to hear Ian's tale. Peter had emphasized the word 'beginning', so I assumed we were in for a long story. We were going to be hearing about 'real' werewolf history and I was eagerly ready. As long as it take too much time… We still had family out there somewhere.

Edward shot an eyebrow up at me and pointed to his head. He wanted to know if I would remove the block I had on him. But if we were going to be listening to Ian, he would be right with us. So I shook my head 'no' with an sweet smile.

He pursed his lips again and let out a heavy sigh, sitting roughly against the back of the couch, pouting.

I didn't want him to be upset during this, so I leaned myself back gently into his side, and moved my hand softly up and down his leg.

His arm, which he had propped on the top of the couch, didn't move near me. Edward was being stubborn.

When I realized my gentle caresses weren't working to ease him; I decided to turn more into him, resting my head on his shoulder and half my chest on his. Then I casually wrapped my arms around his waist and let out a sweet, sighing breath in his direction.

Edward rebelliously placed his head back, staring up at the ceiling, trying hard to avoid my charming gesture. So, I thought I'd try again.

But better this time.

I raised my hand slowly and grazed my fingertips along the bottom of his jaw and down his neck. I then traced along his exposed collar bone and followed the path of buttons down the front of his shirt till I hit the top of his jeans. Lifting his shirt just enough, I snuck one finger under, running it back and forth inside the denim…waiting for a reaction.

His breathing spiked a little, before he let out a surrendered moan and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He lifted his head, against what seemed liked his better judgment, and kissed the top of my hair. I held his waist affectionately again and snuggled into his side and smiled.

Apparently, I'd been forgiven.

Rosalie looked at me with warning and slightly balled up a fist for me to see. She'd seen me tracing Edward, and she'd punch me, too, if I did it again. Then she reached over and grabbed Emmett's hand as he leaned in towards her. I saw her take one more glance at us out the side of her eyes.

I didn't move.

"Alright…" Ian declared, receiving our complete attention, "let me start from the beginning."


	13. Chapter 12 Children of the Moon

**12. Children of the Moon**

**** I apologize for the length of this chapter *****

"The history of our ancestors begins over twenty-two hundred years ago." Ian peaked our interest immediately, and my eyes widened at the time frame he was about to share. _Twenty-two hundred years ago? _

"I ask that you keep what you are about hear, safe. Our family has been able to keep its secret for all this time, and we hope—within an inch or our lives…and yours—it stays that way," his voice cautioned a warning, and a hint of a threat, his expression exceedingly serious.

This was obviously not going to be some gossip story to spread around town yelling, _"Hey! Guess what I know?" _No. No way. And it was apparent—that what we were about to hear—was not to even leave this room, under _any_ circumstances. So, accepting (within an inch of our lives) and acknowledging what Ian was asking of us, each member of my family nodded their head in respectful understanding to Ian's _firm_ advice.

_But If Aro ever touched one of us…_

"Thank you," Ian spoke, and his story began…

"In a small town, outside the capital city known today at Belgrade, a man by the name of Karolis Nidelya set out for a hunting trip in the nearby mountains. It was nearly sundown when he caught sight of a large animal that would easily make for his dinner for the next week. After several minutes of chasing and short-cutting the deer at a hurried speed, Karolis accidentally slipped on a small pile of leaves that gathered too close to the edge of a deep slope. Brutally he fell down the long hill, tumbling, sliding and rolling until he was knocked unconscious when his head slammed against a large rock at the bottom, stopping him, leaving his battered body lying in a near lifeless state. He lay there all night, unmoving, bleeding, and completely vulnerable to the animals of prey that stalked the deep, dark woods. But mercy was on his side, and Karolis was spared from becoming a hungry animal's nighttime meal.

"When he woke in the morning, though, slowly coming into consciousness, Karolis felt a strange, wet sensation on his leg. He lifted his head—with dizziness and much pain—and looked down to see a very large, white wolf licking at a deeply gashed wound. Karolis yanked his leg away quickly, screamed with the agony, and then pushed himself up against the rock that carried his blood-dried markings, while trying not to cry out more in pain of just moving. He felt broken all over. The wolf turned to face him then, staring down and peering into his eyes, as if making a connection. Something inside Karolis, though, told him not to be afraid.

"But he stared back nervously as the animal began to approach him, those giant paws and sharp claws inching in closer. With his hand, Karolis felt blindly around for a big stick or a large rock to throw, but there was nothing. He panicked, knowing then he'd have to try to fight the animal off with his own bare hands…and feeble body. A fight he was sure to lose. Then terror flowed ice-cold through his veins and froze him in place when the wolf stopped within mere inches of his face, its warm breath blowing against his cold, sweat-soaked skin."

My grip on Edward's knee tightened as I imagined the horror Karolis must have felt at that moment. Face to face with a wolf that had already gotten a good taste of him—was just like facing the killer vampire—who'd once wanted a human taste of me. Karolis and I had both been mere seconds away from losing our lives…

"Then the wolf did the unexpected, and gave a dripping, sloppy lick up Karolis's cheek, as if it were making friends. Needless to say, he was completely stunned by the action, and thankful—before wondering if maybe the animal was getting in a quick sample of its next meal. Alone in the mountains, with a wild wolf staring at him, not sure if he'd be dinner soon, Karolis was unable to find his voice, or the strength, to yell for help.

"So he swallowed, closed his eyes, and allowed what was ever going to happen…to happen. Which is when the giant wolf surprised him again, and lay down gently beside him. Peeling one lid open, then the other—the wolf lowering its thick head on its front paws—Karolis took quick inventory of the damage to his body…without moving. He noticed all the deep cuts and scrapes he'd received, were cleaned, not bleeding, nor full of dirt, sticks or small earth. Unable to fully understand what was happening in this possibly odd, fantasy land, he reached up slowly to touch his hand to the side of his incredibly, throbbing head to feel the spot where a huge lump had grown. Agony shot through him again just from touching it, and Karolis began to feel dizzy, thinking maybe this was all just a hallucination. So he laid his head back against the rock, closed his heavy eyes, pushed away his need to vomit, and went sorely back into slumber."

"A gentle wolf…" Esme spoke softly, making the connection as she gazed at Ian.

"Yes." He smiled back with a single nod.

"What happened next?" She eyed him, wanting more.

"Karolis woke a few hours later to the faint sound of men shouting, their calls echoing all around the woods. Remembering the wolf, he sat up quickly, his head spinning as he looked to see if the animal was still around. But it was gone. He thought for sure then he'd just imagined it, but when he looked over his wounds again, they were still neat and cleaned. A hallucination, he knew, would never perform such a realistic act. He was certain then, he had not imagined the wolf, nor had he dreamt it.

"So, Karolis peered up farther into the wooded mountain area, to see if it might still be near by, maybe hiding from the men who were closing in, but he saw no evidence of a wolf leering in the midst. Or any tracks around him. As the men's callings became louder, and with the wolf gone, he was finally able to call out for help. To which six men instantly running down and carefully carried him back home.

"His friend Gavyn, who helped find him, stayed by his side that first night to watch over him, and Karolis noticed his friend's confused expression at the cleanliness of his wounds. He panicked a little, not sure how to explain, when Gavyn did asked about them. But Karolis only shrugged, remaining silent, as if confused himself—because part of him was—not wanting or quite willing to share the foolish story of a wolf who _may_ have taken care of him during the night."

"So he never told anyone?" Jasper asked.

"Well…that was his intention," Ian replied. "But three weeks had passed, and Karolis was finally able to use his full strength to head out and take care of his fields, with the help of some friends. While hauling a heavy bundle of grain over his shoulder, making his way back toward his barn, the large bag was dropped immediately when Karolis gripped at his ribs as a terribly, sharp pain pierced through them, sending him loudly groaning to the ground."

My eyes shot wide open because I knew where this was going. I'd read the stories in books, and I'd seen the movies about werewolf transformation. Always fiction I'd thought, though—before I'd met Edward…and Jacob. This tale was going to be just like what I'd read and seen on film…but real. Very, very real.

"He stayed bent over for a while," Ian continued, "panting, waiting for the pain to go away, thinking maybe he'd just strained himself with too big of a haul. After a few minutes, when he felt a bit better, he slowly picked up the group of grain, flung it over his shoulder and proceeded to the barn. Karolis got about three-fourths of the way there when the pain pierced even harder, his whole spine cracking this time, as if it was being stretched and shifted. He cried out in excruciating pain, dropping bundle once again as he fell harder to the ground, writhing feverishly in bone moving, flesh-ripping agony."

The room was completely silent. I don't think anyone even blinked. Yet, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ian, knowing he would go through that very same thing every time he changed. Yes, vampires' burned for two to three days in transformation, but that was it—even though we wished and begged for death in the meantime. But Ian, he would transform three times _every_ month.

"Karolis gritted his teeth, not wanting to shout louder and be discovered as he watched wiry, thick hair began to grow rapidly on both his forearms. Like fur. His hands trembled uncontrollably then, the pain nearly fainting him as he took deep, heavy breaths while watching the knuckles in his hands separate, crack, tear, and stretch before his eyes. The nails protruding from his fingers had become thick, dark claws that stopped growing around six inches long, and a low growl instinctually rumbled in his chest between breaths. He continued on in excruciating silence as his feet went through the same process, sweat pouring down his head, face and back. Karolis covered his mouth, trying not to scream. And then his eyesight suddenly magnified and his hearing and smell intensified. Footsteps, they were approaching, coming closer with each heavy thud to the ground. They were running. His friends were out in that field and had probably heard his painfully, thunderous cries. They would come check on him. He had to get away.

"Karolis nearly ripped off his own barn doors with his new strength when he clawed them awkwardly open, managing to half-walk, half-crawl himself inside—between continual rib-cracks and spine-shifts that knocked him down over and over. Once he was in the barn, Karolis looked around for something strong to lock the doors from the inside, not wanting anyone to find him."

"Oh, my goodness," Esme said as she put her hands over her mouth. "That all sounds so painful." She then put a comforting hand on Ian, sharing her concern for him.

"Not to worry, my dear." He patted her hand. "It's only rough like that the first time." Ian reassured her with a smile.

Well, that was good, I thought to myself in relief as I imagined the bone shifting in sympathetic pain.

"Did his friends see him crawling in?" Edward wondered, and I loved that he still didn't know what was coming.

"Well," Ian continued. "They did run up to the barn and tried opening the doors, believing they saw _something_ go in there. But the doors wouldn't budge.

"When they began hearing horrible noises of thrashing, cracking and ripping coming from inside, they slowly backed off in terror, looking at one another. Karolis was desperately trying to be quiet, but the shifting pain was so unbearable at times, he couldn't help the few monster growls that shot out between his muffled human cries. His friends at that point had thought a large, ferocious animal was attacking him, and knew they had to try to save him. One man ran over and retrieved the firewood axe from a nearby pile of wood and began heaving at the barn doors. When they finally got through, many minutes later, and looked inside, they found themselves surrounded by an eerie quiet. Gavyn was afraid to go in any further, believing Karolis had already been destroyed, not wanting to see his friend's mutilated body. But the man who held the axe, walked slowly in, looking around, wondering if the animal was hiding."

I leaned into Edward more. And just like in the movies, I was waiting for Ian to burst out loudly with what happened next and scare the pants off of me. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and tightened his grip with a slight laugh through his nose.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the edge of their seats, while everyone else sat relaxed in their chairs. Was no one else expecting to jump at this point? Just me? I took a deep breath, tried to calm myself, and listened very _lightly_ to this part of the tale.

"Gavyn told the other man he thought he saw a wolf-like creature crawling into the barn on the way here, that it was big, very big, warning his friend to be careful. Whispering loudly, they called out for Karolis, but received no answer. Then they heard a slight, rustling noise coming from the back corner of the barn. The friend pointed to Gavyn that he was going to sneak quietly in that direction while raising the axe high over his head, ready to strike at anything that moved if needed. As the man came closer, Karolis's smell kicked further into action, and the appetizing scent from the men became too strong to resist. Saliva began to drip down his large fangs and out his mouth onto the ground, his stomach cramping for bloody nourishment. He was instinctively hungry, and wanted to feed."

"Those poor men…" I cupped my hand over my mouth.

"His transformation had finished, then?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes." Ian nodded. "The very first process takes the longest, about fifteen extremely excruciating minutes to complete while the body does it's best to adjust."

"Interesting…" Carlisle drifted into thought, and his doctor mode kicked in. "So, the saliva…from the wolf? It seeped into Karolis' system, making him a new creature?"

"Correct, Carlisle," Ian spoke with amazement. He was impressed with how quickly he'd caught on. "But if that were completely true," he held up a finger for him to ponder another thought, "then _any _animal lick would turn a human into something else, would it not? No, there was something _special_ about that wolf, Karolis now knew it." Ian shrugged his shoulders and shook his head then. "But he never had the chance to find out how—because even though he'd searched for the animal for many, many years—he never saw it again."

Part of me would have laughed at the thought of a "special" wolf "licking" a man into a werewolf, until I looked at my pasty arm, as a reminder of what a bite from a vampire had done to me.

"I'm a doctor," Carlisle said to Ian. "It's a bit of a habit to break things down as quick as possible. And I see what you mean about an innocent lick, which was my next question."

"A doctor?" Ian folded his arms happily across his chest. "My wife is a nurse in the city. Good to have a fellow healer around."

I assumed that explained the blood Adriana had in the icebox, and why Peter said no humans were harmed. They were able to get it just like Carlisle was.

"She's a nurse in the city?" Jasper asked with a confused look on his face. "But you mentioned you resided in the mountains?"

"That's true," Ian defended quickly. "We reside in these mountains for three nights every month. But we live normal lives in the city otherwise, with a home, a job…and a family."

"So, all of you come up here then?" I wondered. Wouldn't someone notice a whole family gone for three days every month?

"No. The females in our family do not change. Only the men carry the extra chromosome that allows them to convert," Ian stated. "We come up here at dusk before we transform, then feed with Marek and Adriana under the evenings light, till dawn, when we change back. We do that until the moon's three day phase is over, protecting each other in the meantime. And as far as the townspeople know, the men in our family are very avid hunters and take this trip once a month 'for sport'." He laughed a husky laugh at his words.

"I see," I replied, thinking immediately of Jacob and his pack. They could change anytime they wanted. Ian and the men in his family didn't have a choice, and they couldn't control it. It just happened to them.

"Marek?" Carlisle questioned. "You and Adriana feed on the animals, as well?"

"We do. And Ian brings human blood donations for us to drink in the meantime, till they return. We gave up killing humans a long time ago my friend, but do miss the taste."

I swallowed thickly, chasing away the reminded craving as a smile beamed across Carlisle's face.

That explained Marek and Adriana's eyes and why they were a dark gold. They drank human _and_ animal blood.

"What happened in the barn?" Emmett shouted, anxious to get back to the tale.

"Yes, of course. Where was I?" Ian thought out loud.

"He wanted to eat the men!" Emmett said eagerly, rubbing his hands palms against each other. I could tell he was hoping to hear something gross and chewy by the look in his eyes.

"Right." Ian remembered, looking inquisitively at Emmett's interest in whether or not the friends were going to be eaten, and continued while holding back a grin.

"Karolis jumped out on all fours then, stood up on extremely muscled, hind legs, and towered over the shaking men who'd nearly pissed their pants right then and there. Pardon my language, ladies. He then raised his massive clawed hands up with a growling snarl and barred back his lips, showing his still dripping fangs," Ian made the hand motions at the table to mimic this part of the tale, "then crouched down, prepared to pounce and devour. But instinct, adrenaline and fear, had the one man swing down the axe and slash Karolis through his chest, leaving a deep, bloody gash.

"Jumping back with a vicious roar and in pain, the action had caused Karolis to become distracted for the moment from attacking. And the fear he saw in the faces and familiar eyes of Gavyn and his friend, immediately backed him off, looking around for a way of quick escape. He leaped easily up to the hay loft above and jumped out the second story opening, running swiftly into the mountains. Once the men composed themselves from what they'd just witnessed, they began looking around the barn for Karolis, but he was nowhere to be found. All that was left of him were pieces of torn clothing…and not one trace of blood."

"So what happened?" Rosalie asked, sitting even further out from the couch.

"After many hours of searching inside and outside the barn, then just inside the nearby woods—incase the beast dropped Karolis's body—the one man eventually gave up, growing weary, and went home to his family. But Gavyn stayed, waiting to see if the animal or Karolis would return."

"Did he?" Rosalie asked again, "return?"

"Karolis did return to his home in the morning, after changing back. He made his way exhaustedly to his house, not knowing, of course, that Gavyn was there. When he entered, he woke his friend who proceeded to frightfully ask him what happened."

"What did he tell him?" Esme eyes were wide with wonder.

"He told him he, too, had seen the animal and ran off into the mountains to hide until it had left."

"And Gavyn believed him?" Jasper inquired.

"He did at first," Ian said. "Except Karolis wasn't wearing any clothes, and he was holding his ribs and chest very carefully, acting strange. Gavyn noticed his hands and questioned the traces of blood around each cuticle, as if all his nails had been removed and placed back on mangled and a bit crooked. Karolis told him his nails torn up from climbing a tree quickly. But the tips of his fingers were not scraped, broken or damaged in any way, and Gavyn wondered more at his story—and to where his clothes had gone? Mistakenly then, Karolis moved his arms away from his chest and ribs—which caused Gavyn to gasp. A large gash ran itself half way across Karolis's chest, resembling the same exact wound given to the large beast last night. Gavyn stared at his friend wide-eyed and confused, forgetting to breathe. Karolis looked down and knew what his friend was seeing. Proof of what he was. Wanting to avoid further conversations, though, Karolis said he needed to lie down from his horrifying night, and that he was too tired to talk. Exhausted in truth, he walked into his room, curled up on his bed and fell fast asleep, while Gavyn stared wide-eyed at the closed bedroom door.

"But it was what Gavyn heard while Karolis was slept, that got his curiosity stirring. He walked into the room to see his friend panting heavily in his sleep; like a dog would after a long run, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. And every now and then, Karolis would whimper between fits of pain and motions of snarling chases. Gavyn slowly sat down on the bed, intrigued, waiting, watching…and curious."

"Brave friend," Emmett told Rosalie, and she nodded back.

"He was," Ian agreed.

"Did Karolis wake up?" Esme asked.

"No. He slept the whole day like that, restless, while Gavyn kept tense watch. But as the sun began to set, Gavyn was growing hungry, and made his way to the kitchen to look for anything Karolis had available—which is when the real noises began."

"He was changing again…" Edward said.

"Yes." Ian nodded. "Gavyn, dropping everything he had in his hands, ran into Karolis's room just in time to see him going into deep convulsions on the bed. He ran to him then backed off, shocked and scared, when he heard ribs cracking and saw large claws tearing out from his nails. He held himself motionless and in terror in the back corner as Karolis twisted, arched and moaned, not knowing what to do and in fear for his friend's life. The transformation process was quicker this time and everything seemed to flow a bit better. But before Gavyn could process what he'd just viewed, a large, black wolf stepped from the bed, sniffing around the room, before spotting him. Gavyn shook uncontrollably because he'd recognized this wolf.

"Karolis approached him, repeating his actions from the night before, standing at least two feet above Gavyn, yellow eyes staring down, standing on hind legs, breathing heavily through his snout while barring his saliva, dripping teeth. Gavyn wanted to scream, but couldn't. Fear was the only thing that made itself known through his expression. Recognition dawned, though, and Karolis took a gigantic, pawed step back, lowering back on all fours, then bolted out of the room and smashed through the front door, not bothering to stop. Wood slats and splinters went flying as Karolis quickly took off running into the mountains once again."

"Woe!" Emmett shouted. "The transformation must have been cool to see!" He flung himself against the back of the chair, astonished with what he'd been hearing.

"I don't think Gavyn was thinking that, my friend. But he did grab the axe left on the floor in the barn and followed after him toward the wooded mountains. When he reached the entrance to the trees, he stopped, afraid to go in further when he heard a fierce howl, then the sound of an animal being attacked. Gavyn glanced down and knew the measly axe he carried wasn't going to save him from what was in there. So he went back to the house to wait…once again."

I looked around and noticed all of us where sitting on the edge of our seats, enthralled in what the leader of the Siberian werewolves was sharing with us. I had a whole new respect for his kind. Like us, they didn't want to harm a human…a friend. They too could not completely control their senses and instincts, but they were strong enough, gentle enough to catch themselves and run when needed.

"Did Karolis have any idea Gavyn would be waiting for him again in the morning?" Jasper asked.

"He did," Ian said. "And when he arrived unclothed at the house again, just after sunrise, he entered quietly the makeshift door Gavyn had tried to fix during the night. His friend was sleeping crooked in the front room chair with the firewood axe still gripped tight in hand. Karolis, exhausted from running all night, hoped to fall asleep before he could be asked anything. But Gavyn woke with a jolt when he heard something make a heavy plop on the bed in Karolis's room. He entered the room slowly, head first and axe first, whispering Karolis's name. Karolis rolled over with a heavy sigh. He knew his friend wasn't going to go away. And he had to face the facts it was time to let Gavyn in on what happened. So he shared his story.

"Gavyn, astounded after hearing everything, promised to keep Karolis's secret to his dying day. And until he was laid to rest in his final, resting grave…he did."

"Incredible." Esme put her hands up to rest her chin on and shake her head.

Me, I was speechless along with everyone else.

Well, everyone except Emmett.

"So…where did the 'wild' werewolves come from?" Emmett asked, wanting more.

Ian took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before beginning again; leading me to believe we weren't anywhere near being finished with his ancestor's story.

"Karolis later had two sons," he replied, jumping further in time. "He married Gavyn's sister a few years after his first transformation. She was the only other person to know about Karolis, besides Gavyn, and loved him dearly, regardless." Ian then hung his head in sadness. "But, regrettably she died just after giving birth to their second son."

"Oh, no..." Esme sympathized. "I'm so sorry." And for a brief second, I felt a connection to Karolis's wife.

"It happens." Ian face was blank momentarily, and then he smiled to her for her compassion before continuing.

"Gavyn would come help take care of his nephews on full moon nights—both men watching the boys intensely from month to month, to see if they, too, did anything different or out of the ordinary. Karolis wasn't sure what to expect, though, if anything? He hoped he was alone with what he was. But…it was the first full moon, after his oldest son's thirteenth birthday…that it all began again."

"All the boys in the family..." Edward commented.

"Right," Ian said. "Kadin, his oldest, had complained of rib pain a few times that first afternoon, causing concern in both men. And by dusk, the pain had worsened, doubling him over to the floor. Kadin had screamed and cried in agony when the cracking and shifting began, to which Karolis grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder, eyed Gavyn, and ran with his son before he transformed himself.

"The boys new their father always went 'hunting' on full moon nights, but from then on, Kadin would be going with him. Gavyn stayed with Direk, his second son—who still didn't know, each time until morning. When they'd both arrive home, exhausted and weary, they would fall asleep immediately, and snore the whole day. Karolis told Direk when he turned thirteen, he, too, would be going 'hunting' by the moonlight…which was only two years away."

"So, then there were three?" Jasper spoke.

"And then there were three," Ian repeated. "Six nearly normal years went by after Direk's transformation, before things went horribly wrong."

I clinched Edward's knee again, preparing myself for round three, of things that had gone "horribly wrong".

"Gavyn didn't need to stay at the house anymore, now that the boys were older and the family hunted together. But he made sure to stay near the perimeter of the woods, knowing the scent of man was a very strong pull for them. It was his intention to sidetrack the three Nidelya wolves if they should get the urge to roam into town, and warn them with sounds of birds, if men were to wander in."

"Did they ever? Try to run into town?" Emmett wondered.

"No, they were very controlled, and gentle, like I said. Big game was plentiful in the mountains, and their hunger was sustained quite adequately."

"So, what went wrong?" Edward asked, as his muscles tensed slightly in anticipation and he clutched firmly at my arm. It was interesting to see him like this, not knowing. Almost like he was a "normal" vampire, if such a thing truly existed and wasn't so oxymoronic to believe.

"When they were out hunting, a few months later, Direk picked up on a new, delicious scent. So he followed it, curious…and hungry. As he approached the animal that spiked his craving, he discovered there was something wrong with it. In a state of confusion, he backed away from the animal that had now turned on him, heaving and foaming at the mouth. Direk froze. The large, brown, rabid wolf took advantage and pounced instantly, biting him over and over. Direk howled in pain while trying to fight it off. His father and brother loped to him immediately, scaring the rabid wolf away when they approached. Karolis tended to his battered and bleeding son while Kadin chased after the animal, destroying it quickly with the snap of its neck, and managing to avoid being bitten himself.

"They stayed by Direk's side in the woods until dawn, trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible with pressure and dirt, then carried him back to the house in the morning when it was safe. They were able to tend to his wounds better when he was human. Kadin counted sixteen large punctures in his brother's skin, eight bites, most of them on his arms and a few to the neck. They cleaned and wrapped each one, then placed Direk in bed. He slept for only a few hours before his behavior changed during his sleep. Direk's breathing turned rough. He became feverish and shook heavily from the chills that ran throughout his body. Karolis covered him with blankets and placed cool rags on his forehead to help with the fever, but nothing worked. He was still burning up and shaking uncontrollably. When his brother went to remove the warm rag from his forehead, Direk's eyes opened. He growled violently and bit up at his brother, almost getting his arm. Kadin backed up, mystified by what he'd seen…then shaken by what happen next.

"Direk's blood-shot eyes rolled back into his head, and he began to pant erratically. Kadin didn't move and hollered for his father. Karolis entered the room to see his son's condition. Direk appeared to be dying…rapidly, as he struggled to breathe, taking in as many shallow gasps as he could. His chest rose only a few more times, before it stopped."

"Poor Karolis," Esme expressed.

"No kidding," Emmett said with remorse as he slumped down in his chair. "That's horrible."

"Yes." Ian hung his head then sighed. "But, there's more," he said in a way that had me thinking there were worse things coming. Was that possible?

"Karolis slumped himself over the lifeless body of his son, held him tightly, and began to cry. Only a few seconds had gone by of grieving, before Kadin suddenly gasped, causing Karolis to turn and look at him. He stared at his brother in shock because his eyes had opened again. All of the sudden Direk took in a large mouthful of air causing his chest to rise to its fullest, then exhaled in a ragged gust. Karolis beamed with joy; until his son started thrashing wildly under him. He tried to hold him down but backed up when the cracking, breaking and distorted moaning began. Direk was transforming."

"But it was the middle of the day…" Carlisle said what we were all thinking, and then pulled his eyebrows in, in confusion.

"Yes it was. And what Direk was doing, should not have been possible. But for him…it was…" Ian held up a finger to Carlisle to wait before he asked his next question, and I stopped myself, as well. Because I knew mine would be the same as his. _How?_

"When the process was complete, Direk flung his huge, furry body, viciously from the bed. Instantly catching the sight of two mouthwatering humans standing in his midst and was anxious to feed. His red-tinted, black eyes seemed to fill with fire as he barred his yellow, dripping fangs and opened his brown, foaming mouth, lunging at his brother first. In a panic, Kadin grabbed the thick, wooden chair next to him and slammed Direk across the head with it, knocking his brother to the ground, unconscious. Karolis told Kadin to run to the barn and get as many thick straps of leather as he could find. They were going to have to tie him up.

"When he got back, Direk was starting to come around, and they hurried with their ties. Kadin made sure to wrap an extra-tight one around his muzzle, so he couldn't bite through anything, or anyone."

"What happened when dusk came and it was time for the father and son to turn?" Rosalie asked.

"They changed, but stayed in the house. Direk was bound on the floor, unable to move, watching with loud huffs, snarls and muffled growls as the two large werewolves paced themselves back and forth the entire night. He was desperate to fight, desperate to break free, and he was desperate to feed…on anything, even another werewolf. Which is why they remain alone when wild, they destroy each other very quickly, leaving only the strongest one standing."

"So the rabid wolf changed him into a rabid werewolf," Jasper noted. "But…why the transform before nightfall?"

"The disease that the rabid wolf carried messed up Direk's system, distorting what he was, keeping him in full, wild wolf form until the end of the full moon cycle," Ian explained.

"And when he was human again?" Carlisle asked.

"He never behaved right after that night. Direk was always angry, always bitter…and always mean. He couldn't sit still, either. He paced continuously, always sniffing subconsciously at the air. He kept his father and brother in constant defense because they didn't know what 'could' happen at any time. He was dangerous, very dangerous. Direk was under close watch."

"Did Direk remember he tried to kill his brother?" Jasper asked.

"No. His mentality was so different when he changed; he couldn't remember anything besides wanting to hunt and destroy everything around him…father or brother, it didn't matter."

"And another full moon would be coming," Carlisle sighed lightly. "Would they tie him up every time?"

"That was the plan. They couldn't let him loose in the woods, knowing he'd find a way to get past them and head into town. And they didn't want to take the chance of him devouring a human, completely unable to control himself."

"Did Direk know what they would do to him each month?" Rosalie asked.

"No. Karolis and Kadin took him by surprise every time, to avoid a fight. Both men were very strong, but Direk had grown stronger, almost as strong as the two of them put together. They knew they'd have a better chance if he didn't know what was coming."

"So they pounced on him, right?" Emmett made a wrestling move with his arms.

"They were going to, but he surprised them when he changed again mid-morning, just like the month before, but sooner in the day. The process happened so quick, neither could wrestle him to the ground in time. Direk and all his strength, flung them both across the room, simultaneously, knocking his brother out when he hit the wall, and wounding his fathers arm. He turned and took off out of the house, not interested in feeding on his family anymore, for other scents had caught his attention many times before today. Other scents he remembered. Other scents that drew him towards town.

"Karolis tried following after him, finding it impossible to keep up, though, and could only watch his son run out of sight. Running back to the house to check on Kadin, he was thankful his son was still alive. He told Kadin what happened when his son came back around, and that his brother was heading for town."

"Oh, this can't be good," Rosalie mumbled, shaking her head slowly.

"No, it wasn't." Ian shook his head with her. "By the time Karolis and Kadin made it to town, Direk had already mutilated two people and terrorized the townsfolk. Word spread quickly that a man-like wolf was on the loose and killing people. So, the citizens formed a search party that afternoon, going to go door to door first, before searching the woods for the beast. Karolis knew he and Kadin were also in trouble as he looked towards the sky, seeing they maybe had only an hour until sundown, before they, too, were noticed. Running home as fast as they could from town, they saw Gavyn waiting for them out front—his fears confirmed, when only two men returned. They told Gavyn everything before his face fell in sadness. He knew Direk would have to be 'stopped', and there was only one way that could happen..."

Carlisle shook his head back and forth. He didn't like the idea of any creature having to be destroyed, but like us, when innocent people begin to die, or become hunted, then something needs to be done. James, Laurent and Victoria had hunted after me once, and they were all gone now. I breathed a heavy sigh at the relived thought. Edward touched the top of my thigh, then shifted his hand underneath, holding it tight. I took in a quick breath then let it out slowly as tingles ran down my leg at his gesture. He smirked at my not-so-casual display of stimulation. I shook my head, hugged firmly at his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. I thought about playing back, but I wanted to focus on the story and avoid another punch to him from Rosalie.

"Karolis and Kadin stayed in the house during and after transformation that night. Gavyn told them he'd also stay and ward off any townsfolk that came by. A few did come that evening and asked if Karolis was home, but Gavyn said they were out hunting, that they'd be back by morning. One of the men told him the man-wolf had attacked another human, but the wolf was chased off into the mountains before he could kill the human. They were going to look for it, and would watch for the Nidelya family while they were out there. Gavyn nodded and told them 'thank you' knowing what he'd just heard meant. When he went back into the house, he told Karolis they needed to run. They had to leave Siberia, follow the Danube River north…anything, just get away. Karolis understood his friend in wolf form, and he and Kadin took off for the river, headed north and never looked back."

"Woe," I think Emmett finally breathed, grabbing at his head, "but what about Direk?"

"The townspeople never found find him, or the Nidelya Family. As far as they figured, with Gavyn's help; Karolis, Kadin and Direk were the next to fall victim to the wolf that haunted the woods, never to return."

"So the three of them were written off for dead," Jasper said, holding a look of cleverness in his expression.

"Yes."

"And the townsfolk never had any idea about Direk?"

"None." Ian shook his head, emphasizing the word.

"What about when he changed again, or came out from the woods? Wouldn't they see he was alive at some point?"

"They would, except the large hunting party had frightened Direk out of the woods that same night. And as he galloped out, he caught the of his father and brother…following it, north, to the river…tracking after them."

"No way..." Emmett's eyes widened, extremely intrigued yet somewhat fearful for the men who were on the run.

"And the person who was bitten in town and survived?" Carlisle pressed for more information.

"That's where the werewolf legend truly begins to humans. They know nothing of before. A few weeks later, on the first night of the full moon, still home and in bed from his injuries, the man who'd been attacked, suddenly began to thrash violently, scaring his wife half to death. She ran out of the house and down the road screaming for help when her husband began transforming. The neighbors who heard her shouts ran back to her house just in time to witness a wolf-man spring from his bed, wild, fierce, foaming and hungry. He bit three of them before being killed by others who'd just arrived. Two of those humans turned later that evening and so on and so on through time. The third one, a woman, never did. But her behavior was like Direk's as a human. Dark and changed until her last breath."

"Ian, would I be out of line if I asked how the wolf-man was killed?" Carlisle tiled his head hoping he hadn't offended him. "If we should ever come across a wild one, that is?"

We knew how we were killed, but this information would be vital for us to know as well.

"We can be killed just like any other human, Carlisle. Bullets, knives, fire…it's just…a lot harder. We can take many injuries; we don't go down so easy."

"I see. Thank you." Carlisle nodded with understanding and appreciation.

"What happened with Karolis and Kadin?" Edward's curiosity wanted to know more. "Did Direk ever catch up to them?"

Ian looked at Marek then motioned his hand to him. "This is your part of the story, Marek. Would you like to take it from here?"

_Ah-ha! _I thought as all the pieces were starting to fit together.

"I can," he stated. "I remember that night very well."

Something about Marek's accented voice, and the eeriness in it, made me feel like we were settling ourselves in for another scary tale. I gripped Edward's arm tighter and he placed a soft hand over mine, weaving my fingers in with his.

"It was a full moon. Adriana and I were 'hunting' here in the woods, but, we did not feed on animals at the time. We caught the scent of some gypsy hunters in the area and followed after them. After we caught them and fed, Adriana stiffened. It was the first time her 'gift' had ever made itself known. She mentioned something was not right, like she felt the presence of three creatures around us, but could not see them. Nerved by what she was feeling, we headed home. The next morning, there was a knock on our door. Adriana worried as I went to answer it, prepared to attack whatever stood on the other side. It was two humans. I was about to consume them when I noticed they didn't _smell_ like humans, but more like the wolves of the forest. I was intrigued and held my bite. The older man begged us to let him and the younger man in. They noticed we were different as well, but were not afraid of us, which was a first for a human. They were looking for shelter, and my curiosity invited them in. We offered them clothing, but had no food or water. Adriana and I gave them a puzzled glare, unaware of _what_ we let in, when they said they ate as they ran and not to worry. The man and his son noticed our defensive expressions and explained themselves as we listened to their recent story."

So, Marek and Adriana were over twenty-two hundred years old, and had been around to experience this tale, first hand. They had met Karolis and Kadin, in person, so, so long ago.

I was fascinated.

"We shared stories until late afternoon; knowing what was coming at sunset," Marek continued, spooking me once again. "The two changed into giant man-like wolves before our eyes, so we could see, but made no motion to hurt us. Adriana became nervous again when she said she felt like there was still something around. The four of us went outside immediately, looking to see if we could hear or smell anything wrong. Then a light breeze sent a familiar scent at us…all of us. Karolis and Kadin crouched while low snarls sent out a warning to whatever was out there. Their reaction told us there was danger, so Adriana and I followed suit.

"We heard a light rustle behind a group of large trees in front of us, but before we could go after it…it came to us. A huge man-wolf jumped at the space in front of Adriana and I, foaming at the mouth, eyes on fire, wanting to rip us to shreds. But this one was different than the two that stood with us. He was wild, angry, and fierce. Violent growls ripped from his chest, barreling throughout the forest. And for once, I didn't know if I could take on another creature, this creature.

"Karolis and Kadin pounced between us and the wolf. When the wolf leaped at them, Karolis caught it by the neck, twisted, and broke its neck immediately with a loud snap. And the wolf was dead before it hit the ground. Karolis had just killed his own son to protect us. And in return, we have been protecting their family in gratitude ever since."

Marek's story was much shorter, but still event filled. And their friendship with the Nidelya family had lasted after all this time.

"I couldn't imagine if I had to do that," Esme sounded tearful, shaking her head slowly at the table.

"Karolis found it necessary, my dear, and took no regret in doing what was needed." Marek patted her hand softly.

"Are you not immortal, Ian?" Carlisle asked.

I assumed he noticed what I had. That if Ian was the leader of the werewolves, then that meant that Karolis and Kadin were no longer around.

"No, we are not. We age like any other human and pass on when our bodies become too weak to go through the transformation process. The wear and tear usually takes us out of this world around the age of seventy. But seven to eight of us generally exist at one time. And our genes are passed down through each direct descendant of the family, only affecting the males, keeping the bloodline going."

"I see…" Carlisle respectfully nodded and sounded as if he wished that wasn't true. I would have liked to have met Karolis and Kadin as much as he did. And since it obviously was not an immortal animal that bit Karolis, they in-turn could not be immortal. Which made sense for the transformation part—not affecting the way of their life span one bit.

"Ian," Carlisle focused in on his eyes. "Marek mentioned two losses, but only one that we might be able to help with?"

"That is correct." He nodded.

"Why only one?"


	14. Chapter 13  Revenge

13. Revenge

"About a month ago," Ian inhaled a deep shaky breath as his face saddened, "we were here in the woods as usual, hunting during the first full moon's night, when my nephew decided to chase after a scent that was to his liking. We pay very close attention to Adriana whenever one of us takes off after something suddenly. She is our lookout and would give warning if there was any danger lurking about. All seemed safe, so we let him go further."

I noticed Adriana sink her face regretfully into her hands. Something about what he just said upset her. Ian touched her ever so gently on the top of her head, as if to offer her some comfort.

Marek reached over and put his arm around his mate, looked at her hand covered face and whispered softly, "Adriana, lovely, we didn't know. Remain strong, no one blames you."

She nodded her face in her hands, understanding the meaning of his words, but remained distraught in spite of them.

I was overcome with grief for her, Marek and Ian. By the way the three just interacted with each other, I knew something horrible was about to happen to his nephew, and she felt at fault for it.

"As I was saying," Ian continued as he placed his hand in the crease of her bent elbow and gripped it gently. "My nephew had taken off farther up the mountain, chasing after his kill. After a few moments of him being gone, a new scent drifted past us on the breeze, catching our attention. The scent reminded me of Marek and Adriana, a venom scent. A vampire. Then we heard the attack. Blood curdling howls echoed off the mountain walls, coming at us from the direction Emil had left in." Ian bowed his head and stared down at his hands for a moment.

We joined him in silence. If he had said no more, we understood what had just happened. But after a few deep breaths, he composed himself and continued.

"We ran to where he was, stopping and watching in horror as his body thrashed around in agony on the forest floor. When we bent down to him, and Adriana looked his body over, we discovered several crescent shaped teeth marks on his neck and arms."

My eyes widened. I knew that bite.

"Within a few short minutes, Emil's cries turned to rough, labored breathing mixed in with painful whimpers; and his body slowly began to stiffen. We gathered around him, feeling helpless as my brother fell down at his side. Emil was his only son and knew he was fading, too fast for us to get help in time. My brother cried out, willing him to hold on, embracing his head in his arms and hoping for him to just keep breathing. Emil tried, but his attempted breaths were becoming too few and far between what was survivable. His struggled huffs told us the end was coming. Then, after another minute, Emil twitched in his father's arms, let out one last gurgled breath, and closed his eyes…forever." Ian was trying very hard to hold back tears while I sat stunned, fighting with my own.

"Oh, no, no, no…" Esme shook her head, whispering in sadness as she cupped her hands to her mouth.

Low hiccup sounds came from behind Adriana's hands. She was trying not to lose it. Marek made small comforting circles around her shoulder while Ian gently massaged the crease of her elbow he still held on to before he continued.

"That's when Marek heard a slight creaking sound behind him and looked up. He noticed something in the distance, moving quickly away through the trees and immediately began following after it."

"The vampire?" Emmett asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Ian confirmed. "The vampire had made its way silently through the tree tops, noticed Emil and violently attacked him. There was no way Adriana could have picked up on it; because it never touched the ground before then. But when it did land, she felt it as soon as we heard Emil's cries, and then the feeling was gone. It's venom made its way through my nephew's bloodstream swiftly, burning and killing him within a matter of minutes."

I went from grief to guilt in an instant, like Adriana. We hadn't attacked his nephew, but one of our own _kind _had. And I found myself feeling sorry for what I was at the moment. My hope was that Ian felt no ill will towards my family. He had just met us. But if we had come across a werewolf in these mountains, I couldn't say we wouldn't have attacked either. We were unfamiliar with their breed—and me personally, a true werewolf. I could only assume the vampire that bit Emil was, too. It's our natural defense to take out any enemy or threat immediately.

"Marek, what happened to the vampire you followed?" Jasper's asked when his thoughts sprung into combat mode.

"Ian's brother and father stayed back with Emil's body, while Adriana, Ian and the rest of his pack caught up with me. The vampire was surprisingly fast and we were not able to catch it and destroy it. But we were able to follow the scent all the way back to edge of the city it disappeared into. We didn't go in any further though, considering the condition of Ian and the pack. But we did notice a small shadowy figure jump over an outer castle wall shortly after, that sat up on a hill. No human could leap like that, and figured it was our vampire. As we ran around the outside of the city, getting a little closer, Adriana warned us to stop. She had picked up many mythical creatures and told us it was too dangerous to proceed. She took count and noted we were greatly outnumbered. So we regretfully turned and headed back home to put Emil to rest, which in turn, left the pack two nights if they were to plan to go back and seek out the repulsive vampire." His eyes narrowed and his voice sounded like he wanted to spit when he said the word repulsive. I mimicked his mood. Even though it was a vampire, I wanted it destroyed myself.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your nephew," Rosalie said sorrowfully.

"Thank you, my dear," Ian whispered softly then went on with his story.

"When we arrived back, changed to human form by late morning from our long chase across a few countries, Emil had already been taken down into town to my family, and we buried him that afternoon together."

I was troubled for Ian and his family, thinking about Renesmee. If she, or any of my family, were killed before me like that…I would be beside myself, hurting, for eternity. Then sorrow filled my mind as I leaned in as close to Edward, remembering Alice and Charlie had been taken from us. We didn't know their fates, but I could only hope Peter knew where they might be, and that they were still alive…somewhere.

"I'm very sorry, Ian," Carlisle mourned for his new friend. "We sympathize with you and the difficulty in losing loved ones."

"Thank you." He nodded. "We want to help you find your loved ones, Carlisle. And thanks to Peter, we're hoping to recover all three of them."

"Ian?" Rosalie asked with a hint of shyness in her tone, overcompensating now for her earlier remark that set him off. "What happened to Ahren? Did someone take him?"

"We took that night to hunt again, keeping a close eye on my brother, and in the morning we gathered to discuss the revenge we would take. We only had the one night left before we would have to wait another month to chase go back, not knowing if the vampire would still be there or move on. We needed to move as quickly as possible.

"Once we were set, we said goodbye to our families, who begged us to stay, then headed west to the city. Marek and Adriana stayed behind to keep our loved ones safe while we were gone. They stayed together at one house, not wanting to be caught off guard with anything that might travel through the trees again."

"How far west did you have to travel?" Edward asked, appearing to try to get a time frame and distance to where they were headed. Ian had mentioned a few countries…

"We ran quickly and arrived around the outside of the city within about four hours." Ian pulled from his memory.

"We had a count from Adriana before, of others who might be there, but didn't know if they moved around a lot. And if we were going to go up against those numbers, we were going to need help—we were going to need a distraction. So we proceeded around the outside of the city again, back towards the castle where our vampire disappeared. Off to the right, centered in a large rolling hill, we had noticed a cave opening before, and knew our only hope might rest in there. As we crept closer to the cave, we could smell them, hundreds of them; and we were glad our suspicions paid off. A few circled above us, screeching in their high pitched yells. But we kept low and quiet, not wanting to be noticed just yet."

"How many of you were there?" Jasper wondered.

"There were six of us. My father Faolan, my brother Tedmund, my nephew Ethan, my son Roman, my son Ahren and myself."

"Did other mythical creatures Adriana picked up on live in that cave as well, that could help you?" Emmett asked.

"No, the creatures were in the city, but our hope for distraction lie awake inside. And once we were ready, we took off into the cave, making sure to create as much of a disturbance as possible. We jumped off the walls with loud huffs and howls, making sure to kick up dirt and rock everywhere. And within a matter of seconds, the cave began to fill with high pitched screams. Great gusts of wind began to flow heavily and swiftly past us back towards the exit. They knew we were there.

"We looked back after a few yards of running from the cave to see the hundreds of large shadowy, black bats chasing after us, causing us to lope as fast as we could on all fours towards the castle walls."

"That is so cool!" Emmett shouted. And I had to agree. Even though there were six of them, any element of surprise would be helpful.

"I agree, Emmett." Ian smirked. "Not only would they cover the sound of us, but Marek made mention of the sensitivity of a vampire's hearing compared to ours. We could handle the higher pitch sounds, but to a vampire…the bat squeals would be deafening and extremely painful."

"That was very clever, Marek." Carlisle raised his eyebrows and curled up one side of his mouth.

"Adrian and I had a run-in with bats once before," Marek said, then shuttered at the memory. "And I could only hope whatever was in that castle, would react the same way we had."

"Ian." Adriana finally lifted her head from her hands. "The boys are coming."

He turned to look out the window behind him, up towards the sky and nodded his head. "Thank you."

I could tell by the orange light reflecting off the wall across from me, through the window, and the tree shadows that were growing bigger with each minute, that dusk was approaching. Ian's pack was on its way here, and I suddenly felt nervous. These weren't like the wolves that knew us back home. Would they enter hating us? Would they understand we truly came in peace? After Ian shared so much with us in the short time he had, I felt I'd already known him a lifetime. In our late sufferings, we had a bond. I hoped no one in his pack was quick to attack, and ask questions later… A scene like that would turn ugly quickly.

"Do you have time to finish the story?" Edward asked, anxious to hear more.

"Yes. I have a few minutes before I do need to go." Ian straightened himself in his chair.

"Once we ducked our way through the city, making sure to keep hidden in the darkest shadows, and approached the castle; we let out loud furious growls, letting them know we were there. The perimeter wall was high, but we jumped ease, and waited, hoping our vampire would show itself. But we got more than what we bargained for, and more than what we'd expected. We got what we'd feared. They came out in formation, forming a half circle in front of us. Then broke in the middle as, what we assumed was their leader, made his way between them, starring us down with his blood red eyes. It was too late to turn back. So we waited for our following, angry distraction to arrive shortly before we'd attack."

"Did you see the vampire you chased?" Jasper asked, his expression appearing as if he wanted to be there himself.

"Because we didn't get a look at it, we could only hope it resided in the line which stood before us. We'd kill them all if we had to, to rid this world of the one." Ian's face turned to stony anger. He pursed his lips, flared his nostrils and took in deep heavy breaths; and I saw a blazing hatred fill his eyes at the recollection.

Edward reached down and grabbed hard at my knee. I couldn't tell if he was still angry at me for blocking him or if this story was upsetting him just as much as it was Ian. I looked at his face to see him starring out the top of his eyes at Ian, and not friendly either. He looked heated. I replayed the last of Ian's words in my head, trying to figure out what could have provoked fury in him like that.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as I pulled his grip off of me, keeping a hold of him. I didn't want him to do anything stupid, just in case.

"Just thinking," he replied without looking at me, still starring Ian down.

"About what? What did he say?" I leaned over to see his face better. He still made no eye contact with me and continued a dark focused glare.

"I'll tell you later…" he said. "I need to hear more."

"Alright," I replied, turning my attention to Ian, giving Edward his thoughts to himself.

"What happened next?" Esme asked as she raised a worried eyebrow.

"They finally came…our distraction; by the hundreds still, hunting us, then flying past us and around at tremendous speed, screaming their anger. We watched as the vampires instantly grabbed at their ears and dropped to the ground, shrieking in pain. The flying rodents circled high and low the castle grounds, creating an almost blinding chaos. But we were not bothered; ready to take the opportunity we'd been given. We leaped down and made our way to the line, prepared to take them all out if needed until we found the one. We had to be careful to avoid their venom bites, though, not wanting to lose anyone else. So, we'd decided earlier we would aim for the backs of their necks; it being the easiest ways to detach their heads from their bodies with our teeth and avoid the razors of theirs."

I grabbed loosely at my neck, wanting to say I was impressed, but I felt like I was listening to the way I could be killed easily by any one of them. Chills ran down my spine and along my veins. His story leaving a sickened feeling in the pit of my stomach. I checked on Edward again. He was still hanging on every word Ian was saying. I wished I could be in his head right now instead of mine. His looked more interesting and intense; while mine was just freaking out.

"We started at each end of their formation, determined to make our way to the middle. Just as we began to approach the first vampires who were crouched to the ground, open and vulnerable, their leader suddenly screamed at the line to 'stand up and get them!' They stood on command and spread out, arms swinging, trying to defend themselves from the bats, holding their ears in pain when they could...looking for us."

"Did you get any?" Emmett wondered. "Vampires?"

"We did." Ian nodded. "I lunged at the first one on my end when he turned away to look for us, sinking my teeth into the back of his neck and easily snapped his head off like it was butter. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud, and I moved on. The next one saw me coming and eyed me in pain and fury as the bats continued to screech their high pitched screams, flying between us still and all around. I attempted to circle around to the back of him, but he kept his eyes in touch with mine, holding at his ears as he circled with me. I thought I would take the chance to try to dismantle him; bring him down to the ground to get at his neck easier. So I leaped towards his arm and ripped it off, flinging it across the courtyard. He fell to the ground with loud hisses and growls. I jumped on his back to hold him down, and tore his neck off in another easy chomp."

"Holy crap!" Emmett yelled as he rubbed at his arm, imagining how that would feel. I slowly moved my hand to the back of my neck, leaving it there in comfort of some sort of protection while listening to Ian continue. My stomach sickened more and more with each bite, rip and tear he talked about. And I wasn't sure how long I was going to last through this part.

"The bats started to break off then, their numbers lessening, which was our cue to retreat. We would be open targets if they were gone completely. I howled to get the attention of the rest of the pack to back off and head for the wall. That's when their leader eyed me. I had given my position away in the chaos. He looked down to see the two headless vampires on the ground at my feet. I watched his eyes turned as black as coals. He looked up around in anger, then quick as lightening, grabbed at a bat that flew across him, squishing it with his bare hand while focused his furious glare on me. The bats blood flowed through his fingers and down his arm before he threw the animal to the ground and headed my way. I darted rapidly towards the outside wall and jumped before he could reach me, meeting up with the rest of the pack. But when I did a quick count I noticed we were one short. That's when I heard Ahren cry out in pain. Two vampires had grabbed at him mid-leap, pulling down and throwing him to the ground. I wanted to help, but my father stood in my way, looking around at the sky.

"The bats had all but disappeared. I glared back down and watched in horror as they dragged my son, struggling and growling, back behind two large wooden doors. His claw marks leaving a bloody trail all the way up to the door as he fought to free himself. Then the doors shut with a loud slam, and he was gone. Their leader continued to stand in the middle of the courtyard starring at me and fire burned through my eyes when a smirk broke out across his face. We couldn't help Ahren, he knew it, and my heart broke in a million pieces right then and there. My father nudged me to jump over the edge…and I reluctantly did, with one final warning glare. That we'd be back…"

My eyes were wide open and I wasn't breathing. I looked around the room at my family, all of them wearing the same expression. Vampires had his son and Ian felt helpless. All he could do was watch him being dragged off, not knowing if he was alive or not after that. But he hadn't given up hope. And just like us—whoever had Charlie and Alice—we wanted to believe they were alive, as well.

"Ian." Adriana caught his attention and pointed to the window. "The sun is setting."

"Oh, yes." He stood up hastily. "Please excuse me," he said as he pushed in his chair and looked around at us. "We'll see you shortly."

Ian gave a nod to Marek and left the cabin quickly. I listened as his footsteps thudded along the forest floor then drift off with each further stride.

"He's going to transform?" I asked Marek, noticing the last speck of light fading away through the window.

"Yes, my dear." Marek nodded. "It's the last night of their full moon phase. You'll meet the rest of the pack tonight when they return."

Part of me was anxious, and part of me felt a little apprehensive to stand face to face with a real werewolf. What if I moved too fast, or too slow showing any fear? Would they attack me if I acted in any other way beside calm, cool and collected?

"That was a daring story," Carlisle said, "and such a clever idea to use the bats. I would hate to have listened to what would have happened if they didn't have them as back up."

"The casualties would have been much, much worse…if any would have come back at all," Marek said solemnly.

Edward stood up suddenly and started pacing the room, rubbing his thumb and fingers back and forth along his forehead in deep concentration.

"What is it, Edward?" Jasper stood and walked over to him. But Edward put his hand up to keep Jasper back and shook his head. He obviously didn't want to be disturbed while trying to figure something out.

Jasper turned back to Carlisle with an inquisitive look. But Carlisle only shrugged, not knowing what could be on Edward's mind. I still had a block on him they didn't know about and I thought about removing it. But he was so deep in thought, I decided to leave it. He hadn't made anymore motions to me, asking for its removal.

"How many vampires did they end up taking out?" Emmett asked Marek.

"I believe it was eight in all when they each gave a count on the way home," he replied.

Edward stopped pacing and walked over to Marek, leaning his hands on the table, taking a break from his concentration. "How many vampires do they remember seeing, Marek, when they stood up on the wall?"

It was a good question; we would need to know what our numbers were to go up against as well, if we were to help.

"I believe there were around twenty or so that came out."

"And Adriana," Edward turned to her, "how many did you count the night you first ran to this castle?"

"I can't say how many there were in all, but twenty-eight were touching the ground." She looked at him curiously.

What was he getting at?

"Hmm…" He went back to his concentrated pacing, looking completely baffled as his eyes danced about trying to make sense of it all, and what it had to do with us.

Then there was a howl out front, and my body went stiff. The noise caught me off guard, and I was suddenly very nervous again.

They were here.

Marek stood and motioned to the door for us. "Please. Come outside and meet the rest of Ian's pack. You'll be able to speak with them in human form tomorrow. I apologize we ran out of time tonight."

Emmett and Rosalie jumped up and were the first ones out the door behind Marek, Adriana, Peter and Charlotte. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper followed next. I started to move slowly towards the door as I noticed Edward still pacing.

"Edward!" I yelled a whisper to him.

He looked up at me, then around, not having a clue any one had even left the room. I motioned my hand to him to come outside with us. He nodded his head quickly then grabbed my arm when he reached my side to stop me, turning me around. "Bella, do you mind? For safety reasons?" He motioned to his head.

"Oh, of course." I nodded as I removed my shield from his mind, freeing his gift to listen in again. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I can understand. It was nice to be able to think in peace for once. But I was insanely curious to get inside Peter's mind." He slightly frowned.

"I thought so." I placed and apologetic hand on his arm. "I knew in time though, that Peter would share his thoughts with us, and—"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence before Edward planted a heavy kiss on me.

"What was that for?" I asked as I melted into him, feeling completely limp.

He propped me back up, stared into my eyes and stroked my cheek. "For the peace of mind you gave me. I hated it at first, but it was…well…nice."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome then." I smiled as I threw my arms around him, kissing him back.

Rosalie popped her head in the door and sighed loudly, causing us to break apart in the middle of our heated moment. "Seriously, you two are going to drive me insane! Now be polite and get out here, you're going to be blown away by this."

Right, the werewolves were here and I suddenly felt uneasy again. Edward grabbed my hand and headed for the door. But I didn't move.

"What is it?" He looked at me puzzled.

"I'm afraid, and, I don't want them to pick up on it. But I don't want to stay in here and hide either." Calling myself a chicken would have been a better choice for an explanation, but I'm sure that's what Edward got from it as he chuckled at me.

"Bella," Edward put on his soothing voice. "If Ian wanted to hurt you…he would have done it by now. They're gentle remember?"

"Can you hear them?" I asked tensely.

He turned his head towards the door then looked at the ground. "I can." He smiled back at me. "They're faint, but it's alright, love; nothing to worry about, I promise." He grabbed my hand.

I sighed, nodding my head, trusting Edward. "Alright then," I mumbled as I casually forced one foot in front of the other, making my way slowly towards the door.

I paused in the doorway, looking hesitantly at the forest before me. Standing out in front of my family were five massive werewolves, glowing beautifully under the full moon's light. I knew immediately which one was Ian. His fur was short and blonde, with white tips all over, even up to the end of his tail. He stood erect on his hind legs, adding another foot to his already gigantic human height. He resembled more of a wolf than a man, but more of a man's build in his arms and stomach than Jacob and his pack. His large arms were crossed in front of his muscular rib cage, showing off his intensely defined six-pack.

He bent down to all fours when he saw me. Or rather, when he saw the fear in my eyes when I looked up to meet his gaze. I think he wanted to appear less frightening. His eyes, which I noticed first, were a solid black, outlined in reddish-brown. And where the whites should be, a medium-yellow tint took its place that glowed fiercely when the moonlight hit them. His face was definitely that of a wolf, with a large muzzle and tall upright ears and fangs that seemed to grow three sizes when he pulled his lips back over them to smile at me. He was beautifully frightening.

"Bella, Edward." Marek motioned for us to come join with everyone.

Edward grabbed hold of my arm. "Come on." He tugged me up alongside the rest of my family.

"Cullen family," Marek looked at us, then waved his hand out to the five massive wolves, "you all probably recognize Ian in front here. And next to him are the rest of the Dejanovic family—all direct descendants of Karolis Nidelya, the first of the Siberian werewolves."

Ian bowed his head, sitting down on hind legs when Marek mentioned his name.

Then Marek motioned his hand to the first wolf to his left. "This is Faolan, Ian's father."

Faolan bowed his head and sat as well. I noticed his fur was a little longer, medium length, and black with patches of grey around his muzzle, on the sides of his belly, and on the tip of his tail. He was skinner, not quite as burly or muscular, but very powerful looking none the less. His eyes were the same as Ian's, except for the light grey that outlined around the solid black. Ian looked like he was in his late thirties, so I figured his father was in his late fifties. He still had some years left on him. And we bent our heads in acknowledgement.

Marek moved his hand left again to a smaller wolf, but not much smaller than Ian, maybe half a foot in height on all fours. He was a beautiful sandy tan color all over, with a darker shade of sand running down his back and up his tail. His eyes were also a solid black, outlined in reddish-brown and yellow background. He stood with his head held high, very proud like. "This is Roman, Ian eldest son," Marek introduced him.

Roman stuck his right foot out, bowed his head then proceeded to sit down as well, sticking his chest out and keeping his head held high. His motions were extremely fluid, like that of royalty. And I assumed by his manner, and being the oldest son, he was next in line after Ian.

"To Ian's right," Marek motioned, "is his younger brother, Tedmund. He was Emil's father."

Tedmund's fur was a longer, more flowing thickness of light grey. And he had darker grey coloring over his eyes, like eyebrows and running down the front of his muzzle. His eyes were black in the middle with a light grey ring that ran around the outside like his father's. And in each corner of his eyes, dark brown tear marks stained at his fur. He stood only a few inches shorter than his brother, but just as muscular and massive.

This was a very powerful family. I could see how an attack on a vampire's body and neck was all too easy for them. Their mouths would fit perfectly around any of ours, as well, even another werewolf if given the chance.

Tedmund bowed his head soberly then sat, keeping his head slightly lowered than the rest. My eyes softened to him and I felt sorrow fill me.

"And finally," Marek motioned to the last wolf on the right. "This is Ethan, Ian's sister's son. His sister carried the transformation gene that was passed on, but his father is completely human."

Ethan was the shortest of the wolves, probably a half a foot shorter than Roman, and I guessed him to be the youngest of the group. He had thick, medium length, red and brown blotchy fur all over, and his eyes were solid black with light green rings around the outside of them and the same yellow tint in the background. His left ear was bent slightly forward, giving him a playful quality. He bowed his head to us, scratched at the ground with his right front paw then sat sideways on his hind legs, flashing us a fanged grin. I could tell he was the clown of the group just by the way he sat. He was their Jacob. And I giggled to myself when he winked at me.

Edward didn't find the gesture quite as funny as he moved closer to me.

"I would like to introduce you to the Cullen Family," Marek said to them while motioning to us. "They have come all the way from America so we can help each other, hopefully very soon." And he began his introductions of us.

"This is, Carlisle. He is mainly in charge, but mostly in family emergencies, as they are each free to come and go as they please. And this is his lovely wife Esme." They both nodded their heads to the pack.

"Next we have Emmett, and his beautiful wife Rosalie." They nodded their heads as well and all the wolves nodded back.

"And then we have Jasper," Marek said with a solemn look. "His wife Alice is who we will be searching for along with Ahren."

Jasper bowed his head and kept it there, looking sorrowful when he raised it back up. I noticed Tedmund looked at him a little longer, he understood the pain Jasper was in and wanted to show him with an extra respectful glance.

"And finally, we have Edward and his adoring wife, Bella." Marek smiled. "We will be adding Bella's father, Charlie, to our search. He was taken along with Alice a few days ago. Please keep in mind Bella's father is human, and it's vital we are extra gentle with him when we find him." All the wolves nodded their head to Marek in understanding.

Marek may have been twenty-two hundred years old, but past the pasty skin and cloudy eyes, he had a confidence about him that made him appear to be stronger than he looked. And I believed once again that we would find our loved ones.

As we were ready to head back inside so the pack could go hunt, I noticed Tedmund looking at Jasper and I. He was sad. Sad for himself. Sad for his brother, and sad for us.

I felt the urge to go to him.

"Give me just a minute, Edward," I said as I held up one finger. He nodded, staying where he was to wait for me.

The rest of the pack stood up on all fours as I slowly walked over, but Tedmund stayed seated. My eyes were fixed on him, and he knew it was him I was coming to see. I slowed my pace a few feet in front of him, looking into his tear stained eyes. I took a few soft steps closer then slowly raised my hand against his muzzle, placing my thumb up to the streaks in the corner of his eyes and followed them down, as if to wipe away his tears. Tedmund closed his eyes and rested his head against my hand. I moved my other hand to gently caress along the top of his head and down his thick neck in sorrow and spoke in a kind whisper to him. "I'm sorry to hear about your son."

Tedmund bowed his head then met my gaze, and I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was sorry for me and Jasper as well. There was a peace in the air then, and I was anxious to meet the rest of this pack tomorrow, in human form.

I wasn't afraid anymore.

Tedmund stood up with the rest of the pack when Ian gave a loud huff. And as quick as they showed up, they all turned and ran off into the distance, disappearing further down the mountain.

We headed back inside, still in awe of what we'd just witnessed. I was suddenly missing the pack back home, and Renesmee. I wanted to pick her up right now and hold her in my arms and squeeze her with all my love. I was homesick.

"Peter." Carlisle pulled out a chair and sat across from him, leaning over inquisitively. "I'm anxious to hear now, why you thought of us when you heard Ian's story?"

"Well, Carlisle, it wasn't until Marek mentioned the name of the city they followed the vampire to and the castle that lay just up on the hill…"

That's when Edward flung himself up against the wall. "No!" he whispered a shout, looking at Peter like he'd just seen a ghost.

Peter turned to him with a look. A look that signaled he knew Edward knew exactly what was going on. A look that had me frozen where I was and suddenly afraid.

"What city?" Jasper looked sternly at Peter.

"Volterra…" Edward replied.

"Yes," Peter confirmed, then looked to Jasper, "Volterra…"

I inhaled a quick gasp and quit breathing. Ahren was taken at Volterra. Ahren's scent was back in Forks. Ahren's scent was at the shop. Ahren's scent was in my father's car. Ahren's paw prints were on the ground at the reservation and Ahren's scent had led Sam to the ocean where everything disappeared.

I narrowed my eyes in anger when I put two and two together why Peter, the Slovakians and the werewolves had asked for us…Aro. Alice couldn't see around werewolves either.

They'd used Ian's son.

Jasper's eyes turned stone cold and black as coals when his thoughts caught up to mine. Fury filled his face and he clinched his hands together into tight fists. And before any of us could blink, before we could to anything, he was out the door heading west. Edward tried to catch him just before, but missed, then he too took off into the night after Jasper.

"Emmett, Rosalie!" Carlisle pointed to the door. "Go help Edward get Jasper and bring him back. Hurry! He can't go there alone!"

I ran to the door and watched in disbelief and horror as they streaked off into the forest, following Edward and Jasper, the full moon highlighting them as they ran into the distance…until I couldn't see any of them anymore.


	15. Chapter 14  Aro

**14. Aro**

_* Aro's POV*_

_* still a month earlier *_

Two knocks pounded on my study door while I was going through some of the legends-of-old books I pulled from the library, wanting to check through them again, to see if I'd missed something. Could it truly be possible another bloodline exists? And if so, when…where…how?

"Come in, Caius," I spoke, eager to hear the news Calem had returned with of a possible new bloodline. A new bloodline I was eager to seek and destroy, of course.

Caius opened the door and motioned for Calem and Marcus to proceed in after him. Marcus held Calem firmly by the back of the neck, pushing him into the room as Caius closed the door behind them. Renata and Felix stood behind me once again, in protection, but would need to leave as I _touched_ upon my vampire's new found information.

"Renata, Felix." I eyed them to depart.

They nodded in obedience, made their way across the room and closed the door behind them.

"Ah…Calem…" I stared at the small vampire before me, then drifted towards him. "Caius tells me you have made an interesting discovery?"

"Yes, Aro," he spoke with nervousness like all vampires did in my presence. That was good, that was what I wanted. He was a puny little runt, but his swiftness through the trees was unlike any other I had seen, which held a great advantage for us when it came to hunting the wild mavericks.

"Come now," I held my hand out for him, "and show me what you have seen."

He was hesitant as he looked over his shoulder at Marcus who held him by the back of the neck again. Marcus nodded for him to proceed and shoved him towards me. Calem took one stumbled step forward, made a quick glace at me, then looked wearily at Caius. I grew impatient. What was this peon of a creature so anxious about?

Caius moved behind him and shoved him once more in my direction.

"What are you so afraid of, Calem, that makes you leery to come to me?" I glowered at him in suspicion.

Calem shook his head, obviously frightened. And I watched with curiosity as several expressions change about so frequently on his face. I narrowed my eyes, waiting for an answer, and his hand.

"Uh, nothing, Aro," he spoke apprehensively before bowing his head in my direction and taking a hold of me without meeting my gaze.

"We shall see then." I gave him a wary tone before his pictures filled my mind. I closed my eyes as I followed his journey from Volterra.

Calem was out on a routine hunt for werewolves, keeping high up in the trees, away from their sudden advances. He was pacing quickly through the trees of the Carpathian Mountains in Slovakia when he caught a werewolf scent. He slowed, then moved in closer and quieter to eye it.

The wolf that roamed before him was dark grey with a white patch at the base of its neck and two white front paws. It was sniffing at the ground, tracking after something. Calem knew this was a man-wolf, a werewolf, by its build and size. But strangely, he'd noticed, that certain fire did not run through its eyes and foam did not leak savagely from its large mouth.

He crawled swiftly and quietly further down the tree, moving in closer to understand more of what he was looking at. The wolf suddenly perked its ears and sniffed at the air in Calem's direction, then eyed him. He'd been spotted, causing the wolf to dart away in fear on an opposite route. It was not a normal reaction from the wild ones that would stand up to face him, eager for a fight.

Knowing he had a job to do, Calem swung and leaped powerfully through the trees, catching up after just a few seconds and flung himself at the wolf who was still running.

He landed on the animal's back and the two tumbled over and over until they came to a stop. Calem snarled his top lip back, grabbed at the wolf's mouth, closing it, and pushed its head to the ground. He leaned in and took a clear bite at the neck. The wolf wailed and howled in pain as the venom made its first burning appearance into the bloodstream. The werewolf kicked his overgrown paws, scratching and clawing as much as possible—meaning nothing against Calem's hard skin.

Voices and running were heard off in the distance, and Calem rapidly bit seven more times at the wolf's neck and arms before scurrying back up a tree, away from the coming noises. Nothing would save the filthy wolf now; he'd smiled as he darted back through the trees to continue his current hunting duties.

The drifting breeze coming from behind him, caused Calem to pause for a moment when he smelled the scent of an unfamiliar vampire and more werewolves in the air. In his curiousness, he turned and headed back to see two vampires and five wolves leaning over his recent kill, his retreat halted as he gazed upon the wolf _pack_ that stood before him. Werewolves _always_ traveled alone. _What was he seeing?_

Calem's attention was caught then when the wolves began sniffing at the air as the breeze made a change in course. His scent had been caught. The male vampire jerked his head up and narrowed in on Calem immediately.

In a panic, Calem took off in a mad dash, hearing the one and then more chasing after him. But he was too fast as he used his legs to thrust greater distances, leaping one branch to the next. He knew he couldn't be caught.

Hours later, he'd made his way home, running across the hills then and jumping over the castle wall to find Marcus and deliver his news.

I abruptly let go of Calem's hand, taking in every detail.

"Interesting…" my voice snaked on the s' as I looked at Caius, then back at Calem. "You found a whole pack of werewolves…and in alliance with vampires." I raised an eyebrow, disgusted at the thought.

"I did, Aro." Calem managed a slight smile at my almost pleased expression. My emotions were mixed between finding a pack of werewolves to get rid of, and the appeal of discovering a new breed. A pack of that kind, banded together? Now _that _was unheard-of…ever.

"Well done, my young vampire." I gently touched the top of his head, praising him for his actions and his discovery.

"Th—thank you, master," he muttered.

But my mood changed rather quickly as I replayed the last bit of Calem's memory. I found myself glaring down at him with intensity and disappointment when I realized what had bothered me about his most recent quest.

"I'm curious, Calem." I paused so I could lean in closer, allowing him to see the fire that ran through my eyes. "When they chased you away from the mountain… Where was it you ran to?" I hissed, already knowing the answer the idiot would have to give.

To my irritation he said nothing and his eyes widened. Noting the furious tone in my voice, Calem began to shake.

"I'm waiting," I sang sarcastically, removing my glare from him only for a moment; nodding to Caius, who stood behind him, ready. Caius understood my sudden glance, grinning as he gradually placed his hand inside his cloak. Marcus hovered in closer, recognizing the meaning in my expression.

"Well…" Calem looked around uneasily, noticing the two vampires who were suddenly closer than before. "I…ran here, Aro." He swallowed hard.

"I see," I said as I began pacing, creating a more dramatic effect, avoiding my desires of wanting to crush him right then and there.

Calem continued to tremble in uneven breaths as he watched me pause occasionally to gaze at the fire, then back at him. I was sending the wretch an uneasy message.

"And did you make sure you lost them at any point along the way?" I asked my next question before looking upon him again.

He paused, searching his memory, his eyes shifting back and forth, hoping to find something that would save him from what was coming.

When he came up empty, as I knew he would, he hung his pathetic head in failure and answered, "No, Aro, I didn't."

"What are you saying, Aro? Get to the point," Marcus grumbled, anxious for this line of specifics and questioning to be over.

"What I'm saying, Marcus," I snipped condescendingly, "is that it appears our vampire friend here not only killed a werewolf, but had himself spotted and chased. Then, without making sure he wasn't being followed, he returned home..._here_." I glowered at Calem, my eyes full of rage and my lips tightening in fury.

Calem's eyes widened more in fear of my anger and the facts laid out before him. He had made a stupid and very unwise decision, and he was going to pay for his idiocy.

I turned to make my way to the window, motioning my okay to Caius and Marcus with a simple lift of my hand. My head shook in false pity as the two dark cloaks encircled Calem too swiftly for him to make a single cry.

I ignored the slashing and ripping sounds as I moved the curtain to gaze out the window towards the full moon. The fire that burned in the center of the room behind me, reflected brightly off the window, catching my attention before I could focus on anything. I moved the curtain back quickly before the blaze could be noticed.

"What are you thinking, Aro?" Marcus asked nonchalantly as he drifted over to me.

I turned to him with a glare.

"I'm thinking that not only have we discovered a new breed of werewolf, Marcus…but, that _we, too,_ have also been discovered." I wanted to spit at the thought.

His face hardened with mine.

"I'm _thinking_ that a pack of werewolves, and two unknown vampires, now know where we are. And now, more than ever, we need to prepare ourselves for what could be coming."

I turned back to the window, pulling the curtain back again, gazing upon the night's moon. "We have two nights left..."

"Of course," Marcus agreed, emotionless as usual.

"Aro." Caius's voice shook slightly as he stood in the middle of the room. "Calem said earlier he killed a werewolf, but there were other ones that came..." He tried to hide his fear, but it was all too easy to see through him.

"That is true, brother. I saw seven wolves in his memory, plus two vampires."

"Vampires?" he barked.

"Yes, ones I am not familiar with." I scowled, seeing them as traitors to the natural order of things. Traitors, like the Cullen's. And once _that family _was finally gone, we'd happily move in on their little Quileute pack of dogs, maybe keeping one for myself in fun.

"Hmm…" Caius's pulled his face in in an angry bit of confusion.

"It appears our new breed of werewolves have made some friends," I sarcastically humored to myself.

"We know where they are, Aro?" Marcus asked, still without a care in the world.

"We do." I nodded. "They are in the Carpathian Mountains in Slovakia."

"We should go to them then. Destroy them before they come here," he thought out loud.

"Yes, yes, I see your thinking, Marcus. But if we leave here, they may make their way around and we could miss them altogether." I placed a finger over my lips, deliberating, shaking my head slightly as I shot down some of our options. "No, I think it would be better for us to stay here, and let them come to us." I decided. "There are only nine…" I stopped, amused, catching myself. "I mean eight…at the most."

"Very well, Aro, I will go inform the guard," he exclaimed, then left quickly, leaving Caius and his terror alone with me in the room.

"How did we miss them, Aro?" Caius growled. His tone giving the impression I might somehow be to blame for it. He should be careful to insinuate such things.

I raised my hand up to silence him and he exhaled a large huff in frustration.

I glided back over to the stack of books I had opened on my desk, pulling the oldest one from the bottom, finding the region of Slovakia and scanning through it.

"Hmm…" I moaned as I read, finding nothing. Slovakia made no mention of any werewolf legends or stories that were out of the ordinary to us, or didn't pertain to the 'wild ones'. So I decided to search back further, to other areas I had previously read about. I found the earliest recorded document I had bookmarked by a dog-tagged page and re-read the entries. "I wonder…?" I considered out loud.

"What? Did you find something?" Caius moved promptly by my side.

I read out loud to him, what I had noted previously. "It says here that 'a werewolf appeared in Siberia roughly twenty-one hundred years ago, mutilating two people and injuring one before being chased off into the nearby woods by the townsfolk that same evening, never to be found...'"

"We already knew that, Aro," Caius interrupted in a condescending tone.

"Patience, my friend," I said as I held my hand out to him again, cautioning him with a defiant stare to let me finish. "'The werewolf's last assumed victims of the area that night, were the Nidelya family'," I read further, "'a father and his two sons who were out hunting when townsfolk followed after the wolf'. It also says here 'The Nidelya family never returned from the woods, and no bodies were ever found'." I paced behind my desk in thought, looking for any hidden meaning.

"Alright," Caius pondered in annoyance. "So, no bodies were ever found. And…it was assumed this family was the werewolf's next victims." He turned to me then. "I don't understand, Aro, what could it mean other than a family vanished along with a werewolf? We've already covered Siberia completely."

I raised my eyebrows in a slight hint to him, contemplating his last words. "Well, precisely that, Caius…a 'family' vanished…"

He continued to stare at me more irritated by the minute. "I still don't understand what you're thinking?"

"Calem saw a pack, a 'family', of werewolves this evening. Who's to say this _isn't _our Nidelya family?" I paced again, shaking my finger in thought. "But not wild like the ones we're used to hunting. Their eyes were not blood red, they did not breathe in heavy puffs and foam did not flow uncontrollably from their mouths. They were different, my brother." I continued roaming back and forth behind the desk in silence.

"But if the werewolf attacked them, and they somehow survived, wouldn't they be wild themselves?" Caius spit, informing me of what I had already known.

I refrained from a fight with him, taking into consideration the angst that was building up in him.

"Yes, of course they would. But even though these were the same filthy breed of wolf, they were different, milder. How do we know this family didn't run from Siberia, and who's to say they didn't find some way to calm themselves…after all these years?" I paced once again in deliberation.

"Do you think it's possible?"

"I think 'anything' is possible, Caius." I was burning with possibilities, remembering the Cullen and Denali families, who had changed their behaviors of the hunt. "We know we have discovered a pack of werewolves, none the less. I can't be sure they are the Nidelya family, but having them all together will definitely make killing them that much easier…" I grinned.

Caius's face calmed.

"Good." He smirked, liking the idea. Not much to be afraid of from a mild wolf was there?

I turned and motioned for Caius to leave and sat back down at my desk, anxious to rummage through more books. But he continued to stand before me, staring.

"What is it, Caius?" I asked after a moment, annoyed he was still here. I had made it clear our discussion was finished.

"What do we do now?" he asked, waiting for some big plan to come rolling off my tongue.

I leaned back in my chair, twirled my pencil with my fingers, tilted my head a little and said cynically with a slight shrug of my shoulders, "We wait…"

Caius pursed his lips, sighing heavily out his nose. He wasn't happy with my answer. But Marcus was already preparing the guard, and I certainly felt no need to worry about six measly wolves and two vampires. We had two nights left of their full moon, and we would wait…patiently.

I waved my hand firmer towards the door so Caius knew he should leave. He bent over in accordance, and then left abruptly, slamming the door behind him.

Poor Caius, always over reacting.

Renata and Felix re-entered the room a few minutes later. While Renata went to stand behind me, Felix swept away the pile of ashes that lay on the floor into the fire, asking no questions.

"Did Marcus speak with you?" I glanced up from my book to meet Felix's eyes.

"Yes, Aro."

"Good." I nodded, then continued to scan through the pile of legends that lay before me, looking for any other unusual uproars between Siberia and Slovakia in the past two thousand years.

The next day and night had gone by without a sound or werewolf in sight. But we maintained our guard to be ready for anything.

On the third day's sunset, Caius entered my study, with Sulpicia and Athenodora following behind him.

"You asked for us, Aro?" Sulpicia approached, eyeing me with concern in her voice.

"My dear…" I put my hands on her shoulders, looking into my mate's deep, red eyes, "we are going to move you and Athenodora. We don't want to take a chance either of you will get hurt if the wolves should decide to show tonight."

She sighed lightly and held her chin high. "Very well." She then raised an eyebrow to me. "Where would you have us go?"

"I want you to hide on the other side of the castle, under the old prison floor, but within hearing, you'll need to know if you should have to run from there." Then a cordial grin broke across my face. "Just a precaution, though."

She turned to look at Athenodora, making sure she was alright with the plan then turned back to me after they nodded to each other. "Alright, Aro, but I ask that you be careful, these wolves are different, you may not know what you're up against."

"Not to worry, my dear." I stroked my hand down the back of her hair then across her cheek. "I've seen exactly what we're up against."

She bent her head to me, staring out the tops of her eyes and into mine with one last caution, then turned and left the room gracefully with Athenodora following her, closing the door behind them.

Caius moved to the window and pulled it back slightly, looking up at the sky. "The sun is setting quickly, Aro."

I drifted over to join him, looking up into the sky myself. "Excellent," I said as I smiled to him, turning to make my way towards the door to meet up with Marcus and the guard.

I paused when Caius didn't move.

Pretending to inquire at his known stillness, knowing exactly what was running through his mind, I asked, "Are you coming, brother?"

He turned and I could see the terror rising in his eyes. "No," he replied unsteadily.

I glared at him for a moment, not surprised.

"Very well," I said politely. "Are you going to stay in here by yourself then?"

Caius peered back up at the sky then back at me and mulled over my question. And in a short instant he was angrily by my side heading towards the door. I knew him hiding here alone, should we falter, would do the trick.

"You do not have to fight," I consoled him, "but stay close and keep Marcus with you. Only one of us need be in sight at a time." Then I stopped and turned to meet his eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Of course, Aro." He nodded with as much hidden relief as he could. I would stand up against the wolves myself if they showed. But if anything should happen to me, the guard would need a backup to follow. Preferably Marcus.

"Good. Now let's go see if the mangy beasts have the nerve to show their faces tonight," I barked, heading down the hallway and downstairs to meet up with the guard who were ready and waiting at my command.

The sun had been set for a few hours and no disturbances had made themselves known as Demetri stood watch in the shadows of the courtyard. Alec and Jane headed up each line that contained eleven vampire guards in each, holding their positions with stillness behind the castles interior doors.

Renata stood behind them with me. If the two vampires should show with the wolves, I didn't know if they carried any gifts that would need to be detoured.

I could hear Caius sniffing nervously at the air from time to time while he and Marcus sat in two chairs further behind me, waiting. They would stand at the doors if we should need to exit them tonight, listening. Marcus would be next to take charge this evening, should I happen to fall. Then I laughed to myself. What a ridiculous thought.

It was nearly midnight when we finally heard the mangy beasts. Their angry howling and growling circled feverishly outside our walls. They were here, and they wanted us to know it.

"Jane, Alec," I called to them. "Lead the lines out to their formation among the courtyard. Keeping back as usual."

They nodded in understanding as Felix opened the doors for us, ready to slaughter our enemy.

Demetri met us as the doors widened. "They're up on the wall, Aro. Six wolves, and not a vampire in sight."

"Thank you, Demetri."

I turned to Renata casually, who was always nervous before any battle. "It appears your services will not be needed tonight, my dear. Please wait with Caius and Marcus, keeping watch over them. I will call for you if plans should change."

It eased her to hear the orders to stay inside as she turned and headed back to where Caius and Marcus sat, standing between them, but remaining tense.

Once the guard made their way out to the courtyard, Demetri and Felix followed them. The formation broke enough for me to advance through then shaped back, standing nearly shoulder to shoulder.

As we starred at the despicable creatures lined up along our walls, highlighted by the full moon, it was clear who their leader was; the largest one who stood in the middle. He glowed a bright white and appeared to be possibly twice my size, if I were on all fours.

The moonlight bounced off his large, dripping fangs when he barred them to me as I took my position, starring them down.

_Piece of cake!_

They crouched in attack mode, waiting for a cue…any cue. Then, when it looked like their leader was about to jump, the sound came on like rapid, squeaking rolling thunder.

High pitched squeals and yells, hundreds of them, filled the thick black cloud that hurriedly moved this way from behind them in an animalistic, unorganized pattern. It was clear then of the cue the filthy mutts were waiting for.

The bats flew past them at great speed, filling my courtyard and encircling us. Their screams knocked us to the ground as we gripped at our ears in pain. It was difficult to see through the chaos. The piercing squeals were so intense, I felt a pain run throughout my body, out my fingers and down to my toes.

When I turned my head up to the wall, to try to get a better look, the wolves had disappeared. I looked around at once hoping to locate them as soon as possible. But it was hard to find much through the flying blackness.

Yet, I barely made out animal-shaped patterns at each end of the formation. All the guards were still shrieking in pain when I noticed what the wolves were planning to do. They were going to work their way in.

"Stand up and get them!" I shouted. We would not go down tonight to a bunch of dogs and flying rats.

The guard stood immediately and moved about, looking for the wolves while the bats still created quite a disturbance. Their screams had not quieted in the least, and neither had our pain, but their numbers _were_ beginning to lessen.

Jane and Alec were knelt down on the stone floor, still gripping at there ears. They would not be any help tonight as long as the bats flew and squealed about them.

When I stood to walk over to where they were, a loud howl caught my attention. I snapped a gaze to my right to see two of my guard lying headless on the ground, shadowed by the large white wolf who now eyed me.

Fury filled within my blackened eyes and burned at them as I started to make my way over to him, desperate to destroy.

These bats had irritated me enough, that I reached up and grabbed at one, squishing it in my bare hands…watching its blood and guts spill in exhilaration. I glared back at the wolf; he would be next.

He darted swiftly back towards the wall when I was a few feet from him, and jumped up to meet up with the rest of his pack that stood waiting for each other.

The bats had lessened to about fifty when I suddenly heard a painful yelp come from beside me. Felix and Santiago had grabbed and knocked a blonde and grey werewolf to the ground before he could reach the top of the wall.

I motioned for them to immediately take it away and glared upon its packs' anguished faces as they watched the two vampires drag it off behind big protective doors. Blood and fur lined a path along the stones as the wolf struggled and snarled to free itself from its captures' clutches.

The doors slammed shut and I continued to eye my enemy, now down to five and all but a few of their distractive bats gone. They were out of options as most of the guard formed back up, ready to defend again.

The darker one that stood next to the leader blocked him when he was about to make an attempt to jump in the direction of the bloody trial. And then fire burned in his eyes as he glanced back in my direction. I assumed it was from my expression, and the smile that curled its way up my face.

They knew they couldn't fight anymore, let alone win…and so did I. And we had one of them.

The darker one nudged at the leader. And after staring at the doors for a moment, he shot me an evil glance before jumping back over to the outside. I knew by his look his eyes, they would be back…and we would be ready.

"Anton!" I shouted, pointing to the top of the wall. "Stand up there and make sure they leave. Come get me if they should try to come back."

Anton jumped, crouched in the shadows, and peered out into the darkness as he watched them retreat back into the night.

I headed swiftly to the doors that Felix and Santiago disappeared behind, taking a few more of the guard with me.

When I entered the room, the two were struggling to tie our new werewolf friend up between snarls, growls and shouting. The other guard with me went over and helped hold the animal down. Santiago tied its arms behind its back then hurriedly tied its feet up to its hands as well. The fangs were as large as we were used to seeing, but we took no precautions, I called for Alec.

"Yes, Aro?" Alec came up next to me, eyeing calmly at the beast thrashing itself around on the floor.

"Take care of this thing till we get a muzzle on it."

"Yes, master." He grinned as he sent his gift into motion. Within seconds, the animal was lying paralyzed, not fighting, not moving and barely huffing.

Felix sped back into the room with a steel muzzle he put on the wolf that clasped tightly behind its ears. No one else was going to be bitten tonight.

I heard the wolf wince in pain at the sharpened pins that pierced at its skin when he weakly attempted to open his mouth inside it.

"Santiago," I commanded. "Gather the guard and put those dismantled vampires back together."

"Yes, Aro!" He bent to me, taking two other guards in the room with him.

Just then, Caius entered behind me. It was no surprise when he halted in horror at the werewolf that lay, still alive, on the floor before him.

"What is this? Destroy it!" He pointed then yelled to Felix, "Destroy it!"

Felix made his way over and grabbed at the wolf's neck, ready to break it in half.

"Wait!" I put my hand up, contemplating something. "Do not destroy that mutt just yet."

"Aro. What are you doing?" Caius barked at me in confusion and fury.

"I have a better idea of what to do with it." I grinned deviously.

"What could possibly be better than destroying this…this monster, Aro?"

"I'll tell you, my brother." I stuck a hand up for him to wait while I went back out the doors into the courtyard, looking around. "Demetri," I called for his immediate presence.

When he approached, I motioned for him to follow after me back into the room.

"Aro, I demand to know what's going on," Caius fumed. "I do not approve of the idea of keeping this thing alive one moment longer!"

"Yes, Caius, I know." I spoke calmly, too fascinated within my new found idea to pay much attention to his fears.

"Felix, Demetri…" I glanced at them. "We have much to discuss. Get Marcus and meet me in my quarters. But first, get this _thing_ out of here." I waved my hand for them to take the bloody wolf away and motioned for Caius to come with me.

"Aro!" he barked out my name, causing me to stop and turn around slowly. "What is so important that needs to be discussed right now?" He stood in defiance, holding his hand out for the two vampires to not touch the animal.

"Alright, Caius," I humored his authoritative attempt. "We need to discuss Felix and Demetri taking a little trip."

"A trip?" Caius shrieked. "Seriously, Aro, destroy the animal and be done with all this foolishness."

"Do not panic, brother." I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled. "They'll be taking the beast with them."

Caius lowered his eyebrows in bafflement.

"Where are we going, Aro?" Felix asked in confusion then glanced over to Demetri. Especially after hearing they'd be taking the wolf with them.

I raised one eyebrow a little, as a devilish smile broke out across my face. "You two...are going back to Forks…"


	16. Chapter 15 Predicaments

**15. Predicaments**

I paced anxiously in the doorway of Marek and Adriana's cabin, waiting for Edward, Emmett and Rosalie to return with Jasper—still stunned by the news that the werewolves I just met, had taken on the Volturi a month ago, and that Aro now held one of them captive.

And hopefully alive.

But it was the fury that filled up inside me, of Aro holding Alice and Charlie as well, that caused me to walk out and punch down the closest, largest tree I came upon; allowing me a small amount of comfort when it fell over with a huge force, cracking and thundering itself against the ground.

I was going for another when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella." Esme ran up, putting her hands on my shoulders, gently turning me back towards the cabin. "We know where they are now, dear." She rubbed her hand from the top of my head down the back of my hair. "We will go and rescue them soon enough. No need to knock down the forest, alright?" She smiled kindly.

"But we don't know that's where they are for sure, Esme," I replied with some skepticism as I placed our recently known fact out to her. "We only know that's where Ahren was captured."

"My, dear," she stopped and turned to look at me. "Ahren's scent was at Charlie's, at the fabric shop, and out at the reservation. I think it's fair to say that Aro definitely had his hands in this. Can you think of another that would make this kind of attempt at us?" Her face was serious.

I hung my head in thought then pursed my lips together as I looked back at her angrily. "No. I can't think of anyone else that would dare to do this." To be so vile, and so despicable.

I wanted to take down another tree, a bigger one.

Esme wrapped her arms tightly around me, holding my own arms by my sides as she guided me back towards the cabin door.

I suddenly noticed a shadow moving to my left. "Wait, Esme." We paused together, looking off into the distance, watching as the one shadow became four, heading our way.

Jasper was in the middle, each arm held tightly by Emmett and Edward, and Rosalie following close behind, making certain he couldn't turn and run…or get far. Jasper wasn't trying too hard to fight them off, because I knew he could very easily if he wanted to.

"Bella," Esme glared at me. "Stay!" She held a finger near my nose, barking her order with an intense warning in her tone.

"I will," I conceded, receiving her message loud and clear. Seeing that Edward was coming back—that all four of them were coming back—calmed me some. I wasn't going anywhere or demolishing anything else until told.

Esme ran up and hugged Jasper, then put her hands on his face and scolded him, "Don't you ever do that again!"

Jasper hung his head, nodding in agreement and an apology. His face was torn between fire and pain. He was ready to have Alice back in his arms. And if he offered me, right this second, I would probably go with him.

"Now come back inside." She put an arm around his shoulders, heading for the cabin once again. Carlisle was standing in the doorway with an arm extended to Jasper and Esme to bring them in.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Edward," Carlisle called. "Thank you." He nodded.

"Of course, Carlisle," Edward replied. Emmett did a stiff "you got it sir" military solute, while Rosalie simply smiled beautifully as the moonlight bounced off her glorious features.

Edward walked over to where I stood still, glancing quickly at the fallen tree before hugging me softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm better now that you're back." I squeezed him tight, trying to push Volterra far from my mind and what we could be going up against. In this moment, I only wanted to focus on Edward's touch and the feel of my arms wrapped around him.

He leaned back after a second, looking down at my face, then at the fallen tree that had a fist size dent in the front of it.

"Did you do that?"

"Yes," I confessed. "It was Aro's face at the time." I bit my teeth together angrily. "Esme ran out after and saved the rest of the forest, though, just before you arrived."

He laughed slightly through his nose at my serious comment, both of us still too bothered to find too much humor in anything. Then he put his arm around me and walked us back into the cabin.

Jasper sat angrily at the table, staring out the tops of his eyes at the door. After Rosalie and Emmett followed us in, I closed the thick piece of wood till it clicked and stood in front, crossing my arms over my chest…daring him to try. I was still stronger. He'd have to get passed me first. If he left again…I'd follow by his side—which wasn't the smart thing to do.

Jasper was glowering at me, or, what I thought was me. After watching him for a few moments, it was apparent my presence didn't even register to him. He was glaring right through me, his mind on other things, other…places.

I, too, was still furious after finding out about Volterra, but not as furious as I thought I should be. I think it was because there was an ever so slight relief in me that I now knew where Charlie more-than-likely was, that he wasn't killed by a wild animal.

That he—I swallowed thickly—still had breath in his lungs.

My muscles tensed when I thought about how Aro surely now knew my father was well informed and quite up to speed about vampires, then quickly prayed that not only was Charlie still breathing, but that he was still human as well.

"So, what's the plan?" Emmett clapped his hands together, ready to go.

"Just a moment, Emmett." Carlisle raised a hand to him to relax then looked over to the ancient vampires. "We'll need more help, Marek, than just Peter and Charlotte and my family going in," he informed as he peered around the room, taking each of us in, then locked eyes back with Marek.

"Of course, Carlisle, whatever we can do, too."

"Well, if you and Adrianna help, that still leaves us with only eleven against their thirty, at the least..." He eyed Marek with a deeper meaning.

I knew where Carlisle was going with this.

"Minus the eight they took out last month, Carlisle, don't forget," Marek recounted.

"True, but I could easily guess Aro has had the salvageable ones put back together, if not all of them. It would be wise to count those eight back in, just to be safe."

"What about the werewolves? We can go back in a month and have five more added to our numbers?" Marek suggested. Since the Volturi now knew about them, there was no secret to keep and stay hidden there.

A month! Charlie, Alice and Ahren staying with the Volturi for another month? No, no way.

"I'm afraid we don't have a month, Marek," Carlisle's voice was pointed. "We need to get our family," he paused, "and we need to get them now."

_Thank you, Carlisle._

"Who else do you have in mind to help us?" Marek wondered as he looked a little uneasy in his expression, knowing this would more-than-likely involve more vampires. Lots of vampires.

"We have friends," Carlisle proceeded.

Yes, we had friends. Friends who disliked the Volturi just as much as we did…if not more.

"I'm afraid Ian and his pack will need to stay out of this, Marek, if they're to protect their secrecy from the human world. We don't know what we could run into along the way," Carlisle noted, "so it's best to keep werewolves a terrifying legend. Not a reality. And since we blend in well among humans if needed, I promise we will do our best to recover Ahren and bring him home without anyone else with a pulse knowing." He put a hand on Marek's shoulder, waiting for an understanding.

"You have a valid point, Carlisle. We will need to talk to Ian in the morning, and see how he feels. I don't want to do anything that could harm his family. But, you might have a bigger fight on your hands trying to keep them away."

"I'm sure you're right," Carlisle sighed. "We'll talk to Ian in the morning, but we need to contact help in the meantime. We'll have our friends meet us outside Vienna, at the base of the Alps. That way, if Ian decides to keep his secrecy, he can, and we'll not say a word."

"Those are fair words, Carlisle, thank you." Marek patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Please make your calls, then we'll hunt and gather with Ian tomorrow."

"Carlisle," Edward called, seeming concerned, yet trying to very well to hide it.

"What is it, Edward?"

"You know Aro will be seeing all of this." He eyed him.

That was true. My guess—no, my absolute knowledge—was that Aro has had his hand in Alice's from the moment she arrived. He would see everything as we planned it. Even if we made any changes now, or along the way, it would still be seen. My only hope was that she was having a hard time seeing around the Ahren and Charlie…provided they were all together. But something in me doubted that. For Aro also knew, from reading Edwards thoughts back home, Alice couldn't _see_ the future with wolves and humans too close. No, Aro wouldn't let that major bit of information slip by. He would be ready. And Alice would surely be alone…

"Yes, Edward, I do." He nodded with some discomfort then put his hand on his shoulder. "But Aro knew we would come regardless, once he took our family. And that Bella would come for sure…" he trailed off, looking at me. "Our arrival would not be met with any amount of surprise no matter what we did to hide it."

Edward's face turned to fury after Carlisle mentioned my name. And why did Carlisle look at me like that and say what he said? Alice and Charlie were my family. Of course I would come. All of us would.

Edward's breathing was mixed with low growls and bitterness as he paced back and forth again, looking like he was trying to figure something out.

"Carlisle," I turned to him. "Why did you say that like that, 'that Bella would come for sure'?"

"You and Alice are what Aro wants most, Bella," he reminded me. "While Alice has already been taken at the risk of a werewolf, it pains me to think Aro will try to take you too, at the risk of your father."

"No!" Edward shouted, stopping his pacing, glaring at Carlisle. "She can't go with us!" Then he glowered at me. "She won't go with us!"

"What?" I shouted back, furious at his attempt to tell me what I could and couldn't do. "The hell I can't!"

"I can't risk losing you, Bella," He clinched his teeth then stroked at the side of my hair, attempting to be soothing. "We'll get Charlie, Alice and Ahren and come back. But I would never forgive myself if Aro did anything that could take you away from me that I could have prevented." His voice was dark and torn, as if he'd already pictured Aro taking off with me.

"What would you have me do, Edward, hide in the mountains like a coward? Run for the rest of my life? As soon as you decide what to do with me, Aro will see it, you know that. It's safer to have me there." I eyed him fiercely. "You _know_ you need me there."

Edward stared at me for a long moment then closed his eyes and took in the truth in my statement. With a loud exhale, he flared his nostrils, tightened his lips and shook his head slowly before opening his eyes again. Which was his way of saying I was right, and he was unhappy, very unhappy.

I would rather die than be taken into the hands of a scoundrel like Aro and be forced to join his guard, but I wouldn't run from him either. No, it was by my family's side…only.

"You're right…" Edward tried to say calmly while barely looking at me. And as soon as his words were spoken and reality sunk in, he made a mad dash out of the cabin, furious.

I turned to follow after him, but Emmett caught me by my arm. "Let me go, Bella," he said, warning me with an expression to stay back.

After a moment, I nodded, approving of his request to follow Edward in my place. "Alright."

I would probably do more harm than Emmett. And I supposed it was the better choice between the two of us if…we had to make one. Edward needed some man to man right now.

"I'll be back," he told everyone. "Just give me and Edward a minute." And before he could make it out the door, I heard a tree slam to the ground in fury.

I wondered if that was my face or Aro's Edward saw when he did that.

"Tanya?" Carlisle's first phone call to the Denali Clan in Alaska caught my attention. "Yes," he replied to her question, "we believe we know where she is." And by his silence, I knew she was asking where. "Volterra," he answered then held the phone out a bit from his ear. "Wait. Calm down, Tanya, calm down," he pleaded as her voice echoed out of the phone.

I knew she would be angry. After Caius killed her sister, I also knew she wouldn't be too hard to sway to come help us.

"Yes, I'll wait," Carlisle said as he put his hands over the speaker. "She's going to inform the others in her family and give us a count of who will be coming."

We waited anxiously.

"All of you?" Carlisle sounded pleased. "Thank you, Tanya, thank you. Can you meet us in Vienna?"

"Great. Call when you arrive and we'll give you our location in the Alps."

He paused while she spoke again.

"Yes, we look forward to your help, as well."

He paused again.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Tanya." He smiled happily as he shut his cell phone. "That's five more."

The Denali's were our closest friends, so it didn't surprise me all of them would want to come. So with our eleven, plus their five, we now had sixteen vampires. With just one phone call, we were half way to their numbers, which helped me breathe just a little bit easier.

Next on his call list, were the Irish coven, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. They were in as well. From there he was going to contact the Amazons, the Egyptians, the European Nomads and even the Romanians.

I decided to make a call back home to check on Renesmee, considering it was around noon there, hoping Jacob would be home. I made sure Rosalie knew where I was going when I showed her my cell phone and pointed outside. She gave me a nod and I stepped out into the forest.

I dialed Jacob's number and waited through two rings before someone picked up.

"Hello!" Sue's voice desperately answered.

"Hi Sue," I said warmly.

"Bella! Oh, Bella, it's so good to hear your voice. What do you know?" She got right to the point.

"Well," I huffed anxiously, "we believe the Volturi have Alice and Charlie. We're going to put a plan together, call in some friends for back up and then go rescue them," I spoke as confidently as I could. "We hope to be home in two to three days."

"The Volturi?" her voice panicked in confusion.

Just then I heard the phone being wrestled out of her hands.

"What did you just say, Bells!" Jacob hollered furiously.

"Hi Jake," I sighed, knowing it would be him. "Well, after talking with the Peter, Charlotte and the Slovakians, it's safe to say we believe the Volturi have Alice and Charlie. We know Aro has always wanted Alice, but we fear Aro is using Charlie to gain me as well." I cringed when I said that. I felt like I was boasting, but it was anything but.

"Those dirty, rotten scums!" he shouted and I had to hold the phone away. "Don't they know who they're messing with?" he asked arrogantly.

"Yes, Jacob, they know exactly who they're messing with. And I wouldn't put it past Aro to have a back up for anything. You know how he is." I paused to wait out Jake's growl. "He wouldn't do any of this without a plan in tact first. We'll just have to hope we can outsmart him, put the numbers up against his again, causing him to stop…and then take them out. Take them all out!" My voice subconsciously hissed in anger.

My goal in all of this: was to make sure no Volturi got out alive. And I knew I wasn't the only one. Aro would never stop scheming and coming for us if we took Alice and just went home. And, who would he involve the next time in the kidnappings? Renesmee…Sue…Jacob? I didn't want to feel vulnerable every second of every day, just waiting for something to happen. It wasn't fair to my family and it wasn't fair to my friends. All bets for peace were off as far as I was concerned anymore.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked.

"Carlisle is on the phone right now, calling everyone he can to see who can make it. So far we have the Denali's and the Irish coven to stand with us."

"And then what?" he asked.

"Well, once we know who's coming, we're going to meet in the Alps, just outside Vienna, probably tomorrow afternoon, put our plan into place, then…head to Volterra."

"Vienna?" he sounded confused. "Why Vienna? Aren't you in Slovakia?"

Yeah, why Vienna I thought idiotically? Oops. I couldn't tell Jacob about the werewolves, and that we couldn't meet here because of it. I had to come up with something. "Uh, because it's more centrally located for everyone," I lied a bit, even though it was as a good reason the more I thought about it.

"I guess that makes sense," he bought my answer. "So, what was the animal theory then? Did nothing turn up? I mean, if the Volturi have them…" he stopped for a second. "I don't get it, Bella?"

"Don't worry, Jake, I'll tell you as much as I can when we get home, okay? I told Sue we hoped it would be in two or three days." I paused for his reply then pulled up in my mind my other reason for calling.

"Alright, Bells, you can tell me later," he said uneasily. He hated being on the outside of things, whether it was necessary or not. "Hurry home, okay? We actually miss you guys." He snorted at his own honest sarcasm.

I let out a chuckle. "We miss you guys too, Jake."

And before I could ask for my daughter, Jacob beat me to it. "Hold on, Bella, let me get Nessie for you." Good ole Jacob. "See ya soon!" I knew he'd smiled into the phone, confident in what he'd just said.

"Yeah…see ya soon," I barely muttered, wishing I had his confidence.

"Mommy!" Renesmee shouted into the phone as soon as held the receiver.

"Hello, darling." I wanted to cry when I heard her sweet voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good, mommy. I miss you and daddy and everyone. Are you coming home soon?"

"That's the plan, sweetheart," I said honestly. That was the plan. Now we just needed to see how it worked out. "I wanted to check on you one more time, honey, before we headed out for Alice and grandpa tomorrow."

"You found them?" My stomach sank. Yeah, we'd found them alright. "I'm so excited. And I'm doing fine, don't worry." she sounded happy as I decided to focus on her voice instead of my own torment. "Sue takes me down to the beach to play in the waves, and eat, and talk. Mostly about you guys. It makes us miss you all so much, but I'm strong," she said, putting on a brave front.

"You are strong," I smiled as I repeated her words proudly.

"We stick together all the time, too," she continued. "Jacob and Sam have their packs with us everywhere we go. No one's going to hurt us, okay?" she explained as warmth washed over me, giving me comfort and peace of mind.

"That's very good." I grinned, picturing a group of boys and Leah following her everywhere she went. Like her own personal group of furry bodyguards. Yes, I was feeling better.

"Be careful, mommy." Her voice turned to concern.

"Always." I smiled into the phone.

"I love you," she said softly into the speaker, and I hugged at the phone, pretending she was here with me.

But before I replied back to her, gentle arms circled around my waist, sending chills along my skin where the fingers ran and a kiss was placed to the back of my head then to the side of my neck.

"I love you too, honey," I replied as tingles continued to shoot from my head down to the tips of my toes from his soft kisses.

Edward lifted his head then stuck his hand out towards the phone when he heard who I was talking to.

"Renesmee..?" I wanted to make sure she was still there.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Hold on, honey, daddy's here and wants to talk to you."

"Okay!" she perked up.

"Goodbye, darling…" I tried not to cry.

"Bye, mommy…"

My face twisted in sadness, suddenly afraid those might be the last two words I would ever hear from her as I handed the phone to Edward.

"Hi, Nessie!" he said jubilantly into the phone as he turned and walked a little bit away to have his own conversation with her.

I leaned back against the tree in front of me and closed my eyes to compose myself before I would head back in to see who all Carlisle had gotten in touch with. According to Adriana and their run before…we needed a good twenty-eight to thirty of us. But with some of our gifts, even a few under would still add up to a fair fight in my opinion.

When I felt better, I opened my eyes to see Edward standing in the moonlight, leaning casually up against a tree, still talking on the phone. He looked so magnificent, even when angry with me.

He flipped the cell phone shut and I watched him walk back.

"Are you better?" I smiled with hope.

"As better as I'm going to be." He sighed then hugged me tightly, still obviously hesitant on the idea of me going. My wish was that Emmett had talked some sense into Edward, reminding him he wouldn't win this fight of me staying back if he were planning to keep on trying.

"It's going to be okay, Edward." I gazed into his somber eyes, longing to comfort them. I ran my hand tenderly along his tense forehead, down his cheek and caressed along the bottom of his jaw, stopping when I reached his chin. I stood up on my toes and stared at his lips, hoping to encourage them to meet up with mine.

And they did.

He pulled back after one short kiss, though, looking down on me with an aggravated, yet worried expression. "I'll believe it when we're on the plane heading home."

His mood was understandable. None of us trusted Aro.

"Let's go inside." I laced the fingers of my hand with his. "I'm anxious to hear who else Carlisle has spoken with." I pulled at him

"Wait." He pulled me back, leaving less than an inch of space between us.

"What?" I asked a bit breathless.

"I apologize for my behavior inside, Bella." He lowered his eyes from me for a second. "I let my thoughts—and others—get the best of me. I should have reacted better. We do need you with us, and I promise to protect you with my own life, to make sure no one else has you for eternity…but me." His eyes stared into mine.

My lips curled up at the edges and I swooned at his words before he began kissing me in an 'I-know-I-made-you-mad-and-I'm-hoping-you'll-forgive-me' kind of intensity.

I kissed him back with the same amount of force, so he'd know he was forgiven, throwing my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling backwards as my body went limp. I was thankful I didn't need to breathe, because his declaration and his kiss, had used up every bit of breath I'd held in my lungs.

"You're forgiven," I barely spoke after a minute, his love mixing in perfect harmony with mine.

Edward held me up by my waist, my stomach heaving heavily against his as I struggled to put my natural back-to-breathing rhythm in place.

"Thank you." He smiled. "Are you ready to go back in?"

He was kidding, right? "Just a minute." I held my hand against the nearest tree, bracing myself, making sure my legs were in good working condition before I tried walking on them. After shaking them about for a bit, looking rather silly, I grabbed Edward's hand. "I think they're good enough now to me inside…to sit down." I chuckled.

He laughed at my leg charade, then squeezed my hand tightly as we headed back to the cabin.

"Thank you, Benjamin." Was the last thing I heard Carlisle say before he flipped his phone closed. "Well, that's everyone." He smiled, satisfied.

I had missed his latest calls to see who would be coming to fight against the Volturi, besides the Denali's and the Irish coven. "Who all is coming, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Zafrina will meet us tomorrow, along with Benjamin and Tia. Charles and Makenna are going to contact the Romanians on their way, knowing they'll come to stand against Aro once again."

"Charles and Makenna?" I was surprised. "Didn't they stand with Aro last time, against us?"

"They did," Carlisle said. "But they also saw how we were wronged and want to make things right by joining in to save Alice, and Charlie."

I nodded in understanding as I did a quick vampire count in my head. There were sixteen when I left, and after Carlisle's calls, and if the Romanians showed…that gave us twenty-three strong. Within another matter of minutes, we'd just doubled our numbers again, and I was elated.

"What about Senna and Kachiri?" I asked Carlisle about the two Amazon vampires he didn't mention.

"Senna said to let her know if we needed more, and her and Kachiri would be there. She knows its Zafrina's illusions we need more than anything."

"Oh," I replied. Well, at least she was willing to show up if we should need them.

"And Amun and Kebi?" They were part of the Egyptian coven that Benjamin and Tia were coming from.

"The Volturi makes Kebi extremely nervous," Carlisle explained, and I wanted to shout out a surly 'well, duh'. "Amun fears they might be more of a hindrance than help because of it, but we can call on them, too, if needed."

Marek caught my attention then when he asked if we were interested in hunting tonight, before our journey tomorrow.

"Yes!" Emmett licked his lips and rubbed his tummy. "I wanna find me one of those bears."

Rosalie and I rolled our eyes at him after agreeing that hunting would probably be a great idea for getting our strength built.

"Remember to stay within a mile of Adriana," Marek directed, then looked guardedly at us, "and watch the trees."

I exchanged an anxious look with Rosalie this time. Then she balled up her fist and flexed her arm muscle to show strength against any tree vampire that might be lurking for a fight.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh," Marek had one more thing to say. "Ian and his pack stick to the lower west side of the mountain, the smaller animals there make for more fun of a chase." He gestured his hand in their current direction. "So, I suggest you head up east…for the larger animals." He pointed opposite for us. "The wolves will howl three times if there's a warning to come back."

"And the bears?" Emmett anxiously asked.

"Stick to the highest parts, Emmett, and you should have no problem." Marek smiled confidently.

It was easy to tell Emmett wanted to fist-pump the air in excitement.

I looked at Jasper before I turned, ready to hunt. He still stared heavily at the door. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Carlisle?" I said, pointing at Jasper.

Carlisle spun in his seat to the focused vampire next to him. "Jasper," he called, but received no response.

"Jasper…" Carlisle called rougher.

Jasper turned his face to him, as if looking right through Carlisle, too.

"Come on, son." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be with you, but you should hunt tonight. We'll go to Volterra tomorrow. No more running off…alright?"

Jasper turned his face back to the door, staring it down, then nodded his head once. But I wasn't convinced, and neither was Esme.

"Edward?" She looked at him, then down at Jasper, then back at him. "Will he be okay?"

Edward ran through the thoughts in Jasper's head for a moment before replying, "He hears us and has no plans to run off. He's just extremely distraught, and would like very much for me to 'stay out of his head'." Edward half smiled.

"Fair enough." Esme kissed Jasper on the head. "Thank you, Edward." She nodded. "I guess we should go then."

We took off up into the mountain and to the east, while Marek and Adriana stayed behind with Peter and Charlotte who went only a few feet to the icebox. I envied them for a moment, till we were out of the cabin, running through the trees, opening up all my senses and taking in the fresh scents of the forest. The white moonlight from above made its way jaggedly through the tree tops, leaving a wild array of shadows all over the woodland floor as we ran.

After a few moments, Emmett caught his tasty scent first, causing us all to stop. "Ah…" he noised as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply in the direction of his bear. "Come on, Rose." He grabbed her hand before running around a large bend in the mountain.

It didn't take long before I heard his bear growl fiercely in defense, then Emmett growl back. And within minutes, the fighting, wrestling, snarls and hisses trailed off to lower, draining gurgles.

I closed my eyes and listened carefully to what was around me after that. I wasn't super thirsty, so I didn't need anything large like a bear, but I could use something.

Carlisle and Esme had gone up a little farther, leaving me, Edward and Jasper alone when I felt the ground slightly begin to tremble against the bottoms of my feet. Reaching down I touched the earth and listened closer, sniffing. The rumble grew stronger, in uneven, thunderous patterns, and I realized… "Something's coming!" A whole lot of somethings.

Then the wind did us a favor and changed directions, blowing itself right at us. We each inhaled deeply, smiled, and found a tree to hide behind until they arrived.

As we waited—their large-bodied rumbles growing closer and louder—I couldn't help but wonder if Marek had had fun possibly chasing them up in our direction.

"Ready?" Edward gleamed when our meal was only feet away.

Jasper and I nodded, patiently waiting a few more seconds before we'd all chase after them.

As the massed-heard of varied-sized red deer thundered by us on all sides, Edward and Jasper lunged immediately after the two largest males, their chiefly defined antlers putting them nearly a foot over Edward in height. They were beautiful and much larger than the deer we had back home, but they were no match.

A perfect-sized one caught my attention then as my eyes narrowed in on it. I took a few large strides before pouncing and grabbing it by the neck, wrestling it to the ground, then sinking my teeth immediately into its jugular. The deer tried to get up once, but I held it down, before it was shortly drained.

I threw my palms swiftly to my ears, cringing suddenly at the flesh-ripping sounds and fierce, frustrated growls I heard coming from where Jasper had taken off. I dared to turn and see what was going on.

"Jasper, stop!" Edward yelled as he ran to him, trying next to grab at his wildly flying arms. But they were so busy grasping at any piece of the deer they could, launching pieces of it out into the forest in rage, that Edward couldn't get a clear hold. "Bella! Help me out here, love!" Edward called for me.

I ran up and tackled Jasper to the ground, holding his arms behind his back, leaning over, pushing him more into the ground while Edward sat on his legs. He could not escape my clutches, even though he tried. It had only been a few days ago that I had been tackled in just the same way by Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, but this time I was doing the holding. I knew how he was feeling.

Jasper had been very quiet up until this moment, but this kill had loosened then unleashed the darkened rage that had been welling up inside him. "Let me finish what I started, Bella," he half-shrieked, half-snarled at me.

I contemplated the idea. No one had let me finish off Charlie's cruiser along the highway, but it sure would have been nice to. With that in mind, I turned to Edward and nodded my decision of 'yes' to let him go. He looked at me warily. "Let him finish," I said as I freed Jaspers arms and stood up off of him. Edward rolled his eyes and followed suit, standing close by.

"Thank you." Jasper eyed me in heavy breath with black fire and pain still burning in his expression.

"I'll hurt you if you try to run off," I warned him with a pointed finger in his face.

He nodded then headed back to his lifeless deer.

I had to turn and walked down the mountain a ways as Jasper set out to finish the job we'd interrupted him from. I couldn't bear to look, but Edward stood guard with his arms crossed and one knee bent out to the side, casually waiting.

I covered my ears as best I could from the horrible sounds I couldn't escape. Carlisle was going to freak when he saw what I had just allowed.

Thinking of Carlisle, my second father figure, made me think of Charlie, and the last few days. I was remembering the blood in his car and the fury I felt, just as if it was happening again. I imagined him being taken, maybe even dragged against his will, and how he must have felt. And then, to be held hostage at Volterra, in the hands of vicious vampires... scared, alone, waiting, hoping, wondering, worrying…or who knew what else?

I didn't, and it was killing me.

In a state of defense, my mind suddenly faded, drifting back in time, surrounded now by old memories, tons of them. Memories of my visits to Forks as a child, rides in Charlie's cruiser and playing with the radio, summer's growing up under rainy skies, playing in the woods behind his house, going to the beach…and my father's sympathetic laugh when I fell down a lot.

How were these memoirs from my childhood possible, and so clear in my mind as if they'd just happened yesterday? Wasn't I supposed to have lost these? Weren't they supposed to have evaporated like rain when the sun came out—disappearing to the old world from which they came? And then I wondered. Maybe, just maybe…it was because Charlie was still a part of my life, my new life. All the other Cullens had left their families behind when they entered this world. And those who had not left their families had lost them beforehand, having nothing to continue to hold on to. I came to the conclusion that, tucked away in the back of my mind, Charlie had kept my memories alive. They had been silent till now, but alive. And here they were, completely consuming me as if they were new all over again, and it overpowered me in more ways than I could handle.

I bent down and covered my head as best I could, wanting to escape the pain that was ripping through me, but it was useless. Thoughts of Charlie and Alice tore at me, inside and out. And this time, I thought…I was really going to lose it.

So I cried.

"What's going on?" I heard Esme shrieked when she and Carlisle returned with Emmett and Rosalie to see Jasper going wild at his deer.

"Just letting him get it out of his system," Edward explained between the sound of my own dry tears and heart-rending sniffles.

"Edward, how could you?" Esme replied, disturbed and with much disappointment.

"It wasn't me..." he defended himself, giving her a hint in his tone to the only other person who was around at the time besides him and Jasper.

They were quiet for a moment, leaving me to wallow in my own sobs while still doing my best to cover my ears from Jasper's continued tantrum, which thankfully was lessoning up. I figured there was nothing else for them say, they all knew I was the one who allowed Jasper to finish.

I hoped I would be able to hide away down here for a while, to allow myself to fall apart in of solace from wandering, watching eyes. But that didn't happen in my family.

"What's wrong with, Bella?" Esme said concerned. She'd obviously spotted me bent down, covering my head.

"Is she crying?" Rosalie asked curtly.

Part of me heard Edward sigh, or, I'm pretty sure it was Edward. I'd been a basket case of emotions these past few days, we all had, but I was the one who cried over everything lately it seemed. I didn't want to, but I just couldn't seem to help myself.

Light footsteps came down and stopped just behind me. Edward picked me up off the ground and held me tightly against his chest as I finished my wailing, trying to gather myself, and almost failing in the process.

"What can I do, Bella?" he asked once I'd finally quieted down, looking at me sturdily with his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

"I don't know," I sniffled some more, looking around for a moment, trying to come up with some kind of a distraction, anything that would take me away from all this.

I looked up at Esme and Rosalie who stared back down at me. Maybe they could help? And then I thought a 'doubt not' to myself. Being around Esme would only encourage me to cry harder because she'd tell me to 'just let it all out', while Rosalie would wait impatiently for me to 'hurry up' and get it all out. There wasn't anything I knew any of my family could do.

I looked around more, and then stopped when I caught sight of the collar of Edward's shirt. The first two buttons were undone, leaving itself in an ideal v-pattern that guided my eyes to the hollow of his perfectly shaped neck. I stared for a while at its design before my eyes found their place back at the buttons on his shirt, traveling down them to his chest muscles that were moving in and out in absolute rhythm with each breath he took. My stomach tightened, and I gasp unexpectedly when I realized my distraction…was right in front of me.

"Bella?" I barely heard him speak over my current thoughts. He brought his hand up to run his fingers lightly through my hair then across my check, sending a further ignited spark right through me to the deeper pit of my stomach.

I leaned my face into his hand and closed my eyes, listening to my breathing become more labored in his touch. He was waiting for me to answer, but my unreliable lungs made it too difficult. I had hoped my reaction to him alone would have been a clue in itself, if that had not been my reaction every time he touched me.

I opened my eyes and watched with ragged breath as my hand ran lightly up and down the second and third buttons on his shirt, contemplating my idea. Would I be out of line to ask right now, right here?

But I needed so desperately to escape this world tonight, if just for tonight. To be led away from this misery, this torture, this pain…this suffering. I needed my husband.

I stared into his gorgeous, golden eyes as I took his hand and placed it gently over my would-be beating heart, allowing him to feel the breathing that was increasing like an intense fever within me. It didn't take him long to understand the look in my eyes, my expression, my gasps of air and the gesture of his placed hand.

Edward nodded to me without saying a word, holding me closer as he looked back at Carlisle with a meaningful glance.

I placed my head shyly on his chest, turning my face away from my family when I heard Carlisle say to the others, "Alright everyone, let's move on and give these two some time." I didn't want to make any eye contact with anyone, and thankfully he had understood Edward's look without having to say a word or give any kind of embarrassing explanation.

They moved on while Edward held me close in his arms, waiting, stroking his hand down the back of my head, comforting me in silence.

When everyone was far enough away, he held me back a little to let me know we were alone. Edward placed his hands gently on each side of my neck, not saying anything, and leaned comfortingly into my lips. He was gentle at first, like always, but his sweet breath and my need encouraged me to push back harder against his own lips, till my mouth opened itself instinctively to draw in more of him.

And like a light switch being turned off, my thoughts of Charlie and Alice faded, replaced with feelings of absolute desire.

Our tongues swirled in rhythm as I slowly undid all the buttons on his shirt, gliding my hands gently under its fabric and along Edward's bare chest. His intensity grew to match with mine when he removed his hands from my neck long enough for me to slip his shirt up and over his shoulders, then down his arms, finishing with the fabric drifting to the ground.

Edward emptied heavy, rough breaths into my mouth as I caressed my hands up his bare back to his shoulders, tracing down his arms till I reached his biceps, holding at them tightly.

My mind left itself completely as I moaned in response to the swirling effect he was having on me, encouraging him even more.

An intense yearning knot built up even deeper in the pit of my stomach and my abdomen tightened as he moved eagerly from my lips to the side of my neck. I was ready, beyond ready and hungry for more.

His left hand slid out to my shoulder, down my arm, and under my shirt to the small of my back. As he pulled me in closer, his hand ran up the back of my shirt, along my bare skin, stopping to rest between my shoulder blades, holding me up. We both knew I wasn't going to be able to stand much longer.

This wasn't going to be like the wild passionate nights we'd had before, no, this would be a whole other level of love. An emotional level of desire, want and need. One I wanted, and one he was more than willing to provide.

"Bella," he softly whispered in my ear, sending chills throughout my whole body as he breath grazed along my lobe.

"Yes," I barely breathed.

"Will you remove your shield, so I can keep an eye on you?"

I gazed up at him half-dazed and with a little curiosity at his request.

"Please?" he breathed heavily at me.

'Okay', I nodded as I removed it from my mind and his kisses returned to my neck with more intensity, then across my collar bone, causing our breaths to respond in ways that were beyond normal for us in that instant.

My shirt didn't stand a chance under his eager hands as the ripping of it echoed in my ears. I closed my eyes as they rolled back into my head, when he knew _everything_ I wanted then at every precise moment…


	17. Chapter 16  Gifts

16. Gifts

Seeing as my shirt was destroyed so pointedly last night, I wore Edward's button-up back to Marek and Adriana's cabin this morning. I'll admit, it was hard not to grab at him one more time as we headed down the mountain, the beauty of the morning's breaking sun bouncing off his glorious muscles, making it hard for me to breathe.

_Keep it together Bella…keep it together, _I reminded myself over and over with each step I took, thinking, "Why weren't the nights longer?"

But my current thoughts were put properly into place when I smelled them when we neared. Ian's pack was back now that sunrise had broken, and we were going to get to meet them in human form.

Part of me was excited, and part of me was embarrassed when I looked down at myself in Edward's shirt, and the fact he was wearing…no shirt. This was going to be so obvious.

I was glad when we walked through the door and noticed Emmett and Rosalie hadn't returned yet. Well, I was glad until the room got quiet and I felt all eyes upon us, regardless of the two who were still missing.

"Morning," Edward said much too joyful when he walked in, making things even _more_ obvious.

I smiled a shy grin at the floor, not glancing at anyone while I cowered to my bag to retrieve a new t-shirt.

"Good morning, Edward…Bella," Marek said slyly, while I noticed Adriana observe me and smile quaintly. I gave her a quick, embarrassed grin and dug anxiously through my bag, standing then, not looking at anyone else, and headed outside beside the cabin to change.

I slipped off Edward's shirt and pulled my own over my head, taking a few quick, uneasy breaths before fronting them. While the distraction was very fulfilling, what I had to face this morning was anything but. My whole body was blushing, though it didn't show. Did he have to rip my shirt to shreds?

When I came back in, Edward already had a new shirt on and was sitting casually on the couch, saving a spot for me.

As I was getting ready to pass the table to the couch, I stopped and peered out the corner of my eyes and around the room. Five large men stood standing on the other side, looking back almost amusingly at me. I'd forgotten they were there when I rushed to my bag then back outside.

Busted.

I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

But I gathered myself, took in a deep breath, and held my hand out, showing I was tough, and was going to go around the room to meet them again…in human form.

"Good morning, Faolan," I shook his hand first, trying not to show too much embarrassment. He was the oldest of the group so I knew who he was immediately. His black and grey hair sat just above his ears, and was brushed back in a very distinguished manner. He was quite handsome for someone in his fifties.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to see you again." He reached for my hand, replying with dignity, not giving anything away in his expression to our apparent delayed entry. I appreciated that.

Then he continued to reintroduce his family to me. "You remember Ian," he said, holding a hand out in his son's direction.

"Of course. Good morning, Ian." I smiled awkwardly at the smirk he gave me trying not to feel overwhelmingly self-conscious.

"Good morning, Bella." He nodded.

Faolan then continued to the rest. "This is Roman, Ian oldest." He gestured to the man to his right.

I shook his hand and nodded.

"Bella," he said my name formally, standing very proper, holding his head as highly as he did last night. He looked like he was in his early twenties, with sandy colored hair flowing to the base of his neck and light brown eyes. His facial features resembled a lot of Ian's, but younger. His presence had 'power' and 'confidence' written all over it.

"And over here is, Ethan, Ian's nephew, and my grandson." He directed my eyes two bodies left of Ian.

"Ethan," I repeated, holding my hand out. His hair was brown with reddish highlights and brushed forward towards his eyes in the current hairstyle. He was adorable and around Jacob's age I imagined, a teenager, like me.

"Hi, Bella." He shook my hand, smiling enthusiastically and winked at me again. Yep, he was playful, just like I suspected.

I heard Edward shift his body forward on the couch when Ethan winked and knew he wanted to come and stand by me again, but refrained himself, barely.

"And last but not least, you remember Tedmund, Ian's younger brother?" He gestured to the man standing between Ethan and Ian.

"Tedmund, yes, good morning." I looked upon his eyes softly and with remorse.

"Mrs. Bella." He took my hand gently, not letting go for a few moment, and nodded while barely smiling. His thick dark hair sat short upon his head, combed back with small amounts of waves running perfectly through it. He didn't resemble his brother too much, but looked a lot like his father, which led me to believe Ian took more after his mother.

They were all very handsome men and very muscular, I mean _very_ muscular, as if they'd been lifting weights since the day they were born. I'm sure lots of girls in town had their eyes on the two younger ones that were probably not taken yet.

"Uh, you remember my husband, Edward?" I motioned to him while looking at the men.

"Yes," Faolan replied. "We went around the room in greetings when you left…temporarily." He tried to be casual.

_Great_, I thought as I still looked for that hole to crawl into.

Emmett and Rosalie entered the cabin just then, relieving me from my blushing that didn't show physically but expressionally. Faolan took them around the room as well, reacquainting them so we were all up to speed. They weren't embarrassed in the least, Emmett especially when he walked over and raised his hand for a high-five from Edward.

Edward shook his head in a 'not now' gesture and motioned his head stiffly for him to sit down. Rosalie pushed Emmett towards the corner chair while she took her seat on the couch, giving him a dirty look.

"What?" he whispered, raising his hands, trying to look innocent.

"Just shut up and sit still," Rosalie commanded, then looked away from Emmett to me and shook her head. I giggled as I went to sit next to Edward. Those two always made for good entertainment.

"Alright," Carlisle jumped in. "Now that we're all here, we have some discussing to do. We know Ahren is at Volterra, and we're pretty sure Alice and Charlie are there as well. We also know we've got at least twenty-eight vampires we'll be going up against, some of them with very powerful gifts. But we also have help coming, some with very powerful gifts, as well..."

Peter interrupted Carlisle for a moment. "Carlisle, I haven't shared any gifts yet. I thought I would leave that to your discretion."

"Thank you, Peter," he said with gratitude.

"What _kind_ of gifts are we dealing with, Carlisle?" Marek asked with the first bit of nervousness I'd seen from him since we arrived.

"The Volturi have several with them that I'm fairly sure are still with Aro." He frowned at the thought. "The two smallest ones, Jane and Alec, are able to cause mental pain to all of us and cut off our senses. They are Aro's most potent and dangerous weapons."

"I remember the small ones," Ian spit. "They never got off the ground to have a chance at us." He half laughed to himself finishing with a slight grin.

"Aro, their leader, has the ability to read every thought you've ever had if he gets the chance to touch you. He also holds with him one who can sense relationships, one who can change our emotional bindings if given the chance, one who can distract us if we get too close, and a tracker who can find anyone anywhere in the world once he gets a sense at their mind."

"Can the tracker find us then, since we were there?" Ian suddenly panicked.

"Probably," Carlisle sighed. "Especially since the tree vampire took your location back to Aro. Demetri, their tracker, wouldn't necessarily need to know the exact location here, but could also find you and your families at your homes. Even us...wherever we are..."

Five distraught Dejanovic faces looked at each other.

"That's not good. Not good at all." Ian shook his head appearing frightened for his family's sudden vulnerability.

"No, it's not," Carlisle agreed.

"That's, an interesting list of gifts they have, Carlisle," Adriana said, looking a little apprehensive at Marek.

"Not to worry, Adriana." Carlisle smiled. "We carry our own gifts to measure up with."

"And those are?" Marek asked. As far as he knew a moment ago, Adriana was the only gifted one among us.

"We have one who can create illusions—blinding them with pictures of her choosing. One who can sense other vampire's gifts, one who carries an electric current, one who can control earthly elements, a truth detector, a lie detector, a wishful thinker, a mind reader, a creature sensor, a shield, and one who can manipulate emotions," he finally finished.

"Interesting…" Adriana replied, feeling reassured. "I must admit, your group sounds better. I'm impressed with the power you have around you. My bets are with us."

"If Aro didn't have Jane and Alec, mine would be, too," Carlisle said somberly.

Adriana's happy expression left her face immediately when he mentioned Jane and Alec with much concern.

"I can understand all those," Marek said, and then his eyes turned to confusion, "except the 'shield'?"

"We have one who is able to throw a mental shield, to protect from most mental gifts that could be used against us," Carlisle explained without pointing me out.

"So, we can be shielded from the two little ones hurting us?" Ian asked with a bit of optimism.

"Yes," Carlisle confirmed. "We hope Aro has not found another vampire with a gift that can counteract that, though." He did his best not to look at me while I tensed at the thought.

"That's great!" Ethan jumped in. "Except the counteracting thing. How will you know if they can?"

"I guess we'll know when our shield is up, and we still fall in pain or blindness," Carlisle replied, trying to hide his concern.

My family and I glanced at each other and at the thought of Aro possibly have a weapon against us. Against me. Which made me nervous. I actually hadn't thought about it, but it would be just like Aro. Our eyes would obviously be fixed on anyone new Aro might have with him, and Eleazar—who would hopefully identify any new gifts.

"Our first bet is our mind reader picking up on it before we come face to face, though, to gather enough warning for us if Aro should think upon it."

"But this Aro would have to think about it before you'd know, correct?" Roman caught on.

"Yes."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'm afraid that leaves us wide open for the unexpected."

"Can you get him to think about it?" Roman asked, keeping up and fully understanding how things needed to be worked when it came to Aro.

"Aro knows our gifts, and our friend's, as well as his own. He's knows we'll be listening. So our chances will only be known if he thinks about his defense against ours, if he has one."

"So you can't make him think about it until it might be too late?"

"Right." Carlisle frowned.

I placed my face in my hands, feeling sick.

"So…what happens then? If he has a defense against us?" Faolan asked.

_Us?_ The werewolves were planning on going?

"It's just something to think about, and, probably not likely. We'll keep everything arranged the way we planned," Carlisle's voice and expression were confident, allowing the others to feel somewhat consoled.

I wished I was.

"Well, sounds like everything is in good order then." Ian slammed his hands together rubbing them back and forth, convinced we probably didn't have anything to worry about.

But the word 'probably' didn't sit well with me as I massaged my fingers against my temples. Ian didn't know what could go wrong, what usually went wrong when I was around.

Edward rubbed a gentle hand up and down my back. "Don't worry," he whispered in my ear when he leaned up next to me.

I groaned anyways.

"Is your shield in this room, Carlisle?" Adriana asked.

"Why?" Carlisle looked at her hesitantly.

"Well, I have been counting one short the whole time you and your family have been here. If you have one who can block a gift, then that would explain my intense confusion at why I can't pick up on one of you. It must be a conscious and subconscious gift." She hit the nail on the head.

"Your assumption is correct, Adriana," he was honest, knowing he'd have to give me away eventually. "Bella is our shield. Edward is our mind reader, and Jasper can manipulate and control emotions."

Everyone who didn't know before, was suddenly staring intently at the three of us. I couldn't tell if they thought highly of what we could do, or if they were a little freaked out. I had hoped my shield would stay secret for as long as possible. I didn't want any added pressure or blame if anything should go wrong. To which my stomach grew sicker.

"Fascinating." Marek crossed his arms in front of him, nodding his head with a slight smile.

"You can read our minds?" Ethan suddenly shouted, looking warily at Edward.

Edward stared out the tops of his eyes in response, looking bothered, as if they shared some sort of secret.

"I can." He continued to glare.

"Oh great." Ethan put his hands on his hips and turned his back on us in what looked like embarrassment.

I wondered what made Ethan blush the way he did. It was like he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar and was now going to be in trouble for it.

"It's alright, Ethan," Edward said dryly, trying to sound as understanding as possible. "I've heard _those _thoughts a lot. You're not the first."

Everyone looked around the room at each other in confusion, then at Ethan. We had obviously missed a portion of their one-sided conversation, since only Edward was speaking. And I found myself wondering beyond suspicion as to what they were talking about.

Ethan turned back around to face Edward, appearing thankful he wasn't the first at something. He looked relieved, yet still somewhat tense and embarrassed.

"But don't be offended if I watch you more closely around her…" he trailed off in a slight warning and serious expression as he rested a hand on my knee.

Oh goodie, I looked at Edward. It was about me. That only left me with one more thing to be anxious about—young, male hormones.

Edward eyed me with a possessive glance then back to my, apparently, not-so-secret admirer.

I sighed as Ethan nodded his acceptance of Edward's heated warning, then immediately took his eyes off me, looking anywhere but at either of us. Edward's glares can be quite intimidating when he wanted them to.

What was so special about me, though, when Rosalie sat here beaming me out in beauty. I didn't understand.

Then Edward glanced over at Emmett with a look, and I realized it _wasn't_ just about me. I bit my lower lip, holding back a smile when Emmett gave Ethan a warning glare, as well.

He was a teenage boy who seemingly couldn't help himself and his thoughts. Poor kid. The last thing he'd want…was these two against him.

"Ian," Marek broke in, "Carlisle thinks it would be best for you and the pack to stay here." He rested a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "We will rescue Ahren and bring him home. We have a long way to run, you know. You'll be human tonight. And, I have agreed with him."

So last night was their third night of changing…

"You expect us to stay here and do nothing?" Ian argued sharply.

"Yes," Marek said calmly, nodding once. "You will need to keep your family safe from this Demetri while we are gone, should Aro send other vampires out to hunt you. But we _will_ be back." His confidence filled the room again.

How does he do that? Who could doubt Marek when he spoke in such a way? Maybe he had a gift, too, and didn't know it. Or maybe it was just who he was? Either way, I felt better every time he spoke, and was glad he was on our side.

Ian pursed his lips and stared at Marek for a long moment, then at Carlisle and back to Marek. "Very well," he conceded with a huff after some consideration. "I suppose what you say makes sense." He seemed bothered by the truth. "Our family _will _be left alone if we all leave, now that they know where we are," he said bitterly. "We'll stay here and trust that if you get a chance to bring Ahren home, you will." He hating saying the words 'stay here'. "But if anything should happen…we _will_ go back in a month."

"Fair enough, my friend, fair enough." Marek nodded, grinning happily that Ian was staying behind to protect his family.

"Let's get organized then, Carlisle," Peter said. "You, Edward and Bella have been to Volterra along with Ian, what are we looking at for getting in, and getting out?"

"You've been there before?" Ian asked with apprehension to Carlisle, me and Edward. I sensed a bit of worry in his voice that we might have a reason to side with Aro, as if our visit to Volterra last time was a friendly one.

"It's not a story we care to share, Ian," Carlisle swallowed hard at the memory of me running off to Italy, "because the outcome for all of us could have been very bad, if, you don't mind? We were lucky to leave with our lives." He was speaking for me and Edward on that last part, when I'd gone to save my boyfriend at the time from vampire suicide—and himself, because Carlisle had once been a member of the Volturi.

"Alright," Ian said, trusting us once again after staring at us for a while, seeing the terror rolling in and out of our eyes and expressions.

Well, mine at least.

Yep, the three of us knew exactly where we were going, again…


	18. Chapter 17 Vienna

17. Vienna

After some intense deliberations over our plan to go up against the Volturi, Esme noticed it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon—which meant we needed to be on our way to Vienna to meet up with the other vampires who were coming to join with us.

We decided to leave our belongings at Marek and Adriana's, since we were 'planning' on coming back, then said our good byes to Ian and his pack, while they wished us well on our journey. It was easy to read the pain in Ian's eyes at the fact they were staying behind, and that their two closest friends were heading off to fight in what was probably going to be a heady battle—where only one side would have any survivors this time.

Aro had pushed too far.

"Marek…" Ian called to him one last time.

"What is it, Ian?" he asked impatiently, going back to stand face to face with his comrade. This vampire was ready to go. Like the rest of us.

"Be…careful, my friend…"

Marek softened and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be back, Ian." He smiled. "Do not fear."

Ian nodded a few times, fear lancing his features regardless, yet he smiled with as much hopefulness as possible. "Just come home…please. And bring him with you. Dead or alive." He held his chin high, his watering eyes tempted to overflow. "We will need reason to celebrate his return. Or, at least, be able to bury him alongside his cousin."

I closed my eyes in sadness and heartbreak, not meaning to overhear. None of us did, I knew, as we stood waiting a ways down the mountain for Marek. But our senses were too fine-tuned not to hear each word, even though we'd turned our backs then to give them their privacy. We'd risk our lives for Alice and Charlie…and Ahren. I hope Ian honestly knew we'd do everything in our power for that 'celebration' he so badly wanted.

When I glanced over my shoulder at the paused silence that followed, Marek had pulled Ian into a tight hug. "There will be no talk of funerals, Ian," he'd whispered in the wolf's ear. "Not while I exist and have any say in it." He pulled back to stare into the man's eyes…that had allowed one tear escape. "You prepare a large feast while we are gone. I will bring your son home…breathing, and very much alive." He then clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder before turning away, adding, "And tell your wife to bring home AB+. Adriana and I will be hungry, as well."

Ian laughed, it was unavoidable. "I will see that she does…"

When Marek met up with us, we all gave one last wave to the five Dejanovic werewolves, more than ready to make our through the mountainous woods towards Vienna…without looking back.

We ran at vampire speed west through the Carpathian Mountains to their base, then around the northern outskirts of Bratislava. Once we arrived alongside the northern border of the Danube River that was free of humans, we made a quick swim across it. Our next direction, was to head south through the European countryside and around the southern outskirts of Vienna.

We reached at the base of the Alps easily within an hour of leaving Slovakia and found ourselves a good spot to gather to wait.

There was a nice-sized clearing up the mountain a ways surrounded by lots of tall, thick trees, out of the way of any human hiking trails, camping spots or hunting areas. Our vampire friends would meet us here anywhere between now and six this evening.

A slow hour passed before Carlisle's phone vibrated.

"Charles," he greeted him. "Yes, we're here," he then answered. "We followed around the south side of the city to the nearest even base. You should catch—" Carlisle stopped. "You found it? Good. Follow the scent up, we'll be waiting."

Carlisle closed his cell phone. "Charles, Makenna, Vladimir and Stefan are on their way up," he informed us.

In our previous hour's wait, we'd finished filling Marek and Adriana in on all the vampires we were expecting by name and country, so they would know them all very well by the time they arrived.

All that was left in the next few minutes…was putting a face to the name.

They knew the Romanians had been overthrown by the Volturi over fifteen hundred years ago, waiting their chance at revenge all this time. They would be the most anxious to help.

We also informed them Charles and Makenna had stood to witness _for _Aro in our last 'meeting'. And that they left after they saw Renesmee was not an immortal child, and when Garrett revealed Aro's true intensions. We'd held no ill will against them for Aro's trickery.

"Who is Renesmee?" Adriana shrugged, looking around to anyone who would answer. "And what is an 'immortal child' that would cause such a commotion?"

Those of us who knew stared at each other, waiting, wondering who would be the one to lead this story…again. My mind thought quickly and I glanced at Esme, allowing her to see my expression of 'would you tell them?'

Esme graciously nodded.

"Bella and Edward have a child, Adriana," she replied softly with a smile. "The Volturi were mistakenly told that Renesmee, their daughter, was an immortal child. And since immortal children could not be controlled—any that were created, were destroyed. It is strictly forbidden to attempt such a creature as a vampire child, as the Denali's mother found out the hard way. The Volturi were coming to destroy us when they heard the false news. But when they realized she was half human, and not like the children they sought before, they paused. Unfortunately, they had back up plans for destroying us regardless. Our family, our gifts, and our way of life, threatens them. And before leaving, Aro dared to ask if us or any witnesses in our group would like to join with them."

Adriana stared in amazement then at me and Edward while Marek asked a question. "Did any join?"

"No one did," Carlisle replied proudly, hiding his resentment that Aro would be so audacious to ask in the first place.

"This Volturi you speak of, appears to have a constant, hidden agenda." Marek picked up on.

"They always have…" Carlisle held off the need to spit as his normally calm face tightened in anger.

"His attempt to gather gifts is a greedy one." Marek looked at his wife warily. He was wise to do so. Aro would love to have Adriana if given the chance to take her.

"We'll keep her gift hidden, Marek." Carlisle noticed his worry. "I'm sure all Aro knows is that he wants Bella. And Eleazar is on our side, so Aro will have no idea what additional gifts are coming…unless, Alice sees it first," Carlisle said slowly, realizing what that could mean, then shot a somewhat nervous glace at Edward.

Edward nodded his head after Carlisle thought about that to him. '_Keep an eye on Aro knowing about Adriana_', I was positive that's what Carlisle was thinking, only because that's what I was thinking, as well. We had planned to use Adriana, so that left Alice fully open to seeing it…and Aro.

Marek said nothing at the silent interaction between the two. He only dipped his head in trust.

Adriana continued a stare at Edward and me, making me quite uncomfortable. Our current conversation of her possibly being taken hadn't seemed to affect her at all. I was sure now her thoughts were focused on trying to put the pieces together in her head once Esme told her we had a child. A _half-human_ child.

"Bella, was not a vampire when she gave birth to our daughter," Edward answered her thoughts and I felt a sigh of relief, sort of.

"A half-human child? But…how?" Her eyebrows pulled together in wonder.

"Believe me, no one was more surprised than us," Edward said as I remembered the stoned- shock he was in on the floor of the bathroom at Isle Esme. "We didn't know at the time it was possible to conceive a child together."

"You were truly _human_?" Her eyes widened at me along with Marek's.

I felt like a traveling freak show every time we told this story, always with the same reactions.

"When we were married, yes." Per some crazy requirements. "And when we conceived," Edward said proudly as he put his arm around me.

"Fascinating." Adriana beamed at us. "Your willpower must be very strong, young Edward, that she _survived _all her human time before turning with you."

"The only thing I was _more_ interested in than killing her back then," he paused and stroked his hand gently down my hair, "was making sure she stayed alive."

I smiled.

"She gave me quite a run for my money, though, I must say, keeping her alive." He laughed gently through his nose.

I glowered at his attempted humor.

_Both_ of us would be out of money by now if we took into consideration how much _running _we did in saving each other back then.

He read my expression.

"But love over powered all." He smiled. "She was worth it."

I smiled back, that was better.

"I love it," Adriana whispered as she gazed adoringly at us. "Marek, isn't that one of the sweetest things you've ever heard?" she asked him.

"I must say, my dear, next to you, it most certainly is." He pulled up her hand and kissed it.

My eyes softened on them. After twenty-two hundred years together, if not more, he still thought the world of her.

I opened up my mind. _Twenty-two hundred years together and look at them, Edward. I want to be just like that. _

"I was just thinking the same thing." He beamed as he kissed my cheek.

I leaned into his shoulder and placed a hand on his arm that was wrapped around my shoulders, wanting to stay like this forever.

We were suddenly distracted by quick footsteps approaching through the trees. Carlisle ran down to meet up with the four vampires running our way.

"Charles, Makenna, Vladimir, Stefan, thank you for coming." He shook each of their hands.

"We wouldn't miss this for anything." Stefan's Romanian accent was thick as he smirked, his eyes burning with pleasure.

"Come and meet Marek and Adriana from Slovakia." Carlisle gestured back our way. "They're going to help us tonight."

Introductions were made and more conversations continued as the four new vampires got to know the Slovakians. And as each minute passed, Carlisle's phone continued to vibrate as the others were now arriving.

Siobhan, Liam and Maggie were the next to meet up with us, followed a few minutes later by Zafrina.

Marek and Adriana were interested in everyone's gifts. They'd curiously asked Zafrina to show them what she could do as their eyes glazed over in awe when she showed them a variety of pictures, blinding them temporarily in them.

"Amazing," Marek stated after blinking a few time to refocusing his vision.

"Two more have arrived, Carlisle," Adriana informed him before his phone had a chance to ring.

"That's true," Maggie replied, sounding surprised while looking at Adriana in wonder. She hadn't been informed of her gift yet.

"Adriana has the gift to sense other mythical creatures within a mile around her." Carlisle raised and eyebrow in admiration to Maggie at what Adriana could do.

"Perfect," Vladimir rejoiced in his whispery frail voice. "We'll have an exact count then, to take out _each and every Volturi_, not missing any."

As much as the Romanians still intimidated me, I found I still always hung on their every word, agreeing with them much of the time. I, too, wanted to make sure not one Volturi or guard member got past us…or got away.

Just then, Benjamin and Tia came running up through the trees. I was thrilled to see them again, and I found my fears lessening each time a new friend showed.

Everyone's spirits were different from the last time we gathered, because last time, we waited in terror for the Volturi to come to us. This time, though, we would not fear the Volturi. For _we_, were going to them.

Benjamin was beyond exstatic to show Marek and Adriana his control of the elements when they'd asked.

Moving to the central area of the clearing, held one hand out in front of him, and concentrated.

The ground beneath our feet began to rumble and shake as Benjamin opened up the earth with loud, splitting cracks, ripping dirt and grass nearly twenty-eight feet long, and several yards deep only a few paces from us. It felt like a scene from a science fiction movie every time I witnessed what he could do, leaving me always wanting more of a show.

The ground then rumbled again in obedience when he sealed it back up, leaving no trace of any of it ever happening.

Marek was mesmerized. And I think like me, he could have watched him do that all day.

"Brace yourselves now," Benjamin called as he raised his face and hands to the sky, motioning to the air as if he was pulling something slowly in.

A gentle breeze began, licking slightly at our flesh, before picking up and swirling around us. Then, just as quickly, huge drafts came in, wild wind-gusts blowing at the tree tops, bending some of the smaller ones in our direction, as if they were bowing to Benjamin in respect. My hair blew up and circled all around my face in a crazed, twirling frenzy, but I was too enthralled in what he was doing to try to chase at it.

I steadied my body forward to keep from being blown down by the force the wind pushing against at me. Edward came to stand at my back, his arms bracing around my waist until the wind slowed itself to a quiet calm. With Edward's help, I gathered my hair, smoothed it back to normal, then turned to fix his, smiling when a few of his strands left themselves standing straight up.

"Very impressive, my young friend." Marek clapped his hands together when Benjamin was done.

"And water and fire?" Adriana asked.

"I need to have those near me to use them," he replied, wishing he had some around.

Benjamin had become quite skilled with his gift. He had only been practicing with it the last time we met.

Carlisle's phone vibrated again. It was almost six o'clock and the Denali's were the only ones we were waiting on. They had to travel the farthest from home. Carlisle had given them instructions from Vienna International Airport about the southern outskirt of the city as he had Charles. "Go to the base of the mountain, find our scent and follow it in." They, too, would be here soon.

Carlisle and Edward began discussing which route we should take to Volterra. Carlisle pulled out his map of Europe he brought from home, tracing the best way to travel with his finger. We would follow along the Alps' passes and over the tunnels that weaved their way throughout the lower base of the mountains, stopping just outside of Verona. Then we would run straight south, till we hit Modena, making our way around it, and across the Apennine Mountains of central Italy. These mountains would be lower and less rugged Carlisle stated, taking us straight to the city of Pistoia, then south on to Volterra. He guessed it would take us five hours overall to reach our destination once we left Vienna.

We decided night time would be better to arrive, making it harder to see us coming from a distance. And even though Aro would already see all our planning, it was still better he wouldn't know our 'exact' positioning until we decided it once we reached Volterra. That final approach we made sure we didn't discuss or make a decision on.

"They're here, Carlisle." Adriana nodded towards the trees heading down the mountain.

"Thank you." He patted her back when he walked past her to go down and wait for the Denali's.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked down to stand with him when they arrived only a few minutes later.

"Tanya." Carlisle grinned when she ran up and hugged him. "So good to see you all," he said, hugging Kate and Carmen next, following to Eleazar and Garrett, shaking their hands and slapping at each of their arms.

"We're happy to be here," Garrett reassured him. He knew Carlisle hated to bring in others unless he felt it absolutely necessary.

The Denali's each gave their condolences to Jasper as he stood in a mix of emotions before them. Carmen and Eleazar walked back up with comforting arms around him to join us.

"Edward, Bella!" Kate yelled as her and Garrett ran up to us with open arms.

"Thank you for coming, Kate…Garrett." I was relieved our closest friends had finally arrived.

"I can't say I'm surprised this day has come," Garrett growled to Edward. "I knew Aro would try something again, but to take Alice, and your father, Bella…" He looked at me. "Well, they have made their final mistake in my book." He crossed his arms in front of him and tightened his lips.

Edward and I nodded in agreement. 'Their final mistake' hung anxiously in my mind and my eyes turned cold as I thought upon the anger clawing up inside me, and the growing desire to destroy the Volturi and their guard now that we were this many strong.

Carlisle introduced the Denali clan to Marek and Adriana, reacquainting everyone, while I went and stared off into the distance we were going to be heading, breathing in the mountain air. My mind was preparing itself for battle.

Edward came over and stood behind me, staring out as well with his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

The sun behind us was beginning to set, turning the clouds above us to many gorgeous shades of orange and yellow.

I glanced out at the long shadow of Edward and me from the rolling hill we stood on, watching my arms move as I placed my hands over his, enjoying the combined shape the two of us made.

"I wish we were there right now," I growled, continuing to stare off in the distance. But Edward didn't have time to answer.

"Carlisle!" Adriana yelled anxiously in concern, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it?" He turned to her.

"Are you sure everyone is here?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm picking up on five more…" she trailed off as she looked around then moved closer to Marek.

Edward and I headed back to the group. He handed me to Emmett while he made his way down a little, listening, searching.

"Is anyone expecting anyone else?" Carlisle asked around.

Everyone shook their head 'no' as they spread out, preparing themselves to take on anything bad that might be coming our way.

The sun was setting into our eyes as we watched Edward, waiting for any type of warning.

After a few minutes, he crossed his arms angrily and turned to me, his eyes dark. "Did you call them?" he hollered.

Why was he asking me? I didn't know what he was talking about. "Call who?" I shouted back. "I didn't call anyone…"

"We're over here!" Edward cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted into the sunset, then turned around to the group. "Marek, Adriana, please stay where you are, do not attack…we'll explain in a minute."

I watched as Edward started walking further down the clearing, heading for the nearest group of trees. And about sixty feet out in front of him, a large muscular man's shadow slowly appeared, heading right for us.

I couldn't tell who he was with the sunlight beating in behind him, that was…until four large, familiar shadowy wolf figures appeared, two flanked on each side, walking in a perfect v pattern.

_Jacob?_ I stared in disbelief, taking a few steps in their direction.

I wanted to rub at my eyes, wondering if I was seeing things.

I stopped walking as soon as Edward approached him, shook his hand, patted him on the shoulder, then turned to bring them up.

"What wolves are these?" Marek grumbled in confusion to anyone who would answer.

"These wolves are friends of ours," Carlisle answered.

"What? But…how?" he barked, not liking being taken off guard, yet somewhat intrigued.

"They're not like the werewolves you know, Marek, they're shape-shifters. And wolf is the animal form that they have taken on. They live on the reservation close to us back home. We live in peace with them," Carlisle finished with a hint of warning in his voice that they came in friendship.

I turned and looked at Carlisle. He had confirmed the vision I was seeing, acknowledging that Jacob and his pack really were here.

"They stood with us against the Volturi last time," Carlisle continued, glaring at me as he spoke.

It was apparent he thought this was somehow my fault and I could tell he wasn't happy.

"I swear, Carlisle, I didn't call them in," I defended myself from his accusing glare. Did I?

I quickly replayed my last conversation with Jacob, and at no time did I ask him to come here. I only told him our meeting plans…

_Shoot!_ I yelled at myself as I hung my face regretfully in my hands.

This _was_ my fault.

I had innocently given too much away over the phone, and it was obvious Jacob had taken it upon himself, and his pack, to come and stand against the Volturi once again.

"I did tell him we were meeting with others here, Carlisle," I confessed, lifting my guilty face from my hands. "I had no idea he would attempt to show, and he made no comments to me about it, either. I'm so sorry," I apologized that I gave away that bit of information.

"It's alright, Bella." Carlisle nodded, his face softening. "You didn't do anything wrong, but they shouldn't be here." He frowned towards Jacob, appearing to be upset with him now.

I felt bad for a second, and then I was suddenly angry. If Jacob was here, that means he left Renesmee by herself back on the Reservation. _He better _not_ have brought her here!_ I thought. But part of me wondered if he had.

Carlisle was right, though, he shouldn't be here. If anything happened to us, Renesmee would need him. But now he'd left her. Left her with just one pack of wolves to raise her if her family, grandfather and Jacob were destroyed tonight. I had to find out what on earth he was thinking.

Jacob could tell by the look on my face when I approached how upset I was.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted me, trying to be cheerful.

"What…? What are you doing here?" I yelled.

He grimaced from my high-leveled screech. "Well, you needed the numbers, and I…uh, we…" he corrected himself when he turned to give a displeased glare back to his pack, "wanted to be there to help you take the evil bloodsuckers down."

"And Renesmee?" I hissed.

"She's fine, Bella. She understood us leaving, and knew there was a better chance for all of you coming home if she let me go."

"And if none of us come home, Jacob? What then?" I was furious.

"She's strong, Bells, come on, give her more credit than that. She's got Sue, Emily and Sam's pack looking after her. She was okay with this."

"But I'm not okay with this!" I hollered even louder.

"I didn't think you would be. But we're here now, and we aren't going anywhere, except to Volterra, with you. You're stuck with us." He smiled, not playing into my anger.

Edward didn't say anything, so I glared at him before turning and fuming my way back up the hill to the rest of the group. He was right, they were here now, and we were 'stuck with them'.

"Why are you so angry?" Adriana asked me gently, seeing the fury on my face and hearing me yelling at him.

"Because he's stupid!" I barked in Jacob's direction so he could hear me.

And I knew he had when he sighed heavily without looking in my direction while continuing to talk to Edward, who ignored me as well after a quick glance my way.

"Are you sure you're all friends?" I overheard Adriana ask warily towards Carlisle.

"Yes." He laughed slightly. "Bella and Jacob have a 'special' relationship," he explained to her.

"Oh, I see," she said with as much understanding as she could. "We have one of those in our group, too." She half chuckled. I could only think she was referring to Ethan.

_Lucky her,_ I thought sarcastically.

Jacob and the pack finished walking up with Edward, and were introduced to Marek and Adriana and everyone again.

"Leah?" Marek wondered at the female name he'd heard.

"Yes," Carlisle confirmed. "She is a direct descendant in the tribe. It does not skip over all the females in the bloodline like Ian's."

"That's very interesting…" Marek raised his eyebrows, fascinated with the pack standing before him.

Jacob set his backpack down, stretched his back and shoulders up and around, looked at Carlisle and said, "So, fill us in."

Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry sat down in wolf form, listening while Carlisle told them everything we had discovered, learned and decided—minus the werewolves and Ahren—since leaving home, and the game plan for tonight.

I was still angry, not making eye contact with Jacob, except to give-in and shoot him dirty looks every now and then.

He blew me off, though, paying close attention to what Carlisle was saying.

"That's enough, Bella." Rosalie nudged my arm with her elbow when she moved in beside me.

"What?" I looked crossly at her. "Why aren't you giving him dirty looks, as well?" It was her favorite thing to do.

"Well," she began, whispering as low as possible, "the werewolves aren't with us tonight, and Caius is scared of our wolves." She eyed me. "They made Aro pause last time, remember? I can't say having them here is a bad thing, Bella. You know Alice can't see them, so, they won't be expected. And, Aro won't be seeing _anything_ we do from here on out." She winked. "We've just been completely hidden."

My mood lightened immediately, she was right. Aro wouldn't see it, and Caius will freak over it. With that in mind, a teeny, tiny smile formed on my face as I pictured the looks on the Volturi faces when we showed up with them…again.

Jacob looked in my direction and I flashed him a beaming, devious grin this time.

He did a double take, wondering I'm sure, what had changed my attitude so quickly. Then he looked concerned. Probably assuming I was coming up with someway to get them back home, instead of coming with us.

Edward made his way over to me from standing beside Jacob. "You're making it difficult for him to focus, Bella," he said, confused at my facial expressions. as well.

"Yeah? I figured as much," I murmured.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking how nice it will be, now that Aro won't be able to see anything from here on out."

"And you just realized that, so your anger towards Jacob has changed?"

"Well, Rosalie reminded me, but yes, my outlook towards him has calmed some."

"Let him know soon, love, so he doesn't have to worry about Aro, _and_ you." He kissed my forehead.

"Fine," I growled before Edward made his way back over to Jacob's side. I was hoping to let the mutt suffer a little more, personally.

Jacob picked his backpack up off the ground when they were done with Carlisle, put it on, and then made his way over to me with the other four wolves following behind him.

I held my arms crossed defensively, waiting to hear what he was going to say after being caught up on all the plans.

He stopped short in front of me, sighed, then stared at my eyes, no smile, looking like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"What?" I questioned in frustration, finally breaking the silence.

"You know we're still going with you," he said in all seriousness.

"I do." I glared back at him.

"Okay then." He nodded after a long stare, looking straight ahead as he walked past me with the four wolves still following.

"Jacob," I turned and called to him, before he got too far.

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"Aro doesn't know you're coming. If it gets too hairy (no pun intended), get your pack and get out of there. Go home and keep her safe. Do you understand?" I commanded behind gritted teeth.

I felt like his mother for a moment, but by the look on his face, he didn't feel like a child…he understood what I meant.

He nodded once then turned away, his back facing me, and glancing in the direction we were going to be heading. Looking me directly in the eyes was not a wise choice at this moment, and he appeared to want to avoid it at all costs.

I glared fiercely at the four wolves who still stared back at me. "Do _you_ understand?" I looked each one sternly in the eyes.

Three of them nodded their heads, while Seth bared his shiny white teeth, grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright then, I suppose we should get moving," I suggested to Carlisle.

"I agree. Is everyone ready?" He took a quick census from the group.

Everyone nodded.

"And please, stick close to the wolves," Carlisle requested. "Alice won't be able to see us with them around...which is exactly what we want."

Marek walked over to him. "I do not understand, Carlisle?"

"Run with me and I'll explain on the way," Carlisle offered as he raised his hand and motioned for us to start heading west. And we all began the long journey that would take us to victory…or death.

I ran ahead by myself for a little bit, just behind Seth, putting my thoughts into place, getting myself mentally ready for as much as I could possibly imagine.

Edward caught up to me after a few paces, putting his arm around my waist when everyone stopped a second before.

Jacob handed Carlisle his backpack so he could head off into the forest, to phase no doubt.

"You know, I find it very sexy when you're forceful, Bella," Edward whispered with his lips next to my ear, sending chills down my spine, then kissed me at the base of my neck.

"Mmm," I replied, trying to maintain my composure. "You must be rubbing off on me…" I teased sarcastically, trying to remember for the moment how to breathe.

"No, you've always had that in you, love," he corrected, causing me to spin to face him.

"You're always to kind, Edward…" I gazed up into his eyes, feeling a little self-conscious from his quirky 'forceful' compliment. But the more I thought about it, maybe he was right?

"And you're always too…" he didn't finish. Instead he looked me up and down, smiled, grabbed under my jaw gently and leaned into me with a long, dedicated kiss. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself in as close as possible while running my fingers down the back of his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist as he lifted me more into him. I drew in the sweet taste of his breath mixed with the fresh smells of the scenery, and before long, I was completely lost in him. Nothing else existed, in this moment, but us.

"Ugh!" I heard Rosalie hiss, causing my eyes to pop open. "You two, again? I'm getting real tired of this!" she barked.

Edward and I looked to see everyone waiting on us. "Oops," I mouthed.

He grinned, looking just as woozy as I did.

Jacob had returned from the trees in his gigantic, coppery, wolf form and was waiting along with everyone else.

I gazed in admiration before I took a step, looking out upon our entire group. It was an amazing site. Five very large wolves, standing among the twenty four vampires, in perfect harmony, prepared to go.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied confidently.

"Then let's go." He grabbed my hand, and we ran up to others, all us taking off in a fast pace into the night…


	19. Chapter 18 Charlie

**18. Charlie**

**** Charlie's POV – a few days earlier ****

My regular patrol-shift had ended for the day, and I figured since I was out near the reservation, I'd stop by and see how Jacob was doing—after his altercation with Edward. What a day that was! A wolf and a vampire going at it…in my back woods.

The rate Jake was healing, I'll admit, caught me completely off guard—but I knew I had to put my mind and understanding into this odd and strange world of the mythical now. Everything I'd read in fiction books and seen in movies and watched on TV, was real, and right in front of my eyes.

I can't say knowing what I suspected from the first time I saw Bella at the Cullen's after Renesmee was born—or 'adopted' at the time—had completely sunk in. It all still felt like a dream world, and I hoped I would wake from its fuzziness soon.

I mean, Bella, my little girl, was a vampire. Out hunting animals and drinking their blood to stay alive, fighting with wolves, giving birth within a month's time, and living forever…

I still cringe when I picture her taking down an elk or whatever she ate, causing my stomach to turn. How did she get mixed up in something as crazy as all of this?

Oh right, Edward.

I tried hard before to be accepting of this boy she had taken a liking to. Trying to convince her that maybe Jake would be a better match. At least he didn't leave her alone in a forest, taking off for months. But when Jacob 'phased'—as they call it—in front of me, I couldn't say then I wanted either of these boys around her.

But she'd made things very clear to me a few days ago when she let me have it. She loved Edward, I knew, and was willing to separate herself from me if I couldn't come to grips with it once and for all. He was her husband and my son-in-law. And I wasn't going to risk losing my only daughter and granddaughter under any circumstances.

It was weird, though, to imagine my blood running through Renesmee's veins as well as …well, whatever Edward had running through her. We were a family. A real oddly, connected family.

Learning, too, that Edward had done everything he could to avoid his kind of life for Bella, made me appreciate the respect he had for her, and human life. He didn't want to hurt her, or anyone. He only wanted the best for her. And my eyes watered, blurring the road a little, as I remembered why she'd ended up being what she was. Edward had saved her.

Even if it was to _his_ kind of life, he'd saved it anyways.

I'd stayed back and talked with Billy for a while after Jacob left to meet up with Edward to talk things over. I hoped things turned out alright, I know how attached Renesmee is to Jake. Maybe it's because he's so playful she feels a kind of connection to him? He is like a human jungle-gym to her most of the time, a grown child himself.

Saying goodbye to Billy later on, I hopped in my police cruiser and made my way towards home. Sue was going to be coming over for dinner, and I wanted to get out of my cop uniform before she got there, looking more presentable.

Once I pulled-out onto the highway, I turned on the radio scanner, to keep in touch with work, and then adjusted the speed-control till I would hit Forks.

After about five minutes of driving, I looked to my right when something caught my attention. It appeared as if something was running alongside me through the woods. The object was a quick blur as it suddenly passed me, and then was gone. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to clear them, looking over once more.

Nothing. So I continued home along the winding road, still checking out my window every now and then.

The next bend of highway caused me to slam on my brakes, sending me in fishtail motions till I came to a complete stop. Two people had jumped out into the road—one appearing to be holding the other.

I looked out my front window wondering what they were doing, when I realized I recognized one of them.

"Alice?" I said out loud to myself, narrowing my eyes to get a better look. What was she doing? And who was this large man that held her the way he did? Like a captive.

I unhooked my seat belt and double checked to make sure my gun was still in the holster before I motioned to get out of the car. She was trying to yell something at me, but I couldn't make out what it was. And just as I was going to open the door to get out and investigate, my door was yanked opened for me.

"Hello, Charlie," a mammoth of a man greeted me as if he knew me. I didn't know him, though.

"What's going on?" I commanded as I noticed a young man in his arms being held in the same manner as Alice.

"Run!" The young man yelled at me. "Run, get out of here!" he screamed again. But the big, burly guy punched him in the face so hard; he was out cold before I could react to what he was saying.

I reached over and grabbed the handset off the radio to call for backup, but before I could press the button for help, I was being pulled from the vehicle by my uniform jacket, causing me to drop the handset on the floor in surprised panic. My next instinct, was to grab at anything that would keep me in my car.

When I spotted the mounted police radio, I leaned in as much as I could, using the give of my jacket to wrap my free hand around the back of it, trying to hold on. But the man was so strong; the force he yanked me at sliced my palm wide open from the radio's corner in one swift jerk.

I screamed in pain from the tear, as my next grabbed attempt was at my seat, getting blood all over it, trying to find anything else to hold on too. I managed to grab my headrest.

"Stop!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

"You're coming on a little trip with us, Charlie," the voice said so casually.

"I don't think so," I replied, kicking at him, hoping to get away. It didn't seem to faze him, though. My thick, work boots weren't taking him down at all. In fact, he wasn't even budging.

He let go of me for one second, then readjusted his grip to the back of my belt to pull me from. The buckle dug into my stomach, causing me to lose my breath as he took one more, heavy yank at me. I tried to grab at the door, but my all my bloody hand could do was cause me to slip along it, not getting a firm hold.

"I suggest you shut-up and be reasonable, Charlie," the man said firmly. "Before you end up like this guy here." He motioned his head to the man lying limp in his arms.

Then he grabbed around my waist, lifting me a few feet off the ground, carrying me tightly over by Alice and the other man holding her.

I paused my squirming as I turned as best I could to get a good look at the other guy, before making another attempt to free myself, still wondering how this one knew me. But it was the hardened, red eyes and pale skin that caused me to freeze.

"Who the hell are you?" I chocked at my capture, angry and nervous, pushing my hands at his arm, trying to get out, or at least loosen the gut-clinching grip.

"We're friends of, Bella's." He laughed sarcastically.

And I had a feeling by his tone, and the terror I saw in Alice's expression as we got closer, that 'friends' is definitely something they were not.

"Charlie." Alice looked at me with panic. "Charlie, I'm so sorry…"

"What's going on, Alice?"

"I'm not sure, Charlie. But please don't struggle. It won't be of any use. And…it's best not to upset these guys," she warned me with a meaningful stare.

"Well, will somebody at least tell me what this is all about?" I was frustrated and concerned. I had just been hauled out of my car by a man who knows my name, held me against my will along with a strange young man, and was now carrying me off to another man holding Alice.

"You'll find out in time," the man holding me replied.

"Charlie, your hand," Alice worried.

I looked down at the wound, noticing I had gotten blood all over the man carrying me, plus several drips down my pant leg and on top of my shoes. I had so much adrenaline running through me I wasn't feeling any pain, but the gash appeared to be a good size. And making a mess.

I immediately grabbed onto my capture for security when I noticed the eyes of the man who carried Alice, turn from red to black almost instantly. I shook beneath my skin when a low growl came from him, and he narrowed an intense hungry stare at my hand, and the blood oozing from it.

"No, Demetri!" Alice yelled at him.

Horror leaped from my eyes when it dawned on me then, that these were not 'men' at all. They knew Alice, and she knew them. They also knew Bella. And my guess was that the rest of the Cullen family was familiar with them, too.

I was in the hands of vampires.

"Stop!" Alice was pounding on Demetri's chest as he moved in closer on me. "Felix, tell him to stop!" she shouted.

"Demetri!" My Felix hurled a large, piercing snarl at him, hurting my ears. "Not now, do you hear me?" he continued to shout as I threw my one good hand over my ear. "We have to get going. We need to move! You can have him later. _After_ we see Aro," he commanded.

Demetri's growls lessened with each quick breath he took to try to control himself. Felix's words had obviously eased him some—and alarmed me at the same time.

_Have him later?_ What the hell did he mean, 'have him later'? Was he going to drink my blood, was he going to kill me, was I going to become a vampire? I panicked at the thought of any of those, and then I couldn't breathe.

"Charlie," Alice called to me.

I glanced over at her and she could see the terror in my eyes.

"Remain calm, please," she pleaded. "I'll do everything I can to get you out of this safely, but you have to listen to me and do as I say, and do as they say."

"Yeah, listen to the little lady," Felix mocked her with a laugh.

"Alice?" I half dazed at her. "You don't know what's going on?"

"No, Charlie, I…I don't…." She looked at me apologetically before she stared curiously at the young man held next to me.

He was still out cold when our vampires started running quickly, very quickly, too quickly back down the direction I had come, as I watched my open-door car fade away.

Trees were flying by so fast, it was making me sick. It felt like we were floating, when I noticed there was no bounce in their step. As if they weren't touching the ground.

The sun going down in front of us made it difficult for me to turn and look forward, so I closed my eyes tight, hoping we would stop anytime soon. But it didn't feel like it…until the young man next to me woke up.

Well, what I thought was waking up.

When I peered at the odd noises coming from him, I realized I wasn't sure what was he was doing.

He began convulsing in Felix's arm, thrashing around like in a seizure. His large feet kicked at me several times, leaving huge stings in my calves and thighs.

"Ouch, holy crap!" I yelled at the last one.

"Here, take him!" Felix shouted to Demetri, and then handed me over.

I was grabbed up rather quickly, constrictive again, my feet never touching the ground. This time my arms were held inside the death grip of Demetri, not allowing me to use them to fight.

"What _is_ that?" Alice yelled in fear while the young man made all kinds of bone cracking sounds, growing larger, thrashing more, and growing…fur?

"Aro, caught himself a werewolf," Felix struggled to say as he wrestled with the wolf that was beginning to appear in his arms.

Alice and I were speechless, staring in fright as the blonde-grey wolf he now held, made large growls and attempts to bite at Felix. His barred fangs were about the size of my hand, and came close to taking off Felix's arm several times before he moved it out of the drooling mouth's way in a flash.

"Oh, no you don't!" Felix hollered as he clamped his large hand around the wolf's mouth, holding it shut. The wolf thrashed wildly around again, trying to free himself. That's when Felix lost his grip and dropped him.

He ran in our direction for only a few feet before he was grabbed by his back legs, trying to lunge at Demetri, who didn't move still holding us.

Alice dropped what looked like some kind of fabric on the ground when she leaned swiftly away from the wolf.

His front claws sunk into it as he was dragged back up into Felix's arms, having his mouth clamped down one more time.

"This guy's going to drive me nuts!" Felix said in frustration of the continued struggle. Then he let go, and gave another huge blow to the side of the wolf's head, just as it was making another attempt to bite him. Blood flew from of its mouth towards us, before his head hung limp once again against Felix's constrictive arm.

Alice gasped and I froze. I had to be in some kind of a dream world…a nightmare world.

"He better stay this way," Felix said to Demetri. "If he wakes up in the water, I'm going to be _very_ unhappy."

The water…what water?

"You can't take Charlie in the water," Alice said to Demetri as they took off running again. "He'll freeze to death."

Oh yeah, definitely a nightmare world.

"We won't be in that long," Demetri barked back to her. "We'll hold most of his body out of it if we can. We'll swim up to Alaska, dry him off, and then swim across the ocean to the most eastern tip," he barked again.

"You guys didn't plan this out very well if you wanted to take him back alive," she said with a scowl on her face.

"Well, the plan was to get you and Bella," Demetri confessed. "But that husband of hers never leaves her side, or that dumb wolf friend. Charlie here was our next best bet to get her to Volterra. Plus, Aro wants to see him."

"What?" I whispered in confusion to Alice.

She only gave me a warily confused look before speaking to Demetri again. "You know you're going to bring our whole family there by doing this?" she threatened.

"Yes, we know," he replied then grinned over to his partner in crime, Felix. "Aro is very anxious to meet, Charlie, the 'human' father who knows everything about our vampire world."

Alice gave me a terrified look and I was suddenly scared for myself. It wasn't an emotion I carried well, but Bella had warned me just a few days ago that it wasn't safe for me to know about her. Unfortunately, I knew exactly what she meant now. I wasn't _ever_ supposed to know about her.

Fear took over my mind at seeing Alice's face, and the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach left me sicker than before. I was certain now I wasn't going to make it back home alive.

Or home…

I tried to breathe, thinking of everything I could do to try to save myself and Alice while these two ran quickly again around the outside of the reservation heading in the direction of the beach.

As soon as they hit the sand in the water, Demetri stopped and set me on my feet, still holding me close. I opened my eyes, feeling dizzy. Watching the waves roll in and out, made me even dizzier.

"Demetri, you seriously can't take him in the water for that long!" Alice scolded him one more time.

"Give me the wolf, Felix," Demetri commanded. "You take Charlie and hold him out of the water as much as possible, got it?"

And the two vampires traded me once again.

"Let's go!" Demetri yelled holding the wolf and Alice very tight to his smaller body.

I decided to try one more time to try to free myself, digging my feet into the sand, leaning back, bracing my body from being taken out into the ocean. Felix picked me up so easily, though, as if I weighed nothing, and I began kicking at him, hoping he'd drop me, too.

"I'm not putting up with _this_ all the way there, either!" Felix growled loudly.

And when I turned to look towards him, a big fist came at me…and all went black.

I awoke slightly to a severe, throbbing pain on the right side of my head. It felt like a sledge hammer had been taken to it over and over. I tried moving my aching jaw around to find a comfortable spot for it and moaned in pain when nothing helped. I attempted to open my eyes with slow blinks and shifted my tongue to the side of my mouth that hurt, tasting a blood crust that had dried in the corner. My face and my head hurt so bad, I thought I was going to be ill.

I noticed I was sitting down, when my thighs were the first thing my eyes were able to focus on. I lifted my head gently and tried to move my arms when I had come around more, realizing my hands were tied tightly behind me when they wouldn't budge.

I'd forgotten about the large gash in my hand until I made an attempt to untie myself, wincing, not even loosening the thick item that bound my wrists. My ankles were also tied to the front legs of the uncomfortable wooden chair I found myself sitting in. I tried to pull against the restraints with what strength I could find, but they were bound too tight. And I knew my efforts were wasted when I couldn't even move them an inch.

Slowly looking up, blinking several times, I was finally able to focus on the room I was being held in. There was a light fire to my left and a big, rectangle desk in front of me. My muscles tightened and I jerked back painfully in my chair in fear when the pasty, red-eyed vampire behind the desk caught my attention.

"Hello, Charlie," he murmured in a relaxed, wispy voice.

I stared at him in shock, not able to say anything as I also noticed farther behind him on each side were two other vampires standing in grey cloaks. Felix I recognized, but not the other one, the girl.

"My apologies," the vampire said as he stood up. "We haven't been formally introduced, have we? My name is, Aro." He grinned eerily at me.

My eyes widened as he seemed to ghost his way around to the front of the desk. I tried to look at his feet, but the cloak covered down too far for me to understand how he moved in such a way.

"Where am I?" I asked in my toughest sounding police tone.

"Welcome to Volterra, Italy." He moved his arms out and around. "We've been very anxious for your arrival." Aro tried to sound pleasant, but I wasn't fooled. This guy had 'bad news' written all over him.

"Why am I here?" I glared. "What have you done with Alice…and…the wolf?"

"Not to worry, my friend, they're just fine." He nodded, grinning wickedly again.

"What do you want with me?" I tried to sound calm, but my nerves shook so much, I knew it was all over my voice. I was alone with three vampires, and Alice was nowhere in sight.

"I was so hoping Bella would be here instead," he sounded disappointed. "But, since you know about our little world now, it seemed only fitting you should come for a visit, as well." He placed one hand over the other in front of him, standing in complete stillness, glaring back into my eyes.

My heart pounded in my chest. "What are you going to do with me?" I half wanted to know, afraid he might actually tell me.

"I think we'll let Bella decide when she gets here." He smirked.

"Bella? Coming here?"

"But of course, Charlie. Once she sees you're gone, I'm sure she'll be very excited to come here and see you."

"I don't understand?" I shook my head, hoping I would wake up from this nightmare soon.

"Allow me then…" Aro ghosted closer to my side and around the back of my chair, pausing, as I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "It's not safe for humans to know about us," his voice was like a dark, cold phantom, speaking in a haunted whisper behind me, "but I'm afraid now that you do, that leaves us with only a few options for you. And nothing would please me more, than to allow Bella to decide which one would be more suiting…seeing as she confirmed your suspicions to what her and Edward were to begin with."

"No! She didn't. I figured it out on my own," I tried to convince him, as chills ran down my spine, and a slight shiver stirred in my voice.

Aro ghosted over by the stone hearth, continuing in conversation. "I'm sure you did, Charlie. We knew it would only be a matter of time. But I'm afraid Bella has gone against the law of keeping our secret…_no matter what_," his voice ended in harshness.

"A law?"

"Yes," he hissed an extended s'. "You and I, you see, share a common area of work, making sure all laws are obeyed and followed. Bella," he turned to me trying to sound sympathetic for her, "has unfortunately broken our most important law."

"How do you know she told me anything?" I wondered, remembering no one else was at the house but us. How could word of our talk possibly reach as far as Italy?

"We have very good hearing, Charlie," he glowered at me as if it would be wise for me to stop trying to protect Bella. "Your conversation with your daughter and son-in-law at your house came at a great interest to me."

My brows furrowed in confusion.

Somehow Aro knew everything. Everything we'd talked about that day.

I remember Edward and Jacob running around, looking for an animal, being cautious of what they smelled. They had a feeling something was wrong, but Edward had lost the scent back in the woods. Was it the wolf that was brought back here with us that they smelled? Did he tell Aro? I couldn't be sure, but if he did…why? He wasn't a vampire, or anything that resembled a friend of theirs.

Felix said he was a werewolf, and I knew he was being held against his will. He was a hostage as much as Alice and I were. He would have no reason to tell them anything. Would he?

Did he bargain his life in exchange for me?

None of it made any sense.

"What…_are_ my options…?" I eyed Aro nervously.

"That's easy…" He looked at me with amusement in his expression. "You die, or you change."

My breath stopped short at his words, and I felt my heart start pounding fearfully in my chest. "That's it?" I answered in shock.

"That's it," he whispered back.

"That doesn't seem fair," I cautiously protested. "I've wondered for a year now, and haven't said a word, to anyone."

"It's not the wondering that concerns us, Charlie, it's the knowing. It's a dangerous world, and it has consequences we must follow, to protect ourselves."

"You mean everyone who is a vampire, knew?"

"Yes," he paused, "well, most everyone. Some just happened upon it accidentally, and, some…aren't around anymore."

"They chose to die?"

"Not always…" He eyed me with meaning, then looked back at Felix who was smiling. I broke into a cold sweat when I recalled Felix telling Demetri he could "have me later".

My pulse began to hammer harder through my veins when worry made me realize my blood was going to be spilled, no matter how I looked at their options.

This was very bad, and he was going to make Bella decide what to do with me. Why did I have to confront them? This was my fault, and according to Aro, I only had two ways out.

"Why don't you let me decide my fate, why leave it up to Bella?" I was curious and growing a little angry she was going to be brought into this. I was the one who forced it out of her.

"Because, my friend, either decision she makes will be a punishment for her, and, I don't want to miss her expression on her face if she should pick the wrong one?"

"Pick the _wrong_ one?" My eyes widened. "You already know what you're going to do with me, don't you?" I glared back at him.

"We know what we'd like to do with you, Charlie, and we hope Bella sees things that way as well." He tried to smile cheerfully as if one of the two options was somehow better than the other. I just didn't know which one was better for them.

I swallowed glumly at the thought that the life I had known previously was now gone. Sue, my job, my home, my friends…gone, all gone. I knew I was staying here forever, either as a vampire, or buried in the ground.

I shuttered in my seat.

Then I remembered my daughter and her family. Aro said they would come. Maybe I didn't have to have either option happen to me? Maybe they could get me out of here alive…and human. A spark of hope lit in me. A small spark, but a spark at least. And then my brain asked a question out loud my gut didn't have a chance to stop.

"How do you know Bella?" My curiosity took control. If he was here, and she was there in Forks?

"She hasn't told you?" He looked into my eyes, his voice sounding surprised.

"Told me what?" My gut hammered louder at me to quit asking questions, but I couldn't, I had to know.

"No, I guess she wouldn't have told you, would she?" A smile crossed his face as if he was somewhat pleased with her.

"What don't I know?" I persisted.

"Well, Charlie, it appears you don't know your darling daughter and Alice came here over a year ago in a desperate attempt to keep Edward from making a very foolish mistake." His face hardened when he said 'foolish mistake'.

"Bella's been to Italy?" I chocked on the last word. "Over a year ago?"

"She has." His smile widened.

I wracked my brain, trying to think of a time when Bella had left home. A time when Alice and Edward were gone, as well. I shook my head. "Bella's only left home to go to Arizona and Calif…" I immediately stopped myself, remembering the latter was a trip she'd supposedly taken over a year ago.

Aro raised an eyebrow at me. He knew I now knew when she'd been here. She didn't go to California with Alice to talk to Edward in person about her cliff diving as just a sport. She'd come here, with Alice, to keep him from doing something he shouldn't have. What was so bad she had to come all the way to Volterra? No, no, I didn't want to know. Not from Aro. I'd let Bella explain this one herself! _If_ I got the chance.

Aro could tell by my expression I was suddenly very angry and too focused on the lie she'd told me to remember I was sitting in Italy myself, facing the same vampire.

"Don't be too upset with her, Charlie. Her attempt worked. She was able to rescue her beloved, Edward, and take him back home, no harm done," he said as he moved around to the back of his desk.

"Mmmm," I grumbled under my breath.

_No harm done, yet!_

"Bella will pick neither option, Aro." I glowered at him, remembering my current options while informing him of the stubbornness of my daughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Charlie, either she picks, or we do…" he trailed off giving me another evil smirk, then turned and waved a hand at Felix. "Take him out of here," he commanded.

"Wait!" I yelled when Felix headed my way. "What are you going to do with Alice and Bella? Why do you want them?"

"They're both very extraordinary girls that will make a fine edition to our lovely family." He smiled with delight.

Felix picked me up off the ground, chair and all, as I shouted out one last question. "What about the rest of the Cullen's?"

Aro glared at me, his eyes no longer red, but now a burning black. "Wasted space, as far as I'm concerned." His lips tightened and he sounded like he wanted to spit on the floor.

He wasn't planning on keeping _anyone _around except Alice and Bella. And I doubted by his vaporous presence and tone that he was planning on letting anyone _go_ either. Me included…

Felix carried me out of the room and down a long hall as I struggled to shake the chair away from his grip, hoping to still get lose somehow.

He floated down a half-circled, wooden staircase, crossed an open entryway, then took me down another long hallway containing stairs at the end, leading down another flight further underground.

The stench as we descended grew awful, like an ancient dungeon that hadn't been cleaned of bodies in over four hundred years. I gagged with each step he took, trying not to breathe if I didn't have to.

"What is that smell?" I almost threw up as I asked Felix between gags.

"Nothing that concerns you," he barked.

We rounded a corner when he reached the last step, and continued down another hall that contained a large metal door at the end that creaked loudly when he pushed on it. I wondered if it hadn't been opened in a while.

The smell was better in here, but my nostrils still burned at the disgusting odor that tortured at them on the way down.

Felix set me in the middle of a barely lit, primeval stone room that looked like a holding area for prisoners. Four small lights flickered along the granite wall to my right, casting shadows all around the room. Once my eyes adjusted, I was able to make out three cells along the left side. The one on the far end, appeared to contain something in it, but I couldn't make out who, or what it was.

Another vampire entered the room then, draped in a light grey cloak as Felix bent down and cut the ties to my feet and arms.

When my hands were free, I noticed my gash had been bandaged while I was previously unconscious.

I rubbed at my sore wrists as Felix motioned for me to enter into the first cell, holding the door open. I knew I wouldn't be able to run; I didn't know where I was, or where to go, so I conceded to his request.

He slammed the iron, bar door shut behind me, causing the rest of the bars to shake in fury when he did. I instinctually covered my head and closed my eyes for a second, waiting for the antique walls to cave in from his force. The key he turned then made a metal to metal screeching noise when he locked me in.

"Watch them," he commanded the other vampire, who only nodded his head in silent understanding of his orders.

I watched Felix leave, pulling the large metal door shut with a loud creek again, my hands holding at the locked door in front of me. I cowered back to the middle of the cell and hid my almost-drenched bloody bandage behind me when the vampire in front of me gazed upon me with thirsty, red eyes. Edward said they were strong, very strong, and I hoped he was controlled enough not to rip the door off in haste and have at me.

A slight groan and growl came from the cell one over from mine. I turned my head, narrowing my eyes, trying to get a better look at the creature that was attempting to get up. I heard a chain move along the stone floor when it moved away from the wall in a stagger. After a few minutes, the creature was standing on all fours, and a huff shot loudly from its nose when it noticed the chain that bound its neck. He followed the heavy metal links with his eyes across the ground and up to the middle of the wall it was embedded into.

Once my eyes adjusted better to the lighting, I could tell this was the same wolf—werewolf—that had come with us from the reservation. I recognized the fur colored markings.

I jumped when the wolf made a sudden attempted to yank the chain out of the wall with the force of his large body, over and over, causing a huge crack in the stone, but not enough to free it.

Afraid, I backed up into the farthest corner of my cell when the vampire hissed at the animal, making its way over to it. The wolf lunged with barred fangs and a loud growl at the vampire, but was caught short in midair by the chain that held it back about two feet from the iron door. They glared and noised at each other with intense growls and snarls, as if they were communicating without saying a single word. The wolf remained as close as he could to the door, his chain extended to its limit, snorting in angry huffs.

Once the vampire had had enough, he turned with an evil glare in both our directions and made his way back to the middle of the wall, standing in complete stillness, on guard, watching without looking at either one of us.

The wolf sniffed at the air, then turned and noticed me braced into the corner, peering at me. My facial expression was frozen in disbelief of what I had just witnessed. He dipped his head down and away, recognizing me I think, then began pacing angrily, dragging the chain back and forth along the stone with each turn and stride.

I slid down the wall to the heels of my feet, watching the wolf, and keeping a close eye on the vampire.

A new kind of panic rose over me after that as I looked around my cell to notice that there was no bed, no sink and no toilet. It was completely empty, except for me.

Just then, the metal door opened and I shook to think what was coming in next.

A smaller, grey cloaked vampire made its way in, carrying a tray and holding a blanket under its arm. I noticed was it was a woman when she stopped in front of my door, making eye contact with me.

"Charlie," she called out firmly, motioning me to come to her. She didn't look quite as fearful as the others—although, knowing what she was capable of—still made me hesitant. I stared at her from my corner, not wanting to move.

"Charlie! Come here," she remained persistent. She wasn't going to leave until I went to her. And I certainly didn't want to encourage her to come in after me. Better I'd guessed, to keep the bars between us, for now.

I got up slowly and made my way over, keeping my eyes focused on hers for any sudden movement or hunger in them.

She set the tray and the blanket down on the ground. "Give me your hand," she ordered.

I was cautious to fork over the bloody bandage, keeping it held behind me, fearing what she would do at the sight of it.

"Your hand," she ordered again, then pulled out a kit from under her cloak, eyeing me, showing me she was here to redress it.

I looked out the sides of my eyes at the other vampire who remained motionless by the wall, while handing my hand guardedly over to her, making sure he didn't appear to want to leap.

She un-wrapped the bandage and I got my first good look at the gash that went from the bottom of my middle finger all the way down to beginning of my palm. I winced in pain when she poured a cold liquid over it, causing bubbles to build on top of each other in a frenzied motion.

She held my hand tight at the wrist, not allowing me to pull back in reflex from the burn it was creating. I closed my eyes and hung my head, stomping my foot on the ground to try to distract myself from pain was that running throughout my body. I felt faint, but caught myself when my knees wanted to buckle out from under me.

She dabbed at the gash with a cloth, then wrapped a new bandage around my hand, throwing the old one in a bucket at the base of the wall opposite me. When she finished she turned to the bucket, throwing in what sounded like a match being lit, and a small fire made itself known, burning away quickly at the blood soaked item.

Without saying a word, she handed me a cup from the tray. I took it, looking inside to see what it was. Water. I smelled it to see if it was clean. It appeared so.

Then she handed me a plate that contained what looked like chicken, broccoli and a lump of mashed potatoes through a small, rectangle-sized slit. I looked around for utensils as she threw the blanket through the bars to the ground, but there were none.

"No silverware?" I asked with some confusion as to what I was going to use to eat with.

"No," she replied, then picked the tray up off the ground and made her way silently back out the metal door.

_Alright_, I thought. It looked like I was going to be using my hands, but that was fine, I was hungry, and I didn't care what I had to use to eat with.

The food was warm. And half way through the chicken, I wondered how blood-drinking creatures were this good at making a 'meal'? My jaw, and the cut on the side of my mouth hurt every time I opened to take a bite of food, but I didn't care about that either. Again, I was hungry.

As I dug my fingers into the mashed potatoes, the door opened again, and the woman returned carrying another tray containing a new plate and bowl. She made her way over to the werewolf's cell, opening the door just a smidge to slide a plate full of what looked like raw animal meat, and water bowl inside, then closed the cell door quickly before he had a chance to leap at her, too.

"Wait!" I yelled as I got up, approaching the door, leaving a few feet in between us.

She stopped and glared at me. "Yes?" she said with a high hiss in her voice.

"There's no bathroom here." I looked around the cell, showing her.

"You'll have to figure that one out on your own, Charlie." She sneered at me, glancing over to all the corners of the cell.

"That's disgusting," I argued.

"Hmm," she thought for a moment. "Let me talk to Felix and see what he would like to do about that. There are no bathrooms down here. It might be difficult to decide what to do for you."

"How long are you going to keep us here?" I tried to get some answers from her before she left again.

"When Bella arrives, you'll be the first to know." She half laughed through her nose, thinking that was funny in some way.

"I see," was my only remorseful response.

"Santiago," she motioned to the vampire that stood along the wall, "will take your plate and your cup when you're done."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I am, Chelsea," she said, then turned and disappeared from the room quickly. And I went back to finish my food.

When I was done, I handed my plate half-way through the rectangle slit for Santiago to see.

He came over and grabbed the plate and cup from me, then took them over and set them by the bucket along the wall. I glanced over to the wolf, eating slowly at the raw meet, as if he was eating in protest, but hungry none the less.

My stomach felt better, and my head didn't feel quite so dizzy, although the ache still taunted me. It had been awhile since I'd eaten or drank anything. Then the police officer in me hoped they hadn't drugged me with anything.

I turned and looked around the walls of the room, watching the shadows dance along the uneven stones, wondering if it was almost morning or just beginning night. The small window at the top of my cell, which I wasn't tall enough to look out of, showed no presence of light.

I crouched back down in the farthest corner of my cell again, hoping Felix, or Bella would show soon. Preferably in that order.

I watched the wolf lay down and stare at me, as I rested my head back against the cold, hard stone, drifting stubbornly into a light sleep. All this stress and worry had drained me, but it was my full stomach that put me over the edge of sleepiness.

It felt like I was out for only a few minutes before I heard the creak of the metal door again, startling me awake. I hoped this time I would have woken from my nightmare, but as I looked around, I realized I was still in it.

Felix stood at my cell door, waiting for me to see him, and I did.

"Come with me," he growled, then opened the door for me to exit.

When I warily did, he gripped firmly at my arm, directing me out of the room and up the stairs, past the horrible smell again.

"Where are we going?"

"You had a bathroom request," he replied coldly, yanking me swiftly down the hall, and back up the stairs. I had to fight the gagging reflux, not wanting to throw up my dinner. What in the world was that? Decomposing bodies? I held my breath and almost puked when I thought I could very well be right. Felix dragged me back up the circled staircase, down another hall, pausing at a small door, opening it, throwing me in, and slamming the door shut behind me.

It was a small bathroom, an ancient bathroom. There was a stone-built, square toilet sticking out of the ground by the back wall with only a hole in the top, and a little square table that held a wash basin and a laid out towel to its right. Above the table was a tall slender mirror, which I avoided looking in, not wanting to see how bad I looked. There was no window or escape route, so I was going to have to go back out the way I came in. Back to Felix.

When I was finished, I tried turning the knob, but it wouldn't budge. I knocked on the door to let him know I was done.

Felix opened the door swiftly, grabbed my arm and led me back down the way we had come up. I tried to take in as much of the surroundings as I could, remembering as much as possible. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed two large doors that seemed to be heading to outside. A faint light was coming through the cracks, leading me to believe morning was coming.

When Felix opened the metal door, to return me to my cell, there were furious shouts coming from inside the room. The wolf that was in the last cell was the young man now, shouting for the guard to "let him out" and Santiago was yelling for him to "shut up".

The young man eyed me as Felix dragged me in and threw me back into my prison, slamming the door again with furious rattles.

"Get him out of here," Felix commanded to Santiago, pointing towards the last cell.

The man fought against Santiago's quick grabs after he entered, attempting to detain him in his clutches. Felix followed in to the cell, putting his fist up to show he'd knock him out again if he didn't stop resisting. There were no rules against that kind of behavior here, like there was for a police officer.

Santiago jumped on the man when he looked at Felix, causing the man to snarl then grunt in pain when his head slammed painfully against the ground. The vampire yanked the man's arms tightly behind his back, stood him up quickly and led him out of the cell.

I watched in sympathy as they shoved him past me, somewhat disoriented, blood dripping down the side of his head. He was only able to get a dazed look at me before he was gone beyond the door.

"I'll take him from here," Felix said beyond the door before Santiago returned, shutting the metal door with a slam, maintaining his previous post.

I was all alone now. And didn't know where Alice was. And didn't know where they were taking the werewolf, or what they were going to be doing to him, to me…to us. I only had the idea Aro left stirring in my mind. Would they bury me? I wondered. Or would they simply toss my body in with the rest down here, to rot forever?

I backed into my familiar corner and slowly slid down to the ground, resting my face against my knees and covering my arms around me in misery, hoping my family would get here soon.


	20. Chapter 19 Attack

19. Attack

** Sorry this one took so long to post, I've been a bit under the weather **

We made our way west swiftly along the lower range of the Alps, following along the passes and over the mountain-tunneled roads until we reached the mountains that lined the outskirts of Verona, Italy. It was here we would stop one last time to go over our plans—now that the wolves were with us.

Heading into Volterra, Adriana and Edward would be our lookouts, letting us know what and how many were ahead. Eleazar was going to keep his senses open to any new vampire gifts in Aro's hands, informing immediately anything he picked up on. I, of course, would shield us, while Zafrina blinded them with visions, leaving everyone else free to attack—based on Carlisle's signal if Aro should threaten, and Edward's if he heard.

By his most recent act, Carlisle and Edward were fairly certain Aro was done playing his pretend, peace games. And according to what Edward had seen in Aro's mind during our last meeting in Forks, I was the one thing left on it now.

Threats would be everywhere tonight, allowing only one group the fortunate fate: to contain enough survivors to be able to walk away from the madness.

_We_ planned on being that group.

And when the Volturi were finished, along with their guard, we would search the castle for Alice, Charlie and Ahren.

It all seemed easy enough, but something in my gut left me feeling uneasy. Something by the name of Aro. Which ate at me all the way down to my bones. I tried not to focus on how things could go wrong, so horribly wrong and unexpected, at any point.

I took myself away from the group for a moment and headed out to the mountain's high edge, just beyond the trees. The beautiful, twinkling city lights of Verona held me memorized from this distance, being far enough up and away to witness its entire existence within my sights.

Finding an open place to sit, I pulled my knees up in front of me and wrapped my arms around them. It had been a while since I'd looked down on life moving about in such a busy way. The scattered houses all lit up in varied patterns by yellow-tinted windows, cars pacing, zooming and turning along highways and roads. Red, blinking lights bounced in swirls off the water of the winding river that ran through the heart of the city as businesses still operated this evening and large boats moved up and down along it. An airplane caught my attention when it took off like a thundering bird, soaring quickly in a straight path towards the white-outlined clouds.

It was all so breathtaking.

Edward sat down quietly beside me, mimicking my sitting position. He, too, gazed out onto the city, neither one of us making eye contact or speaking just yet. Verona's beauty had called, and we surrendered to it in silence.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a while, still staring out at the lights before us.

I sighed lightly.

Right now, I was just a normal girl. A girl who was too busy being caught up in the setting laid out in glorious detail before her. My mind drifted out of reality, and I answered him as if I was speaking through a dream.

"Verona...home of Romeo and Juliet."

I didn't see him smile, but knew he did. "Mmm…" Edward replied, then bobbed his head. "Young love."

Yes.

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be this close to the foundation of one of my most-loved movies. I felt like I was literally part of its history as I sat here and replayed some of my favorite scenes in my head. The first time the two lovers saw each other and knew they had to be together, their declarations to each other on Juliet's balcony, their first kiss, and how happy they were when secretly married.

But as soon as I played those out with a smile, my expression turned somber as other scenes entered in. The constant fighting between mortal enemies, the quarreling in the streets, the yelling, the threats, death, bloodshed, heartbreak…and more death, then my own sadness when they both lost each other.

"What is it?" Edward asked, concerned by my current expression and what made my mood change so suddenly.

I stared out some more, sober now, as I quoted Shakespeare's opening prologue as my answer to him. "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean…" I paused then, holding my hands in front of me, staring at their palms, torn between wanting and not wanting them to be unclean in exchange for Aro's life and my fathers.

In Volterra, we would meet tonight, both sides with a purpose, both desiring and holding something against the other, and willing to fight for it. But at what cost? Will it be to dirty hands, lost loves or lost lives? Would we get Charlie, Alice and Ahren back with no life spent, or was it inevitable?

_That_ was up to Aro.

"From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life..." Edward finished the reciting as he softly spoke into the night's air.

"Exactly," I muttered. "Grudges, battles, foes, lovers and death." I eventually turned to meet his puzzled gaze. "Will our lives end up being forfeit for peace tonight, Edward, or love? Or…Aro's greed?"

Edward's face was somber too as he thought for a moment about my question, as to which way I thought we would die this evening. Then he tightened his lips, upset I assumed, by my negative assumptions.

"Aro does not offer peace and mean it, Bella, when something stands in the way of what he wants. He did not mean it last time in Volterra, and he did not mean it back home. We knew what he wanted, and we knew he would return—but not in the way he chose." He paused and faced me with a tense, but serious expression. "So, if I had to guess at peace or love? I would say neither. Because I believe _Aro's_ _life_ will be the one forfeited by his own greed tonight."

Edward's confidence relaxed me as he scooted over and put his arm around my waist, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder. It would be us or them tonight. Aro's arrogance and sneakiness would never see it any other way. And I hoped Edward was right as we sat in silence, staring upon the city.

I was worried about Jacob and his pack when we wandered back to the group. They were strong and had fought against Victoria's army, so they were familiar with vampire fighting, but would it be enough against Aro's guard. A group so much more advanced and disciplined than the newborns they fought over a year ago. I wasn't sure.

Then a thought came over me.

"Carlisle," I asked, attempting to hide my anxiety from my never ending flow of emotions and thoughts. "What happens if Aro has our family out with him tonight, to use against us?"

I noticed no one else seemed surprised by my question, especially Carlisle, which made be believe they had all been thinking this already. My fear kicked in, knowing that if everyone else had thought it, and I had thought it, what were my chances Aro was thinking it, as well? How easily it could ruin everything we'd planned.

Carlisle moved in closer to meet my eyes and lay a hand on my shoulder. "When we get closer to Volterra, Bella, we'll have Adriana get a count for us, then Edward will look for Aro's mind and monitor his plans. And if we must, we'll adjust ours according," he responded with a confident smile.

I glanced at Edward who also gave me a nod of assurance. These two were the most experienced with Aro, I trusted them completely.

Unfortunately, my anxieties didn't go away as I tortured myself with visions of things Aro would do. Nightmare scenes, running through my head from old horror movies I'd pulled up from my human past. Even the zombie movie that Jessica and I went and saw…the eating and tearing of flesh...and the blood that spilled everywhere.

I grabbed swiftly at my aching throat and swallowed hard, realizing I had just tortured myself more than necessary. My feelings towards _that_ part of the movie had obviously changed. Blood was something I now desired and burned for as I grew thirsty at my own memories.

I took a deep breath, one that allowed my eyes to relax and close, as calmness washed over me. It was the first time since our 'experiment' back home that I had felt this way, and I welcomed it. My hand fell from my throat.

Jasper's touch fell gently on my arm as I inhaled a few more breaths, taking advantage of the mood that engulfed me. I imagined my constant swing of emotions lately were partially at fault for bringing on his gift.

"Thank you," I whispered, turning around to meeting his eyes.

"It's the least I can do." He slightly grinned. "You've been all over the place emotionally, and I'm sorry I was too preoccupied before tonight to help, Bella."

My face fell at his apology. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to be any other way, Jasper. You had every right to be preoccupied."

"How are you?" I asked him, considering his mood seemed to have lightened since the last few days, which was odd, because mine had only intensified. It was if we'd switched places.

"I'm doing better now that we're getting closer." He breathed in a deep as he gazed in the direction of Volterra, then let it out slowly.

I hadn't seen it that way, but it made sense. Jasper was glad to be getting closer to Alice, regardless of what he had to go through to get to her, while I stood around and panicked. When I thought about his words more, I realized I was somewhat happy to think I was getting closer to Charlie and Alice, too.

I hugged Jasper tightly around his waist in common understanding, glad to have that little spark of his spirit back. He wrapped his arms around my neck in return and leaned his cheek against the top of my head, sharing a moment of brother and sisterly love.

Light footsteps approached behind Japer and a gentle shaking moved us in our embrace. Esme was rubbing her hand up and down his back, smiling. She was happy to see him doing a little better. Jasper and I removed our arms from each other as Esme came around to hug him.

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed me on the top of my head, then gave Jasper a couple silently-worded pats on his shoulder.

I threw my arms around my husband's neck and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him, pressing myself helplessly against his body, taking in everything sturdy about him.

"Ready to keep moving?" he asked almost impatiently, yet revealing with his eyes, his desire to stay locked together longer.

"Yes," I replied as steadily as possible. I knew I'd need to keep moving if I was going to keep my mind from thoughts of despair and worry. Because the more time I had to stand around and think, the more I would.

Eagerness filled up in me and I realized Jasper had removed the calmness from this moment to get us ready emotionally now for the next part of our journey.

Jacob was getting ready to walk past me when I stuck my arm out in front of his large wolf form, wanting to heed one last warning. "Remember what I told you," my voice was parental as I remembered the odds of battling Aro verses Victoria.

He rolled his large eyes then nodded his head and huffed. I gave one last meaningful stare at the pack, not smiling. I still wanted them to know I disapproved of them being here, but dipped my head once to show we were in this together. They took knowledge of my expression and followed up after Jake.

"Let's head out," Carlisle spoke from behind me.

We broke into a sprint once more, running around the outskirts of Verona towards the south, keeping a steady pace while crossing the Tuscan countryside. Once we hit the city of Modena and ran around it, we would then make our way up into the Apennine Mountains.

The land moved under our feet swiftly as I took in the beauty of the nearly darkened landscape. I could see it all so clearly. The mountains we were approaching were lined at the base with varied heights of rolling hills, covered in green and yellow grass—and farther up the mountain, leaves on most of the foliage had begun turning a reddish-brown color to show autumn's season had arrived. Taller spiked-trees danced between them, keeping in character with their deep shades of green.

After about thirty miles up, over and across the mountains, Adriana paused just inside a small, opened clearing.

"Wait!" she yelled, holding both her arms out for us to stop.

Marek rushed to her side. "What is it?" He looked around cautiously as if he recognized the expression on her face.

We all gathered around her, watching as her eyes pace franticly at the ground, as if she was concentrating very hard.

"There's something here, in the mountains with us," her voice trembled when she looked at Marek then Carlisle.

We froze in stillness at her words.

"I just picked up on them," she spoke again, this time with horror in her expression. "Twenty-seven…"

Twenty-seven?

That was one short from Adriana's last count of a group of that size.

Carlisle glanced at Edward. "Be ready. I have a feeling what we were heading for, is coming to meet us."

"Aro," Edward scowled, looking south. "Who else travels in that many numbers?"

"I agree." Carlisle nodded. "That means they're only a mile out. We'll stay here, and see if they continue to come to us. Stick to the plan everyone." He glanced around. "It shouldn't be any different than if we were to arrive there."

But it was his next words that sent me into a full blown panic. "They should be here in just a few minutes if they're running."

My breath was coming in short gasps. If this _was _the Volturi, they had no intentions of waiting for us at Volterra. They were going to head us off here, up in the mountains.

I wasn't ready.

I walked over to the side of the clearing and leaned my arm out against the nearest tree, bracing myself and gathering my thoughts for what was coming. Edward remained by Carlisle talking, while I tried to remember how to breathe. I just needed a minute. I _had_ to be ready.

"Everyone stay close together," Carlisle ordered as he went to stand in front, in the middle, beginning the formation of our front line. Emmett, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate, Jasper and Eleazar stood with him, seeing they were our most formidable weapons to get past tonight.

Peter, Maggie, Siobhan, Charles and Garrett made up the next line, a couple yards back, with Jacob and Embry flanking their outside positions.

Our back line, that formed a half circle, contained Liam, Marek, Adriana, Makenna, Tia, Charlotte, Carmen and Tanya, with Quil and Leah flanking their outsides, as well.

Seth roamed in the back, pacing, on guard, ready to give warning if anything should come around behind us.

I would stand with Edward between the second and third lines, with Esme and Rosalie on our sides, to keep myself and everyone shielded from Jane and Alec, while Edward kept his focus on Aro.

Vladimir and Stefan made their way through the lines to stand behind Carlisle on each side. Since they were the most anxious for the Volturi to show, they wanted to be up front, but made sure not to interfere with Carlisle's respective position at the lead.

We were thirty-one strong, against their twenty-seven, and I breathed a little better, hoping this would be easier than I thought.

As I was getting ready to move away from the tree, I noticed Edward's face turn blank, then to confusion.

"What do you hear?" Rosalie asked him.

"I'm not sure." He shook his head, puzzled, looking around. "It's like a heavy buzzing sound," he whispered back to her, moving his hand in circles around his ear.

Rosalie, too, looked around.

I tuned my ears, seeing if I could hear it as well, but I couldn't.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted to get his attention. "I'm getting a loud buzzing or humming sou—" He stopped, then glared fiercely into the mass of trees to his right, roaming his narrowed eyes back and forth, still listening.

I leaned my back to the tree and froze.

Everyone followed Edward's gaze, peering into the group of trees. He had either heard or seen something out there.

Edward suddenly turned sharply in my direction and looked up past me. His eyes widened.

"Bella, run!" he yelled, spinning to head my way.

But Before I was able to take one step, or Edward could reach me, I was grabbed fiercely by my arm and yanked up into the trees.

My last glimpse of Edward was him diving my way and missing before he cursed and hollered back to the group, pointing, "They're in the trees!"

The creatures were so silent; none of us had heard them. The light breeze in the clearing had carried our scents out in front of us, hiding theirs in their favor, making it easy to find us…to find me.

A vampire, not much bigger than me, was holding my arm tightly just above the elbow, pulling me with him, jumping branch to branch at an extreme pace. I tried to use my free arm and hand to grab onto anything to slow us down, or make us stop, but I wasn't having any luck. By the way he was holding me and jerking me around between leaps, I was only able to grab at small braches that broke off immediately in my grip.

The force he used to travel and leap gave him tremendous speed, allowing a greater distance to be covered in less time that it would take to run.

"Put me down!" I screamed, but he made no acknowledgement of my words, which made me angry.

I wasn't sure if they were with Aro, but it was in my best interest to assume so. I had to try and get out of this.

With my free arm, I reached up and grabbed onto his that held me tightly and pulled myself up, eyeing the muscle right below his elbow; planning to take a good sized bite out of it. Then I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth in. He shrieked and instinctually dropped me.

I landed firmly on the ground on my feet, about twenty feet down, before I heard him turn and come for me. He wasn't trying to be silent this time, because his furious growls gave his circling location away.

Before I began running back, and in between my vampire's heated growls, I paused for an eighth of a second to notice there was more running going on ahead of me, on the ground, in two opposite directions. I hoped one of them was Edward. The wind was no help scent-wise, as I debated running towards one. But I didn't want to take the chance picking the wrong one, so I headed straight back towards our group.

"Edward!" I shouted as I sprinted. But received no reply.

I hadn't paid attention how far this vampire had gone with me, but I knew it was worth the chance to try and reach Edward mentally. I removed my shield.

_Edward, if you can hear me, I'm on the ground. I bit the vampire and he dropped me. I hear more noises in the forest and I don't know what else is out here…if you're out here. He's coming back for me. I'm going to run back towards the group…find me._

I only got about three more steps before I was suddenly whisked up again from another direction.

Crap!

There was definitely more than one tree vampire out here, possibly three now. This one that grabbed me was a larger, holding me by my waist and heading back down the mountain again. He wasn't as fast as the other one, but he was still quicker than if I we were running along the ground.

I looked behind me and thought I had seen movement on the ground, but was being jostled so much that the sixty-foot foliage swerving back and forth in our zigzag path, made focusing difficult.

The trees this vampire was choosing to run through were thicker in size, giving me more of an opportunity to grab at larger branches.

I eyed a good one coming up, hoping he wouldn't turn in a different direction before I could attempt a grab at it. He stayed on course, and just as I was about to make a move for it, a smaller branch I didn't see coming, whacked me upside of my head, angering a growl in me because I'd completely missed the limb. These branches were going to be more of a hassle than they were worth.

The first vampire caught up and was jumping alongside of us at even speed. I knew it was him because I saw the crescent bite I'd left on his forearm. Where was that third vampire? I looked around in the trees and on the ground behind me, still hoping the other one out here was Edward.

_Edward, I'm back in the trees. There are two of them, possibly three. Hurry if you can, I'm still going to do everything possible to slow them down. _

Thankful I was still strong, I decided I would do what I could to force my way out of this with pure muscle.

I twisted a bit, reached my arms up and grabbed this vampire's neck, then swung my legs around in front in an attempt to trip him down out of the trees. When he found himself suddenly tangled up in my legs, I pulled his head down, causing him to lose focus of his direction.

He slipped and we bounced off several branches, breaking and cracking them upon impact as we continued to tumble down awkwardly from the tree. Landing on our sides, still holding each other, we fell upon a bed of leaves then began to roll swiftly down a hill.

When we came to a stop on flat earth, I could hear running in the distance. Both of us jumped up and faced each other, snarling. The vampire lunged, but I faked left and began running back up the hill. I'd lost track of the first vampire running alongside us.

This second vampire was close on my trail as I listened for the other first one above. But they traveled so quietly I knew it would be hard. And where was that third one at!

"Edward!" I shouted again, trees blurring past me, and still received no response. What else was out here if he wasn't? Could it be a third tree vampire? Aro was completely relentless if so.

As I continued running back towards my family, in the distance, a shape swiftly ran past me in the opposite direction. I picked up on the scent right away, thanks to the wind, and smiled.

He had come, and was closing in.

I continued running full speed. Edward would catch up.

As I looked ahead, a shadowed figure came into view. This had to be my first vampire.

I veered quickly to the right, keeping my hearing open to the one that veered with me up in the trees now, my second vampire.

He gave one good push off a branch and landed steadily on the ground in front of me, crouching, blocking my path with a sneer.

The first one circled behind, and I was caught between them, forcing me to stop where I was, looking for an escape.

Where was Edward? I needed help. As soon as one of these fiends would dropped me, the other one would pick me up. It would be a never ending game as long as I was alone against them.

Without turning around, staring number two down, I heard the first one closing in behind me. I decided against trying to run, knowing either idiot would eventually make a move if I kept still…which was just what I wanted.

Nearly approaching the back of my heels, I turned instantly, grabbed vamp one's right arm and threw him straight ahead, just missing the other one with his body. He was stopped with a crashing thud by a large tree about twenty yards away, knocking it over, before falling to the ground himself.

The second one came at me, growling and hissing. I crouched, growling back and barring my teeth, anxious to bite him, too. But more importantly, I had to get him out of the way so I could continue my run.

As soon as he lunged at me, and just before I could move out of the way, he was taken down in mid-flight from the side with a huge blow. Leaves and dirt filled the air around them when they landed and I caught the scent I'd been waiting for.

I focused back on the first vampire who was menacingly heading my way again. He stopped a few yards in front of me, staring me down, fire burning in his eyes. He was beyond furious. Pity for him, because I was just as furious.

I crouched again as a low growl crept into my lungs and I barred my teeth. He barred his back.

Edward wasn't far away. I could see his shadow in the near distance, wrestling with the other vampire, while keeping my eye on the one in front of me.

As soon as Edward was able to get a good grip on the vampire's feet, he picked him off the ground and swung him forcefully into the closest tree, shattering his head off his body, knocking the beastly foliage to the ground in loud, thunderous cracks.

I grinned in smugness as the vampire in front of me spun, taking notice that Edward had destroyed his partner.

It was now two to one.

Take that, you monster.

Once I saw Edward running my way I made a quick movement, drawing the vampire's attention back to me, knowing he'd be taken down as soon as I did.

His eyes caught mine, and in a matter of seconds, he, too, was plowed brutally from the side, heading in the other direction, kicking up more leaves and dirt.

I ran to where they landed, watching Edward wrestling with snarls and growls.

"Hold him down," I hollered. I had an idea.

Edward was able to get on top of him and pin him face down on the ground. I only had a few seconds before the vampire would be able to get out of his hold.

Fast as lightening, I ran and kicked at the vampire's head, aiming it for the nearest tree. And just like the other one, his separated head exploded in all directions, shattering the tree in half on impact, causing the top portion to fall in a folding motion in our direction.

Edward immediately got off the body that lay there motionless as I stepped out of the timbering way, and came to me before taking a tree to his back.

"Where did you go after you passed us?" I questioned with a hint of attitude.

"It wasn't easy, Bella." His lips pursed themselves together. "One minute you were up in the trees and the next minute you were on the ground, heading in this direction, and then the other," he argued as he motioned his hands in all different ways. "They hum the whole time, blocking their minds. I couldn't get a reading on which course they were planning or heading in next. But I heard you, while trying to keep my eyes on where you said you were, following your scent up and down."

My face was apologetic. He was right. We _were _everywhere.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I rubbed my hand up and down his arm.

"Bella, please…" He made a face, sounding irritated that I asked, then raised an eyebrow and playfully grinned. "Let's head back, we're out of range, I can't hear anything." He grabbed my hand and I nodded as we took off on foot back to the clearing.

"Thank you for coming," I smiled.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" He stopped and turned to stare at me.

"No, I knew you would. I didn't know when, but I knew you would." I comforted his reaction with another gentle smile and a kiss. "I just wanted to say 'thank you' out loud."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, love. You know that." He put his hand under my jaw and stared into my eyes, then kissed me back.

"Me too." I beamed, thrilled to be standing here with him.

"Back to the group?" he recommended.

"Back to the group…" I repeated.

We have traveled a good three miles back up the mountain when Edward stopped short about a half-mile before the clearing. His face hardened and lots of cursing came in low whispers as he paced and listened in his mind. I looked in the directions of our group, unable to see anything with the mass of trees in the way.

"What do you hear?" I asked, knowing it was bad. I was nervous to hear his answer, but needed to. I had to know what was going on ahead of us. Was Aro there? Or_ something worse_?

"There were two more in the trees. The ones I heard to the right first. They're holding Eleazar and Embry by the necks as hostages," he fumed behind clinched teeth. "The first two were sent ahead to grab you and take you back to Volterra. These two were sent to hold the rest of us at a standstill. A suicide distraction if it came to it…"

I froze. "Eleazar and Embry?"

Edward turned his head to gaze further down the mountain and spoke angrily, but softly, "Aro hasn't shown yet, but he's close…" Then more cursing continued to spill out of his mouth as he paced quietly in thought. "Damn him!" he shouted under his breath before he turned to me. "Bella, I need you to create a distraction to give me a chance to get around behind the two other ones."

"What! What should I do?" I panicked, unable to think of anything off-hand. My mind was still on the fact two more tree vampires held my friends hostage, and…Aro was coming.

"Go! Think of something," he said before he was gone in a flash, around the back of the clearing.

I started running, and within a minute I was almost to the clearing, still trying to think of something I could do or say to distract two vampires who were holding two of us by their necks.

I paused for a second, took a deep breath and ran out into the clearing, figuring I'd just have to wing it. Then all eyes were on me in surprise, including the two villains. I had to make noise, I had to talk, get others talking, and keep talking. I kept the vampires in my eyesight as I pretended to look around for something.

"Has…anyone seen, Edward?" I asked in a false alarm. "I thought I saw him in the woods, but he's gone. I can't find him!" I continued to pretend panic. Esme was probably going to kill me if this worked, if not _all_ of my family.

"What?" Carlisle worried.

"Oh no…" Esme buried her face in her hands.

Oh yeah, dead meat. _Way to wing it Bella…_

I gazed at Eleazar and Embry, then out the tops of my eyes in fury at the two vampires who held them, curling my top lip up and growling, as if I just noticed what was going on.

They were holding the same kind of curved, metal device against my friend's necks that Caius used on Irina. A shiny, metal sheath with a torch on the end.

I took a step.

"Bella, wait!" Rosalie shouted, holding a hand out. "Don't move any closer!"

I froze and looked at her.

"They'll kill them out if we do." Her eyes were full of fear. "Please…stay where you are."

I put my foot back, nodded, and stood straight, following her instructions.

"Bella, which way did Edward go?" Emmett asked, looking concerned and angry, as if he feared the worst for his brother.

I had to keep playing along while Edward moved quickly through the forest behind them. "He passed me a ways back." I pointed down the mountain in the direction I had come. "There were two of them. One went after me, and the other one took off after Edward..." I trailed off, putting on my best fearful face.

The two evil vampires smiled, and fury burned in my eyes for real, as their grins to each other silently celebrated some kind of victory.

As soon as I could, I was going to have to let Esme know everything would be okay. Her sobs were tearing at me, but at least it was making some kind of noise.

I continued to watch the vampires, waiting for them to take their eyes off me for just one second so I could get a signal out to her, but she kept her face buried in her hands.

The vampires never gave me a chance. I was their next target and they focused on me, seeing that the other vampire thieves had failed to contain me.

Jasper was closest to Eleazar, while Garrett stood closest to Embry, both of them keeping their eyes on the hostages and the targets they wanted to shred. I thought about how I could keep these vampires in my sights while getting a signal out to those two that Edward was alright and coming.

Winging it again, I let out an unexpected growl and everyone glanced my way, most importantly, Jasper and Garrett. Even though I was glaring at the vampires, I handed out a swift wink, wishing they'd seen it.

Jasper, to my delight, gave a slight nod back, and I breathed a slight sigh of relief, he was with me now. He had to be.

_Edward, Jasper knows you're out there, _I took down my shield. _If you take out Embry's vampire, he's close enough to take care of Eleazar's._

Everyone stood motionless, obeying the vampire's rule to not move. But I still had to keep talking and creating noise without irritating them.

I realized a few on our side had seen my wink and stared at me now with confused expressions. I ignored their glances, holding to my performance. Aro would be here any minute, we needed to hurry.

Maggie and Charles stared at me the longest. Maggie, because she knew I was lying, and Charles because he knew I wasn't telling the truth. It helped to know they were in on the charade to some extent.

"What happened to the vampire that grabbed you, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I destroyed him," I answered angrily as I glared at the two vampires, sending out a warning that it was not in their best interest to try the same thing.

"Good job, sis," he replied as he laughed in the villains' direction, intimidating them with a victorious chuckle.

The two vampires glanced at each other, taking their eyes off of me. I made a motion with my eyes to Jasper at the forest behind him, giving him the clue that Edward was out there. He nodded further in understanding, and then turned to face the vampire holding Eleazar. He braced his foot to the ground, ready to leap.

The breeze was blowing at a steady speed from behind me giving Edward a chance to move in closer without being detected. Esme had stopped sobbing and was calming down, halting further noise. I would comfort her and apologize as soon as Edward made his appearance. I felt horrible I was putting her through this.

I cracked some sticks lying on the ground in front of me as I took a slight step, getting myself back in view of the hostile vampires. They looked at me, and just as I was getting ready to let out another growl for distraction, Edward leaped on Embry's vampire, snapping his neck instantly, and dropping him to the ground. The other vampire glanced at his fallen comrade, giving Jasper his opportunity to tackle him and free Eleazar in the process.

Edward grabbed the sheaths from the hands of both vampires while Jasper roared as he took the head off of the one he'd taken to the ground.

Eleazar ran to Carmen, hugging her, comforting her, while Jasper and Edward swiftly finished dismantling the two vampires and I ran to Esme.

"Esme, I'm so sorry," I whispered as I grabbed her hands. "Edward needed a distraction. I had to keep everyone talking as much as possible while he made his way around."

"And you couldn't think of anything else to come up with, Bella?" She scolded me, her eyes trying to recover from the pain.

"No," I admitted, hanging my head in remorse.

Then there was an awkward moment of silence while I waited for more reprimanding.

"Well, I'm more thankful the two of you are okay." She hugged me, surprising me. "But if that ever happens again, I expect you to come up with something better than a member of my family missing."

"I promise," I said as she held me tightly.

"Carlisle," Edward ran over to him. "Aro is coming," he informed as he stared into the group of trees before us. "He should be here any moment."

"Alright, everyone," Carlisle yelled back to the group. "This is it…"


	21. Chapter 20 Sacrifices

20. Sacrifices

Edward and I took our places between our group's lines that formed again quickly, watching, hand-in-hand, cautiously, as Aro's guard made their way through the trees, pausing ten yards in front of us, and fanning out in their usual pattern.

The lighter grey cloaks glided to the outside, while the darker ones moved in, positioning themselves anxiously in the center.

Even in the darkness, it was easy to recognize some of the familiar faces from our last meeting. Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Renata. And when the rest of the members removed their hoods to glare at us, they, too, had been part of that horrific memory. Heidi, Chelsea and Santiago—all of them—wore hardened, hateful features. No pretend friendliness this time.

They were here to fight.

The center parted slightly, giving Aro and Caius room to drift their way through to the front. Like normal, they didn't appear as angry as the guard, but no amount of pleasantness graced their faces either.

Twenty-seven stood before us, just like Adriana said.

Aro made glances back and forth across our lines, freezing in sudden anger when his eyes made contact with mine. Seeing me, meant his tree-traveling vampires had failed. I gave him a smug smile, then turned it to a fierce glare when I remembered he still had Alice and Charlie.

As I continued to glare, I noticed Marcus and the two wives were not present. I had hoped Alice, Charlie, and even Ahren would have been brought with them tonight, even if by some slim chance. I would have given almost anything to see their faces, to know they were alive.

It was evident then that Aro had no intentions of letting them go. And according to Carlisle, this would be a fight for me, here, tonight. One more 'trinket' for Aro to add to his collection.

I watched as my shield, covered over our group. One by one, each vampire and wolf became a bright light of energy under it.

Edward's hand became tense in mine as he stared at Aro, focusing on his thoughts. By the expression on his face, and the cold darkness in his eyes, I knew they weren't good.

He sensed me staring at him, and without looking, he spoke in a whisper, "Aro's main reason for meeting us here in the mountains, is so I would not be in hearing range of Alice or Charlie." He pursed his lips. "He knew something was up when everything went blank in Vienna. And he wasn't going to take his chances allowing us to show up in Volterra."

"He's upset to see you standing here…" he continued, smiling smugly. But as quick as he felt a sense of victory, his face turned back to a bitter cold. Aro was not done 'thinking'.

A low growl erupted in Edward's chest as he pulled me slightly behind him, ready to protect. What could be so bad that my shield or Zafrina could not handle?

"What? What is it?" I leaned around to look at his face.

His nostrils were flared, his eyes cold and his face hard as he glared in Aro's direction. He just shook his head at me, as if it was something he didn't want to share, then attempted to compose his expression, as if he now wanted me to believe it was nothing important. But, if it was nothing important, then what was the growl for?

I kept my eyes on Eleazar as he searched up and down the Volturi line, looking for new gifts. Had he found any that Edward caught thought of? What was he keeping from me?

"Ah, Carlisle," Aro greeted him in his usual wispy eerie tone. "We meet again."

"Aro," Carlisle replied as he crossed his arms in front of him and held his head high, with no emotion in his tone.

Aro scanned our front line, taking into account all the vampires he recognized from our last meeting, eyeing a few in a confused state, as if possibly wondering at their front line status. He seemed completely unnerved by our group.

Caius moved his eyes swiftly back and forth to the wolves, watching them closely. His dark trembling pupils contained a look of edginess in them, but he held a non-surprised scowl across his face regardless.

"Hello, Kate," Aro gazed upon her. "I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to apologize for what happened to your sister last time," he pretended to sympathize, shaking his head back and forth, "…such a pity."

That was uncalled for. My detestation for Aro was going to grow with every word that left his mouth tonight. I could feel it.

Kate made no reply. Instead, she glared out the tops of her eyes and crouched, as a steady snarl stole past her lips. Tanya, Eleazar, Garrett and Carmen snarled in unison with her.

I stared in surprise when Kate placed her right hand behind her back, and a slight spark appeared and disappeared in her palm as she clenched and unclenched her fist.

I didn't remember that.

"We know what you want, Aro," Carlisle stared him down, "and you can't have her."

Aro's eyes moved to me quickly as a smirk grew slowly upon his lips. "Is that so, Carlisle?" he said with indifference then focused his gaze back on him.

"Yes, that is so." Carlisle stood firm, not allowing anything Aro said affect him.

"Well, I do have a very strict time limit to stick to, to bring Bella back," he paused, then turned to gaze upon Jasper, and spoke with a hint of warning, "or else, of course…"

Edward gripped my hand beyond tight then. If he wasn't careful, he was going to snap my fingers off.

Carlisle and Jasper became rigid at Aro's underling meaning, and I stiffened along with them as Caius haunted out an evil laugh under his breath.

"Or else what?" I whispered to Edward.

His body began to tremble with anger, shaking my hand along with his. His breathing became deep and unsteady as his expression turned to beyond furious.

"Edward," I shook at his hand to get his attention, "or else what?" I repeated with more anxiety and alarm in my voice.

He turned his head slightly to the side, keeping his dark black eyes focused on Aro and spoke through gritted teeth, "Or else, Marcus is going to kill Charlie and Ahren, and hurt Alice if Aro doesn't return with you…soon."

"What?" I yelled in a whisper. "Soon? How soon?"

"Marcus's orders are to wait until midnight. If Aro doesn't return by the twelfth toll, he is to…" he couldn't finish the words, but I knew exactly what he meant. He closed his eyes as he took in deep breaths to compose himself as best he could from the sadness, fear and rage that were trying to consume him.

Marcus was going to kill them if Aro didn't return with me? This night was growing worse with every second that passed. I knew something like this was coming.

I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and glanced at it, to see how much time we had. It was ten forty-five, giving us an hour and fifteen minutes to get back to Volterra. The run from Pistoia would take no more than forty-five minutes, leaving us thirty minutes or so out here to get past the Volturi and the guard. Hoping to make it back in time to save Alice, Charlie and Ahren before Marcus could hurt them.

My shield suddenly became uncomfortable as sharp bolts of light bounced off of it, about twenty at one time. Jane was attacking.

Then I was confused. Why wasn't Zafrina blinding them? That had been the plan as soon as Aro, or any member of the guard, showed any kind of intentions to hurt us. Perhaps Carlisle had not given her a signal yet?

I looked in Zafrina's direction. Her head was moving to the side, backwards and forwards over and over, as if she was fighting mentally with something. I didn't understand. My shield was up, what could possibly be disturbing her?

Then panic grew in me as I noticed she was not a light of energy anymore. She was outside my shield. Was someone in the guard affecting her? I tried to push my shield forward, to wrap her back into the bubble, but it wouldn't budge.

I tensed and my muscles froze. Had Aro found a defense against me? This was my deepest fear come true. I continued to push with all my might, but it still wouldn't move. It was as if an invisible wall was blocking, leaving Zafrina wide open and vulnerable.

I gazed around at the rest of our group, making sure everyone else was securely inside. Only Zafrina had been left out to fend for herself, and was failing. It was simply a matter of time before Jane or Alec would move in on her.

"We will not give you Bella, Aro," Carlisle continued in response to his previous threat.

Aro's face turned serious, more serious than usual. "It would be in your best interest, Carlisle, to hand her over," he warned again. "You see, according to Alice's vision, if you don't, the outcome for your group…well…doesn't look good." He smiled, his lips turning themselves up fiendishly higher.

Carlisle thought about Aro's words for a moment then turned back to Edward with a questioned stare.

Edward stopped breathing as he gazed through Aro's mind, seeing all the visions from Alice, based on the Volturi's decisions and ours. And for the first time in a long time, Edward appeared scared, which made me stop breathing as well.

He looked up solemnly after a moment, to meet Carlisle's gaze, nodding only once to him that Aro was speaking the truth.

I leaned my forehead against Edward's back, feeling defeated. "No," I whispered to myself.

I knew what this meant.

I couldn't let my family and friends be destroyed. Not here, not tonight, not like this and not over me. I was going to have to go with Aro. He had found a hole in my shield, he had a plan of attack against it, and I had no other choice.

This was my nightmare against James all over again, sacrificing all I had for the ones I loved, while putting my life in the hands of wrongly motivated vultures.

Without Zafrina and me, what could our group do against Jane and Alec? We were trapped. Like sitting ducks, surrounded by hunters, waiting to be plucked off one by one until we were all gone.

My stomach turned, and I felt sick as I slowly reached down, grabbed Edward's wrist and began to wrestle my hand out of his.

"What are you doing?" He glared down at my hand, then up at me.

"I'm doing what I have to to save you," I replied, not looking at him, still trying to get my hand free.

"No, Bella!" His eyes were angry, his face hard as he scowled at me for even thinking about what I was attempting.

"Yes!" I glared up at him.

He gripped my hand tighter. "You can't." His expression changed, his voice now soft and pleading.

"I…I have to." My eyes argued against his.

He shook his head and fought against my pull. "No!" His stare hammered hard into mine as I tried to tug away.

We fought against each other for a moment, and then his face turned to concluding heartbreak when he realized I wasn't going to give up. His struggle for me to stay froze and my heart broke into a million pieces at his pain.

I hung my head and closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at what I was doing to him. My vague memory of that afternoon at Charlie's, out in the woods, when Edward told me he was leaving me, pierced heavily on my heart. I knew the agony he was suffering. The pain of having to watch someone you love, walk away. And it didn't matter what side, or whose shoes either one of us were in tonight, the hurt was unbearable.

"Don't leave me, please." He grabbed intensely at my elbow, pleading, begging again.

I wanted to be strong for him. "I'm not leaving you, Edward. I'm saving you, all of you if I can…" I replied trying to hold back the sting of tears from my eyes. "Aro saw Alice's vision if I didn't go with him, and I could tell by your face it would be bad, very bad." I gazed deeper into his devastated eyes. "But…what if I did go? What if we change Alice's vision? We have to try, Edward," I chocked. "I have to try…"

He was quiet, motionless. Only his eyes moved about sporadically as he took in my words. I think some part of him understood what I said, but knowing Edward, he'd rather fight and take his chances than let me just walk away.

"Bella?" I heard Aro call for me, like a parent calling for a child to come home. I cringed at the tone of his arrogant command. Edward growled.

"Coming…" I barely spilled out, feeling even sicker, not wanting to bark back at him and upset him into using Jane or Alec.

I glanced around at my family and friends' faces staring at me, sad and confused at how this had all gone so wrong so fast. I scanned each one quickly, trying to hold a slight smile for them.

Meeting Edward's face again, for one last look, I memorized everything beautiful in it. He was torn immensely in anguish and grief, a mirror of my own expression.

"You have to let me go, Edward," I whispered, staring into his eyes, attempting to pry his hard, locked fingers from my arm.

"No…" He shook his head, fighting against my prying fingers, still trying to hold on.

"You have to," I pleaded, my voice shaking. "You know what Aro saw…" I reminded him as I stopped his hand from fighting mine.

"Alice's visions are not always right," he stared into my eyes, telling me what I already knew, hoping to talk some sense into me staying. But I knew better on this one.

"If I stay, it will be the exact same vision Alice has seen. The one you've seen. It won't change, Edward…you know that," I reasoned truthfully. "Everything will go the way Aro expects and wants. Do _you_ want that?"

As quick as I said the words, all the life dropped from Edward's eyes. He panicked for a moment, looking, searching, trying, and hoping for something other than this. But I knew it was no use when his expression turned up bleak.

"I don't know how to let you go, Bella..." He shook his head. "I ...I won't survive it..."

I stroked my hand gently down the side of his face. "You have to survive it, Edward, for me."

He grabbed my hand when it reached just under his jaw. "Till death do us part…" he reminded me of the vows we had taken and pledged to one another only a little over a year ago.

But I corrected him with the one vow we had changed. "No, Edward…" I gazed softly into his tortured eyes. "As long as we both shall _live_, was what we'd promised."

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath when he realized I was right. Right about surviving. We had promised that as long as we were both living, there would be no death. And if I was going to be living with Aro, then he was going to be living as well. I couldn't let him think about dying, not while we both still existed. And I couldn't think about him dying. This wasn't over yet, this wasn't the end, even though the idea of living without my husband, felt like it.

"Bella," Aro called again, his voice edgier. I was obviously pushing against his impatient clock.

I nodded dolefully when I looked across the clearing into his hardened stare.

I reached down and gently patted Edward's hand that gripped at me, letting him know it was time. He didn't want to let go, and I didn't want him to, but it was necessary.

After a few more moments of staring into each other's eyes, Edward slowly let go of my arm, one reluctant finger at a time.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, kissed my hair then crushed his cheek to the top of my head. His breath flowed in and out in heavy huffs of grief, as if he were trying not to cry.

He was telling me, goodbye.

"I love you," I whispered against his chest. "I will always love you…" I broke off, gripping at his waist, holding him tightly, trying not to let the hysterics of what was about to happen take over.

"I will always love you, Bella," he replied, trembling as he swallowed away the anguished lump in his throat.

"My bounty is boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite," I recited from Juliet, for Edward to remember how much I truly loved him.

He leaned back, took my face into his hands and responded with his own quote from Romeo. "Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes, to twinkle in their sphere till they return," He tried to smile. "Till _I _return," he finished, giving me hope he would return for me and we would be together again.

Yet, as I studied his eyes further, they didn't seem to believe his words, and I found myself fighting against the tears of never seeing my husband again.

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say anything, before I could tell him that I'd wait for him forever, he kissed me. He kissed me angrily, he kissed me sadly…and he kissed me goodbye.

My breathing stopped when our lips parted company. I didn't look, but I could hear Esme crying behind me. I was dying while I still breathed.

But Aro brought the situation back to me in a bitter instant. "Bella, dear, we're waiting," he called one more time. His tone was with a hurried warning, a final warning.

I gazed gravely to him and nodded that I had heard him, and the underlining meaning.

Edward held my hands as I started to back away, pulling our arms out in front of us in one last touch. My fingers slid gently off of his as my next step back separated our skin from each other, leaving a wave of emptiness in me already. This was the end of my life and my existence as I had known it. It was the end of my happiness, and the beginning of my misery...my awful, eternal misery.

I clinched my jaw to keep from crying as I made myself turn away from my husband, trembling as I fought against the unbearable heartache.

He was my, everything.

I took down my shield as I forced my feet to move one gut-wrenching step at a time. Thinking of the lives of my family and friends was the only thing that made it possible for me to not run back into Edward's arms and accept death willingly as an alternative to this.

As I made my way slowly through our group, I caught Jacob's eyes, his distressed, furiously dark, confused eyes.

"Take care of her," I mouthed with a nod, trying to be strong when the thought of never seeing my beautiful daughter again, finished off the rest of the life that hung so loosely inside me. I would never hold her again, never tuck her into her warm bed, and I would never get to tell her how much I loved her anymore.

My little girl.

Tears ran down the front of his gigantic copper muzzle as he nodded back to me, trembling almost uncontrollably, using all the will power he had in him to hold himself back from attacking.

"Good bye, Jake," I mouthed one last time.

Jacob closed his eyes and hung his head, still shivering, still shaking. This should not be happening, this couldn't be real.

My legs wanted to give out as I continued my walk to Aro. I felt lifeless all over, and I felt dead, as if I were walking in my own funeral.

I focused my thoughts to Alice and Charlie who were back at Volterra, trying to offer myself some kind of strength. If I got to see them again, we would do what we could to break free. I wouldn't go down without a fight in Aro's hands. He would have to kill me before I ever gave up, before I ever stopped trying.

Then suddenly, without any warning, Carlisle fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I looked at Jane who was smiling in his direction.

"Jane, stop!" I yelled, throwing my shield out to Carlisle in reflex, only to have it blocked again. What was going on? Who was doing that?

Growls ran throughout our group me as Carlisle continued to scream and toss in agony. The wolves were the loudest in the background, their snarls ripping through their chests, echoing off the mountain walls.

The guard crouched and hissed eagerly in response. Caius's eyes widened when intense fear trembled throughout his body at the wolves anger. Aro sneered callously, fire burning in his eyes towards Jacob and his pack.

I rushed to Carlisle. But before I was able to reach him, Felix grabbed me up by my waist and hauled me back to his side in a hurry, just behind Caius.

"You shouldn't doddle like that, Bella." Aro glanced at me, angry. "Look what you made Jane do." His scowl turned to a grin at me.

"Aro stop!" I shouted. "You have me, now stop!" I pleaded.

Aro raised a hand in Jane's direction, causing her to frown as she halted her visions of pain to Carlisle.

His breathing was rough and heavy as he gradually picked himself up off the ground, resting his hands on his knees, glaring at Aro.

My mood in the last few minutes had shifted from shocked, to sad, to fury. I felt my eyes turn dark as I shivered in anger. Aro was going to pay for what he unnecessarily did to Carlisle, Jane was going to pay. I didn't know how, but I would find a way.

I threw my shield out over my family and friends again, but in the process, it was shoved away, only able to cover half of them this time.

Jasper and Kate fell to the ground then, screaming, moaning and thrashing.

Eleazar and Carlisle moved towards them.

"Uh, uh, uh," Aro cackled with a warning for them to stay put. They paused and backed up to their positions, only able to watch as their loved ones writhed on the ground in anguish.

"Jane!" I yelled again. "Enough already!"

I tried to head towards her, but Felix held me back.

"Aro, please," I continued to beg. "Why do you keep letting her do that?"

Aro held up his hand to silence me. I didn't take to orders like that very well, not like his guard was used to doing. It fueled the fire that was festering in me already.

"I'll have Jane stop once you shield us, Bella, my dear," Aro said without turning around.

"Why?" I asked in confusion. "What could you possibly need shielding from when you have everything you already want?" I scolded him.

"Do. Not. Question. Me!" he fumed, furiously meeting my eyes now in complete darkness, causing me to step back into Felix more, freezing.

My eyes widened. I had never seen this side of Aro, and, it truly frightened me. His whole face burned with anger as his eyes narrowed at me, warning me.

"Alright, alright." I shook in fear, seeing Jasper and Kate still writhing on the ground.

I took my shield and threw it around the Volturi and its guard, making sure they were all surrounded in light.

"You're shielded, Aro," I huffed quickly and nervously. "Now please, make her stop," I tried to say as polite as possible.

"Renata?" Aro glanced back towards her, ignoring my plea.

"Yes, Aro, the shield is up," she answered.

"That's enough, Jane," he ordered, causing her to pout, and Jasper and Kate to jump up in hissing, panting snarls.

Renata? She could see my shield? It was her! She was the one who was blocking me. I could only guess she had advanced her skill, as well. Not a hundred percent, but enough to get me to question my own talent with Zafrina and force me to Aro's side. She was the one who had distracted my shield from Carlisle. She could not prevent me from covering the whole group, but she left enough of them open to bring us to a standstill.

I had to tell to Edward.

I removed my shield from my mind while keeping the guard covered, she could not see that, for it didn't go anywhere outside of me.

My family and friends were crouched, preparing themselves for the worst, and their own coming torment.

_Edward! _I hollered across the group, looking for him to meet my eyes. I didn't see him at first; until I looked down at the ground, to the spot where he was standing when I left. He was bent to his feet, his head covered with his hands, his face buried in his knees. He was too distraught. I was going to have to yell louder.

_Edward! Look at me! _

Nothing.

_Shoot!_ Even removed from my mind, my shield still covered above me, he couldn't hear.

I took a deep breath. I was going to have to take myself completely out from under it without Renata seeing, and I was going to have to hurry. I gazed at her out the sides of my eyes as I quickly lowered it down from around me, leaving me open and free to try Edward again. And as far as I could tell, she hadn't noticed.

_Edward! Look at me! _I said again.

He took his hands off his head, picking it up a little, acting as if he had thought he'd heard me.

_Edward, please. It's Renata! She distracted my shield. I couldn't cover Zafrina, that's why the guard couldn't be blinded. That's why they could take us. Edward!_

He looked around hesitantly at the ground and I wondered if he thought his imagination was playing tricks on him.

_It's me, Edward! It's me! _I shouted louder, trying to get his full attention. _Did you hear what I said? _Even in my head my voice was frantic.

Edward made eye contact with me, still down on his knees, but looking at me now. He nodded his head once, aware he really had heard me, and accepting what I was saying.

Had Aro not thought upon Renata's advanced talent, or had she distracted Edwards mind to divert him from hearing her before all this?

Either way, he knew now.

"Felix has been so faithful." Aro motioned a hand back in his big vampire's direction. "That I thought…a _nice gift_ was in good order for him," he teased to Carlisle then looked back at me.

I paused from my conversation with Edward and looked awkwardly at Aro. A gift? What gift?

Edward stood up quickly catching my attention, turning his focus towards Felix, glowering at him. And I wasn't sure what Aro had precisely meant, until Felix reached down and grabbed my left wrist, pulling my hand up. He glared at the engagement and wedding ring on my finger, then back at Edward, smiling.

_No…!_

Before I could pull my hand away, reading his intentions, Felix had a hold of my rings, attempting to yank them off.

I hissed and tried to pull away, until I realized I was helping him as we both pulled my jewelry in opposite directions. So I kicked him in the shin. Hard. But it did no good. He didn't budge or fall on his face like I hoped he would.

Felix had always made comments and winks to me, but there was no way in hell I was going to let him have me for his own, or as a 'gift'. Edward would always be mine—if my rings were the last things of him I had to hold on to.

I bent my finger at the knuckle, trying to block his pull. But his yank was so hard; my hardy appendage couldn't hold itself down. The rings slid off with some resistance before Felix shoved them in his front pocket. He threw his arm around my shoulders arrogantly after, holding me close. A low growl echoed in my lungs.

"That doesn't undo their marriage, Aro," Carlisle reprimanded him furiously.

I elbowed Felix irately in the gut, doubling him over unexpectedly before he straightened back up. He heatedly put his arm around me again, making sure to hold my arms in as well this time. I tried to get in a good bite at him, but his lock on me was so tight I couldn't move, and he raised an eyebrow as he went back to smirking at Edward.

"Maybe not," Aro replied. "But look at how much fun they'll have together…" He laughed.

Edward's face was furious, hard, cold, maddening. His focus was on Felix—all his focus, all his anger. When I looked hard enough, I could see red building around the dark pupils of his sadistic eyes. Felix's size wouldn't matter if he should physically acquire the fortunate of event of going up against that look on Edward.

"Alec, Jane," Aro barked, drawing my attention away from Edward. "They're all yours," he commanded with the wave of his hand.

What? Had me coming to him not changed anything? And, did he really think I would just stand here and shield him, while he had Alec immobilized my family and friends in front of me, allowing Jane to take them down in pain? No, no way. There had to be something I could do? I had to change Alice's vision.

_Quick Bella...think of something._

I wished to myself there was some way to stop Renata from distracting me.

And that's when I remembered Ian. Ian and his werewolf story, and how Edward drove me nuts seeing everything before us.

I only had seconds before Jane would fire at our group, while Alec sent out his paralyzing, numbing, blinding haze. They would be finished swiftly by the rest of the guard if those two had their chance. I needed to block them. I needed to block her…

_Edward, listen! _I hollered in my mind, trying to draw his attention away from Felix, and failing. _I'm going to block Renata inside her mind, and then I'm going to block Alec…and Jane! Nod if you understand?_

Edward's eyes lit up for a fraction of a second and he nodded as inconspicuously as possible, while keeping his glare on the big bully next to me.

_When I yell 'go', you have to attack them, tell everyone. This may be our only chance. I'm going to take out Felix! _

And then I smiled—because evil had just lost its opportunity to prevail tonight.

My shield could move in so many ways now. I would continue to cover the guard while Renata kept an eye on that. I could also remove it from my mind to talk to Edward. And now, I would happily block Renata inside herself before she'd have a chance to see any of it coming.

Renata, Jane and Alec stood just behind me to my right, a straight three-way shot across. But I had to block Renata first; she was in the middle of them, and my main target. I couldn't let her distract me from Jane or Alec.

I stretched out the thin film, guiding it back around Jane so Renata wouldn't see and watched as it sunk into her skull, like a knife through softened butter.

I continued on down the line to Alec, watching the osmosis process happen once again. I had caught him just in time.

Jane was next. And again, I watched as slight as possible, not to give myself away, as the steel thin film melted into her mind, blocking her completely as well.

I controlled a deep sigh of relief. And it was hard not to laugh when my insides suddenly turned giddy, because none of them had a clue.

Aro's main weapons had been shut down and turned off. We were free to resume our original plan. And I was ready to take on Felix. He had made me so angry; I was surprised my internal fury hadn't burned him to smithereens already.

It was time to move…and move now.

_Edward! They're blocked! Go! _I shouted mentally, as loud as I could, removing my shield from the Volturi and covering myself.

Edward broke out into a quick dash.

"Zafrina! Blind them!" he yelled, heading my way, running past Siobhan and Charles. "Jane, Alec, they're blocked! Emmett, Jasper…everyone…take them down!" he continued to order.

His brother's paused for a split second, watching Edward. When they noticed Jane wasn't taking him down...they charged.

I immediately turned, freed my arms, and grabbed Felix by the neck, pulling him stunned to the ground.

When I looked up to see Renata, Jane and Alec, in complete surprise of their inoperable gifts, Felix shoved me in my stomach, flinging me off of him towards Jane, pounding me heavily into the earth.

I stood up to fight him, but his expression abruptly turned blank. Felix couldn't see me anymore. He held his hands out in front of him, searching frantically.

Wanting to laugh at the resembling Frankenstein impression, I crouched instead, moving quietly towards him, ready to pounce—but Edward beat me to my anticipated rip and tear destination. Felix was shoved face first into the ground and dismantled within seconds, his parts sent flying in all different directions. Edward retrieved my rings first thing and smiled blissfully my way as he placed them in his front pocket for safe keeping.

"Bella!" he said, returning to fight mode. "Keep them blocked, we'll take care of the rest."

"Will do!" I replied cheerily.

I shielded my family and friends one by one as they crossed over so they wouldn't be affected by Zafrina's pictures while mixed in with the guard.

I dodged the aimlessly roaming Volturi guard closest to me, making sure to stay out of their way, while keeping an eye on my three weapons.

Carlisle, Stefan and Vladimir kept their eyes on Aro and Caius, who stood frozenly silent, listening to all that was going on. I wondered what Zafrina was showing them, hoping it was beyond terrorizing.

Jasper, Charles and Eleazar took out four guards that stood to my left, before they had a chance to know what hit them. They were getting ready to take on the fifth and sixth guard, when one, who almost got too close to Eleazar, suddenly burst into flames right before us.

I jumped, my eyes widening in disbelief. "What was that?"

After a few loud, muffled shrieks, the guard buckled and dropped to the ground, creating a dark purple could of burning smoke.

Then Jasper and I jumped a second time, as what looked like a lightning bolt, flew across the front of us, hitting the sixth guard, bursting him into flames as well.

The vampire took a few frantic, burning steps backwards, waving his arms before dropping lifeless next to a line of brush that rested just beside him. The brush caught sparks and erupted in flames instantaneously. And before I could count to ten, the whole long row of neighboring brushes were all on fire.

Esme, Maggie, Tia and Makenna were running around, picking up all thrown guards' body parts that were scattered about and throwing them into the burning brushes. Leah, Carmen, Marek and Tanya guarded them as they, too, scrambled about, grabbing what they could. A large flume of purple smoke began rising high into the trees and above.

The sound of tearing limbs should be grueling to my ears, but _these_ limbs didn't bother me. All around, dismantling was happening, and Aro's group was dwindling quickly.

"Alec, Jane, Renata!" Aro shouted in any direction, hoping they would be close. "Where are you!" he growled. Caius echoed his sounds.

"I don't know, master, I can't see," Jane replied in hysterics, holding her hands out in front of her, fumbling around for him.

And that was the last thing the evil little girl said, before she too, ruptured into brilliant bright flames, falling to the ground in screeches.

_Ding-dong, _I sang in my head, _the wicked witch is dead!_

Aro crouched instinctively when he heard the sizzling noise behind him. "Jane!" he shouted in one last desperate attempt, and received no reply.

Aro glared out towards Carlisle, remembering the direction he'd last seen him. Ferocious snarls erupting from his chest.

Carlisle made no noise as he crouched in response, incase Aro decided to pounce.

I gazed into our group to see where that bolt had come from—when Kate held her right hand up at me, waving wiggling fingers and I saw what looked like an electricity bolt swirling through it.

Kate could throw her current? Had she been practicing? If so, Jane was all the motivation she needed. "She needs a taste of her own medicine," Kate had said once. And Jane had gotten it.

I gave her a thumbs' up.

Garrett and Rosalie made their way around me to take out Heidi and Chelsea, throwing their body parts out in front of them for Esme and the others to come by and pick up.

"He's all yours," Carlisle said to Stefan and Vladimir, with a motion of his hand toward Aro, when he stood up from his crouch, mimicking the viral leader's tone from before, and backed out of their way.

They moved in quickly, anxiously, smiling to each other.

"This, is for the rightful, royal coven you unsympathetically destroyed so many years ago, Aro," Stefan hissed before both vampires huddled around him.

"The eyes first," Vladimir sneered with eager vengeance.

Remembering what the Romanians said about wanting to gouge out Aro's eyes last year, I turned away.

Aro's screams echoed in my ears, along with the suction sounds and quick pops that followed. They had literally taken out his eyes. I would never forget that sound, or any horrifying sound from tonight. Never, never, never...

"Curse you!" Aro bellowed in hateful agony.

"No, curse you, Aro," Stefan retaliated in equal hatred, followed by, "and may you rot in hell where you deserve."

Ripping and slashing sounds made their way into my ears next as they took him down hastily, without him being able to utter another word.

_Check mate, Aro. You lose. _I couldn't help but slightly smile. He had been wounded, cursed, and was now in pieces, allowing me to breathe easier, while I continued to keep my block on Renata and Alec.

I shouldn't be, but I was a little regretful for Aro, that his evil, tormented afterlife destination would not be a good one, damned, or not. Because in reality of life here one earth, he'd made his choices and saw no need to change them.

Everyone reaps what they sow…in one way or another.

When I looked to my right, I noticed Emmett, Peter and Marek had taken out seven of the guard on their side, leaving more parts for Esme.

Zafrina and Benjamin held their positions while she continued to blind those that were left, and he focused on keeping the fire contained.

Liam and Charlotte moved up to guard them from the few guards still wandering, while Quil and Seth continued to patrol the back, just in case.

Edward made his way to the other side behind Caius, to Demetri.

"Demetri," he teased next to the vampire's ear, wanting him to spin and lunge.

Demetri growled in response, spun, and Edward shifted.

They reminded me of a game of Blind Man's Bluff every time Edward would say something and Demetri would move in that direction, while Edward would shoot out in another.

After finally getting bored, Edward decided to do him a favor and finish him off by removing his head clean from his neck, before running back to take out Afton and Corin.

In all the hustle, Santiago had made his way up front from the back, but Peter found him before he could do any damage, removing him from battle as well.

That left Alec, Renata and Caius.

And as soon as I counted three vampires, Rosalie came up behind Renata, tearing her to shreds, leaving the count to two.

I decided to remove the block from Alec—only after I removed his head from his body, as well, leaving pieces littered on the ground.

Rosalie patted me on the back when she passed by, applauding my second evil vampire kill tonight.

The Volturi were the only ones who could blamed for their fate this night. I would hold no regret for what needed to be done.

Everyone else was running around now, making sure all parts were picked up.

I caught a glimpse of Jacob occasionally through the thick moving purple haze that blew this way and that in the breeze as he was making his way to me.

But, what neither one of us noticed in the mayhem, was Caius fumbling his way through the drifting smoke, heading my way unknowingly as well. He had been hidden for a moment, lost in the smoke, and was still alive.

Jacob stopped when he saw him and let out a fierce growl that caused Caius to turn in a panic and defense towards the sound.

They crouched angrily towards each other. One of them blind.

Caius let out a loud hiss, showing his venom-filled razored teeth, and Jacob snarled back; not seeming to realize his growls were keeping Caius in full awareness of where he was.

Before I had the chance to take one step to redirect Caius, he leaped towards Jacob. But prior to reaching his target, one of the wolves jumped between, taking Caius to the ground by the neck, followed shortly by a loud, screeching yelp.

The smoke moved in waves among the various directions of air, making it difficult to see. Was Jacob all right?

Once upon the scene, I watched in amazement as Jacob lifted Caius up by the stomach in his large jaws, and forcefully flung him towards the still burning fire, biting his body in half at the same time. Two separate pieces soaring through the night.

Caius's top half landed in the flames, his blood-curdling screams tapering off as Jasper dashed over, picked up the lower portion, and heaved it into the inferno with the upper, leaving their vampire count…to none.

The Volturi, were gone.

Truly, truly gone. I wanted to rejoice…

But the horrible yelping continued. And it was at that precise moment, I realized it was not Jake who had been hurt.

Lying on the ground, Embry was trembling, whining and snorting in loud huffs, in terrible agony.

_Oh no! _I thought. _He didn't!_

I bent down and began to comb Embry's body furiously; looking for the marking I hoped was not there.

Jacob rushed to my side.

"I think he's been bit!" I said in a panic, still searching through fur.

Jacob sniffed, looking for the venom scent, and I gasped when he pawed just under the right side of Embry's neck.

He had found it.

I separated Embry's fur enough to make out the crescent-shaped mark that was burning at him.

Caius's bite. A venomous bite.

"Get, Carlisle!" I shouted to Jacob, pointing to where he was.

There wasn't much time, if any time at all. Vampire venom was extremely lethal to the wolves. In fact, I didn't know if there was anything we could do to save him at this point?

"Hold on, Embry," I continued to panic as I held on to his front leg and placed my hand on his head so he wouldn't try to get up anymore. He needed to be calm as possible.

His convulsions grew stronger as he continued to whine intensely between slower, heavy huffs. The venom was making its way rapidly through his body, looking for his heart.

I knew exactly how he was feeling. I could distantly remember when James had bit my wrist that one night, and the burning that—

_James! Wait!_

I pulled myself back for a moment in thought, could it work on a wolf like a human? It did with Edward on me. We were two different species then also, with only one…capable of saving the other.

For Embry, I was willing to give it a shot.

Quickly, I bent down and moved the fur out of the way again, placing my teeth over the exact bite marks that Caius left, and began sucking. Not even thinking twice.

Embry's blood was semi-sweet with a mixture of venom and animal musk wrapped in. Not a taste I was used to, or enjoyed by any means. I stopped breathing to keep the scent from tormenting my nostrils.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Edward hollered as he gripped my shoulder and knelt down beside me.

"Embry's been bit," Carlisle answered for me when he and Jacob made their way back.

"Do you think it'll work?" Edward asked.

"I can only hope so," Carlisle said evenly as he knelt down beside us. "We haven't had to deal with it on a wolf before."

I closed my eyes to keep from their stares as I continued, still able to taste the venom in his blood. It had spread a long ways through him already. And my fear was that I would drain him completely before I could get it all out. I wished Edward or Carlisle was doing this instead of me.

"It's helping, Bella," Edward encouraged. "His pain, it's easing."

Because he was dying from me now?

I continued sucking, swallowing, when a moment later—and simultaneously—I gathered the last drop of venom…and Embry quit breathing.

His chest not moving up and down, no air coming in and out of his mouth, Edward put his fingers to Embry's neck—and shook his head. The wolf's thoughts were gone.

I leaned back quickly, throwing my hands to my mouth in alarm. "Did I kill him?"

Edward continued to search for signs of minuscule life while Carlisle put his ear to Embry's enormous sized torso.

"No, Bella," Carlisle said with distant relief as he lifted his head, "you didn't kill him. He's lost a lot of blood, though; his heart is very faintly struggling." He instantly rolled Embry onto his back and Edward began doing compressions to his chest.

Embry didn't change back to human form like Jacob did when he got knocked out, and I wondered if the deadly venom had prevented that.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper to Edward.

"I'm helping his heart out," he explained. "This will keep moving through his body what blood he has left."

"Oh…" I replied, scared, but hopeful.

Carlisle grabbed my arm gently. "You did well, Bella," he reassured me, nodded, and then broke out in a comforting smile. "It's possible you may have even saved his life tonight."

Possible? I wanted more than the word possible. I wanted to hear 'definitely'. But I nodded back in understanding…because I'd take possible over any negative word in its place.

Leah, Quil and Seth made their way over, lying down beside Embry, watching, as Jacob paced anxiously behind them.

"Leah," Carlisle called as he tossed their common backpack to her. "Can you phase back and breathe into Embry's muzzle for me, keeping air flowing through him? I don't want to take any chances of any more venom getting into his system if I do it."

Leah nodded as she grabbed up the backpack quickly with her teeth and ran into the forest to change.

"Will that help?" I asked.

"We're going to try everything we can, Bella," Carlisle answered. "A human's blood usually takes a few hours to replace after a blood donation, and Embry's lost a lot more than that. But the wolves are quick healers. We should know in few hours if he can make up enough to survive the loss."

I placed my hand over my stomach. All the blood he needed was in me, tainted, with deadly venom. I couldn't give it back even if there was a way.

"A few hours?" I questioned his timing.

"Yes, I'm guessing around that much."

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. It was ten minutes after eleven.

"Carlisle..." I looked at him worried. "We don't have a few hours."

He looked at my phone as I directed the current time on it at him.

"No, we don't…" he trailed off, looking around at everyone who stood motionless, concerned for Embry and waiting for word on what to do next.

Leah was back then, throwing the backpack on the ground, bending down and breathing into Embry's muzzle with every rhythmic cue from Carlisle.

Edward continued pushing on Embry's chest. "Carlisle, what do you want to do? We have to keep moving." He knew we were pressed for time. We _all_ knew we were pressed for time.

"Here. Let me," Carlisle replied as he took Edward's place at Embry's chest. "Take with you all who want to go and should go. Get to Volterra," he commanded. "I'll stay here with a few to guard over us and keep working on Embry."

Edward stared at him.

"Go!" Carlisle snapped.

"Right," Edward said as he jumped up swiftly, glancing around. "Who's going to Volterra? We should only be going up against three that we know of, if we get there in time," he stated.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Peter, Charlotte, Zafrina, Marek, Adriana and I all went to stand beside him; while everyone else said they'd stay behind with Carlisle and keep guard. If there were more tree vampires roaming, they'd need to be taken care of.

The wolves kept their places beside Embry, glancing up at Edward.

"No. Stay," he told them with a comforting nod.

I assumed they'd asked if they should go. But Edward knew it was better for them all mentally and physically to keep back with Embry. They'd want to be here if he should make it.

"Be careful, Bella," Leah uttered softly, "and…thank you," she finished, slightly curling up one side of her mouth up as if she wanted to smile.

"Keep breathing, Leah," I replied, trying not to get chocked up that she actually spoke to me. I had the feeling our relationship would be different after today. It would definitely be better, maybe, friends even?

"Hold on!" Benjamin yelled, putting a hand up for us to wait. "Give me just one minute."

He directed his gaze to the fire that was contained and still burning, as purple smoke was beginning to lessen. The granite body parts were almost done disincarnating and he wanted to go.

Benjamin stuck his hand out in front of him then focused his stare on the ground before the fire. I held on to Edward's arm as the ground beneath our feet began to rumble and shake. Thundering sounds of earth began to break and small rocks falling in open earth echoed in the space underneath the fire.

As quickly as the fire had shown up, it had disappeared into the ground with the leftover carnage, swallowed up by the earth.

"Watch your eyes," Benjamin yelled.

Some of the group turned away while Edward and I held each other, watching, squinting as the fire erupted into enormous, bright-white flames from out of the ground. They rose up nearly twenty feet in the air, blazing away, until all traces of purple smoke…were gone.

Benjamin took the fire down and extinguished it in light puffing sound, signaling it was out.

My eyes adjusted quickly as the nights darkness drifted back in, blanketed only by the moon's light, taking over the clearing and the mountain once more.

The earth rumbled and shook again as the gap sealed itself up like new. Well, almost new. The few bits of remaining charred grass would have to refresh itself in time, while no one but us, would ever know what happened here tonight.

I looked up into Edward's eyes and smiled. They were all buried, sealed in an earthly tomb...forever to remain.

He breathed a sigh of relief before wrapping himself around me, holding me as tight as possible. "I never want to go through feeling like that again," he whispered.

"Never," I replied as I gripped him back just as tight, burying my face in his chest.

Edward removed an arm from me after a moment and reached into his front pocket. I turned out slightly from him while bringing my left hand up to meet his. He took a slight hold of my wrist and slid my engagement and wedding ring back on their proper finger.

"Back where they belong." He smiled.

I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him with so much happiness; I thought my insides were going to leap out of me.

Edward's response…was the same.

A light breeze began to blow in wisps around us while Benjamin set out to drive away the remains of smoke that hovered above the clearing. We watched as it scattered, lightened, and disappeared up into the mountains above. "Alright." He smacked his hands back and forth together. "I'm all done here."

I checked my phone. We had forty-five minutes till the first bell toll in Volterra.

"Time to go?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Time to go…"


	22. Chapter 21 Mission

21. Mission

I gave Jacob a hug goodbye, wrapping my small arms around his large, furry neck and squeezing tight, assuring him we'd be back as soon as possible. And if they had to leave the clearing, due to townsfolk showing in suspicion of a _purple _fire they'd thought they'd seen, then we'd meet them back at the first clearing in Vienna.

Having one-sided, vampire-to-wolf conversations with Jacob was easy. Everything he had to say, and did say—especially Jake—fell in his eyes and across his expressions. He was worried, that much was obvious. We all were. But he nodded in understanding and then huffed his somber feelings loudly, blowing the left side of my hair off my shoulder. Marcus and the wives were still alive. And doing who-knew-what to Alice, Charlie and Ahren as we stood here. Three vampires—if not more—was still a huge, deadly threat. And if Alice "saw" what just happened, would she tell Marcus, or keep that terror, nicely to herself?

Either way, dark trouble still hung ahead.

"Don't worry, Jake..." I scrubbed my fingers along the top of his head, then down the side of his neck. "We'll be back before you know it," I attempted to say comfortingly, wishing I believed it fully myself.

Jacob turned his head to narrow irate eyes directly at mine as he picked up on the rhythmic breaks, which I couldn't hide, in my unconvincing words and huffed loudly again, blowing all my hair back. I ignored his right to be angry with me.

"Remember what I told you earlier." I hugged him again.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, clearly questioning which of my many, earlier commands I was referring to.

"Take care of her," I reminded him, "if something should happen, okay?"

His eyes softened and his head fell low. Then, without any reason I could find, Jake lifted it and nudged me hard in my stomach, pushing me away.

"What was that for?" I glared at him, my hands planted firmly on my hips.

"He's tired of you telling him goodbye," Edward jumped in Jake's behalf. "He says, 'Get Charlie and Alice, then hurry up and get your butt back here'," he mimicked Jacob's attitude perfectly.

Jacob raised one shaggy eyebrow, waiting for a reply from me.

"You don't think that's the plan?" I snapped, causing him to lower is haughty brow back to normal. "I just need to know Jake, before I can even think about leaving her again, that she'll be taken care of. Humor me, if that's what it takes."

Jacob threw his head up in the air, rolled his eyes and glanced back at Edward.

"He says, 'Fine, consider yourself humored'," Edward mockingly repeated Jacob…and his mind-set.

"Thank you," I said without smiling, knowing we still had more to accomplish, and that I'd at least won that small battle. I patted the top of Jacob's head like a 'good boy' and gave him a light kiss on the muzzle. "Now remember—" I pointed.

He nudged me away softer this time before he turned and made his way back over to Embry, leaving me hanging with a mouthful of my own words, and no one to command them at.

I got the hint.

We hugged Esme goodbye as we gathered one last time, while being wished good luck from those who were staying behind, before taking off for Volterra.

"Edward," Carlisle called.

I watched and waited as patiently as possible while those two had their own silent, mind-to-mind conversation—Edward bobbing his head every once in a while as Carlisle 'spoke'.

It had only lasted about a minute before Edward turned to those of us who were going and asked, "Ready?" not making any eye contact with me. I assumed it was because I always asked him about his quiet conversations, and he apparently didn't want to say anything just yet. So I would wait until a more appropriate time. I had to know what Carlisle said…or warned.

The terrain at the base of the mountain spread out into wide open grassy plains and fields once we made our way around the city of Pistoia. We ran up and down large rolling hills, taking in the aroma of wild vines and fruits as we passed by several acres of various vineyards; each with its own house and guest house attached.

Hanging bitterly in the air, as we grew closer to Volterra, varied farming smells and several types of flourishing field scents surrounded us. Newly turned soil, stagnant and used gasoline, vegetables, fruits and fresh assortments of wild flowers ripped through my nose and into my lungs. Pined-up farm animals ran and hid in instinct into their barns and coups with squeals and panicked clucks when we flew by too close on occasion.

When the city lights finally came into view from the top of a hill we were on, Edward stopped us.

"Let me know when you pick up on anything Adriana," he spoke. "I'll keep traveling in until you tell me to stop and we have a count." She nodded, and Edward continued his quest towards the cities main fortress.

I paused after a few more hills, when I saw it for the first time...again. The large, medieval castle, that sat up high on a hill. The muscles in my body instantly tightened and I couldn't run anymore. I stood frozen, staring.

Even though Aro wasn't around anymore, the castle still held that old familiar eeriness about it. I knew what terrifying things happened there. And I believe it knew I was coming tonight. Even more, I felt it knew I was here—and that I was afraid.

My human memories taunted me as I replayed my last visit to Volterra, when I'd stood in the presence of the intimidating Volturi. The dark, cold, claustrophobic tunnels underground, the winding rooms we made our way in and out of, the main throne-room I watched innocent people file into and listened in horror as their lives ended in violent screams. Everything I felt then was coming back to me, flooding my mind. I couldn't do this.

Edward ran back by my side. "Bella, what's wrong?" he anxiously asked.

I was unable to speak. My eyes staring wide out in front of me, my breath halted.

"Is she ok?" I faintly heard Jasper ask.

"I don't think so…" Edward replied as he followed my stare in the direction of the fortress.

"Bella?" He tried to get my attention again. "Bella, we have to keep going."

I subconsciously saw out of the corner of my eye, Edward pull his phone out, look at it, then come stand in front of me, facing me. He was between me and the nightmare, blocking it from view.

"Do you need to go back to, Carlisle?" He put his hands on my shoulders and locked eyes with mine.

He'd distracted me from my trance just enough to allow me to hear his question and think a little more clearly. Go back to Carlisle, or face the fear in front of me? Go back to Carlisle...

I stared at him, still frozen, quiet.

"Bella, I have to know," he asked again, concerned and a little frustrated. "We have a mission and a time limit. Alice, Charlie, Ahren…they're counting on us. We don't have time to wait, love. We don't have time for this," his voice was hardened yet sympathetic.

Alice…Charlie…Ahren.

The exact three names I needed to hear.

My eyes narrowed when my mind pushed out the memories I was fixed on, redirecting them to my loved ones and my sudden anger at their continued captivity.

I tilted my head and glared around Edward towards the castle as its hold on me twisted into unexpected bouts of sorrow. I realized the castle had also been a prisoner to Aro, and oddly, I was overcome with the need to free it, as well. To free the shadows of the fortress from the life-stealing nightmares that once haunted them. To free old, tired walls back to the people of Volterra. To free innocent the tourists from vampires that sought and tricked them for the last fifteen hundred years, and to free my family.

Power and anger filled my muscles as I clenched my jaw and fists. Three more, I told myself, that's all we needed to get past…just three more.

I focused back on Edward's eyes and shook my head slightly. "No, I'm going with you…" I insisted softly, nodding once.

"That's my girl." He grinned, moving out of my way and taking my hand.

My fear, then sorrow, then anger, turned to respect in an instant when I took one more look at the fortress. And to my gratifying relief, it didn't seem as frightening anymore. In fact, it looked beautiful. Worn, but cultured. I sighed with reprieve when I realized it was only the _Volturi_ I had feared, not the ancient structure that stood majestically before me, decorated in light, hand-built stone. It was calling for us. Calling for us to undo its chains of captivity and end the last bit of horror that plagued it.

"Edward!" Adriana, who'd kept running, called from a few rolling hills ahead. "There are five!" she yelled back our way.

"Come on, Bella." He pulled at my hand, hauling me off to where Adriana and Marek were.

I smiled when my feet went willingly.

"Alright, if there are five…and two of them are ours, then that leaves Marcus and the wives," Edward said to everyone.

"I thought Charlie was human?" Tanya jumped in, questioning our mythical numbers compared to Marcus's.

Crap! She was right. If we were there to get Alice and Charlie, then the number Adriana picked up on…should have been four. How would we explain the extra one on our side? We wanted to keep the werewolves secret. We were warned against any other option.

Marek, Adriana, and everyone else in my family who knew about Ahren, looked to Edward. How would he explain this one?

"Yes, Charlie is human, Tanya, but Marek has a friend that is also being held somewhere around there. While we get Alice and Charlie, Marek and Peter will be on another mission," Edward casually explained as if things were perfectly calculated and all planned out with no worries.

Tanya looked at our faces, hesitantly at first, studying them to see if anything appeared out of the ordinary. We'd made no mention of anyone else being 'held' before now. And I'm sure she was curious, a tad suspicious even, after her eyes landing on mine had my own shooting off in another direction. But I brought them back and held them.

"Alright…" she replied as she relaxed her stare and nodded.

_Thank goodness…_

Edward never ceases to amaze me with the simple truths he comes up with. I don't know why I bother to worrying sometimes. He'd given her just enough information to satisfy her. Plus the Denali's are good friends. I assumed that's why it was easy for Tanya to accept Edward's reasoning to a second creature. She wouldn't have any motivation what-so-ever assume they were rescuing a werewolf, considering Marek and Adriana were vampires. And since everything was fine, I left me and nearly traitorous eyes alone with that.

We were about a mile away from the fortress when Edward announced we had fifteen minutes left before the first bell toll. Ducking between local shops, business' and markets…we'd found ourselves stalled a few times for several minutes, plastered up against block walls in dark, heavy shadows from groups of people walking the late-night streets.

Slowly…

They'd pressed us for time.

"What did Carlisle say to you, back in the clearing?" I whispered to Edward, taking the opportunity to ask as we turned to make our way along a tall, dark building.

He sighed as he pulled me silently by my hand.

"Edward?" I asked firmer.

I heard him surrender a frustrated breath. "He was warning me to be careful of Marcus," he answered curtly.

Be careful of Marcus? Because he can read relationships?

"What was Carlisle's warning?" I prodded when he didn't continue, knowing there was definitely more to their conversation than that.

Edward sighed louder. And growled rudely under his breath. Which I tended to compose in him sometimes.

"Marcus is expecting Aro to return," he continued before stopping to look, then bent around another shadowy pass with me in tow.

"Aaaand?" I pressed, becoming frustrated as if having to pull stubborn teeth from him.

"_And_…even though Marcus is the calmest of the three, he will not handle our arrival well. His demeanor becomes quite aggressive when he feels backed into a corner, which is exactly what we are about to do to him."

"Oh," was the best response I could come up with as anxiety ran throughout my bones while we continued ducking and making our way in.

Marcus _was_ the calmest of the three, that was true, but he was still a Volturi. And apparently _that_ didn't make our odds with him any better than if we were going to meet up with Aro or Caius themselves. I should have known dealing with Marcus and the wives was not going to be as simple as I once thought.

We froze at the base of the castle's hill when we heard it, the first bell toll on the plaza's grand clock. It was too low for human ears this far out, but we knew we would hear it just fine.

That left us one measly minute to find Marcus and stop him from doing anything he would regret.

"Edward, do you have a reading on where they are?" Jasper asked with sudden eagerness. Alice was one hill climb away and he was ready.

"Yes," he replied. "They're in the grand entrance room…" then something paused him. He looked down, but not at the ground, he was listening.

_**Toll number two.**_

"Jasper," he looked up and pursed his lips—because something had made Edward suddenly very angry. "Stick behind me please when we get there, and try to remain calm." Edward gritted his teeth.

Jasper's eyes widened, then grew hardened at Edwards words and furious expression. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because you're not going to like what you see," Edward warned with a whisper out the side of his mouth.

"Did he hurt her?" Jasper barked, ready to run and fight.

Edward put an arm out and held him back.

"No. But we have to be careful with Marcus. If we provoke him…he will."

_**Toll number three.**_

Blackness smolder in Jasper's eyes towards the castle. Edward knew what was coming, and needed Jasper to trust him.

Edward surprised me when suddenly gripped my waist and held me close to him as we began our swift climb. "Bella," he put his mouth up to my ear and spoke very softly, "Marcus has Charlie and Alice with him, and, like I told Jasper, you're not going to like what you see. None of us are. But I need you to let me do the talking, stay behind me, and please, make no sudden movements, alright?"

_**Toll number four.**_

"What did you hear?" I asked nervously.

"I need you to trust me…" was all he said as he continued to grip me tightly. Very tightly.

The last time he'd held me this way, was when a werewolf walked through Marek's door—and I wanted to kill it. Edward's warning and tight hold had me feeling more and more uncomfortable with each step. I fought back, as best I could, the grave images that wanted to cloud my mind with what I thought I was going to see. I reminded myself, that right now, I had to focus on the fact my father and sister were still alive and needed us.

_**Toll number five. **_

"I trust you, Edward." I swallowed nervously. It was me I was worried about.

"Thank you." He kissed the top of my head before stopping. "Marek, Adriana, Peter, Charlotte," he called. "Ahren is downstairs. There's a small entrance on the left side of the castle, at ground level." He pointed. "Take the first set of stairs down that you come to. You shouldn't meet with any resistance, he's alone."

"Thank you, Edward." Marek nodded, an anxious gleam in his eyes. "Are you sure you want us to go now? We can stay and help first?"

_**Toll number six. **_

"We'll be fine," Edward said convincingly. "Get Ahren, and meet us back in the clearing, or Vienna." He then grabbed Marek's arm and pulled him close. "And if you need to go straight home…you 'know' we'll understand. We'll meet you there when we come for our stuff."

"Yes, of course, Edward." He nodded quickly before taking off towards the back side of the castle with Peter, Charlotte and Adriana following him. No need for the others to smell foreign werewolf all over those four and start asking questions.

Or wanting to destroy Ahren…

_**Toll number seven.**_

We each weaved between the masses of gigantic, huddled trees as we neared the top of the castle's hill, leaving us as inconspicuous as possible as we jumped to the top of the wall, and down the other side.

_**Toll number eight.**_

We then followed the stone walkway around the outside of the turret towards a large stone archway. It was well over a year ago I had been on the other side of this wall. And my mind drifted, as if I was able to somewhat peer inside of it.

I gazed past the stones my hand ran along, remembering the placement of the three wooden throne chairs along the inside curve, and the drain that sat mysteriously in the middle of the room. An easy exit for a vampire, I'd assumed. I also remembered three dark cloaks surrounded by lighter ones, and others, in casual dress, waiting for Heidi's return, before…

_**Toll number nine.**_

Edward paused one last time distracting my memory, which was good. I'd had enough of that vision of history.

We eyed the large archway that would lead us to the courtyard, and then to the double doors of the grand entrance room.

"Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Zafrina, Benjamin," Edward called. "I think it would be best if you stayed here…incase anything or 'anyone' should try to escape," he said quickly.

"Kate, we'll need you to be ready." He nodded then glanced to her right hand with meaning.

She nodded back with a grin. "I will." She was already flexing her fingers.

"And Benjamin, here's this incase you should need it." Edward grabbed something from his pocket and held his hand out.

Benjamin took the item, looked down and grinned. A silver butane lighter sat in the middle of his hand.

_**Toll number ten.**_

Benjamin clamped it tight and nodded to Edward as well.

Edward sighed towards the building we were going to be heading. "Alright, let's go."

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and I, made our way into the courtyard and up to the large wooden doors. Edward took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then gave a light push on the doors. They didn't budge.

_**Toll number eleven.**_

We had one-twelfth of a minute left.

"Emmett! Hurry!" Edward yelled, backing away from the doors.

It took Emmett one thunderous shove before both doors flew open, flinging the wood slat that sat horizontal behind the doors, across the entryway in tons of shattered pieces.

I gasped loudly when I saw them...

Fury suddenly overwhelmed me like a tornado picking up speed, wanting to destroy everything that lie in its immediate path. My eyes narrowed and felt as cold as the winter's darkest night. Jasper erupted in a fierce growl as the two of us were ready to kill.

"Emmett! Grab Rosalie," Edward yelled as he grabbed my arm and swiftly pulled Jasper and I behind him to keep us from running to what we saw.

_**Toll number twelve.**_


	23. Chapter 22 Fate

_*** I edited a few things in this chapter that where bothering me, so I could sleep tonight. This is just a re-post, I apologize. ***_

**22. Fate**

Charlie sat in a large wooden chair, his wrists bound, lying in his lap, several tight circles of rope wrapping his torso, and ankles shackled by thick, cutting binds. The immediate sight made me want to scream the walls down in vengeance. Deep, purple indents pattern his flesh at his wrists, showing the blood trapped by the squeezing, his circulation slowed. His right hand was bandaged in a white cloth, making it clear he had a large wound underneath were blood left its mark—some parts dried, and some still seeping. His face appeared dark and shadowed on one side, and I couldn't tell if he was hurt, or if it was the low lighting of the room that shadowed him. And if he was hurt, what had they done to him?

A vicious snarl hovered in my throat as I held back an intense need to rip off a few Volturi heads. I'd made a promise though…that was hanging by a slight thread.

My father eyed us the second we ran in. His expression showing relief at our arrival, yet terror, as Sulpicia stood behind, gripping his shoulder, a large knife held against his neck.

I let lose my snarl—it was unavoidable—bearing my teeth at her.

Charlie leaned as far away as the ropes would allow from the knife, and the suffering object that sat closely facing him. Alice.

He didn't speak a word. I wasn't sure if he was ordered not to, or if fear had taken him over so much he couldn't find any. But his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He was beyond scared.

"Dad!" I yelled, partly in excitement to see him alive, and also in worry and fury at his current condition. I wanted to run to him, but Edward still had a hold of me. It took all I had to fight against the rage, resentment and the frustration of seeing him sitting before me, not being able to help…not yet.

"Bella…" he chocked in sounds of fear, apprehension and exhaustion. My heart ached and I didn't know how long I could just stand here and wait for something to happen.

I took a step, but stopped when Sulpicia grabbed his hair and yanked his head more to the side, moving the knife in closer to his neck. A warning for me not to move.

"Bella…stop!" Edward whispered as he tightened his grip on my arm.

I froze, forgetting for a split second my promise not to make any sudden movements once inside.

Alice sat in a large, wooden chair as well, only a foot from Charlie, Athenodora holding her heavily, chained wrists firmly behind her, shoving her head towards Charlie by the back of her hair. Further down, more thick chains bound her ankles to the legs of the chair she sat in. The pain in her face was not difficult to read, even if I were human. Her eyes, tightly closed, showed dark, weak circles that had formed themselves under each closed lid. She wasn't breathing either. She was trying to cut off every sense of body she had…hearing being the only one left she had no control over.

"Alice…" Jasper spoke softly, his voice ringing with sorrow. I could tell he was desperate to be next to her, to save her. But Edward had just as tight a grip on him as he did me—neither one of us going anywhere right now. And it was killing us.

"Jasper…" she whispered back, taking only a slight breath when she spoke, her face suddenly heightened with desire from the smell of Charlie. His sweet scent was tormenting her as she fought against its pull. How long had it been since her thirst had been quenched? She hadn't fed in the last two weeks that I knew.

Rosalie buried her face in the middle of Emmett's back, which was unusual. She was always the first one to bark out in a situation like this. But I could tell seeing Charlie and Alice held captive the way they were, was too hard for her to bear.

Emmett though, was ready to fight.

"Edward," I muttered quietly. "If Alice gets a hold of him…we can suck the venom out. We should go…" I suggested, ready to charge.

"No, Bella," he replied, looking back at me. "They've been starving her to use in this situation." He pursed his lips as my eyes widened. Jasper growled in fury. "Her thirst is too great. She'd have him drained before we took them down," Edward continued. "And if not, how much blood would we have to take from him afterwards, to get all the venom out? He won't reproduce like the wolves."

I nodded my understanding.

Edward glanced quickly at Charlie before returning his eyes to me. "And Sulpicia is holding that knife dangerously close. We don't want to provoke her into cutting or stabbing him. We need to try and talk Marcus out of this before we do anything rash."

I hadn't thought about any of those things. I would have had Charlie killed by now if I'd been running the show. I definitely didn't want him to go through the pain of our venom, I really didn't want to have to suck his blood, and I certainly didn't want him cut or stabbed.

"Alright," I settled down, thankful he was the one in charge.

And then Marcus spoke.

"Ahhh, Edward and family," he said disgustingly at us. "I must say, I am truly surprised to see you here. And just in time, too." He faked a sympathetic expression upon Alice growling, fighting her instinctive urge to drink, and Athenodora's restrictive hold.

"Marcus," Edward greeted him coldly.

He gazed rather calmly upon Edward, then made a statement everyone one our side of the room already knew the answer to. "I take it that since I'm looking upon your five faces and not Aro's…things did not go as well as Alice had foreseen."

"No Marcus, they did not," Edward replied soberly, straight-faced with a small amount of smugness in his tone. "Well, not for Aro, that is…" he snuck in a jab.

Marcus fumed as his eyes narrowed upon each one of us, irritated at Edward's last words.

Emmett laughed through his nose, trying to cover it up quickly with a cough, not helping. Edward glared at him.

"No Carlisle or Esme?" Marcus said in a way that made him seem pleased we were two family members short. My husband growled, echoed by Jasper, and I knew I was right.

"We are not without our own casualties," Edward gritted his teeth, allowing Marcus to make his own assumptions, keeping the details to a minimum. He didn't want Marcus to know just yet how outnumbered he truly was.

"Hmmm." Marcus noised as he began pacing a few steps up on the staircase, behind the wives, thinking. "What to do then?" he questioned to himself almost humorously as if he already knew the answer, but wanted to create a dramatic effect.

If so, it was working.

"I suggest letting Alice and Charlie go, Marcus," Edward said in a condescending manner.

"Let them go?" Marcus played along. "But of course, now why didn't I think of that?" He laughed viciously. "So you can destroy us then, right?" Marcus paused and shook his head, scowling. "No, Edward. I don't believe that is an option here tonight."

"Where is, Caius?" Athenodora asked callously, nervously, her eyes full of wondering.

None of us said anything. How would we tell her serenely that her husband lie dead up in the mountains, burned and buried?

Complete silence filled the room as she gazed up on us, anxiously waiting for word.

"I'm sorry…" Edward answered somewhat apologetic, not wanting to anger her, meeting her eyes, and not saying anymore.

She realized what that meant when she closed her eyes and hung her head. "Oh…Caius…" she sounded like she wanted to cry.

A part of me felt pity for her, because I had almost lost my husband tonight, too. And regardless of how evil _her_ husband was…it still pained her.

Sulpicia's reaction…was not the same.

I jerked my head in her direction when she let out a heated, snarling scream—her expression full of fire, her eyes dark as coals and her body shivering in anger. She knew if Caius was gone, then the chances were, so was Aro. And she was the one who held the knife.

"No!" Edward yelled, letting go of only me, holding a hand out in her direction, then grabbed me again.

She didn't listen, or pause.

Instead, she dipped the small point at the top of the knife into Charlie's neck and moved the blade down his skin, slicing deep and nearly to the collar of his shirt.

Charlie cried in pain as the metal tore his human flesh, trying to be strong, and struggling. His face tightened as he took heavy breaths to get through the agony she'd inflicted on him.

Thick, red blood oozed immediately.

We crouched out of instinct, ready to attack her, with growling festering in our lungs.

Sulpicia pulled back lips back and placed her razored teeth close to Charlie's dripping blood, daring us to rush her. We didn't. We wouldn't force her to bite him. We had to wait. Edward could hear her true intentions, her thoughts, her feelings…and her next move.

I shook inside; it was hard to stay put.

"What do you want, Marcus?" Edward growled. "Name it!"

Marcus stopped pacing and turned to stare at Edward, a sneering smile widening across his face. "Edward, please…" He paused. "You do make things fun don't you?" He found it somewhat comical Edward would ask a question he already knew the answer to. "You already know what I want…" he trailed off, staring, the smile leaving his face.

"Yes, Marcus, I do." He nodded.

I watched in horror as Alice took an accidental breath when Athenodora unexpectedly pushed her head closer to Charlie and she jolted almost uncontrollably in her chair. Alice kept her eyes tightly closed. The fresh blood from Charlie was running down his neck, catching on his collar bone, and forming a single trail down the inside front of his uniform shirt. She was burning with thirst.

"Jasper…" she cried out. "I can't..." She then screamed, "It hurts! It hurts!" And the more she sobbed, the more she breathed. Her head thrashing back and forth in Athenodora's clutches. She gritted her teeth together between agonizing cries and growls, trying to control herself and the pain.

Edward jumped in Jasper's path, yanking me with him, after Jasper pulled his arm from Edward's grip to help her.

"Emmett, stay!" Edward yelled at the same time Jasper tried to break through then go around him.

Emmett had taken a step forward, then backed up at Edward's command. I gripped my throat in sympathy for Alice. I could smell Charlie's blood easily from here.

Rosalie held Emmett's arms tightly behind his back, keeping him close to her while I grabbed Jasper's arm to help.

Marcus laughed.

"You can have your freedom, Marcus, I don't care," Edward roared. "But I ask for theirs in return…or no deal!"

What? He was going to let Marcus and the wives go? Well, if it was the price to pay for Alice and Charlie leaving without any more harm tonight, then I was on board, too. It turned my stomach to see them both suffering while we stood here under Marcus's playful control.

"Well, let's see then…" Marcus glared, testing Edward's words. "Sulpicia, give me the knife," he instructed as he stuck his hand out.

She turned and looked at him warily.

"Come now." He waved his fingers for it. "Edward says you're free to go. And I suggest you go while the offer stands." He eyed her.

She contemplated his words for a moment, then slowly handed the knife over to Marcus, while remaining cautious, glaring at us.

"Emmett, Rosalie, back up, give her room to get by," Edward demanded, waving his hand for them to scoot back. He backed me and Jasper up on our side with him while still holding us both tightly. "You're free to go, I give you my word." He nodded to her.

Sulpicia slowly made her way around the outside of Charlie, watching Marcus and Athenodora as she took the few remaining steps to meet up with the ground floor.

I tried to remain calm. I couldn't believe Edward was going to let her go. After what she did to Charlie, after what she inflicted in Alice. It wasn't fair.

She took a few more reluctant steps towards the door, knowing she'd have to pass between us first to get through them. I wanted to lunge at her. Take her down right here, right now. But I didn't.

Swiftly, she ran past us and out the double, wooden doors that stood wide open and partially shattered. I watched her towards run in the direction we'd come, forgetting for the moment, what we'd left behind in the darkness. And I smiled.

No sooner did she disappear from my view, pass through the stone arch, and I heard the sharp crack of lightening.

Kate.

Yes, Sulpicia was free to go, but Edward didn't promise she'd get far.

I turned quickly back to Marcus, curious if he'd heard what we had. But his expression showed no clue. He had no idea what Kate could do to identify the sound with her talent. No shadows or light flickered off the walls, either, for as soon Sulpicia went up in flames; I'm sure she was moved out of sight.

Edward turned back at Marcus. "Next?" He glared, keeping all emotions hidden from what he knew he was doing. He'd just watched what had happened through Kate and the others.

I growled at Athenodora, making sure to keep the charade going. I didn't want to seem relaxed, happy, or enthralled as one by one Edward would send them into the courtyard. I had to stay angry. I glanced at Alice. Her torture would be my motivation. And I definitely didn't like it.

Marcus held the knife back at Charlie's neck, tracing the veins, causing Charlie to flinch each time the steel blade lightly touched him.

"Athenodora," Marcus said as he continued to outline Charlie, not looking at her. "Would you care to go, as well?"

Her expression was confused, sad, and distraught. I wondered if she would know where to go, what to do, or where to run. I hoped it would be towards a welcoming archway.

"You'll be here alone," she hesitated, worried to Marcus. "I, I don't know…"

"It's go, or stay," he muttered, with no emotion in his tone, just like the old Marcus. And I noticed his demeanor from a minute ago had slightly changed. Then he took the knife away from Charlie's neck, as if he was suddenly confused by what he was doing.

"Go!" he turned and barked at her.

She nodded quickly then let go of the tight grip she had on Alice's hair and hands.

When she turned to face us, she straightened her dress, then took one graceful step at a time, holding her head high, acting the wife of royalty. She moved slowly passed us, not in the same hurried pace Sulpicia took.

We remained still, leaving her plenty of room to get by. She glared at Edward as she passed, and I picked up on the reading in her eyes of how much she loathed him. But I didn't snarl. I would have given the same look to someone who may or may not have killed my husband. But I did relish in the thought of what awaited her.

Marcus caught my attention when he unexpectedly sat down on a step behind him, burying his face in his hands, the knife leaning close to his pale, pasty forehead.

I looked back towards the doors to see Athenodora turn left instead of right—not in the direction we needed her to go.

I was getting ready to chase her myself, until Benjamin, Kate and Tanya ran silently, yet swiftly across the overhang of the doors. Marcus, luckily, was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice their scents and the taking down of Aro's late wife. I, on the other hand, breathed a sigh of relief. That was dangerously close.

Charlie continued to bleed while Alice was able to hold her breath again, getting her urges under control, leaning far back in her chair, still chained. I heard her whimper from time to time as the ache continued in her throat; an ache that wouldn't go away without being relieved.

"Hold on, dad!" I encouraged, reaching a palm out to him.

He gazed back at Marcus, then out to us and barely nodded. He was turning pale and had been through so much in the last few days, I wondered if shock was setting in, or if he'd even had time to process all of this.

Edward let go of Jasper and I as I watched his head tilt to the side suddenly. He was listening.

"Stay," he whispered to us, and then motioned Emmett and Rosalie to do the same.

All this waiting was making me crazy. It was Marcus against us five inside. We could take him. What did we need to 'stay' for? And then I looked up to see the knife flashing in his hands as the low lights that burned softly on the walls flickered gently off of it.

Right, that's why.

Don't back him in a corner.

Edward took a few cautious steps towards him, towards the three of them. Slowly he crept, being quiet as possible.

When he placed one foot on the first step of the stairs, just a few feet from Alice and Charlie, Marcus jolted his head up. "That's close enough, Edward!" he warned as he stood back up to Charlie, holding the knife to him again.

Crap!

Edward froze.

Charlie panicked again, and Alice made her first eye contact with Edward, with Charlie, with us. They were so dark it was hard to believe that was her. The purple circles were larger than they appeared earlier, reaching down to the tops of her cheeks. I'd never seen her this bad before.

She gave a slight smile when she saw Jasper for the first time. He made an attempt to move towards her, but I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

He eyed me furiously.

"Edward said to stay."

He huffed a growl at me, and then backed up by my side.

I wondered what Edward heard that allowed him let go of Jasper and I. What caused him to move towards Marcus?

The same Marcus who still held a knife in his hands.

"You wanted to leave a long time ago, didn't you?" Edward asked him.

Marcus's eyes widened in surprise.

"You and Didyme," Edward continued. "You were unhappy with Aro and tried to leave…"

Marcus didn't respond, still shocked by the words Edward was saying, then subconsciously backed the knife slightly away from Charlie.

"But he wouldn't let you go, would he?" Edward's voice was soft, sympathetic, soothing.

Marcus took the knife and held it down by his side, stunned by the reality of his own thoughts being presented before him. He stared at Edward.

"What's going on, Edward?" Rosalie barked out a concerned whisper. "What are you doing?"

"Chelsea is wearing off of him," Edward answered while looking at Marcus. "She's been gone long enough for him to be able to think clearly. His feelings from a very long time ago, that she'd hidden, are flooding his mind," Edward, too, sounded overwhelmed by Marcus's thoughts and emotions.

And Marcus seemed to understand, his eyes growing tortured.

"And when Sulpicia left," Edward continued, "she took the last bit of Aro's wickedness with her. He's torn, and somewhat clouded now between his feelings, his loyalty …and his instructions."

Chelsea was one of Aro's guards, able to make or break bondings. Had she been bonding Marcus to Aro all this time? Making him overlook things he'd once known and felt? Was that why he'd always seemed so aloof, so uninterested in anything the Volturi did? Has he been in a trance-like state for all these years?

Edward told me once that Marcus's wife, and Aro's sister, Didyme, had the gift of happiness. But she'd been killed many years ago. How it happened, I didn't know. And when she died, all of Marcus's happiness died with her.

"Yes," Marcus replied faintly. "We wanted to leave…" His eyes softened and he sat back down, holding the knife out in front of him while his elbows rested on his knees.

Edward continued to inch closer.

Marcus didn't move. He just stared at the blood-marked knife as he flipped it back and forth slowly in his hand.

"Aro's gone now," Edward said, taking another step towards Alice and Charlie. Two more and he'd be right in between them.

Marcus sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Then with a whispered breath he replied, "…Thank you."

Charlie and Alice watched eagerly as Edward took the third step, then the fourth, up the staircase to where they were, not saying anything.

I kept my eyes on the knife.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie stirred, anxious for this to be over. What would Edward do with Marcus? What was my husband now thinking, now planning?

He made his way to the large step where the three were that began the first curving of the staircase. Bit by bit he reached down and touched the base of the knife Marcus held on to, curving his fingers around it, and gently pulling it from his grasp. Marcus didn't fight. And when the knife was freed from his hands, he let out a sigh of release and buried his face in his hands again.

"You're free to go, Marcus," Edward said as he stood protectively in between Alice and Charlie. Alice leaned into him, and he cradled her head in his arms, the knife in hand. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, relieved.

"Free to go…" Marcus repeated, not caring, no emotion. In his world, there was nothing left to live for now. Everything he'd known for the last fifteen hundred years didn't seem to matter.

"Choose your exit, Marcus," Edward told him, giving him a choice. "You can take the hallway to the right," he motioned the way that actually lead to freedom, "or the doors that stand open before you." He motioned his other hand straight ahead.

He was really going to let him go—but would leave it to _fate_ to choose Marcus's destiny. Edward wouldn't decide for him.

We waited. Would he choose the hallway that lead to freedom, to live alone, or would he choose the doors before him, leading to the end of the life he'd known for so long.

Edward motioned slightly for Emmett to come get Charlie while Marcus gazed back and forth between the hallway and the doors. I could only stare in wonder of what he would do, while anxious for Emmett to return with my father.

Emmett picked up the chair with Charlie in it and brought him back, still bound. I could hardly breathe. He was finally safe.

Edward motioned for Jasper to get Alice.

He ran up willingly, wrapped her in his arms and held her tight before bringing her, the chair and chains our way.

"I missed you…" she whispered into his chest, still in pain.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you," he replied when he set her down, grabbed her face, and then kissed her more fervently than I had ever seen those two do.

I looked away, giving them their privacy.

Emmett was chewing through the ropes that bound my father, while Rosalie unraveled the thick thread as he went.

"What's it going to be?" Edward asked as Marcus continued to contemplate his exit.

Marcus stood, sighed, and patted Edward on his shoulder as he eyed the doors. Sadly, he made his way towards them.

He stopped before exiting and turned to face Charlie who was now free and standing on his own. "My apologies, Charlie," he said as he bent towards him, humbling himself and appearing regretful. "I would not have treated you so, had I been myself. I know you do not understand, but Edward can explain in due time."

Charlie, looking a little stunned, replied, "Uh, sure…thank you," not knowing what else to say to a once very powerful vampire who'd just held his life in his hands.

"Alice," Marcus turned to her. "I'm so sorry for what you've been through. I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me one day."

She stared at him in pain and her usual compassion. "I forgive you already, Marcus." Then she looked away to Jasper as he attempted to break apart the thick steel chains that bound her hands and feet.

Marcus straightened, swallowed, then bowed slightly. "Knowing that, shall make my rest easier." Then he reached his hand inside his cape's front, chest pocket and called to Jasper. When Jasper turned, Marcus tossed a key at him.

Jasper snatched it promptly, nodded to him, and began to undo the locks on Alice's wrists and ankles.

Edward made his way down the stairs and over to me, after setting the knife down. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Goodbye, Marcus," he said somewhat regretful.

"Farewell Cullens." He gave us each a nod before he turned and made his way out the doors, following in the footsteps as Athenodora.

I winced when a few breaths later I heard the sudden current, then watched as a bright flash of light bounced off the large wooden doors. Marcus, the last surviving member of the Volturi, closed the chapter of evil rule. And I hoped he was with his wife now.

"He knew what exit he was picking, didn't he?" I asked Edward softly.

"Yes," he said. "Marcus knew we'd come with backup. He may have been confused, in a fog of sorts...be he is no fool, Bella. And believe it or not-since it never happens to a vampire-he was tired. Freedom...was not the true outcome he wanted."

I didn't have time to be saddened further before Alice's, "Hold me, Jasper," follwed by a sharp whimper, caught my attention. Her voice was thirsty and strained between light groans and quick breaths.

She was still desperately craving Charlie.

Jasper held her tightly around the waist, his shoulder pressed against her stomach as he undid the final lock on her leg. Once the last chain fell, Alice lunged out of instinct. Jasper blocked her before she got very far. Edward moved in closer when I, too, jumped in front of her, helping block her path. She barred her teeth when I shook my head, and Jasper locked his arms firmer around her waist. Alice growled loudly, clearly wanting me out of the way.

"I have to get her out of here," Jasper said, both of their eyes now locked on Charlie's trickling blood, and the large trail that made a tempting, delicious mess on him.

Edward put a hand on Jasper's chest to keep him from moving forward. "Meet us in the clearing," he told him.

Neither moved.

"Jasper!" Edward said tightly.

Jasper snapped his head from Charlie to meet Edwards's eyes.

Edward motioned his head to the open doors.

"Yes, we'll…uh…see you there," Jasper's aching voice replied before he rushed out the doors with Alice in tow.

I would have time for a reunion with her later. Right now, she needed her thirst quenched more than anything.

"Umm…Edward," Emmett chocked.

We both turned to stare, noticing how dark his eyes were, and Rosalie's too as they stood there, struggling not to move, glaring at Charlie. They were used to Charlie's scent, but seeing physical blood was a whole different story for a vampire. My father took three, large nervous steps back when he saw their obvious hunger.

"Yes, Emmett, go," Edward answered the bloodthirsty thoughts. "Take the others outside with you, too. We'll meet you in the clearing with Alice and Jasper."

Emmett nodded, grabbed Rosalie's hand and rushed out as quickly as Jasper had, to gather Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Benjamin and Zafrina.

I looked at Edward, then at Charlie, wanting to run to him and finally hold him. He let go of my hand and nodded an 'okay'. It was just the three of us left.

"You did good." I hugged Edward tightly before I moved.

"No, Bella, _you_ did good," he corrected, stroking his hand across my cheek. "I know how hard it was for you to wait."

I quivered at his touch, even after what we'd just been through, smiled, then ran to Charlie.

"Dad! Thank goodness…I'm, so sorry!" I threw myself at him, apologizing over and over.

Charlie wrapped his arms around me and patted me softly on my back. "It's okay, Bella, I'm okay," he said, slightly trembling.

And before I could say anything, I swiftly backed away from him, out of his hands, and clenched my throat. A low growl instinctually left my lips. I'd made the mistake of focusing on the blood that dripped from him and the large pool that built up under the front of his shirt, just over his heart.

Charlie stepped back in horror and shock when he made contact with my dark, hungry eyes. "What the…" he shrieked, throwing his hands up in a defensive manner. He'd never seen me like this and it frightened him. It frightened me, too. Daughter or not, I was the fifth vampire tonight who held a cold, thirsty desire for him. Instinct told me to 'drink'...

Edward rushed to my side and put his arms me to prevent me from doing anything I'd regret. Charlie's blood pressure spiked, beating faster, calling me even louder. I swallowed my mouthful of venom before opening my mouth slightly, leaning in.

"No, Bella," Edward whispered firmly in my ear.

I gazed into my father's expression at my behavior, and began pushing against my impulses. _No was right. I should not want this. I should not want this. _

_I want this…_

I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, channeling my super control, absorbing Charlie's familiar, non-touchable scent. But there wasn't much relief when I noticed how strong it was under my nose still, and the burn that ripped at me.

I opened my eyes and looked down. On the front of my shirt was a blood stain that matched Charlie's. His blood transferring to me when I'd hugged him. I held my fingers to it, touched it, then looked at my wet finger tips. My throat ruptured further into flames.

"Edward…" I heard my father call to him nervously. "Is…she alright?"

"She will be," he said as he took the bottom of his shirt and wiped my fingers off. "It's still hard for her at times, but very rarely," he explained gently.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this." Charlie wiped a shaky blood-bandaged hand across his forehead, trying to understand it all.

"Your hand!" I shouted, pulling myself from my trance and grabbing it.

Edward gripped my torso tighter as Charlie backed up again, his bandaged hand still in mine. "I don't think that's a good idea, love," he muttered.

"No," I protested, then looked at him and grinned. "I'm okay. I promise, Edward." And I was. Charlie's injury had taken the place of my desire. The pain I could deal with.

Edward stared into my eyes, looking for danger. I danced them around a little in annoyance when his stare become too long, so he could see I was in control.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Charlie's hurt. We need to get him taken care of," I said in a perfectly even voice.

"Alright." Edward unwrapped his arms from me.

I cringed when I got a better look at my father's face, and the bruises he had all down the right side and under his eye. They weren't shadows.

Charlie flinched when I raised my hand to trace along the outlines of them, then down to the crust of dried blood in the corner of his mouth. "Your face…" I questioned sorrowfully.

He shrugged, then said with disgust, "Yeah, some vampire named Felix pulled me from my car, doing this to my hand." He moved it in mine. "I guess he thought I'd make a good punching bag every now and then on the way here, too."

I growled at the name and Charlie shot me a nervous look. He wasn't used to my noises. And he should have to be. He was human. He didn't belong in this world. A world that could hurt him so easily, as Edward had always warned _me_ of before.

"He's gone now," Edward said, just as disgusted, gritting his teeth.

Charlie hung his head and nodded. He didn't look up for a bit, then took what sounded like a relived breath and blew it out.

"We need to get you cleaned up, dad," I reminded as I put my arm around him, to guide him to a bathroom.

"Hold on…" he said, raising his hand, still staring at the ground.

"What is it?"

Charlie's breath was shaky and I wondered if the shock was setting in. I held on to him, incase his legs should all of a sudden decided to give out. I didn't want him to fall to the ground and hurt anything else. He was exhausted, and I knew his adrenaline would fizzle in one big drain soon.

I concentrated on my father's changing expressions before I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrows at the continued silence.

He winked back at me.

What the heck did that mean?

Charlie lifted his head, eyed Edward, and slowly raised his hand out to him. Edward raised his hand to meet Charlie's, aware of what was coming.

My father cleared his throat. "Umm, Edward…son…I want to, to…thank you for coming for me," he humbly declared, gripping Edward's hand with all his might, shaking it up and down.

Chills ran throughout my body. Did my father just call him 'son'? He must be in shock. I don't recall him ever saying that before. Well, not without 'in-law' snarled behind it.

"It was the least we could all do, Charlie. I'm truly sorry you were brought into this."

"I met Aro and a few vampires that resided here," Charlie said. "Not an easy group to go against. Yet you and your family…and my daughter…managed to get past them. I don't know how you did it, or if I'll ever be able to thank you enough, but…I'm glad you're here," he said with gratitude.

And before Edward could respond, Charlie pulled him in, hugging him. I expected them to pat each other roughly on the back, like men do, then separated, but not this time. My father was truly thankful, holding his 'son' tight.

"I'm glad we are here too, Charlie." Edward grinned, hiding everything behind his expression of what it took to get us here tonight, relishing in the moment of the embrace before they separated.

I put my hand to my mouth and giggled a little when I looked at Edward.

"What?" he snapped. I was ruining their moment.

"Sorry," I smiled, then pointed to his shirt, "but, we all match."

Edward looked down to see the same familiar circle of blood on his shirt that Charlie and I both wore on ours.

"We need to get you cleaned up, Charlie," he said as he pulled his shirt out and tightened his lips, "this isn't going to work."

I tucked my smile away when Edward looked back at me. He hadn't found anything funny about having blood on him and obviously disapproved of my giggling. But I disregarded his intended glare. I thought it was humorous.

"Bella, why don't you get Charlie washed up while I clean up down here and…find some new shirts for us."

"Alright," I agreed, still hiding a smile.

"There's a washroom upstairs," Charlie pointed before he turned around to direct me upstairs. Edward headed down the hall to find clothes, I assumed, before starting on the entry room.

Charlie and I had been in the washroom for about ten minutes before we had his neck, chest and hand cleaned up and re-bandaged. When we exited the room, Edward was standing in front of us, holding two shirts, and a jacket for Charlie. He'd already changed into a light blue t-shirt that looked rather dashing.

"I'm gonna use this real quick, before we go," Charlie said as he pointed his thumb back towards the washroom, taking the shirt that Edward handed to him and closing the door.

"Of course," Edward replied.

I turned to him when the door closed.

"Blue looks nice on you," I teased seductively as I ran my fingers back and forth along the collar then zigzagged slowly down the middle of his chest to his stomach before wrapping my arms around his waist.

He grabbed my shoulders and held me away from him, so only our stomachs were touching. "Bella," he looked down at my shirt, "you haven't changed yet…"

"Oh! You're right. Oops, sorry."

Edward grabbed my face, keeping the top part of me held out with his elbows and kissed me. I kept my hands almost uncontrollably at my side, remembering I still had traces of Charlie's blood on my fingers. I liked this blue on him, and didn't want him to have to change again on my account.

"Do I get to trace you-after you change?" he whispered against my mouth, grinned, and then kissed me again.

"Uh, sure." I quivered, trying to think clearly and not to fall over at the thought of his fingers touching me.

We quickly let go of each other and stood with our backs to the railing, side by side, when we heard Charlie walking towards the inside of the bathroom door. I watched the knob turn and my father exit in a nice grey t-shirt. Edward had also found a good size bandage for Charlie to put over his neck. Carlisle would be able to doctor it up better, later.

My father smiled when Edward grabbed the jacket from the railing and handed it to him; his police one from work. We definitely wouldn't want to leave that here, not with his name on it.

"Here," Edward said smugly as he threw the shirt he found for me into my waiting hands.

"Thanks," I said, questioning his look.

I went into the bathroom, closed the door, removed the blood stained shirt, and groaned when I put the new one on. Edward thought he would be funny, too, I see.

He'd very graciously picked out a very tight-fitting black top, with a v-neckline that came all the way down to the middle of my chest, half-capped sleeves and criss-cross strings that weaved their way up both sides, leaving an inch of fleshly skin showing. I imagined he'd found this in Heidi's stuff, for it was very flattering for someone who would be going out fishing for human attention.

And that…I was not.

I sighed and frowned as I took one last look in the mirror. I can't believe he actually handed this to me and expected me to wear it. But I had no other choice right now.

I turned the knob and opened the door, making sure giving Edward a dirty look was the first thing I did. He stood across from me, leaning against the railing still with one leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a big smirk on his face. My father's eyes popped wide opened, and I'd hoped he would send Edward down to retrieve a new shirt for me.

He didn't.

Instead, Charlie closed his eyes and shook his head as he started to walk past us. He patted Edward on the shoulder and said, "She's all yours…" when he recognized the irritation on my face and went to stand at the end of the hall railing where the stairs began, staying clear.

"That's a nice shirt on you," Edward teased in the same manner I'd just done with him a few minutes ago. Then he stuck his finger out to trace me, but I caught his hand.

He frowned.

"Not funny," I barked. "You expect me to show up around Esme and everyone else with this on? It's hardly appropriate."

"Hmmm, I guess you're right." He looked disappointed. "You should probably wear this one then." He smiled as he pulled a t-shirt out from his back pocket that he'd had hidden.

I glared at him then yanked it from his hand. "Real cute, Edward..."

"Sorry," he tried to be friendly. "I just couldn't resist seeing you in that when I saw it."

I sighed and looked into his beautiful eyes, trying not to be mesmerized by their childishly testosterone-filled wildness. I threw the new t-shirt under my arm and began walking towards the stairs.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked, a little confused after all my ranting.

"No," I replied coldly with a devilish grin. "I think I'm going to let you suffer a little more." I knew it would drive him crazy if I kept it on.

He smiled as he ran up to me, whispering in my ear, "I'll take that punishment gladly…"

Charlie rolled his eyes when we met him at the stairs. We were close enough for him to hear Edward's whisper. I grinned, embarrassed.

"Wait!" Edward held up a finger for us to hold on, then turned around. He headed back into the bathroom, returning after a second with mine and Charlie's bloody shirts. "No evidence." He eyed us. "Well burn them later."

"Where's yours?" I asked.

He reached his arm around and pulled out his stained shirt that was tucked in his other back pocket, showing it to me. How many shirts did he have back there?

He balled ours together with Charlie's so no blood was showing and threw them under his arm. Now we were ready to go.

As we walked down the stairs, Charlie and I noticed Edward had the whole entryway completely cleaned up, with no proof of us even being there. No chairs, no blood, no chains, no rope and no splinters all over the place. It was in perfect condition.

"Wow." Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"We're quick, dad, remember?" I reminded him.

"Well, where to from here?" Charlie asked.

Edward thought for a moment.

"Stay here," he said, handing me our shirts. "I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see…" he replied to me as he ran down the stone walkway towards the castle's entrance, and disappeared into the shadows.

***** For those who don't know, when I researched Aro's sister at Twilight Lexicon, this is what I found: *****

**Personal history****: ****Hoping that his sister would have a special talent, Aro changes Didyme to a vampire. However, her talent is not what he had hoped for. Marcus and Didyme fall in love and are "tremendously happy." Marcus is so happy that he is no longer interested in "Aro's plans for domination." After a few centuries, Marcus and Didyme consider leaving the Volturi. Aro pretends to be happy and gives his blessing. However, he does not want to lose Marcus' talent. When he knows that he cannot be discovered, Aro murders his sister even though he truly loves her. Marcus becomes an "empty man" with Didyme's death.**

***** I don't know if Marcus ever knew what Aro did? It didn's say. So I had to leave that part above open with no real closure to discuss from Edward… *****


	24. Chapter 23 Pistoia

**23. Pistoia**

Charlie and I found a large, stone bench, just out front, to sit on while we waited for Edward to come back.

I sat down quickly, too quickly for a human's pace, and remained very still. My father eyed me as he took an apprehensive seat at the opposite end, at least three feet away from me.

I glanced over at him, noticing his distance, and being bothered by it. "Dad, you don't have to sit so far away. It's okay. I'm alright."

"I—I know, Bells," he replied, unable to convince me. "I just want to make it easier for you. So, I'll...uh...sit down here if that's okay?"

I huffed loudly. "Dad, I can smell you from twenty feet away. Trust me, three feet between us isn't going to change anything."

"Well, maybe it'll make _me_ feel better then," he scoffed. Edward wasn't here to come between us if needed. And I think that made my father feel a little uneasy. His heart pumped louder and he was acting as if his own personal bodyguard had left him alone with some crazed, moody murderer.

"Fine, suit yourself," I said offensively as I crossed my arms and threw them down hard against my stomach like a stubborn, irritated child.

Charlie made a face at me. I had obviously acted like the daughter he'd known all too well, when she was four.

The last thing I wanted was for my father to feel like he needed to avoid me, and, I had been the same way with Edward at first. Keeping my distance, but not quite afraid. Whatever I could do to help Charlie out, I would. I needed to be more understanding.

He stared off into the distance after a moment of silence between us. This was our usual conversation routine. A lot of dead space followed with small bits of chit chat. But things were different now. We had entered a whole new genre of things to talk about, none of it being small anymore.

I was curious about what he was thinking, curious about his last three days here, and curious about how he was really doing.

"How are you, dad?" I asked casually, yet concerned, trying not to appear too eager to know everything, but wanting to know something at least.

"Oh, I'm alright," he replied as he glanced down at his bandaged hand, looking like he was thinking back over things. My father was tough, no doubt about that, but this, all of this, had to be hard for even the toughest cop to handle.

"I'm sorry Felix hurt you." I scootched a few inches closer.

He didn't answer. Instead, he stared out into the night's shadows in front of him. Then out of the blue, his eyes shot up to the sky above us, towards the stars, moving themselves around. He appeared to be looking for something.

My gaze followed his when he found what he'd been looking for. The moon.

"Did you know werewolves exist, Bella? Real werewolves? Not like Jacob either." He brought his eyes down to meet my semi-wide ones, going off on a new subject.

"Uh…werewolves?" I swallowed nervously. "Well, um, yes…I…I did know that," was the best stuttered response I could reply with after being caught off guard. I felt guilty then; guilty that I had already known so much more than he did. Like I was cheating at a game of mythical creatures vs. human knowledge, and was being busted a little at a time. I waited warily for the outcome of his anger.

"I was locked up next to one." He glared back down at his wounded hand, sounding somewhat distant to the conversation and not angry in the least.

"Dad," I moved closer, looking at his face, studying it better, "are you, okay?" I was worried how all of this would affect him. He had to have been scared. And he'd had a lot to take in in the last few days. The fact that vampires, shape-shifters and werewolves existed, was never a light load for anyone.

"The young man changed right in front of us." He continued to stare, replaying the memory in his head. "Not the way Jacob does…" he paused. "His was different, very different. And he was more man and wolf than just wolf…" he trailed off then shuddered. I could only imagine what he'd seen.

I was almost sitting next to Charlie now, but he hadn't noticed. He was too busy scrambling through his thoughts. Casually, I put my arm around him and let him talk. He shivered at my cold touch, but didn't move away, lightly tracing the blood stains that were showing up on the outside of his bandage with his thumb.

I turned my face up to watch his, away from the slightly red, tinted covering. Not daring myself that kind of self-torture with Edward not here.

"They chained him up like a dog, fed him raw meat on a plate, and made him drink out of a bowl. It was all so…weird. Then, when he turned into a man the next morning, they took him away. I never got to talk to him. Felix punched him over and over. And when he tried to resist leaving the cell he was locked in, Santiago jumped on him and his head slammed against the ground…" Charlie drifted for a moment, obviously bothered by their brutality. The bullies' behavior had gone against everything my father stood for, for protecting people. "He bled a lot these last couple days...more than me, and, I can only imagine what they did to him after they took him away."

My stomach sank when I thought of Charlie and Ahren being locked up like the criminals my father sought after, swallowing hard then against the blood reference he'd followed it up with. For a brief second, I believe he'd actually forgotten who he was talking to. And then I felt responsible, beyond responsible, because they'd been on the wrong side of those bars...they were innocent.

"None of this seems real, Bella." He looked up at me, his eyes confused and tired.

I wanted to tell him just how real everything was though. I wanted to tell him about James, Laurent and Victoria. I wanted to tell him about my first trip to Volterra, about the newborns and about our first stand-off with the Volturi. And I wanted to tell him the name of the werewolf he'd come here with; but I knew it would be too much right now or, possibly ever. I'd have to save those stories for a later time, when he was ready to hear more…if he wanted to? That Ahren was one more secret he'd have to keep safe…forever. At this moment, though, he was just too exhausted and needed comfort.

"I know what you mean, dad." I slightly smile. "It's so different from what we've always known as normal, isn't it?"

He sighed and nodded.

"But it's okay to know 'different'. I mean, it doesn't change your life. It's just a new acceptance of what's around you. That things outside the normal exist. It just so happens your daughter, son-in-law, granddaughter and family friend, happen to be some of those things. I'm still me though. We're still us. Just, with a different diet, and super strength, and quickness…yada, yada." I chuckled, moving my hands around, trying to pull him from his memories with a little bit of humor.

He didn't laugh.

I sat silent with him.

"No," he said after a moment, staring back down at his hand, "no, you're right, Bells."

We'd all been in his shoes at some point or another in our lives—trying to grasp a new reality, each with our own individual reactions.

"You are different, but, yes, you're still you. And you have a wonderful husband, who I'm growing rather fond of. And I have an amazing granddaughter." He beamed then paused. "And Jacob, well, he's still good ole' Jacob. And no, I guess it doesn't change me. I just hadn't seen it that way. I guess it's something I will get—" Charlie abruptly stopped talking and panic flooded his expression. His face turned as pale as mine when all the blood drained from it, and his breaths became short and ragged. Not to mention his heart began hammering away like a jackhammer on full blast.

I stared at him puzzled, and alarmed. What just happened that I'd missed? I replayed his words in my head. There was nothing chilling enough in them to match with his expression.

"Change me..." Charlie barely managed to whispered, looking as if he'd just remembered something horrifying.

"What?" I replied, still confused. "Change you?" My eyes widened then. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? Was he asking me to change him?

I pulled my eyebrows down and shook my head 'no'.

He was quiet for a moment, then turned and asked in a nervous tone, "Bella...what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, still curious as to what he was saying.

"It's die or be changed, isn't it?" he choked out roughly. "According to the law?"

I stared at him for a second, forgetting that important tidbit; then hung my head. "Oh…that..."

"Yeah…that…" he retorted. His words had triggered the memory of our law, and the 'changing' of those who 'knew'.

"How…how did you know about that?" I stuttered, realizing I had never made any mention of any of it, just that it wasn't safe for him to know.

"Aro," he grumbled.

I knew he'd met the head vampire, like he'd said, but… "You _talked_ to Aro?" I shouldn't have been surprised. And how many times had my father's hand been in the pasty pale one's?

"He told me about your law, and that I only had two options. One I would have to live with, or one I would have to die with," his voice shook as he looked at me, his worried eyes questioning.

I wasn't sure what to say, I didn't know the answer now. Did that rule still apply now that Aro was gone? Was my father's fate still destined for one or the other? Was his remaining human out of the question? And who would decide?

"I, I don't know, dad." I shook my head. "But I can't imagine Carlisle would allow either of those things to happen to you. Or Edward…or any of us…" I trailed off.

Charlie let out a heavy breath. Not quite in relief.

I bit my lower lip, already cursing myself for what I was getting ready to ask, hoping it was a very stupid question, but one I had to know.

"You don't _want_ to be changed, do you?" I cringed at the words and the thought of what he might actually say.

"Heavens no, Bella!" He glared at me.

I sighed thankfully in response. "Okay, good." I _had_ asked a stupid question.

"I was just wondering…you know…" He frowned.

"Well, stop wondering," I tried to comfort him. "I don't think it's anything we need to worry about. As long as you never tell anyone…"

"And end up in the nut house?" he snapped. "No, this is something I would never tell anyone, trust me."

"We do trust you, dad."

He grinned slightly and we sat there quietly, sharing another moment of awkward silence.

"You've been here before," he told me, not asking, continuing to catch me off guard.

My muscles tensed. "What?"

"You've been here, to Volterra." He looked at me coldly, his eyes piercing mine.

_Dammit, Aro! _My teeth grit together. The vampire was gone, and yet he still found a way to make my life miserable.

I closed my eyes and took a calm, shallow breath. "Yes," I exhaled, unable to look at him.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" his tone carried a current of harshness in it.

I waited a few seconds, contemplating my answer. Then whispered an honest, "No."

"Mmm," he noised with a hint of anger, not looking at me either, but at the stone wall in the distance.

"Well, not unless it came up," I defended. "Which, I thought it never would. But…well, here it is, huh?" I sighed looking at my hands. "I suppose you…know everything?" I questioned how much I would have to talk about.

"I know most of it," he replied tightly, sending a cold shiver down my spine. How much was most?

"I'm sorry…" I whispered again, waiting for Charlie to tell me he wanted to ground me for life once again, and thinking how long that could end up being.

"You're sorry you got caught, Bella? Or you're sorry you lied to me?" He gritted his teeth.

I looked into Charlie's eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I don't like keeping things from you, dad. But how was I supposed to tell you something like that?"

Charlie focused on my sincerity. "Right," his voice appeared calmer. "How _could_ you tell me?" We both knew Aro would have done his option-damage if my father knew then what he knew now.

We sat in another moment of silence.

"What was Edward doing here?" Charlie continued to test my nerves. "That made you travel half way around the world to _rescue _him?"

My stomach sank. _Rescuing him from death…_

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, knowing he did, and that I'd have to tell him what Aro obviously hadn't.

"Yes," he was quick to answer.

"Well," I gathered myself with a deep breath, resisting the smell of Charlie's leaking blood that unexpectedly pulled at me, even though it was bandaged. "Edward _did _think I was trying to hurt myself by jumping off the cliff," I told him as I swallowed away the lump and swell of venom that gathered itself in my throat. "And word got back to him, accidentally, that I…didn't survive, and…well, he came here to ask the Volturi to take him out of his misery. Even though we were apart at the time, he didn't want to live in a world where I didn't exist…" I paused my edited story, not wanting to give my father too much to take in, but just enough so he might understand.

Charlie absorbed my explanation.

"He asked them to kill him?"

"Yes." I immediately felt nauseous at the memory. "But they wouldn't concede. Aro was more interested in keeping Edward here, as part of his guard. When he refused their offer, Edward thought he would try to provoke them into taking him out."

"Oh?" Charlie's eyes widened. "He wanted Edward in his guard?" Then his brows furrowed. "But Aro took Alice and wanted only you?"

_He's a mind-reader, dad. One Aro wanted on his side, to read his enemies and criminals' thoughts. And Alice, she sees the future…while I can shield an entire group from harm. See why he'd want us?_

No. So not going there.

Aro probably didn't want Edward reading his mind and all the evil, messed up plans he had…along with all the wicked things he'd done. And would still do…

"I'm not exactly sure what changed, or why he only wanted Alice and me." Which was true—and something I could only guess at.

I also didn't know how much I should give away tonight, or ever, but knowing Charlie, sudden questions would come up somehow, someway later. The cop in him would always wonder about stories left unfinished.

"Do you want to know the rest of what happened that day? With Edward?" I asked, hoping he'd say no.

"Do I?" He returned my curiosity with a gaze.

"Might as well." I shrugged with a sigh. "Edward was going to step into the sunlight, knowing they'd take him down before he had the chance to reveal what he was."

Charlie looked at me.

"Sparkle," I reminded, and he nodded. "Alice knew the only way Edward would know I was alright, was if he saw me…personally. So we came here, to Volterra, hoping to catch him in time."

"So, Alice _was _here too?" His lips tightened.

Aro didn't rat _her_ out? Of all the… "For her brother, dad, yes. She would never have allowed me to leave Forks if she could have done something herself."

"Jacob said you went away with her…_to California,_" he murmured, reminding me of the lie to where I said we'd gone.

"I had to," my voice sorrowed.

"Hmm," he noised again, and I could hear his teeth grinding together.

"We made it, just in time," I informed him happily. "Then Aro wanted to see the three of us. When he understood what I was doing here, who I was, and how Edward felt, he allowed us to leave when it was dark…and we flew back home. The end," I super-edited that part of our visit by a lot.

"Alright, Bells," Charlie sighed. "I guess I can understand," his tone was semi-irked. I was pretty sure he knew I skipped a lot of information. But when I said the words, 'the end', I'd meant it.

I breathed in a silent breath of relief, then cringed mentally when he inhaled to speak again. More questions I knew.

"Did he hurt you?" He stared down at his wounded palm, rubbing lightly over it again.

"Who?" I wondered exactly.

"Aro, did he hurt you?" My father looked like he wanted to destroy again someone who'd already been taken care of.

"No," I answered truthfully. Jane was the only one who'd attempted any real pain on me, but I'd keep those things that needed to be secret, secret.

"Okay." He nodded, thankful.

We sat in silence again, continuing to wait for Edward.

Where was he?

"I'm glad that Felix one is gone," my father randomly spit out. "I really didn't care for him."

Ditto. "Me too," I replied, hating the memory of the big bully who rips my rings off, "me too…"

Just then I heard a car approach and stop in front of the castle's entrance, followed by the opening and shutting of a door.

"Bella," a voice called from beyond the walls. It was Edward. He was back, and with a car. Good thinking. I really didn't want to have to run back to Slovakia with Charlie, even though I could carry him the whole way myself.

"Come on, dad." I stood up, grabbing his arm. "Edward's here."

He looked towards the entrance. "I didn't hear anything," he was surprised that I would know that.

"Super hearing." I tapped my ear before gently pulling him up.

"Right." He rolled his eyes.

"Coming," I replied in a regular voice, knowing Edward would hear me.

I made sure I had our bloody shirts as Charlie and I walked down the stone pathway, around the corner, through the arched entrance and down the walkway in linked arms.

We paused in simultaneous shock when we saw Edward. He was leaning casually up against a shiny, sleek, black sports car, grinning.

"Ready?" he sounded rushed.

Charlie let go of me and walked towards the car. He ran his hand along the top, down the back, and across trunk as he made his way around in awe. "Where did you find a rental place that had one of these, and at _this_ time of night?" he tried to speak in a coherent sentence, mesmerized by the lustrous vehicle.

Edward walked around to the passengers' side and opened the door for Charlie. "It's not a rental," he replied, and I tightened my eyes, waiting for the outburst.

"What?" Charlie hollered wide-eyed as he threw his hands on the car's roof, stopping himself from getting in. "Then where did you get this?"

There it was, the anticipated explosion.

Edward didn't say anything.

"Did you steal this?" My father barked in a disapproving tone and I opened one eye to watch the two of them.

"There are no places open at this time of night to 'rent' a car, Charlie," Edward defended himself. "This was our next best option." He patted the top of the vehicle.

"You want me…a police chief…to get into a stolen car?" Charlie barked again. "That's a little messed up, don't you think?" He glared at Edward.

"Hmm," Edward sounded. "I guess we could 'run' with you, back to the clearing?" he suggested in a disparaging tone, somewhat grinning.

Charlie thought about that for a moment, then gave in with a dirty look and defying moan. "No…that, won't be necessary," he snapped, then sighed. "I've had enough of vampires running around with me. I get a little sick when things fly by at a hundred miles an hour."

_Great_, I thought. Wait till he sees how Edward drives.

"Driving it is then," Edward stated as he pulled the passenger's seat forward and motioned for Charlie to hop in.

Charlie growled as he plopped himself down on the back seat, crossing his arms in defiance and acting like a little kid who was unhappy to be going somewhere. If my father was thirty some years younger, he'd probably break out into a full on fit back there.

I met up with Edward on the passenger side. "You knew you'd get a lot of flak for this, right?" I smirked, somewhat serious.

"Yes." He shrugged with some remorse. "But I knew it was better than the alternative." He smiled, pulling me towards him by the back of my neck and kissed my forehead.

"I suggest doing the speed limit," I eyed him, "until he's asleep at least," I advised strongly.

"I'll do the speed limit," he agreed with a hint of disappointment. "I'm sure my "son" ratings just dropped dramatically. No sense risking losing any more points tonight." He laughed once, slightly.

"Where did you find this?" It looked too ornamental to belong to someone who lived in town.

"Tourists aren't the only ones who like to travel in style." He smiled. "The owner lives only a few miles from here. I couldn't pass it up when I saw it." He raised excited eyebrows.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "No, of course you couldn't pass it up." We spoke soft enough and quick enough so Charlie wouldn't be able to make out or hear what we were saying.

I pushed the passenger seat back and lowered myself in.

After Edward closed my door, I put my seat belt on while he made his way around to the driver's side, admiring him as he slid in and fastened his own belt.

He reached under the steering column and started the car, then turned the headlights on.

Yep, definitely stolen…

The car purred to life like a blissful kitten, all the parts of the motor working together in complete rhythmic unison. Inside, the seats were soft, light brown leather, and all the dials, gauges and dash lights glowed a bright neon-green. This vehicle was fancy and looked very fast. The kind of automobile that was right up the Cullens' alley.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked, a little humiliated I didn't know much about vehicles.

"It's a Maserati Gran Turismo," Edward said smugly as he gripped his hands and fingers seductively around the steering wheel, anxious to drive.

"Oh," I replied. I didn't know what Maserati or Gran Turismo meant in the car world, but according to Edward's 'handle' on it, I figured it must be good. And for a second, I felt a little jealous of the car wrapped in his touch.

I heard Charlie slap his hands to his face behind us, causing me to turn around and face him. "Are you alright?" I asked a bit confused as to what made him do that.

His voice was muffled in his hands when he spoke. "He stole a one-hundred and fifteen thousand dollar car, Bella." My father shook his head in his hands. "We're definitely going to jail…"

"How much?" I asked Edward, shocked; my eyes trying to adjust to the amount.

He didn't answer. He only shrugged his shoulders and smiled crookedly at me.

It was hard to fathom a vehicle, which I happen to be sitting in, to actually cost twice as much as my father's house.

"There's water, bread and meat on the seat for you, Charlie," Edward turned to him, speaking politely.

"And I suppose you stole those, too?" he asked with a touch of rudeness in his tone.

"I thought you might be thirsty or hungry," Edward countered. "They're there if you are." He smiled, then turned back around.

Charlie was quiet for a couple seconds.

"Well, maybe a little," he said, changing his tone as he reached over and grabbed a water bottle. My father must have been thirsty, because he undid the plastic lid quickly and put it to his mouth.

I heard each swallow and the water change levels as he gulped it down to the very last drop, inhaling unevenly afterwards to catch his breath.

"Thank you," Charlie choked out, sounding a little less angry.

"You're welcome, Charlie," Edward said as he pushed his foot to the pedal and took off toward the road that would lead us back to Carlisle.

Charlie was fast asleep by the time we reached the E35 ramp, heading north to Florence. The clock on the dash showed 1:30 am.

He'd managed to scarf down half the loaf of bread and most of the meat. And once Charlie's stomach was full, I knew exhaustion would set in and he'd be out for a while.

That's when Edward pinned it.

I pulled my cell phone from my back pocket and scrolled through the numbers until I reached the one I needed.

"Calling, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you." He reached out and grabbed my free hand, pulled to his lips and kissed it softly, sweetly, lovingly.

My stimulated nerves stood on end when he did that. And a part of me wanted to fold my phone back up and jump on him. But I'd hate to be the one responsible for causing a wreck in this car. So I breathed in a deep relaxing breath and hit 'send'.

"Bella!" A female answered joyfully after just one ring.

"Hi, Esme." It was so nice to hear her voice.

"Bella, how are you? Is everything alright?" She was then heightened with concern.

"Yes, Esme, we're fine, everything's alright," I calmed her worry. "Edward and I are in a car right now with Charlie. He's sleeping. We're headed for Florence."

I listened as she relayed what I said to Carlisle.

In the background I could hear the others. Vladimir and Stefan were talking in ecstatic voices as they were going over their plans of what they wanted to do, now that Aro was gone. One of the others in our group must have called them already.

"Bella, honey, we're still in the clearing. Carlisle wants to move closer to the road so you can meet us easier."

I looked over at Edward. He nodded his head in understanding, hearing what she had said.

"Alright, Esme, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay, dear, be careful, and call when you reach Pistoia. We'll let you know where we are from there," she instructed.

"Will do," I replied, happy we would be seeing them shortly. "Wait!" I yelled into the phone, hoping I didn't hurt her ears. There was no reason for me to holler, except out of reflex.

"What is it, dear?"

"How's…Embry?" I asked slowly, partially scared of what she would say, hoping for good news.

"He's still unconscious," she informed me. "But he's breathing more on his own. Carlisle says his heart sounds better, only a few flutters here and there, and his blood scent is getting stronger, so we know his body is making more as fast as it can."

I closed my eyes, feeling a slight sense of relief. He was better, but not completely out of danger. I wouldn't feel fully at ease until he was awake.

Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Carlisle thinks he's going to be okay, Bella," Esme said comfortingly. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was smiling on the other end.

"And Jacob?" I asked.

"He's been a nervous wreck," she sighed. "But he started coming around when Carlisle told Leah she didn't have to breathe for Embry anymore."

I took a sympathetic breath. "Thank you, Esme."

Edward looked over at me, catching my attention. I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering what was on his mind as I still held the phone up to my ear.

"Has she heard from anyone _else_?" I didn't have to repeat what he asked or who he meant, Esme had heard.

"Yes," she replied happily. "Marek and Adriana are going to meet us in Venice," she paused, then whispered, "we'll explain that one later. And Emmett called to let us know he's running back with Rosalie and the rest. Jasper and Alice stopped to hunt, but are behind them."

A ton of relief overwhelmed me. Everyone was safe and on their way back.

"That's wonderful news." I smiled into the phone then squeezed Edward's hand.

"Yes, sweetheart, it is…" she agreed.

"Alright. Bye, Esme. We'll call soon."

"Until then, Bella…" she said before she closed her phone.

I flipped mine shut as well and placed it back in my pocket.

Edward and I sat still and quiet as we drove, watching the countryside fly by us. The last time I had taken this road was in a Porsche with Alice, and wasn't able to see anything at this speed.

I lowered my window a little bit. Charlie's breath and blood scent was filling the car, causing a slight ache in my throat. I needed the fresh air to help keep my thoughts clear of thirst.

The smell of fresh poppies flowed in through the window, swirling around the inside of the car. Their scent was light, but inviting.

I rested my head back on the seat and closed my eyes to relax. I wasn't exhausted, but I felt like I should be after the few days we'd just had. I wanted to block some of the memories out, so I thought about Renesmee and how she was doing. I would call her in a few minutes though. Something important just entered my mind and I needed to talk with Edward.

I opened my eyes and caught him staring at me, still holding my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smirked, then turned back to face the road.

"Mmm," I noised.

We were silent for a few more minutes.

I wasn't sure how to ask him what I was getting ready to ask, or if I should. I didn't want to bring something up that might change an outcome, but knew I had to if it would help prepare us for later.

"Edward?"

"Yes," he replied as he tilted his head towards me, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't know if I should ask this…but, Charlie was wondering about something Aro said to him."

Edwards face dropped.

"What?" he said coldly. I knew his reaction wasn't directed towards me, but against the mention of Aro's name.

"Well, Charlie was wondering about his 'options'," I paused, "and if he still only had 'two' left; with the law and all?"

Edward's expression was hard when he answered. "Aro's law…"

"So we don't need to worry?"

"We'll check with Carlisle, but no, love, I don't think we need to worry about what happens to Charlie," his voice comforting.

"Okay," I sighed, frustrated, my relief vanishing. It was still going to have to be discussed.

Then anger and panic filled me as I imagined a different outcome; a bad one. How many vampires would I have to fend off my father and defend against, if they should come for him?

I decided to distract myself with that phone call home.

After I checked in with Renesmee, who was doing fine and happy to hear our voices; I turned on the radio. I was hoping to find something soft and relaxing. I stopped searching the channels when I found a beautiful Italian love song playing, even though I didn't know the words. I closed my eyes again and propped my head back on the headrest, breathing in slow and deep.

Edward caught my attention when he flipped his phone open and called Carlisle miles later. We had just passed through the city of Pistoia and needed further instructions to where they had moved.

"Alright, Carlisle, thank you," Edward said before they hung up.

"We're going to meet them along Via del Traforo," he relayed our next stop to me. "They left a scent trail from the road for us to follow."

I nodded, even though I didn't know where that was exactly, and went back to relaxing to the music. I felt the car turn and swerve as we made our way up and through the mountains. Edward had to go a little slower on some of the turns, making it feel like we were crawling in some spots.

My eyes opened when the car suddenly came to an almost complete stop and Edward turned off onto a side road. I glanced at the street name. It wasn't the one we were looking for.

He drove down the gravel road about a mile in until it ended, cut off by large trees, tall grass and sporadic flowers.

"Why are you stopping here?"

He didn't answer as he put the car in park and turned the headlights off, leaving the car and radio running.

Edward glanced at me, grinned, looked me over and undid his seatbelt, then put his hand on the door handle. "I'm freeing myself from my punishment," he said mercifully as he opened his door to get out.

Punishment? I questioned as he shut his door and made his way over to mine, opening it.

"You need to change your shirt, remember?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I looked down to see half my chest staring back up at me. Oh, right! His 'punishment' over this audacious top. I had forgotten.

He reached down and grabbed my new shirt, then held his hand out for me. I was a little suspicious at his gesture to exit the vehicle, I could have easily changed right here in the car.

I grabbed his hand anyways, stepped out and went to take the shirt from him, but he pulled it away and hid it behind his back before I could reach it.

I glowered at him.

He grinned, laughed through his nose then handed me my shirt. What was up with him?

Edward started walking towards the trees, pulling me along behind him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help you…" he replied so sure of himself, not turning around and walking faster.

"Help me?" I said curiously.

Edward stopped pulling at me once we traveled a good distance into the forest and turned to face me. His eyes were wild as he looked down at me again. "Yes," he insisted with hungry breath as he placed his hands at my sides. "There's quite a bit of open fabric here…and, well, I'd hate for you to get tangled up in it."

I'd caught on. "Oh. You're going to 'help me' huh? That's, very considerate of you," I played along.

"Actually, it's more of a selfish act on my part," he teased as he pulled me in close. "You've been torturing me since you came out of the bathroom, and I'm unable to take it anymore."

"Hmm. Lesson learned then?" I pretended to scold him, considering this top was his fault after all.

"Lesson learned…" He leaned in to kiss me.

His sweet breath moved with mine and I was instantly in the moment. I heard him drop my new shirt to the ground before reaching for the bottom of the one I was wearing.

My skin tingled under his touch.

And then a thought entered my head. A thought that turned my stomach queasy when I realized I shouldn't be having it. A thought that no one would want on their mind during this.

My father…

I grabbed Edward's hands to stop him, noticing how far he'd gotten already.

He leaned back from our kiss, lowered his eyebrows and questioned my actions. "No?" he sounded surprised and a tad disappointed.

I had to let him know quickly that it had nothing to do with him. The last thing my body ever wanted to do was reject Edward. In fact, most of the time it was all I could do to keep its cravings for him at a sensible level.

"Charlie," I whispered as I looked back in the direction we had come, then back at Edward. He was sitting in a car all alone and that made me a nervous. I don't usually notice too much during moments like these, but, what if he woke up and came looking for us. That would be awful.

"What about him?" Edward said curtly as he let go of me and crossed his arms in front of his chest. I was pretty confident I had just ruined his mood, too.

"What if he wakes up?" I gave him an apologetic yet worried look.

Edward laughed quietly. "Bella, he's out solid. We could be here all night for as long as he's going to sleep."

"All night?" I asked, a little troubled. Was he planning on…? I mean, Carlisle and everyone were waiting for us. Showing up in the morning would be frowned on, let alone trying to find a logical excuse. Plus, Emmett would be more than happy to throw us under the bus if given the chance.

Edward stepped in close to me again and placed his hands on each side of my jaw. "As tempting as that sounds, love," he eyed me up and down again, already back in the mood, "not _all_ night. Just long enough to make us 'late'." He winked, then waited for my response.

I thought for a moment.

Well, as long as Charlie wasn't going to be out looking for us, and we had 'some' time, and Edward didn't want me to get all tangled up. I supposed there was no sense in us leaving, just yet.

"Alright." I grinned as I threw my arms around him. "I guess I'd better change then…"

Edward smiled as he leaned in to kiss me again, his hands moving to finish where he'd left off.


	25. Chapter 24 Options

**24. Options**

Thankfully, Charlie was still asleep when we got back to the car. Just like Edward said he would be, and snoring lightly.

I made sure to put the evil little, black top in with the bloody ones. We'd be burning that one later, too. I had no need for any article of clothing that once belonged to Heidi.

We rolled the windows down when Edward pulled back out onto the main road so we could clear Charlie's strong scent from the car and pick up on familiar ones up ahead.

The smell of nearby animals became tempting to my taste buds as I picked up on them, mixed in with the surrounding dirt, grass, rock and tree aromas. At least three different types of four-legged creatures roamed nearby, with scents I didn't recognize to be able to put a name to what they were. I breathed in the cool, refreshing air, making sure not to mention to Edward the slight pain that had been building in my throat from Charlie's thirst-provoking injuries. It was manageable. Stronger than what I was used to from my father, but something I got control over…and quick.

We'd been driving for about fifteen minutes before we caught two scents just off the road we had been told to look for. The first one was familiarly pleasant, while the other bit at our nostrils, causing me to make a face. Emmett and Jacob had run to the road and back for us.

I was excited when Edward stopped the car as far back as he could go before the scent turned into the trees. I was going to see Alice. I was finally going to be able to talk to her, to look into her adoring eyes and hug her, knowing she was really here, safe, and that all of this was truly over. She was going to be the closure I had been longing for.

But then I thought of the precious cargo we had with us as I undid my seatbelt. I glanced out at the darkened forest, back to Charlie, then at Edward.

"Who's going to stay with him?" I didn't want to disturb his rest or leave him here alone if he should wake. And even though the car was parked out of human eyesight, I still worried.

"I'll stay with, Charlie," Edward suggested without hesitation. "You go meet up with the others and check on Embry. And if Carlisle is able, will you please ask him to come see me?" his tone turned serious.

"Yes, of course." I analyzed his request then kissed him quickly, wishing he was coming with me. I knew we both wanted to see Alice. "I'll be back soon." I smiled, putting my hand on the inside handle to open my door.

"Take your time and don't worry about us," he said as he leaned forward and turned the radio up, then slouched back into his seat, making himself comfortable. His form was so glorious, I found myself awkwardly torn between going and staying. Regardless of the wonderful time we'd just spend together.

"And, Bella…" he distracted me from my hormone-induced dilemma, allowing me to focus again, "send Vladimir and Stefan if Carlisle is busy."

His face grew more serious, and I couldn't help but wonder why he would want the Romanians if Carlisle was unavailable?

He noticed my confused expression and motioned his head back to Charlie.

"Oh, right," I muttered, slightly panicked, Charlie's options.

"It'll be alright, love." He smiled kindly to comfort me. But until we got a final word on my father, nothing was going to ease my mind. The best I could do in reply was nod back before opening the door and getting out.

I ran as fast as I could, chasing after the scents that led to our group, feeling like I couldn't go fast enough. I was hoping everyone was already there, not sure how long Jasper and Alice could take to make it back. Although, with our little shirt-changing side trip, I couldn't imagine everyone wasn't already there.

I must have run about a mile before the breeze heading my way allowed me to smell them, all of them. Each individual scent a warm welcome, minus the five on their way to Venice. And to my own shock, I even found the wolves sniff worthy.

But just before reaching the groups new location, I was tackled from the side to the ground.

My attacker was small and giggly. And my insides rejoiced when I recognized the smell and familiar hug.

"Alice!" I cheered enthusiastically, patting the back of the tiny vampire lying on top of me, squeezing my neck tightly. I wanted to unbind her arms so I could see her face, but having her here with me, caused me to throw my own around her just as firm.

"Bella," she whispered next to my ear, still holding me. "Oh, Bella, I'm so delighted to see you."

But she didn't sound delighted, well, not delighted in the same way I was. In fact, she sounded rather sad, almost like she wanted to start crying.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I whispered into her ear, wondering what had caused her to go from giggly to upset in such a short instant.

"You changed it…" She sniffed. "The outcome, the vision…you changed it."

"Yes, Alice, we all did," I corrected her.

"I couldn't see any more after Vienna. I couldn't see! It made me crazy not knowing. Aro assumed the wolves showed up once I couldn't find you, any of you. And here they are, and now Embry…" she trailed off.

I rubbed gently up and down her back, hoping to console her as she continued to sob into my shoulder. "I know, Alice, I know…" I whispered, feeling myself starting to mingle with her emotions.

"No, Bella," she paused, getting a hold of her crying. "You don't know. It was horrible. The last thing I saw, until Emmett burst through those doors, was everyone…" she didn't say the last word, but I knew it began with a 'D' and rhymed with 'why'. "Everyone was gone but you, under Aro's orders. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and…Jasper," she struggled to say the last name. "The whole group taken out, Bella, every single one of them. You wouldn't go with Aro when he called, and Edward wouldn't let you. You were going to stay and fight. Then Renata distracted your shield from Zafrina. She couldn't blind them, and Jane attacked her. Jasper and Eleazar rushed Jane, but Alec…" she broke off again.

I swallowed hard, closed my eyes and rested my head on the ground as I listened to Alice relive her vision. I was trying hard not to picture it. I didn't want to go there. I had already been there. And the thought of what could have happened, what did happen for her, tore at me. This is what Edward had seen, and I didn't want to know it then either. His horrified face had already told me everything.

"And, Edward," she continued.

I stopped breathing.

"He tried so hard to protect you, but, there were too many…and he…"

"Alice," I interrupted, barely able to speak, "stop, please," I begged her. I couldn't hear anymore. I couldn't stomach it, not Edward, not anyone else. Not Edward…

We laid there silently for a minute, still holding each other, with no one to console either one of us now. This was supposed to be a happy reunion for me and her. I wasn't expecting this.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She lifted her head to look me in the eyes, fully apologetic, then rolled off of me to a sitting position, her face buried in her hands.

"It's alright, Alice," I said as considerate as possible, sitting up next to her and putting my arm around her shoulders. "I'm alright. Edward's alright, and Jasper's alright."

She moved her hands away from her face, nodded, and then looked around. "Where are, Edward and Charlie?" Having the wolves near had blinded her completely. And like Edward, she struggled not knowing things.

"Charlie's asleep in the car and Edward is… Edward!" I shouted, forgetting I needed to get Carlisle back to him. "Come on, Alice." I jumped up, pulling her off the ground with me.

"What is it?" She looked confused.

"I have to get, Carlisle," was all I said as we ran through the trees to my destination.

Once we reached the group, I ran over to Carlisle. He was on the ground, leaning over Embry, monitoring him as I approached.

"Bella!" Esme sang as she stood up from sitting next to Embry to hug me. "You have no idea how thrilled I am to see you."

But as a mother myself, I had a very good idea.

"Where are Edward and Charlie?" She looked in the direction I had come.

"They're back at the car. Charlie's sleeping and we didn't want to wake or leave him," I explained, then focused my attention to my second father.

"Carlisle, are you able to meet Edward at the car? He needs to speak with you," I sounded a little rushed for him to leave. But it concerned Charlie, so for that reason I was.

"Yes, Bella. Is there a problem?" He raised his eyebrows meeting my distress.

Maybe…? "He has something he needs to ask you. It's…important." I eyed him, trying to sound calm.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Jacob, will you take over?" Carlisle asked. "Start compressions if his heart stutters again and keep them going until I return, okay?"

Jacob nodded and took his place on the other side of Embry as soon as Carlisle stood and took off into the woods.

I looked around at the rest of the group and smiled to each of them as I listened to Emmett, Rosalie and the others sharing our story at Volterra with those who stayed behind. I received smiles and waves in return before they engulfed themselves back into our previous venture…or as I'd call it, nightmare.

I gazed with remorse at the rest of the pack who still hovered by Embry and sat down beside them. They had phased back to human form while waiting.

"How's he doing?" I asked Jacob softly.

"Doc thinks he's going to be fine. We just have to play the waiting game now," he sighed somberly. "Look at him though, Bells. It's like he's stuck in wolf form. What if the venom hurt him inside more than we know? What if he's like this forever?"

Seth, Leah and Quil looked at each other with equal amounts of worry on their faces.

Could that truly happen?

"What does Carlisle say?"

"Well, since this is new to him, he doesn't know what to think..." he trailed off nervously.

I patted Jacob's hand. "We'll deal with it one moment at a time, Jake. Hopefully he'll come around before too long." I smiled, wishing there was more I could say to comfort him.

Jacob reached over and hugged me.

"Thank you, Bella. I mean it. If you hadn't acted so quickly, we wouldn't be fortunate enough to be worrying about him at all right now. And, I'm glad you're back. We were all so worried. I thought my head was going to explode from all the stress."

"Well, you told me to hurry. And as I recall, too bring my butt back with me." I grinned, hoping to lighten the mood even a little.

"Way to listen for once." He snorted, accepting my intended playfulness.

But before I could say anything else, three more sets of arms were suddenly wrapped around us and I was at a loss for words from the gesture. I was also overwhelmed with wolf smell, but didn't care. These were my friends huddled with me, even Leah.

"Is Charlie really okay?" Jacob asked when we all let go from our group hug.

"Yeah," I replied, still a little emotional. "He's a little battered up, though. He tried to fight against Felix as best he could, but…"

"He tried to fight Felix?" Jacob interrupted, his eyes wide. "That sounds like him. Man, he must be freaking out with all this?"

"He hasn't yet." I shook my head. "But it doesn't surprise me with Charlie. I think he was _more_ upset when Edward made him ride here in a stolen car." I laughed once through my nose.

Jacob laughed with me. "Yeah, I could see that."

"Although, I give him a few days to let it all sink in before he goes crazy and pulls out a hundred more questions for me." I sighed with anxiousness just thinking about how much more he'd wonder about.

"We'll help you out, Bells, no sense being under the interrogation light all by yourself," he joked.

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that." I pushed my elbow at his arm, almost knocking him over.

Just then Carlisle came running back. "Vladimir, Stefan, can you follow me please?" he requested, motioning his fingers, seeming anxious.

My muscles tightened and I froze. This was the discussion I was worried about—especially if Carlisle came to retrieve the Romanians. Was my father knowing really that bad?

"What's that about?" Jacob noticed my sudden stillness.

"I'm afraid it has to do with one of Aro's laws. Well, a vampire law, and how to proceed," my voice shook as I stared off into the trees where the three had left. "We're not sure if it still stands, and Edward thinks Carlisle and the Romanians can help," I left my answer vague. I didn't want him to have any more stress, not over Charlie. Jacob would fight against every vampire if it came down to it, too.

"Yeah, those two have been talking since you guys left," Jake whispered. "And get this. They asked Carlisle if he would be interested in joining with them under royal rule. Can you believe it?"

I stared into Jacob's eyes with widened ones and my mouth fell open. Was he kidding?

"But Carlisle graciously declined," he answered quickly gauging my expression. "Until they invited your whole family …"

I knew the Romanians would happily resume their previous position over the vampires and build their own guard one day, but with our whole family, too? As royalty? No way!

"And he accepted?" I choked on my own words. Carlisle very rarely made big decisions before speaking to all of us. Did he assume we'd all be happy to join with them? I thought about that and frowned at the idea of living in Romania.

"Naw." Jake chuckled, thinking it was funny to get me all flustered.

I punched him in the arm, making sure he fell completely over this time.

Seth and Quil laughed.

"Sheesh, Bells!" Jacob scowled as he sat up, rubbing his arm. "He said thank you, but wanted to continue living an everyday, normal life. That you guys were happy where you were."

I glared at him, still somewhat irritated, and then smirked. "Sorry."

I was glad Carlisle had declined. We were happy where we were. Very happy. I'm sure Jacob was glad to hear Carlisle's answer as well, for Renesmee. Vladimir would have to allow a wolf in the line if he'd accepted. Or at least one to sleep outside.

Just then, I heard Charles, Makenna, Zafrina, Benjamin, Tia, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie all start making rounds of goodbyes. I got up and handed out personal thank yous to everyone as I wished them each a safe trip home.

"Let's try and get together under better circumstances next time, and for once," Benjamin teased when he hugged me.

"Yes, lets," I sighed.

"Please tell us what happens with Embry," Siobhan said as her arms wrapped around me. "I'll be wishing him well in the meantime." She smiled.

"I will," I promised. "And thank you."

"Let us all know, Bella," Zafrina stated with her hug. "We'll be anxious to hear."

Carlisle, Vladimir and Stefan came running through the trees then, returning just in time to say their goodbye's before everyone but us and the pack headed off in the directions of their homes.

I was desperate to know what Carlisle knew about Charlie as he made his way over to Embry. But I figured I would have to wait when no one called me personally aside.

"Any changes?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Jacob frowned. "He's still the same."

"Well," Carlisle sighed. "I can't do any more from here. I think the best thing is to get him home as soon as possible."

"How are we going to do that?" Leah asked. "He's still phased."

We were all still for a moment, thinking.

"We could put him in one of those horse crates, on the plane, like they do with animals," Seth suggested.

Leah glared at him. "You idiot!" She then smacked his arm. "What if he wakes up?"

"Oh, yeah, maybe not." He moped as he rubbed his hand over her reaction.

"Unless you wanna be locked up and phased with him? Because _one_ giant wolf surely won't cause suspicion," she barked.

Jacob thought about that for a minute. I guess it was an option if we had to do it, no matter how silly or risky it might have sounded.

"We can take him home, Carlisle," Alice jumped in. "Jasper and I. Felix and Demetri left a boat when we came over. We can take Embry back the way we came, it's big enough. And we can meet you in Forks in just a few days?"

_They came over in a boat?_

"That's a good idea." Carlisle nodded. "But someone with medical training should to go with you, just in case." Then Carlisle looked at me.

I stared at him blankly.

"Bella, would you object to going home with Alice and Jasper by ocean?"

I was confused at first, but if it avoided me traveling on a plane, I was in.

"Uh, sure," I replied, "but how can I help medically?"

Carlisle smiled. "Well, I assumed if I asked Edward to go for Embry, you might want to go as well. I wanted to check with you first."

"Oh." I felt bit silly. A few days on the ocean, though? Carlisle said to get him home quickly. Was there no better option? Sneak into a vet's office, maybe? No, that wouldn't wake him up. And a hospital was out, for obvious reasons. I guess going home by boat was the best choice—along with returning it to its owner.

"Would you mind switching with Edward so I can ask him and go over things?" Carlisle hid a smile from my embarrassment.

"Of course," I answered, standing up.

"And, Alice," Carlisle looked at her. "See if you and Jasper can find a vehicle large enough to fit Embry in. If he should wake, it's best not to be running with him. The one Edward has won't do."

"We're on it!" She sang as she grabbed Jasper's hand and danced off into the woods to look for some new wheels.

"Esme, will you come with me?" I asked as quietly as possible before heading back to Edward.

"Yes, Bella." She eyed me curiously before we walked away.

Edward was leaning against the outside of the car when we arrived. Esme ran up and hugged him, but his expression looked bothered when he looked over her shoulder at me. I shuddered when I thought of all the things that could cause that look. Was it about Charlie?

I moved in closer when Esme let go.

"Is everything…okay?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my cheek against his chest.

"Yes." He took a deep breath, trying to answer convincingly, but I knew him better.

I glance up and raised an eyebrow.

"Charlie's going to be fine." He looked down at me, his voice flat.

I smiled, but then my face was confused that this didn't seem like good news to him. What was wrong?

"Vladimir and Stefan didn't see him as a threat to our lifestyle and granted him his freedom to remain human," he paused, still solemn, then relief filled his voice, "and you, a full pardon from breaking the law."

I raised my hands to my face, cupping them around my mouth and nose in horror. I had forgotten about me. And within a matter of seconds, my facial expressions had gone from happy, to frightened, to grateful. I could easily have gone down with Charlie if things had turned out different.

"The Romanians are more lenient than Aro, and agreed with each other that the law should stay in place, but with less drastic measures according to each individual case. They understood our situation after Carlisle and I explained your father to them a little better." He slightly grinned before his expression declined again.

I placed my hand over my chest and inhaled deeply, relieved, then stared back at his face. He still seemed bothered. Was he worrying about how close he had come to losing me to me-and-my-big-mouth a moment ago? I don't think so, that would have been a sad expression. This one was disturbed.

"Something else is bothering you." I placed my face back against his chest, gripping him tightly.

He stroked his hand gently down the back of my hair to my waist, and sighed. "Yes," he muttered through clinched teeth.

"What is it?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Edward?" I pulled back to look at him.

His eyes were dark and his face hard. "I, had a difficult time listening to what Alice was telling you, and seeing how it made you feel," his voice was ice cold. "She shouldn't have put that on you."

My emotions immediately went back to my conversation with Alice, and my stomach sank.

"That, was difficult," I managed to choke out. "I had only imagined what Aro showed you in the clearing, but when Alice said you 'tried' to protect me, I knew I couldn't listen anymore." I leaned in and squeezed him tight.

"I'll be sure to talk with her," he replied with grave irritation.

No, he didn't need to talk with her. Not for me. I'd understood completely. "But I'm okay, Edward. We're okay. Don't be angry at her." I paused to look up at him. "She also had to watch Jasper die," my voice cracked.

Edward's face dropped.

"I think she's suffered enough. And I don't think she meant to react like that, it just came out," I defended her outburst.

Edward pushed me out from him and stared into my eyes, then sighed.

"You're right, love. She's suffered more than enough." He felt for his sister. "I won't be angry." A slight smile graced his calming features.

"Thank you." I hugged him.

"No. Thank you, Bella, for making me see things clearly." His arms wrapped around me again, igniting a spark.

Esme rubbed her hand up and down my back. I'd forgotten she'd been nearby through our whole conversation. What must she have thought?

"Oh," I remembered then as I reluctantly removed my arms from him. "Carlisle wants you."

Edward looked at me for a second.

"Are you really okay with a boat?" he asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. "I flew over the ocean to get here, why not sail it back, right? What about you? Do you want to go home by water?"

"Well, I did see the boat in Alice's memory when she mentioned it." He grinned. "It's very fast."

Of course it was.

"I'll go talk to Carlisle and be back," Edward said before he kissed me, ready to take off for the group. I nodded with a smile when my lips left his.

Esme and I stayed behind with Charlie.

"Bella, honey." Esme put her hand on my shoulder. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," I answered softly. "I was curious about what you said before, about Marek meeting you in Venice? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, dear." She smiled. "In fact, Ian is driving over as we speak, to meet us there. He's very anxious to see Ahren and he's bringing our belongings. He couldn't wait."

I grinned in understanding and relief. Ahren was okay. I exhaled happily as my muscles relaxed.

"Will you say goodbye for us, Esme?" I asked, knowing we wouldn't be seeing them before leaving. It bothered me we wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Marek, Adriana and Ian or meet Ahren. I wanted to put a face with the name of the wolf that I felt an odd connection with per Charlie and Ian's pack. "Oh, and Peter and Charlotte, too, tell them thank you so much from us."

"Of course, dear. And we'll take Charlie with us and get him on the plane, don't worry." Her face was angelic.

"Thank you." I nodded as I looked back at my father still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. And part of me was glad he was going to be able to stay that way for a while. Charlie didn't have a passport on him I was sure, but Carlisle always had a way around things. I knew they would have a plan put together already; even if it meant paying twice as much to get him home legally.

Just then we heard a loud grumbling noise coming from down the road and lights shining our way from a distance.

Esme and I ducked in front of the car to hide ourselves. Who would be driving all the way out here this time of night?

The huge truck spit and sputtered its way right up behind the car and stopped. I couldn't smell anything but gasoline fumes as a tall, lanky man and small woman climbed out from behind each door.

Jasper and Alice were back.

I giggled at the atrocious animal on four wheels they'd found as they walked over. It looked and sounded like it was on its last leg, just begging to be put down.

"No laughing, Bella." Alice scowled when she noticed my hand covering my mouth. "This was the best we could find with enough room in back to transport Embry. I think it's perfect." She beamed toward the beast.

I took my hand down and straightened my face as I seized a better glance at the old vehicle. It reminded me of one of those sturdy, old farm trucks that was used back in the nineteen fifties, with a huge hood and enough cab room for three across the front seat. The tires appeared to have been from that time as well. They were faded and looked tired and worn out, matching the character of the truck. The amount of rust odor coming from it let me know this was definitely an antique.

Behind the big blue cab was a large wooden bed that towered four feet of wood slabs on all sides. Perfect, just like Alice said, for Embry. He wouldn't be noticed lying down back there.

Guessing from the scents coming from the wooded bed as I walked closer, this truck had been used for carrying just about everything for a farmer. I couldn't make out the individual animals, but at least five different scents of livestock blew my way, along with fruits, vegetables, hay, and a few varieties of grain.

Human scents flowed from it as well as I imagined his kids having fun playing and riding in the back on their way into town. I ignored those smells, hoping the cab wasn't as tempting to my taste buds as those were.

"Sorry, Alice," I said sincerely. "You picked out a wonderful vehicle."

"I know," she replied curtly as she stuck her nose up in the air and turned away from me.

I smiled and ignored her playful irritation.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Jasper asked me and Esme.

"Rosalie is on her way," Alice replied now that no wolves were around. I had actually missed her seeing things before us.

Everyone left in the woods was now appearing out on the road with us. Rosalie just minutes before everyone else, which allowed Alice to see her.

"Wow." She gasped when she eyed our transportation. "Nice work, Alice."

Alice glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

Emmett, Carlisle, Jacob and Edward carried Embry while Seth, Quil and Leah walked close behind. Jasper went over and lowered the back end of the wooden bed down for them to haul him gently in, then raised it back up, locking it in back in place with the large metal hooks that attached on each side.

I gave Jacob a hug goodbye when he jumped out the back and told him not to worry, that we'd keep a very close watch over Embry. I did the same for Leah, Seth and Quil.

"Call if things take a turn for the worst," Jacob said with sad eyes. "Otherwise…get your butt home safely." He smirked.

"Will do." I ruffled his hair.

"Edward," Jacob called. "Thank you."

"See you at home, Jacob." He shook his hand.

"See you at home," Jake repeated.

Once everyone said their final goodbyes, Alice and Jasper climbed in the cab of the truck while Edward and I decided to hoist ourselves in back with Embry.

Carlisle and Esme climbed into the Maserati to wait while the pack went to phase for the run to Venice. Emmett and Rosalie waved as Jasper started the truck and slowly began backing down the road.

"See you soon," Emmett shouted, followed shortly by, "and watch the bumps!"

I looked at Edward and moved Embry's head onto my lap. He smiled at Emmett's beneficial warning and my cautiousness that Embry not receive anymore injuries.

Now, all we had to do was reach the Italian shore and hope the boat Alice rode over here in, was still there.


	26. Chapter 25 Unexpected

**25. Unexpected**

The ride towards the Italian shore had taken an hour to get to, considering the fastest speed our ancient truck reached safely was forty miles an hour. I waited for it to fall apart with each bump and crack we hit, but the beast held firm through it all.

Embry was still out and lying on my lap when Alice went to search the dock for the boat they left behind.

"It's still there," she said anxiously when she came back. "Come on, we have to hurry, there's security."

Jasper lowered the tail and climbed in back with Alice following after him. The four of us lifted Embry up gently then down, leaving the truck where it was just beyond the parking lot as we carried him low and quick through the trees and desolate area.

We paused behind a tall group of bushes and waited patiently for the security guard to make his way past before heading to the boat.

We had a few hours before sunrise and were eager to be far out into the ocean by then. No one would notice us leaving tonight if we could help it, with a giant wolf under our hands and a stolen boat.

My eyes widened when Alice stopped and pointed in the direction of our transportation home. This was not just a boat. It was a medium-sized yacht, white with blue striping all around the outside. Up above the cabin, on the second deck, were to two large swivel chairs and a large console containing lots of buttons, dials, gages and a radio under a large white canopy cover.

"Nice, Alice." Jasper beamed, looking over the large monstrosity.

"Don't thank me." She frowned. "Felix found it."

My expression turned cold along with Jasper's.

"Let's get him on board," Edward said, ignoring the name of the long-gone vampire she'd mentioned.

We hauled Embry onto the back platform and barely squeezed his massive body through the cabin door. Inside we found a corner-angled couch we laid him gently on, leaving one extra cushion at the end his body didn't cover.

Just beyond the couch was a small kitchen, and across from that was a booth table, followed behind me a large, blue lounge chair.

I paused for a moment after we set Embry down and looked around, sniffing. Charlie's scent was still strong in here. I followed the couch down to the end by the kitchen and placed my hand on the empty cushion, noticing a few drops of dried blood. This was where my father spent his trip over.

I went to the kitchen cupboards to find something to clean it up with, cursing Felix, Demetri and Aro as I scrubbed at the stains.

When I was finished, I walked outside and eagerly threw the tainted cloth overboard. All traces of Charlie were gone, but his scent had only been dulled, mixed with a hint of lemon. This was going to be a long ride home.

Edward checked Embry's breathing and heart rhythm one more time before he and Jasper jumped in excitement to head above and get cruising. I'll never understand boys and their toys.

Alice and I made our way over to the booth when the boys started the engine and began backing out. And I suddenly wondered if vampires could get seasick? Well, at least there was no human blood wrapped up in a cooler sitting on the floor in front of me all the way home. That I was thankful for; even though my throat tightened at the memory. I swallowed the small amount of venom that boiled in my mouth as I distracted myself to the wolf still unconscious before me.

Alice and I had been very still and quiet for the beginning of our journey. She stared off into space while I kept my eye on Embry and Charlie's cushion, imagining his ride over here. How many times had Felix laid a fist on him to keep him out? And Ahren? Whose bitter-oiled scent, which was very light as it mixed in with Embry's musk, caused my nose to wrinkle from time to time. I assumed the two shared the same cushions, one on the way here…and one on the way back.

After ten hours on the water—which felt like ten minutes—Edward came in and pulled us from our stillness to tell us we were getting ready to pass through the Straits of Gibraltar. I'd heard of this famous pass, but to be taking it myself was incredible. I jumped up eagerly and made my way outside. Alice climbed up to meet with Jasper while Edward went to check on Embry.

I felt like a piece of history as I stood on the bow, in the safe shade from the afternoon sun, watching different kinds of boats pass while the ocean wind whipped through my hair. I could taste the salty air on the back of my tongue as I breathed in deep, taking in all the sea scents around us. There were many varieties of fish in the water and netted ones being hauled up onto fishing boats. Circling birds flew everywhere, squawking while hoping to snag another fresh meal. Seaweed, motor oil, minerals and boat fuel, also laced the air and water—which Jasper managed to grab a bunch of—all dancing around the opening of my nostrils.

Edward joined behind me after a few minutes, placing his arms gently around my stomach and kissing my neck. I melted.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he whispered softly in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Yes," I whispered back as I continued to stare out ahead of me and leaned into him.

He pointed to our right. "Over there, is Spain." He then turned and pointed out to our left. "And over there, is Morocco."

"Mmm," I hummed in awe of the two countries and continents that's lay on each side of us. They were beautiful with large cities that sat at each countries end.

"And the large, slanted rock formation," he pointed towards Spain again, "is the famous Rock of Gibraltar."

"I've heard of that." I smiled at its enormity.

"Thank you for bringing me out here." I caressed softly along his arm and Edward placed lingering kisses to the side of my neck, causing my eyes to close for a moment.

"My pleasure," his breath was heavy against my skin, making me wish we were alone while every nerve in my body immediately rushed with excitement and want.

"Edward," I tried to ignore what he was doing to me, barely able to breathe his name.

Because we _weren't_ alone.

"Yes?" he replied into the crook of my neck, driving me crazier, and he knew it.

"You're making it hard for me to focus." I knew one of us had to be reasonable. Or…semi-reasonable. And I was pretty sure right now it wasn't going to be him. And if he kissed me like this any longer—it wasn't going to be me either.

"Sorry," he said with ragged breath as he removed his lips and kissed the back of my head.

"We'll be home soon." I patted his arms still wrapped around my waist, wishing home arrival was in the next thirty to thirty-five seconds.

"Not soon enough, though," he sighed.

"Let's enjoy the scenery for now." I weaved my fingers between his in matched emotion, trying to talk my fired-up abdomen into un-clinching and hopefully calming down.

I felt so under-cultured as I looked back and forth between the two lands. I had never been anywhere but Rio, Isle Esme and Italy. And a few quick stops along the west and east coasts during our honeymoon. Something about what I was witnessing made me feel a little bit older, wiser. In just the last few days I had been to Slovakia, Austria and the Italian coast; which was more than I thought I would ever see in my lifetime, when I was human, and before Edward. Now, here I was, traveling the Atlantic Ocean. How easy it was for me to believe any place was possible for us to travel now.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked after we remained silent for a while, still watching the boats and listening to the waves hit against the side of the yacht, laughing when sprays of water would spit up at us when a wave hit just right.

I turned my face slightly towards his. "I was just thinking about how much I love you." I smiled.

"That was my thought, too," he whispered into my neck, kissing it again, causing my knees to go weak and thankful he had a good grip on me.

"Edward," I whispered breathlessly, trying with every ounce of will, to condone his current actions with an arguing tone.

"I know, Bella," he sounded frustrated. "We'll be home soon."

"No." I turned to face him. "Not soon enough." He'd won me over as I pressed myself into him and pulled his lips down to meet mine. "I wish we were alone," my lips spoke as they moved feverishly against his.

"We can be…" He broke free from our hot and heavy frenzy, turning his face toward the cabin. I remembered seeing the extra room below deck.

"It's tempting…" I grinned when his hungry stare meet mine, then ran my hand up and down the front of his shirt, picturing myself removing it one pale button at a time. Yes, it was very tempting. He, was very tempting.

Edward closed his eyes and moaned in disappointment when he suddenly leaned his forehead against mine.

"What?" I asked softly.

Just then, Alice climbed down the ladder from the upper deck as we made our way past Gibraltar. "I hate to break up the party." She grinned sheepishly. "But Jasper's ready to open this thing up full speed, Edward."

I groaned slightly into Edward's chest, hiding my displeasure from Alice. That's what he'd heard.

"I guess that's my cue." Edward rubbed his hand up and down my back in an irritated rhythm.

"I guess so." I groaned again.

"Home soon." He leaned down and kissed me one last time before trading places with Alice and rejoining Jasper.

"Come on, Bella." Alice pulled on my arm. "Let's go get comfortable. We still have a long trip ahead of us."

"Alright." I scowled behind her back so she couldn't see. Or…I hoped she couldn't see if Embry was close enough to block me.

We took our places at the booth again, one on each side, after checking once more on Embry. He hadn't changed, and I wondered how long he was going to be out. I was becoming impatient with the wait. And then I wondered about Charlie. Was he awake now? I'm sure he was. Had they reached Venice yet? More than likely. Was he okay with me not being with him? He had Carlisle. Would they get on a plane alright, and would they beat us home? Probably. Then I was suddenly keyed up. Home. We were finally heading home. Renesmee.

I pulled out my phone to call her, then frowned, I had no reception out here. I would have to wait until we reached land before I could call and check on her. All I could think about for the next few minutes was holding my darling, sweet daughter in my arms. I smiled in anticipation.

Looking over at Alice, I noticed her busy in thought. Her face was tight, like she was trying to see, but couldn't. She appeared annoyed.

"Are you alright, Alice?"

"I wish I could see around these wolves," she answered with frustration. "I wish I knew how the others were doing. Although, I'm sure they're fine." Her brows pulled in, still searching.

"Carlisle's with them. I know everything is fine," I said comfortingly. I knew her trouble seeing was to the fact that Jacob and the pack were there and Embry was here, she was double blinded.

"Bella?" She turned to meet my eyes. "What was it like? In the clearing, with Aro?"

I paused for a moment at her question. She'd caught me off guard. Oh, I knew we'd talk about it eventually, but it was a conversation so full of emotion, that no matter when it came up, it would always be difficult to re-live.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she followed up with. But the expression on her face told me she was dying for me to tell her.

"Uh, no, it's alright," I choked, then swallowed away the horrible memory that flowed through my mind. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I was curious what happened? I mean after what I saw." Her eyes filled with pain again. "How did you get out of Aro's trap?"

_His trap. _I took a deep breath.

"Didn't Jasper tell you?"

"He told me as much as he knew. But I know there's more." She eyed me.

I exhaled deeply. "Well, you know Aro. He always had a knack for underestimating us."

"Bella!" she hollered at my vague answer when I went no farther. "Please tell me. It's been driving me crazy. Not knowing. And my gut tells me you had something to do with it, too."

_Boy, did I…_

"It started with Renata," I gave in to her plea. "She distracted my shield with Zafrina and half the group. Then Aro said if I didn't go with him it was going to be bad, according to your vision, and Edward confirmed it."

Alice frowned. That was the part she'd obviously seen before everything went blank in Vienna.

"So I figured if I didn't go with Aro, and things were supposed to go bad…what would happen if I did?" I glanced at her. "You know, try to reverse the outcome if I could." I suffered all over again at the memory.

"That was very smart of you," she chimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Dangerous, but brave. If things hadn't reversed, we could be with Aro right now," she hated to say. And yet she was right. Two more pieces added to a dangerous and deadly collection.

My expression turned somber then.

"What is it?" Alice asked, concerned by my new look as she placed her hand on mine from across the table.

I paused for a second. "It didn't have to be that way, Alice," I answered as I hung my head.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole thing. If Aro would have left well enough alone, we'd _all_ still be alive. We wouldn't have had to go through all that." I sighed. "Vampire parts were everywhere." I recalled arms, legs, heads and hands spread sporadically across the clearing. "They wanted to destroy our whole family, and our friends. It was terrifying." My insides shook anew.

Alice squeezed my hand tightly. "Aro chose his own fate, Bella. He didn't share the same kind of compassion and mercy we do towards others. He was his own downfall."

"I know," I sniffled.

Alice and I sat there hand in hand for a while before I thought about her time at Volterra. Charlie had made mention of Felix and Demetri, and Ahren, and I wondered about her time there.

"What about you?" I took a deep breath and jumped in with both feet.

"What about me?" she asked, confused.

"The day you went missing? We searched everywhere for you and all we could come up with was a strange animal scent. We had no idea what happened?"

Alice inhaled a mouthful of air then blew it out slowly. "Well, Bella, if you must know," she answered, making a face of unease before preparing to tell her story. "Esme and I were picking up some fabric in town, which you're familiar with." She looked at me and I nodded. "After I made my purchase and was walking around the shop, looking at other fabrics, Demetri snuck in when I was near the back door and grabbed me. I wasn't able to see him coming, and I didn't know why until later. Felix was holding a young man in his arms just outside. A young man I didn't know. I wondered who he was, but Demetri held a tight hand over my mouth to keep us from talking. Everything I tried to say came out muffled. We never had a chance to talk."

"The werewolf…" I mumbled, knowing that's why she couldn't see.

"Yes," she replied.

It was Ahren that was out at Charlie's house that one day. Felix and Demetri had heard everything we all talked about and relayed it back to Aro. Alice just confirmed our suspicions why Charlie was taken. Aro knew he knew, and would want me to come for him. He was my bait. And a human who knew too much.

"They were running back with us towards the beach, or so I thought, when Charlie drove by us along the highway. Immediately they turned and followed him through the woods until they passed his cruiser. Demetri jumped out with me in his arms, causing him to come to a sudden stop. Felix struggled to get him out of the car. Charlie put a good fight, until he ripped his hand and got blood all over as he looked for anything to hold on to. But it was no use. Felix was too strong and yanked him from the car."

I cringed.

The blood…all over the car. How could I ever forget? It was from Felix and Charlie, struggling. I figured Charlie had put up a fight. Only, I had blamed the wrong party earlier.

"They were running with the three of us through the woods when the young man woke up at the edge of sunset and began to change in Felix's arms. It wasn't the wolf type like Jacob, I mean it was a wolf, but with man like features in his arms and stomach. It was amazing, and terrifying at the same time. I'd heard about werewolves, but had never seen one myself until then. He was blonde and grey colored, beautiful, but ferocious. I was rooting for him to tear Felix to shreds, but you know Felix. Always ready for a good head pounding."

I snarled, a low growl festering with in me. Felix had also used that hand against my father.

"Once they reached the beach, I knew there was no way Charlie would be able to survive the coldness of the water. So they ran north along the beach until they found a car to drive to the east coast. That's where they found a boat, in Nova Scotia, that they could bring us back in. The one we're sitting in now," she finished.

For the next many hours, Alice and I shared our stories of the last few days. She shared her time with Aro and how he would grab her hand every five minutes, looking for anything from us to go on, and how angry he would get when she couldn't see us at times. She mentioned how Aro had her chained up in a room upstairs; starving her while Demetri stood guard. She knew what that was about once Aro had decided it.

I made sure not to ask about her hunger towards Charlie, and she didn't bring it up. We'd both been there for that. And I didn't want to know the outcome she'd seen when Aro arrived back at Volterra instead of us. The visions of what could have happened were enough to horrify me forever. And Edward would have seen a sufficient amount for the two of us. I could ask him if I ever felt brave enough.

I decided to detour from our current subject when I shared with her our trip to Slovakia, and meeting Marek, Adriana and the werewolf family. I could see in her eyes she wished she had been there. But my details of everything we'd learned, had given her enough information that she almost felt like she had.

I told her about Jacob showing up and surprising us in Vienna, while she asked how Renesmee was doing with all of us being gone.

Alice and I felt relieved as her answers and mine were being revealed one by one, in between her visions and what she had missed. Some things I left out, because they didn't pertain to anything: like when I smashed up my father's police car, causing Rosalie, Emmett and Edward to have to tackle me to the ground to get me to stop. And other things she'd probably seen went unmentioned, as well. Like Jasper and I freaking out on the plane, drinking human blood for the first time, my distraction in the woods and how scared I was to make my way back to Volterra. They were unnecessary topics because they were over. What could I tell her about those that she didn't already know?

I explained about vampires in trees when she told me she saw me flying through them and wondered what that was all about. We both smiled happily when I informed her how that insane adventure ended.

Once everything was out in the open and discussed, Alice and I took the time to sit in silence, reveling in all the things we'd talked about.

We had been traveling for about twenty-four hours, daytime, nighttime, come and gone when Edward came in and informed us we were a few hours out from Nova Scotia.

"Are you alright, love?" He leaned next to my ear and asked before placing his gentle lips to it, causing me to take a quickened, shallow breath. I figured he was asking when he'd heard and seen my reactions to everything Alice and I chattered about.

"I'm f-fine," I stuttered back, hoping he'd pick up on the reality he was going to have to quit sending sparks through me when we still had quite a stretch of ocean ahead of us.

"I'm fine, too," Alice said sarcastically with her head leaned back against the wall, her eyes closed.

Edward took that as a hint as he moved over to her side of the table and kissed her on the forehead. "Good." He smiled when she opened her eyes at his gesture.

She shoved him playfully away. "Get back up stairs and let us know when we're there."

"Very well," he laughed, then came over to kiss me before checking on Embry and heading out of the cabin, back up to the controls.

Between Jasper and Edward, we had somehow managed to avoid all storms, swells, coast guard and naval ships in the area and across the sea. Thankfully, it was only a matter of time before we'd reached shore.

Carlisle had to be home with Charlie by now, and I was envious when I thought of them getting to see Renesmee before her father and I, but turned those thoughts away when I pictured her happy face when we would show up at Billy's in a day or two. I frowned when I pulled my phone out and still didn't have any signal to call and check on her…them.

So, on that note, I decided I wanted some fresh air. When I stood to head out on the back platform for a few minutes—that's when the noises began.

Embry's body began to convulse violently back and forth on the couch. I rushed to him. He looked like he was having a blurry seizure.

"Edward!" I yelled, but he was already behind me.

"Go get a blanket, Bella," he hollered as he pushed his body against Embry to help hold him in place. "He's starting to come around and his body is trying to subconsciously phase back."

I ran the few steps to the cabin below and grabbed the thick, golden comforter off the king-size bed. I draped it over Embry before Edward and I sat on him to hold him as still as possible. Part of me felt like an ice cube in a blender as his body began to thrash wildly underneath us. Alice came over to hold his head, making sure he didn't hit it, or bite his tongue off in the process. Jasper, who had to hear what was going on, kept the boat at full speed, hurrying to reach our docking destination.

And within a matter of seconds, Edward and I went from leaning on a huge wolf, to sitting completely on a human Embry. We both flew off as Edward went to work on checking him over. His eyes hadn't opened, but he was making sporadic moaning sounds, as if he was trying to speak.

"Embry, can you hear me?" Edward asked patiently while waiting for him to respond coherently. Most of Embry's words and responses were confused muffles and groans, followed by intense shaking. I bundled him up further, as best I could. His body was shivering as if he was intensely cold, but for a warm-blooded wolf, I found that highly doubtful.

I stood and braced my legs against Embry, my hands on his shoulders while Edward went downstairs to rummage through the medicine cabinet it sounded. Miraculously, he came back with a thermometer. "Hold his head firmer, Alice," he instructed as he placed the thermometer under Embry's tongue. "Bella, make sure he doesn't bite it in half," he told me as he held it securely in Embry's mouth and leaned against his thrashing legs.

"Okay," I answered, holding Embry's lips closed and placing two fingers inside by his teeth to keep them separated just enough.

"Hmmm…" Edward noised when he reached up to remove the thermometer and read its degree mark.

"What?" I eyed him curiously.

"One hundred and two," he answered disapprovingly.

"Is that so bad?" Alice asked.

"It's six degrees cooler than what they usually run," he replied to what we all knew. "There may be nothing wrong, but we'll need to keep an eye on it to see if it keeps rising to what's normal."

Alice and I nodded.

Once Embry started to come around more, he began to show signs of high aggressiveness. Not knowing where he was, he began to fight violently with Edward who was leaning over him, trying to get him to focus on him. Embry snarled and snapped while Edward blocked every flailing punch headed his way, finally holding his hands pressed against his sides.

"Embry, look at me!" Edward shouted.

Embry thrashed his head back and forth as if he refused to want to look.

"Embry, its Edward, you're alright," he tried to sound convincing. "Stop fighting," he eventually barked.

That must have been what Embry needed to hear, because immediately he calmed and glared up at Edward, trying to focus.

"Alice, see if you can find him some clothes," Edward asked. And immediately she was downstairs going through drawers, looking for something that would fit.

"Embry, do you know who I am?" Edward asked slowly, keeping eye direct contact.

Embry nodded, dazed, but didn't speak.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Edward asked.

Embry nodded his head again and pointed slowly towards the bite mark that Caius left on his neck, then all down the right side of his body.

I glanced down to see the crescent shaped scar-mark that was just like the one James had left on me. That entry burning wouldn't go away as quick as the others, since it was the part that held the venom the longest. And then he grunted loudly, wanting to scream when he tried to move his left leg, grabbing painfully at his hip.

Alice returned with a t-shirt and shorts, and we turned our backs as Edward helped dress him after he gently examined his hip. "I can't tell for sure without an x-ray, but his hip could be fractured from when he fell on it. Alice, see if you can find any pain killers below. Ibuprophen will help."

"Sure thing," she sang as she danced back down again.

Before I could ask how I could help, Edward was running towards the kitchen and returning instantly with a bowl, just in time for Embry to throw up into. He screamed this time between heaves with every roll on his hip to reach the bowl. I felt so helpless watching him.

Alice returned with some ibuprophen and set it on the table for Edward.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's sea sick and in a lot of pain. Let's get him outside in the fresh air," Edward instructed, setting the full bowl on the table, filled with yellow insides, and placing his arms under Embry's back and neck. Alice grabbed under his legs and held his hip.

I went outside and quickly sat down on the back platform while Alice and Edward carried him over to lean against me, so I could hold Embry in place from the choppy motion of the waves.

I braced my leg against his hip: one for the coolness, and two, so he could brace more on the other one, keeping the pressure off.

"Focus on the horizon," Edward told Embry. "It will help keep your equilibrium steady."

Alice placed the comforter securely around him and sat down beside us. Edward headed back up with Jasper after he set the washed-out bowl beside us, just in case.

Embry couldn't stop shivering.

"I think I'm making him colder," I whispered to Alice a few minutes later.

Alice ran back inside the cabin and returned a second later with the pillows from the bed. She placed them between his body and mine, doubling up the comforter to help, but the convulsing continued.

"I'm not so sure it's you, Bella," Alice guessed as she watched him closely.

After a few minutes, Alice climbed up onto the upper deck and Edward returned in her place.

"Should he be shivering like this still?" I asked him.

"He's cold because his temperature is lower than what his body is used to, his symptoms are like someone with hypothermia. It's possible the venom hurt his veins more than we know. His blood isn't flowing as fast as it should be."

"Will he be okay?" I asked quickly and softly so Embry couldn't quite understand.

"I'm not sure," Edward replied just as swift. "He obviously has internal damage, but I can't tell to what extent, except that his body is still struggling. It's possible he may never reach his normal temperature again," Edward sighed. "I wish I knew what his body will do from here."

"Should I move him off of me?"

"No, it's better you hold him still, love. He can't feel you through the pillows and comforter; he's just cold on his own."

"Alright," I replied warily. I still felt like I wasn't helping his body warm up, but listened to the doc anyways.

"Bella?" Embry whispered, his voice cracking on the 'e' my name.

"Yes, Embry," I answered calmly, holding back my excitement that he noticed who I was.

"Where are we? Where is everyone? Are we…all that's left?" he sounded confused and worried. He didn't know what happened after he lost consciousness.

"We're heading home, Embry," I told him as I ran my fingers comfortingly through his hair. "Everyone else took a plane, and we're all fine. Nothing to worry about, okay?"

"And Charlie?"

"Charlie's fine, too. He's with Carlisle and Jacob. They're probably home by now. We still have another day or so ahead of us and then we'll be there as well," I said sweetly.

He breathed in deep then exhaled a loud sigh of relief. "Alright. Thank you."

"Sure thing." I gripped him tighter, hugging his form without crushing his fragile bones to dust.

"No, thank you, Bella," he whispered as he tried to look up at me. His tone was appreciative. And I knew by the look in his faint, exhausted eyes, what he was saying.

"You're welcome." I rubbed up and down his good side with a smile. "I'm just glad you're still with us."

"The pain was unbearable," he began to reminisce, his eyes closing. "It traveled so fast through me. And then I heard you and Jacob talking as the burning increased with each painful second. My whole right side felt like I was on fire. Then I felt your teeth against my neck, and my blood began to reverse, trying to fight against the pull you had on it. It was the weirdest sensation. But the pain lessened with time, and then…everything went dark."

I didn't want to tell Embry I feared I had drained too much of him. But I did want him to know what happened, for his own peace of mind.

"You lost a lot of blood, but, I knew I couldn't leave one drop of venom in you. Luckily, there was just enough left for your body to handle, to keep you alive." I stroked his hair. "Then Edward, Carlisle and Leah took over from there, keeping your heart and breathing going while your body worked on making more."

"Wow," he whispered hoarsely, trying to take it all in as he turned his head to stare out at the horizon, shaking every few moments, but not as bad as before.

Edward went into the cabin, returning a second later with Ibuprophen and a large glass of water. "Here, Embry, this should help with some of the pain."

"Thanks, Edward." He took the medicine and finished the entire glass.

"You're welcome." Edward nodded. And the look on his face toward Embry, gave the impression he was saying 'you're welcome' to more than just the medicine.

"Do you still feel sick?" I asked as I looked down at the bowl sitting next to me, hoping I didn't have to use it.

"No, I'm doing better," he still sounded tired. "I think my stomach hurts more from hunger than anything else."

Edward got up and went inside the cabin again. I could hear him rummaging through the cupboards looking for something to ease the wolf's hunger pains. He slammed the final door when he'd found something and made his way back out, kneeling next to us.

"Here." He handed Embry a freshly opened bag of pretzels. "Eat them slowly."

"Okay." A large hand reached into the bag and pulled out a huge handful, shoving each piece into his mouth.

"Slowly, Embry!" Edward scolded him.

"Sorry," he said around a mouth full, bits of chewed pretzel spitting on me.

I shook in the direction of the edge of the boat, flinging the soggy pieces over the side. When they were gone, I wiped my arm against the comforter to get the remaining saliva off. That was gross.

Embry proceeded to ask questions between pretzels bites about our journey to Volterra and what happened after he was out. We told him everything that happened, even at Volterra as he continued to shiver uncontrollably at times. The timing of some of them made me wonder if they were because he was cold, or if it was in reaction to what he'd just heard.

It was late morning, right when Edward said we'd arrive at the east coast, when Jasper found a safe docking area away from other humans taking out their boats.

We cleaned up quickly, making sure to leave the yacht in perfect condition for its owner: minus a few pain killers, some clothes, a thermometer and an entire bag of pretzels.

Alice and Jasper went to find a car while Edward and I carried Embry one arm over each shoulder from the boat. He growled through his teeth with each step he tried to make on his bad hip. Edward told him to lift both legs and we'd carry him to the vehicle, that he didn't have to try to walk on it—which helped.

Alice and Jasper showed up as soon as we reached the beginning of the dock. They hurriedly took out the last row of seating of the black Excursion for Embry to lie in the back of. And once we got him comfortable, we were on the road, heading quickly west.

We stopped several times along the way for bathroom and food breaks for Embry while Edward and Jasper did rock-paper-scissors to see who was going to help him stand when he had to use the restroom. It wasn't thrilling for Embry either, but necessary. Alice and I couldn't help but giggle.

Embry's temperature continued to climb as we kept the heater on as high as it would go. By the time we reached the Minnesota border, his body temp was up to one hundred and six.

I had to step out of the vehicle to get some cool air in my lungs when we pulled into a rest stop there. Edward met up with me on my side of the vehicle while it was Jasper's turn to take Embry to the bathroom.

"I think he's going to be fine, Bella," he said with some relief in his voice. "I'm glad to see his temperature is rising."

"Me too," I replied as I threw my arms around his neck and placed a few quick pecks to his lips.

Edward grazed his arms down my sides before wrapping them tightly around my waist, and slamming his lips against mine. "Home soon," he breathed heavily into my mouth.

Why did he keep doing this to me?

"You don't play fair," I said, breathing erratically back into his mouth and felt him smile.

Alice opened her door and came and stood next to us. Her continual timing was impeccable.

"Give Bella to me, Edward," she instructed as she grabbed my arm to pull me to her. "You're going to want to help Jasper in the restroom." She eyed him when he looked at her in frustration.

Edward stared at her for a moment then nodded after he looked down the road we'd just pulled off of, and took off for the restroom at a sprint.

And no sooner, a bright red eighteen-wheeler pulled up next to us.

The driver jumped out quickly to make his way to the bathroom. Alice gripped me tight when the night breeze blew his warm scent at me, causing me to want to lunge from her. His blood…

"Don't breathe, Bella," she said, holding me back.

I growled softly when my stomach muscles tightened and venom filled my mouth. I could have dragged her along with me if I wanted to, but fought against the pull. Being around humans wasn't something I'd missed in the last few days. This was torture all over again after almost attacking Charlie. Another thing to add to my list of things I felt bad about. Luckily, my father understood. This trucker, wouldn't.

Edward exited the restroom quickly with Jasper and Embry, just as the man was walking in. Jasper wasn't breathing as he closed his eyes and hung his head when they passed him. I didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Alice wasn't here. She had obviously seen this coming.

"Thank you, Alice," I barely whispered with clinched teeth when the boys reached the car.

Jasper let go of Embry quickly and got in on his side of the vehicle, closing the door with a loud slam, while Edward helped Embry back in.

"You're welcome, Bella." Her eyes danced and she smiled at me before getting in the car herself.

Edward met me on my side of the vehicle, holding the door open, waiting, to make sure I didn't run off towards the bathroom. "We can stop soon," he said, "for you and Jasper if you wish."

"I'm okay," I told him truthfully, using up some of my air. "But it might be a good idea, since we'll be seeing Charlie and more humans soon, and for Jasper." I glanced back at him, his face turned to stare out his window in the opposite direction.

"I'll find a place to stop," Edward said.

I hopped in the vehicle and Edward locked the door, shutting it before heading around to the driver's side. How easily I could have gotten out. And then he locked all the doors.

Really?

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and began stroking her fingers along the back to calm him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the seat when it started working.

After just half an hour on the road, Edward pulled off the highway and onto a desolate road next to a large forest area.

We hunted in rotation, allowing Jasper and Alice to go first. Embry was asleep and Edward took advantage of our time there to check him over. He still went in and out of shivers, but nothing like he had before, which was a good sign.

"The pack is going to be so anxious to see him," I said with joy. "I'm sure Jacob is wondering…" and then I stopped. Jacob, Renesmee, I thought in a panic. I'd been so used to my phone not having reception that I realized I hadn't spoken to them yet. They must be worried sick?

Edward grabbed my wrist when I reached for my phone and flipped it open. "Bella, love." He looked into my eyes and I almost stopped breathing. "It's late there now. Let them get some sleep, we'll be home by morning."

_Home._

I sighed and flipped the phone shut, disappointed when I noticed the time was one o'clock am in Forks. He was right, I would have to wait.

Once Alice and Jasper returned, we headed into the forest for our turn, taking down two large deer. They weren't like the elk back home, but perfect enough to satisfy for the rest of our journey.

Edward and I hurried back to the vehicle and buckled our seatbelts as we settled ourselves in. He pulled back out onto the highway and gassed the heavy-duty beast to its max speed as soon as he hit the open road, but it didn't feel like we could go fast enough. I was more anxious than ever, now that I knew where our next major stop would be.

We rode in quiet stillness through each northern state until I gasped when I saw it. The sign far up ahead that said, '**Welcome to Washington State**'.

******** Three more chapters and we're done ********


	27. Chapter 26 Revelations

**26. Revelations**

We'd been on the open water and highways for the last two and a half days, inching our way home, one mile at a very slow time it seemed. I couldn't believe in just one short hour we'd actually be driving onto the Quileute Reservation.

I could hardly stand it.

I pulled my phone out again, but Edward rested his hand over it, thinking it would be fun to surprise everyone since we were so close. So, to go along with his good wishes, I placed the silver item back in my pocket, placed my anxious hands in my lap and looked forward to seeing their faces when we pulled up.

Embry was awake now and in high spirits along with the rest of us. I wondered how much Renesmee would have grown by this time. Even though it had been just under a week since I'd seen her, I would notice the difference immediately.

My bones nearly jumped out of my body when we turned off onto the dirt road that led us to Billy's house. Rolling down all our windows to enjoy the breeze and familiarity of home, gusts of wolf scents hit us from every direction. Embry sat up as much as possible from the back, looking out the side windows and front, a deep longing in his impatient eyes.

Edward stopped the vehicle in front of Billy's and one by one they came running out. All the wolves, Billy, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme…and the one I was most exited for, our little Nessie. How did they all fit in that tiny little house? It was like something from a circus.

"Mommy, daddy!" she shouted as she ran for us when we climbed. I couldn't scoop her up fast enough before we all were handing out homecoming hugs.

"Oh, honey, I missed you so much!" I cried with joy, making sure not to crush her with my tight squeeze.

"You're home!" she cried. "You're really home."

"We're home, sweetheart," I repeated as I buried my face in her neck, taking in her soft sweet scent. I'd missed that.

Edward remained as patient as he could before coming and whisking her from my arms. He kissed her several times on the forehead as he cradled her gently.

"Welcome home, daddy." She wrapped her small arms around him and settled her face onto his shoulder.

"It's good to be home, darling," he answered. "Did you take care of everyone while we were away?" He smiled, remembering his last request before getting in our car to leave for Slovakia.

"I did." She grinned proudly then giggled when he tickled her.

Jacob, Quil and Seth helped remove Embry from of the back of the vehicle when he attempted getting out on his own—not knowing the injury to his hip when they jumped around excitedly in a group.

Edward handed Renesmee back into my willing arms when he heard Embry whine—and probably scream in his head from all the bouncing. Grabbing Carlisle quickly, they both made their way over as Jacob shooed the members of his pack away in concern to hold Embry still, then listened as Edward relayed what happened on the boat. Carefully, Jake and Carlisle carried him inside, all the wolves following. Edward, too.

"Welcome home, Bella." Billy wheeled himself up to me, flashing a mouthful of grinning teeth. I bent down to give him a hug after placing Renesmee on the ground to sprint and join the others inside. "You had quite an interesting trip I hear?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Interesting" was a dire understatement. "It's good to be home," I sighed. "Actually, we're lucky to be home, Billy," I whispered truthfully, my mind once again—for a split, agonizing second—replaying that horrifying night. _Very, very lucky_.

Carlisle's group, who'd arrived a whole day ahead of us, had had plenty of time to fill everyone in on everything. Another thing I was thankful for. I wasn't ready to share the dramatics again, or quite so soon.

"Bella!" Sue called, interrupting us, running from the house, a huge smile on her face. "Oh Bella, honey…" She hugged and danced around with me. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

I squeezed her back gently, both of us happy and filled with just as much excitement and energy. "Hi Sue." I giggled in her arms.

The next voice I heard, caused me to pause in Sue's clutches.

"Welcome home, Bells," my father's gruff voice had said behind from me.

I politely let go of my hold on Sue and threw myself into my fathers' arms. "You too, dad," I choked as I buried my face in his chest, squeezing him tightly.

He shuttered at my cold touch and lost his breath for a moment when I hugged around his waist a bit too hard. "Oh, I'm sorry." I loosened my grip just a tad.

"It's quite alright, honey." He laughed, not letting go of me. "I'm glad you're home safe," he whispered lightly into the top of my hair, kissing it and hugging me tight as possible.

My journey was now complete. I had received closure.

Settling into Billy's house, being very cramped, but not caring, stories were shared from the last few days—reminisced once more now that we were all here.

Carlisle apparently, had filled Charlie in on 'everything' on the plane: Aro coming for us last year, our treaty with the wolves, each Cullen's personal and vampire histories, etc. My father—who was already familiar with Ahren and having seen him transform—was well aware of werewolves who existed, commenting on their history as well. Which made me wonder why the Siberian's were being brought up in conversation so openly when they were to remain secret? If Ian knew, would we have a whole new fight on our hands? Charlie had also met Marek and Adriana in Venice, but I hadn't heard how that turned out yet. Did he meet Ian, and did they talk? Or did he stick to the shadows holding Ahren thankfully in his arms keeping their moment private?

Charlie reflected on his time with alone Aro, which Edward, Jasper, Alice and I got to hear for the first time when he told it again. I growled when Aro told Charlie his plans for him and the rest of my family—and that I would decide my father's fate. Edward placed a comforting hand on my knee, reassuring me it was all still over, that we would never have to fear them or their hungriness for power ever again. I reluctantly quieted down.

Edward leaned over and whispered quietly in my ear that Carlisle was able to tell my father about our time in the clearing, without having to mention our gifts. That knowing there were vampires, shift-shapers and werewolves was enough. I hoped if it came up at another time, or was necessary, we could let him in and he wouldn't freak. I would thank Carlisle for that discretion later.

But it was the start of the next conversation I brought up, that I would never have expected and ending to in all my eternal years.

"Where's, Leah?" I asked, looking around the room for her. Once I recalled everyone I'd seen outside, and everyone in the room here, it was apparent she wasn't anywhere. I sniffed at the air. Even her scent was not present. Was she hurt somehow? Did something horrible happen to her? Was she at home in bed?

Everyone, but the five of us who traveled home together, made disconcerting glances at each other, and I wasn't sure how to feel by the variety of expressions on their faces. Some were disturbed, some seemed happy…? But it was Jacob who seemed irritated and annoyed by my question.

Edward's eyes widened in the corner of my eye, his quick gasp setting me into a panic. I was immediately concerned, because he made no further expression, only wary glances with Jacob. A silent conversation I was sure. What did he know, what did they all know?

Jake took a deep breath and said, "Leah…imprinted, Bells," glaring almost disgustedly at me.

"What!" I replied, shocked, my hand covering my chest. If I'd have just taken a drink of something, it would have been spit out all over the room. "How…when…who?" I stuttered, trying to get my surprised thoughts out in a complete question—which obviously didn't work. And why did it bother Jacob so much? Wasn't imprinting supposed to be a good thing?

Well, maybe just for the imprinter and imprintee…I thought. I remember it not being such a happy moment for Edward and I with Renesmee and Jacob back when, too. I guess I could understand. Plus, this was a member of his pack, who obviously wasn't here.

Jacob and Leah had formed a very tight bond after she left Sam's pack. Not in the beginning, but eventually she became a close member of his wolf family. She was his Beta. His right hand man—uh, woman, after all.

"I tried to convince her to come home," Jacob began, then buried his face in his hands, shaking his head.

"Come home?" I looked at Edward, then at Seth and Quil. "Where is she?" I became somewhat irritated. And what was with all the dramatics and glances?

"She never got on the plane in Venice," Seth answered.

"She imprinted on someone in Italy?" My eyes widened again and my voice rang high.

"Yes…and no," Seth smiled. "It was someone who came to Venice, but doesn't live there." He threw the hint like a bone and I was supposed to go after it.

I was thoroughly lost at the moment, though, and wondered if he was having fun at my expense, giving me little bits of information with riddled answers to my simple, answerable questions.

I recalled for a moment of all those who'd gone to Venice after we left for the coast, remembering Leah had met everyone in my presence already. Who was left? And then I almost choked on my next question, my next presumption.

"She imprinted on Ian?" I gagged at the thought. He was a married man, and, twice her age.

"Nope," Seth kept playing with me. "But you're getting warmer."

I pulled my eyebrows in tightly, glaring at him as I ran down everyone on the list one more time, searching for one I had missed. What did he mean, 'I was getting warmer'? I wanted to leap across the room and strangle him. This wasn't funny. Not in the least. Esme made no mention of a passenger coming with Ian, just that he was coming to pick up…

I paused my thoughts immediately and gasped when I knew who I was missing from my guesses. Jacob ran his hands down his face to his chin when he heard my sharp inhale, waiting to see what name I would pull out next.

"Ahren…" I affirmed in a gentle tone, not knowing if I should be disgusted, happy or angry, according to the faces watching me. But secretly I was happy for her. Exstatic actually. Desperate to imprint was what she'd wanted, waited for, for so long.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Seth cheered as he pounded his finger to his nose then pointed to me, letting me know I had gotten the answer right this time.

I gazed at Jacob wanting to convey my excitement, but held back when all he could do was shake his head lightly at me, revealing how much he disliked the idea, burying his face once again.

"You should have been there, Bella." Seth grinned keeping his conversation going with me. "As soon as we got to Venice and met up with Marek, Adriana, Peter and Charlotte, this big, blonde tower of a male—who we knew wasn't fully human from the first whiff—stepped up to Carlisle and shook his hand. And then another male came up next to him, making evil, wary glances our way, obviously not expecting us—except when he saw Leah. I'm telling you, it was love at first sight," he mused. "Even though the guy was all beat up…she saw right past it. Not caring. I mean, he's a really good looking guy to begin with, but I think the cuts and bruises made him look more rugged—more, dangerous even." Seth guessed with a grin.

Embry scoffed from his relaxed position on the couch. "Dude, did you just call another guy 'really' good looking, and use the word 'rugged'?" he teased as he turned up half his face in disgust.

"Yeah." Seth stood to face him from the other side of the couch, leaning in with his hands on his hips. "And you would've too if you'd seen him. Tell him Jacob!" he said in his own defense, before ending up sitting back down in defeat when Jake only responded with a low, muffled, warning growl.

I looked at Jacob again, wondering why this was such a bad thing?

Edward noticed my puzzled expression. "He's upset because it was a pack member," my husband whispered quickly. "He's sad he may never see her again, and the only way he knows how to deal with it right now, is to be angry."

"Does he know what Ahren is?" I responded ever so quietly.

"Yes, and he's not thrilled about that either."

"Why not?"

"He's not familiar with their kind. He's only heard bad things about werewolves, the wild ones. But Carlisle explained everything about the Dejanovics on the way home, like he did for Charlie. He still worries, though."

I could understand. He _didn't_ know them the way we did, even though it had only been a few short days we'd spent with them. We had shared so much with Ian and the boys, that by the end, it had felt like years to me.

"What about keeping them secret? Why didn't Ian and Ahren hide when Jake and his pack showed?"

Edward seemed to be searching through several minds for a minute, then shrugged when he apparently came up empty. "My guess is that Ian smelled they, too, weren't fully human and maybe decided turning in one mythical being, was to turn themselves in, as well. Secrecy for them both could have been a mutual consent…or insisted upon by Ian and Jacob."

Oh, yes, I wish I'd have been there.

"How's Sue doing?" I whispered quickly, since her daughter was gone, and imprinted on a werewolf. How weird the idea was…

"She's happy for her. Leah struggled for far too long. And although the imprint is the furthest thing from what she'd ever expected, she knows it was meant to be. They spoke from Venice. Leah sounded like she was on cloud nine," he finished with a grin.

Wow, he got all that from Sue just now?

Mine and Edward's conversation only lasted for a brief second before I started back up with Seth again.

"And, Ahren?" I eyed Seth curiously, not looking at Jacob. "How did he react?"

"He was ready to take her home with him right then and there." He laughed.

Jacob growled again, loudly, but I ignored him this time, now that I understood.

"And, Ian?"

"He was confused by Ahren's immediate infatuation at first, but after just a few minutes of talking with Carlisle, and then with Leah, the head Were absolutely adored her."

This was Leah we were talking about, right?

"So it all went good?"

"Well, it went good with us," Seth said, then motioned his head towards Jacob. "He had some issues. So much, that he almost got in a full-out fist fight with Ahren while trying to convince Leah to come home."

"Really?" I eyed Jacob who'd removed his face from his hands long enough to roll his eyes at me and look away.

"Yeah, but, Ahren's a big guy. I mean a _big guy,_ Bella," Seth said as he held his hand about two feet over his head, and then about a foot length more out on each side of him. "It took everything Jacob had to keep from phasing on him and ordering her to come home."

_Holy crap!_

"You forgot _rugged_..." Embry mumbled, interrupting slightly with mocking and tried to hide a grin.

"Oh yeah!" Seth jumped up heated, taking a few steps towards Embry till he towered over him on the couch. "Which hip hurts again?" He balled up a fist and pulled it back before Quil stood up between them. Jacob never even moved.

Oh yeah, we were definitely home.

"Enough!" Quil shouted as he placed one hand on Seth's chest, and the other on his arm that was just getting ready to swing down. "Yes, Ahren is a _big, rugged, good looking guy_! There! Now can we just get over it and move on?" He was clearly irked at the two of them. "Bella, you were saying?" Quil took me back to where we'd left off.

_Right..._

"So, you almost ordered her?" I said to Jacob, shocked. That was one thing he said he would never do to a member of his pack, and he had come that close.

Jacob sighed heavily. "I thought about it," he confessed. "But Leah came between us and reminded me of what I had waiting for me at home, and asked if I could just walk away from her?"

Edward shifted uneasily, pulling Renesmee, who'd just jumped on his lap, in closer to him.

"I knew then I had to let her go…" Jacob frowned.

I gave him a sympathetic glance. "You did the right thing Jake."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He shrugged.

The whole room had quieted while listening to our conversation. And Embry's expressions had matched up with mine throughout the whole story. This was his first hearing of it as well, besides Edward, Jasper, Alice and me. He appeared stunned, but not bothered, maybe even happy for her.

Then I looked over at Charlie.

_Oh shoot, Charlie!_ We'd been sitting here talking about imprinting right in front of him. Did he understand what Leah said to Jacob about what was waiting for him at home? Did he know?

I cleared my mind to talk to Edward.

_Does…Charlie know? About Jacob and Renesmee?_

He put an arm around me as he faced in Charlie's direction, looking down at my father's feet.

Edward nodded, and I almost threw up.

_Is he upset?_

Edward shook his head no, and I felt a smidge better.

_Is he still thinking about it?_

Edward nodded again.

_Did Carlisle tell him?_

Edward shook his head no.

_Jacob?_

Edward shook his head no again.

_Ok, _I snarled lightly, _I just played guessing games with Seth. Will you just tell me? Because there are too many other people to have to go through names again._

Edward raised his eyebrows as he nodded his head once.

_What are you nodding for?_ I barked.

He laughed through his nose. "You just said the name. I thought it would be fun to keep playing."

_Ha, ha…_ I thought sarcastically. _Seth told him?_

"Yes, after all the confusion you father watched in Venice, but it went very well. Charlie's told Seth he's done with being surprised by anything. And wanted an explanation, right then."

_I guess that's good?_

Edward nodded again, relieving me, then made a sharp glance to Carlisle. After a few seconds he nodded warily to him. Carlisle didn't look happy.

"Everything alright?" I asked, wondering what that was all about.

"Carlisle wants to talk with me," he said a little apprehensive with tight lips.

"About what?" I felt jumpy, not sure if I should. I couldn't think of anything he might have done wrong recently.

"He wants to know why I shouted 'they're blocked' in the clearing with Aro. And how it happened? He knows it has something to do with you, but he hasn't been able to figure it out. He's curious."

"Oh…right." Carlisle didn't know I'd discovered how to block when I practiced on Edward. It wasn't something that hadn't come up. Well, something we hadn't had a chance to talk about. I hoped he didn't think we were trying to hide it from him.

Alice had made it known to everyone a year ago when she saw me open my mind to Edward after the Volturi left Forks, but this was one more thing I'd learned I could do, that she hadn't seen with Ian in the room.

I glanced at Carlisle with a slight smile. He forced a smiled back, but looked anxious to get going. Curiosity was growing more and more on his face with each second. And they had already been here for a day, waiting.

"He asked we tell him when we get home. And I nodded we would," Edward explained.

"Okay," I replied a little anxious.

"Don't worry, love," Edward said, sensing my mood change. "I'll explain it all to him."

Then Edward glanced at Carlisle again, listening. He smiled when he was done hearing and nodded once again.

"What now?" I panicked.

"He wants to try something with you." He grinned.

"What?" I had to know.

"He wants you to shield Jacob, to see if Alice can see around him, when he's shielded?"

I glanced back at Edward and raised my eyebrows. "Didn't see around him when I shielded him from your fight in the woods?"

"She saw what was going to happen when I was at the table, then when I fought by myself with no one, she was confused. We hadn't discussed it before Demetri…"

Took her. Of course.

We visited a little while longer before Carlisle mentioned we should get going. And that he wanted to check in at the hospital.

We stood outside and said our goodbyes. Sam and his pack, who'd kept patrol in the woods after we arrived, were all back for the moment, thankful we'd returned safely, then winked at me as if he knew we would. I laughed through my nose at that, at least _he_ was optimistic. I hoped he was happy for Leah, but didn't ask. I'm positive he would be.

"Charlie," Carlisle called.

"Yes?"

"Can you make sure this vehicle gets back to its rightful owner," He patted the Excursion we drove back in from Nova Scotia.

Charlie frowned at the thought of another stolen car. "I will," he huffed.

"Thank you." Carlisle clapped him on the shoulder before heading off to our pre-Slovakia parked cars, waiting for us to join him.

I gave my father one more hug before heading off. "I'm so sorry again, dad." I burrowed my face in his chest. I wasn't sure how many times I was going to feel like I needed to apologize, but I was sure this wouldn't be the last for probably a while.

When I lifted my head, I gazed over his shoulder, catching my eye on the blue object that stuck out a few feet behind Billy's house.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"What?" He leaned back from me quickly, watching my eyes fill up with grief.

"Your police car…" I pointed behind him.

He turned to look, then faced me again. "Oh, that…" He frowned, then sighed. "I, heard you got a little mad." He stepped back and crossed his arms at me.

"Furious was more like it," I confessed as I gazed up at him apologetically. "I, um, didn't quite realize what I was doing at the time. I'm so sorry. How are you going to explain that at work?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Well, first I have to explain my sudden disappearance of the last few days to them, and then the cruiser. Billy and the boys already came up with a good story for me when work called looking. So, no worries, Bella." He patted my shoulder then hugged me again. "It'll be alright."

I breathed in a sigh of almost relief. I was still ashamed of my actions. But if everything was covered according to Charlie, then I'd have to let what I'd done go.

Edward and Renesmee joined up with me to say goodbye to Charlie again before we met up with the rest of the Cullen's to head for home. Jacob said he would meet up with us in a little bit, he wanted to visit with Embry some more.

Carlisle told Embry he wanted to see him first thing in the morning, to take some ex-rays of his hip, and see if any permanent damage had been done internally by the venom.

Embry agreed to be at to be at the house bright and early. Well, as early as could be expected for a wolf that enjoyed his sleep as much as the others. And "NO PHASING" Carlisle instructed him with a pointed finger.

We drove home as fast as possible, joyful in fact, to finally be getting back to our simple little world of peace and comfort—where no Volturi could touch us ever again.


	28. Chapter 27 Blocking

**27. Blocking**

Edward filled Carlisle and the others in when we got home—on what I had learned to do in Slovakia—with blocking his gift inside itself. And my husband was all too anxious to shoot me another perturbed look when he shared how much of a surprise it was to him, as much as me. And then a tight scowl when he'd been desperate to know Peter's thoughts, and, how I had made him wait.

Well…it was bothering me. And I knew we'd find out soon.

But he recovered quickly and smiled when he also mentioned how nice it was to have his thoughts to himself again. It had been so long since he had that luxury.

"But it was when Bella was able to block Renata, Jane and Alec inside themselves, that we knew we had a chance," he continued, beaming proudly in my direction.

"So, Renata was able to distract your shield?" Esme shook her head, disturbed by the idea. "Leave it to Aro…" she fumed.

We weren't going to be leaving anything to Aro anymore. But I cringed at the name anyway. The forever-stuck memories were still too fresh for me not to.

Alice danced up to stand stiffly in front of me.

"See if you can block me, Bella," she challenged with the slight raise of an eyebrow.

"Alright." I smiled smugly. I knew I could. "Emmett," I called, "in a second, I want you to decide to do something."

"Sure thing!" He jumped off the couch and spun, looking around.

Alice stared into my eyes with her arms crossed, waiting for me to do something. But what she couldn't see, was that I had already placed my shield inside her head and blocked her. This sneaky, shield stuff was fun. She obviously hadn't felt it either—not that I thought she would—but you never know with Alice.

Emmett ran over and picked up the TV remote that had been left lying on the couch and motioned to turn it on, but didn't, so there wouldn't be any noise for her to hear and give him away.

"Well?" Rosalie asked when she moved next to me to get a better look at Alice. "What did you see?"

"What do you mean?" Alice drew her brows in. "I'm waiting for Bella to start."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"You're blocked, Alice."

"I am?" She felt around her head, her hair, sticking her fingers in her ears. "Impressive, Bella…" Then she shuffled back a few minutes in her mind. ""Hmm," her bell-voice rang, then her eyes widened in odd surprise. "I…didn't see anything." A sour expression took over her pretty features.

Spinning, she saw Emmett standing in front of the TV, remote in hand. Grinning at her

"That's…very interesting." She held her chin high, but said those three words in a way that made me think she might be feeling a little less valuable. But that certainly wasn't my intention. She was just an example—and _had_ asked—and would always be valuable. As much as each one of us in this family.

"Actually, it's amazing," Esme chimed in, thrilled to have witnessed an actual block happen.

Alice turned back to face me again, raising a single brow. "I expect," she emphasized the word '_expect_', "you won't be doing that without me knowing first, of course?"

"No, Alice, I promise." I held up the Girl Scout's Honor sign, then crossed my heart with my one finger—which probably didn't mean anything to her, since it wasn't working anyway.

"Fine then…" She smirked, feeling better. And I removed the shield from her mind.

"Try me, mommy!" Renesmee jumped into my arms.

"Well, umm…okay," I said apprehensively. I never liked trying things out on my daughter, but the process didn't hurt. I figured she would be fine.

"Go ahead," I told her sweetly, after I watched the thin film sink into her little head.

She reached her tiny hand up to my cheek, and frowned after a few seconds when she received no reaction from me, pulling her hand away and cupping it to her chest with the other.

"What is it?" I asked softly, wondering what made her pull away like that.

I looked over at Edward, but all he did was shrug one shoulder.

"You couldn't hear her?"

"No." He shook his head. "And I couldn't hear Alice when you blocked her either."

"So, it works both ways…" Carlisle's face beamed as if he'd just discovered the cure for…well, anything. "It's a block, and a shield. Nothing gets out, and nothing gets in. Fascinating…" He began pacing, thinking.

"Mommy, you couldn't see what I showed you," Renesmee caught my attention, sounding and looking sad.

"No, sweetie, I couldn't." I shook my head as I removed the shield from her. "But I'd like to see now." I smiled, letting her know she had free reign to let me in again.

She placed her hand to my cheek and smiled when I grinned back down at her. She was sharing with me her time out on the reservation with the packs…and then pack. Singular…

I saw a replay of the worry they all wore when we left, and how excited they were each time we called to check in. I saw her trips down to the beach—she and Claire building tall, crooked sandcastles together while Jacob and Quil wrestled in the ocean—and how Claire would throw little handfuls of sand every time Nessie clapped when Jacob would win. Which turned into mini sand fights Quil and Jake had to break-up, and remind Renesmee she threw a lot harder, and that neither one should be throwing at all.

Edward snickered.

I saw her goodbye with Jacob after my phone call from Marek's, and how it pained them to separate, but accepted it like a big girl. And I saw her snuggling in Jacob's bed until he would return—with Sue glued to her all night, every night, hugging her so she would be able to rest soundly.

I envied Sue for those precious moments.

I saw Emily teach her new recipes to cook and bake, and them having fun making a mess with dough and flour, but not enjoying the cleanup. I saw when she stood by, watching as Sam and his pack pushed her grandfather's police cruiser behind the house to hide it. She showed me when Carlisle's group walked through the door at Billy's, and how thrilled everyone was to see them—and then our homecoming—which sent all her anxieties flying away into a peaceful freedom.

I wanted to cry at how much I missed, but I was happy to see how well she was taken care of. Even though I knew she would be.

"What a busy time you had," I told her when she finished, looking at Edward who was now standing next to me with his arm around my shoulders.

He caressed his free hand along the top of her head and down the back. "A very busy time," he repeated. "That's good."

"What's good, is that we don't ever have to do _that_ again," Rosalie huffed when she came over and held her hands out for Renesmee. "Bella, may I?" she asked, wanting to hold her.

"Of course, Rosalie." I handed my daughter over and Renesmee went willingly, giggling when her aunt made a funny face. Rosalie made her way to the couch, grabbed a word search for them to do from the table, and plopped down next to Emmett who had found himself a rowdy football game to watch.

"Bella!" Alice suddenly yelled, causing me to turn swiftly in her direction.

"What?" I questioned nervously.

"You promised!" she barked, glaring at me.

"What are you talking about?" I said defensively as I raised my hands from my sides to show her I had no clue what was going on.

"Alice," Edward snapped in my defense, "it's not, Bella."

And at that moment Jacob came walking through the door.

"Hey guys," he said as he walked over to pick up Renesmee who had jumped from Rosalie's lap and was now running for him.

"Ugh!" Rosalie noised, throwing the word search down on the coffee table while giving Jake a dirty look.

"What's with her?" Jacob asked Edward, motioning his head towards the scowling blonde.

"She just sat down with her," he explained as he rolled his eyes, probably at Rosalie's wolf-dismantling visions. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Huh, alright." He shrugged as he headed towards the kitchen with Renesmee. "Wanna help me make a sandwich?" he asked before they disappeared around the corner.

Rosalie continued to murmur to herself on the couch, arms crossed, while Emmett yelled insults at the referees for bad calls—in his opinion—they were making on plays. And the ones they'd missed.

Alice was at my face again.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She hugged me. "I shouldn't have assumed after you promised. That wasn't nice of me to yell at you before I knew what was going on."

"No, it wasn't," Edward replied firmly with hands on his hips, and an eyebrow raised.

This was going to get old very quick, I thought. Was she going to think I was blocking her every time Jacob showed and she couldn't see anything? She'd better not. She knew me better than that.

"Its okay, Alice," I told her as I put my hand on Edward's shoulder for him to relax. "I can see the confusion, but I did tell you I wouldn't do that to you. There's no reason for me to. So you don't have to worry, alright?"

"Fair enough, Bella," she sang with a smile. "I'll know every time that I can't see, that it's because of the _mutt_…unless you tell me otherwise," she joked loudly in Jacob's direction.

"I can hear you, Alice," Jacob yelled from the kitchen. She sent me a wink and I giggled.

Edward didn't crack a smile. He was still too busy being defensive for me, to which I appreciated. But sometimes it could be too much. Maybe he still had that soldier mentality in him. _Defend your territory…defend your territory_, I played in my head like I was shouting out a battle cry. Although, now that I thought about it, I was the same way, we all were. No, it wasn't a soldier thing. It was a 'vampire' thing.

"Jacob?" Carlisle called when the sounds of making a sandwich came to an end.

"Yeah." He peeked his head around the corner.

"Now that you're here, I'd like to try something with you, if you don't mind?"

"Try what?" He eyed Carlisle cautiously, his whole body standing out from the kitchen and looking nervous.

"Alice, Bella." Carlisle motioned for us to come near. "Jacob, can you come this way please?"

Jacob eyed both of us standing there, facing him, smiling. "I don't think I like this, Doc." He shook his head, not moving.

"It's just an experiment," he replied calmly.

Jacob's eyes widened and he shook a finger at Carlisle. "Uh-uh," he said with apprehension. "The last time an experiment happened around here, two of you bit each other." He pointed to me and Edward.

Edward pursed his lips and I tried to hide a grin while Emmett laughed out loud.

"No one's going to bite you, Jacob," Edward hissed. "Carlisle wants to see if shielding you will allow Alice to have full visions with you close to her."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?" he scoffed as he headed over while Renesmee made her way back to Rosalie to watch from the couch.

"Esme, honey," Carlisle rubbed her arm, "would you mind helping on this one?"

"Of course," she gleamed.

"Okay, Bella, shield Jacob when you're ready, and then Esme will decide something."

I took my shield and threw it over Jacob, who stood only two feet in front of us, making sure to cover every single inch of him, allowing no cracks or crevices to prevent Alice from being able to see anything.

"Wait," Jasper said suddenly. "You'd better shield Renesmee too, Bella," he jerked his chin in her direction, reminding me of her semi-blindness to Alice, too. I nodded and closed her in as well on the couch.

"They're covered," I said to Esme.

Then Jake made me laugh when he started doing ghost moves under his and making "Ooooing" noises. I swear, sometimes I think Renesmee is the one who is more mature of the two.

Esme walked around the corner, into the kitchen then and we could hear the fridge door open.

Alice stared off into space for only a second before she said, "she grabbed a gallon of milk from the door."

There was no other sound to suggest Esme switched her item for anything else, before she came around the corner with the gallon of milk in hand, just like Alice predicted.

"Yay!" Alice jumped, clapping. "I saw everything so clearly, like you weren't even here, dog."

"Great." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Way to make me feel better," he snarled, which caused Jasper move defensively between them.

Jacob took an offensive step back, palms up, watching Jasper's reaction, concerned, because he'd only been joking.

"Sorry, mongrel." Alice frowned playfully at Jacob. "You know I'm just teasing?" She pulled at Jasper's arm, moving him back and giving Jacob room to relax.

"Of course," he replied, eyeing the blonde vampire who watched him intently with dark eyes. "And so was I."

"Esme, do something else." Alice turned, changing the heat of the moment. "Something with more difficulty."

Esme turned around and headed upstairs and down the hall. I could hear her movements along the floor in Carlisle's office, then a book slide gently off of a shelf. The cover creaked slightly when she opened it and pages flipped under thumb until she came to one she wanted.

"The Victrola Book of the Opera." Alice smiled. "Sixth edition…copyrighted in 1921," her voice was smug.

Edward nodded that she was correct.

Esme's footsteps moved from Carlisle's office, back down the hall, taking one stair at a time as she flipped quickly through more pages, stopping again when she found another.

She paused behind Alice, holding the correct book up for us to see, then opened it in our direction to the new page she'd marked with her finger.

"The Opera of Hamlet," Alice sang. "Page one hundred and fifty. And in the middle is a black and white picture of Ruffo as Hamlet."

Alice looked at Edward again, but didn't have to wonder if she was correct, she knew she was.

Esme closed the book and hugged it tightly to her chest, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Well, doesn't that just beat all?" Jacob mumbled, impressed. "So what's Bella supposed to do? Shield me forever now?"

I looked warily at Carlisle, knowing that was something I wasn't going to be able to do. Especially since Edward and I had a house of our own.

And Jacob wasn't moving in.

"No," Carlisle replied. "But it's good to know that it's possible. In case we should ever need it." He smiled to all of us.

All was quiet for a moment and then Alice shot me a curious glance. "Bella! Do you mean it? Really?" Her eyes widened.

I had drifted a bit in the silence, thinking about our family's future. And she'd caught me once I decided what I wanted to do.

"Yes." I smiled at her.

"That's wonderful!" She danced over and hugged me, then looked back at Edward. "Can you believe it?" she asked him.

Edward's stare at me was with controlled excitement. "I can," he said while his eyes held mine, and one side of his mouth turned up into a slight grin. "It's something I'd always hoped for."

"What'd I miss?" Jacob wondered, along with the others who stood staring at us with no further clues to go on.

"We're going to Dartmouth!" Alice informed them, cupping her anxious hands in front of her.

"Seriously?" Emmett jumped up as one by one their faces lit up, except Jacob's. His expression was the one I knew would not be happy, at first—and not until he understood.

"When?" Rosalie asked.

"Not for a while," Alice told her, "but, we're going…I can see it!"

"We're leaving, mommy?" Renesmee sounded miserable when she walked up slowly to take Jacob's hand. The two of them standing there, not moving, showing no enthusiasm, or intentions of wanting to go anywhere, or wanting to 'allow' anyone to go anywhere.

I walked over and bent down to her, caressing my hand across her cheek, smiling. "Yes, sweetheart," I nodded, "but not until you're old enough and finish your schooling here." Then I paused to look up at Jake who was staring down at me, heartbroken. "And not until Jacob is done with school, as well. We'll wait until you _both_ are ready." I gave him a slight wink.

Renesmee gasped, holding her breath for a moment in excitement, but it was Jake's eyes that went from thrilled to glum in one swift glance.

"What?" I asked, surprised. I thought he would be pleased to know we weren't taking off without him, that he would be coming with us.

"I, um…I…I can't afford college, Bella. Not Dartmouth anyway." He lowered his head. "I'll never make the grades to get in...and, well, I uh, sorta used what college money I had to get me to Vienna…"

_He did wh— _I stood quickly and turned to Carlisle who instantly gave me a nod, and then to Edward, who was hesitant, and appeared to be displeased by the questioning look on my face. He closed his eyes and shook his head, allowing me to believe he was going to say 'no'.

But before I could gather the words to argue, he opened his eyes and gave me a nodding, yet reluctant, 'yes'.

I placed my hands, one over the other to my chest, and mouthed 'thank you' to him. He smiled in a way that showed he truly meant his answer.

"Jacob." I ruffled my fingers through his dark, mangy hair. "You're going with us," I instructed, letting him know there was no other option to discuss. "We'll handle everything, okay? You _will_ go to college." I stared directly into his eyes. "And Edward will help make sure you get the grades you need to get in, alright?"

My husband growled. I thought he'd like my suggestion.

Jake's eyes widened curiously, checking mine to see if what I was saying was honest. I smiled and raised my eyebrows, waiting for an answer, a reaction...anything. I got nothing while he contemplated my wonderful offers.

And I didn't dare look at Edward. After I'd committed him to help make sure Jacob _learned_ his way in, I knew there would be a not-so-happy glare focused in my air of space. I knew, because that glare was burning a large hole right through the middle of my back. I'd be making up for that deal for a while.

Jacob glanced at Carlisle next.

"We'll take care of everything, Jacob," he said surely, no hesitation. "And we'll reimburse the rest of your pack for their trips, too. It's the least I feel we can do for what you all have done for us."

But once again Jake's eyes went from thrilled, to somber. He was a rollercoaster of emotions as I suffered through every climb, drop, turn and twist with him. Couldn't he just be happy and say 'that sounds great Bells, thank you!'? Why did he seem to be having so much difficulty figuring this out?

And as soon as I'd thought the question, Jacob answered it.

"Thanks for the reimbursements, Carlisle, that'll help a lot. But, college...well...um, I don't know," he shook his head as if it was an impossible thought and his voice shook, "that means I'd have to...go away. And leave _them_ behind." He paused, thinking some more as his eyes shuffled back and forth, then ended with a decided, deadpanned halt. "Thanks, Doc, but, I don't think I can go." And I literally heard his heart sink before it slowed to a slow sad rhythm.

I threw my hands on my hips. "What are you going to do Jake, wait around here for four to eight years for us to return?"

He was hesitant. "Well, can't Nessie stay here with me?" His words were nervous as he'd actually dared himself to say them.

"What!" I shouted, furious at the stupid and utterly ridiculous question. A low growl began to creep up my throat as it encouraged me to want to lunge and rip his out. There was no way I was going to leave my daughter behind, imprint or not! No way! And luckily, Edward would never agree to handing his little girl over to a wolf, this wolf, who'd had his eye on her since the day she was born.

His growl echoed mine, but louder as he took a step towards Jake, only to stop when he saw Renesmee still holding his hand.

"Or not…" Jacob backtracked, stepping away from Edward as Renesmee cowered with him.

Carlisle moved between them, eyeing Edward, then turned to face Jacob. "I think the best decision is for you to come with us," he said. "And I think it would be the best decision for your pack and Sam's, as well."

Jake lowered his brows. "How so?"

"Think about it. If Renesmee stays here with you"—Carlisle immediately stuck his hand up at Edward, pausing him—"all the imprints of your pack, and Sam's, will continue to grow older while none of you do, because of the vampire in her. She needs to be away with her family. Therefore, the best choice is for _you_ to come with us," then he looked down at Renesmee and back to Jacob, "because _you're _not going to want to get any older."

Carlisle was one-hundred percent right. The more any of us hung around, the closer their imprints would be to dying, while the wolves never changed or had the chance to grow old with them. And then I went from ecstatic to somber.

"So, we can never come back, Carlisle?" I panicked at the thought. What about Charlie? Was I going to have to pick up and leave him behind forever after I just got him back? I was already gut-wrenched about Renee.

"Of course we can, Bella," he said comfortingly. "You see, the wolves are able to eventually 'stop' their phasing, if they choose; allowing them to become mortal, to grow old gracefully, even with vampires around. Our being gone will give them plenty of time to practice."

"And if they choose not to?" Jacob asked. "They still have land they'll want to protect."

"Then our being gone, will at least allow them the chance to grow older, and they can decide individually. And we'll choose what we do, or where we go after college. It doesn't have to be figured out right now. There's always a way around these types of things." Carlisle smiled.

The room was quiet for a while, waiting patiently for Jacob to sort through his thoughts and hopefully give us some good news.

"Well, maybe you've got something there, Doc?" Jacob grinned after a while. "Sounds like, regardless of what the packs decide, you're going to Dartmouth. And…it looks like I'm going with you."

I held back a shriek of excitement, biting down on both my lips, but grew a large grin on my face anyways.

He shook Renesmee's hand in his. "Whatcha think about that, huh?"

"I like that idea," she beamed back.

"Thanks, Carlisle." Jacob reached his hand out to shake. "Thank you very much."

"Welcome aboard, brother!" Emmett slapped Jacob on the back, nearly sending him to the ground in full force.

"Brother?" Rosalie snarled. "Don't you mean 'nephew'?" She implied with a spiteful snort and rolled her eyes towards Edward.

Edward pursed his lips and flared his nostrils at her, not finding her snide remark funny in the least. And neither did I. We knew their time would come, hoping for later, much, much later, rather than sooner.

"Looks like you've got a lot of studying to do," I said after I'd calmed down from Rosalie and elbowed Jake in the side, removing my shield finally.

"Oh joy…" He sighed, frowning.

I sensed Edward glare at me again because of the 'studying' jab, but I didn't look at him. In fact, the intensely thrown eye daggers, that I knew were firing my way, made sure I was glancing in the opposite direction, to combat getting hit in the eye with one. Yep. Gonna owe him 'huge'.

Everyone proceeded to go on about their business like normal the rest of that day. Carlisle headed down to the hospital, wanting to check in on a few of his patients while Esme headed upstairs to place her re-order for the fabric they intended to pick up before; for the house her and Alice were still intent on remodeling.

Jacob joined Emmett on the couch to finish watching the football game, while Rosalie and Renesmee finished the word search they'd attempted to begin a little bit ago. And Jasper and Alice headed upstairs to 'welcome' each other home. I had a feeling we wouldn't be seeing them for a few days.

Edward went to sit down at the piano. Playing music was a way to help him drown out those around him, and drowning out Alice and Jasper was exactly what he wanted to do.

"They're probably just gonna sit and stare at each other, Edward," Emmett made me grin at how truthful his words sounded after the piano broke out into song under tense fingers, and over their fan-squawking game. Edward gave him a look to suggest he was wrong as he began to play louder, focusing his mind on each note and key.

I pulled out my cell phone when I ventured outside to make myself comfortable on the front porch and scrolled down until I found my mother's number, hitting 'send'. After all the mayhem we'd witnessed recently, her voice would be a pleasant, welcomed escape.

I hadn't realized how long I had been on the phone until Carlisle drove past and pulled into the garage. Instead of walking in through the garage door, he came round and join me on the porch steps.

I said goodbye to my mom, telling her I'd call again soon as he sat down next to me.

"Everything go alright at the hospital?" I noticed he had an armful of supplies with him.

"Everything went fine, patients are doing well. One even got to go home while I was gone." He smiled, seeing me eye what he carried with him.

"These are for, Embry," he held up a bottle of painkillers, "and these," he pulled out a package of supplies for stitching, "are for Charlie's hand and neck."

"Thanks, Carlisle, for taking care of them. It's good having a doctor in the house."

He patted me gently on the shoulder before standing up to walk in. "It's good to be home, to be able to help," he smiled, "and…it's good to have a 'shield' in the house, as well, Bella." He winked, causing me to laugh humbly through my nose.

As he made his way into the house, I detected his footsteps were replaced by another heading my way. They stopped next to me and Edward sat down.

"How are you doing?" I asked as I glanced into his irritated eyes. "Did the piano not help?" I finished with a chuckle.

"For a little bit." He looked out into the forest. "But I have a sudden urge to go on a five mile drive to get out of range." His hands ran up and down his face stressfully.

"Want some help?" I grinned, tapping one of my fingers to my head. Slight taps against our heads had become a universal symbol for 'my shield' for the both us.

"That's a very welcoming idea, love." He bounced his shoulder playfully off of mine.

"Alright then." I easily placed the shield within his mind and he sighed with renewed relief when everything around him went silent.

He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of nothing but forest life.

"Better?" I asked softly, not wanting to interrupt his peace and quiet.

"Better," he breathed, then opened his eyes to look at me. "Thank you." He smiled.

"My pleasure." I grinned back.

Edward and I sat on the porch for the next few hours, being silent, being still as we held hands, watching the sun fall behind the mountains around us. It was a beautiful sunny day today, almost as if the clouds had parted just for our arrival, and were now saying goodnight as they began rolling in with twilight to take their rightful place above us.

Gently, the breeze began blowing with the incoming clouds. The familiar scent of fresh pines and local flowers, back-grounded by running river water was a nice reminder that we were home. I inhaled deeply, taking it all in, then exhaled slowly as I closed my eyes to focus on the beginning sounds of crickets, blowing leaves, scouring animals and nocturnal birds flapping their wings. I grabbed all of my hair at the back and pulled it to one side to keep it from continually twirling up into my face.

Edward suddenly sent chills down my spine when he caressed the back of his hand down the side of my exposed neck; causing me to tilt my head more to enjoy his gentle touch. I almost hyperventilated when his lips placed themselves at the back of my jaw, finding their way down to the crook of my neck.

"Sorry," he whispered next to my skin as his gentle breath instantly tightening the knot that had already formed in the pit of my stomach.

"For what," I barely breathed.

"For distracting you." He pulled away and pointed to his head.

I hadn't even noticed I had lost complete focus of my block on him. My shield had recoiled itself without my notice. We'll have to work on that.

"Oh," I said disappointed that that had happened, and that his lips were away from me because of it. "No, I'm sorry." I pouted as I let go of my hair, letting it fall back into place on both sides of my shoulders when I lifted my head to center.

"Don't be." He ran his hand across my cheek, smiling my crooked smile and causing me to melt into a giant glob.

Once I'd managed to regain my composure, I sent the thin film back into his mind, shielding him once again from the happy couple upstairs.

We both sighed in frustration as we held hands once again, staring out into the forest, both having only one thing on our minds. Blocking was cool and all, but there were more important things I had going on in my head now.

The door opened behind us and we both turned to see Rosalie walk out with a sleeping Renesmee in her arms.

"I think she's ready for bed," her aunt whispered.

"Thank you, Rose," Edward said as he scooped his daughter in his arms.

Renesmee was sleeping, which meant we were able to head home. And the knot in my stomach jumped for joy.

"Are you ready to go? Edward winked.

"Yes," I replied, almost too excitedly.

"Rosalie, can you tell Carlisle and the others we said goodnight?" his voice was rushed, anxious.

We were both looking forward to being alone in our own house then, maybe together in front of our own fireplace, or wrapped up in each other in our own bed. It didn't matter really.

"Hm-hm." She rolled her eyes. "Get out of here, you two," she barked playfully while motioning her hand to shoo us off. "See you in the morning." She grinned, turning around to head back inside.

"Night, Rosalie," I whispered as I grabbed at Edward's arm, pulling him down the porch steps.

It didn't take us long to get home.

The comforting smell of our house rang in my nose as I drew in all the familiar scents. "Ahhh, just as we left it." I exhaled.

Edward went to put Renesmee to bed while I walked around the front room, pulling up all our memories of our time here, reeling in the happiness of it all, and imagining all the other ones left to make.

I would never be able to forget my memories of the Volturi and what happened this past week, but I would be able to dull them down to an almost nothingness as time went on; pushing them father into the pits of my mind where they belonged.

As I ran my fingers along the books that sat on our bookshelf, I heard the turning of the metal against the tub faucet and the sudden flowing of water coming from our bathroom.

Edward greeted me in the bedroom when I entered, allured by the welcoming sound.

"I feel like a shower," he whispered as he kissed me on my forehead, then my neck, my shoulder, my collarbone, the hollow of neck, up my neck and vigorously on my lips.

If I was going to lose consciousness in anticipation, this is what it would feel like to be close to it. "That sounds good," I panted lightly.

"Will you be joining me?" he breathed heavily in my ear, already knowing the answer to his pre-meditated question.

"Well, I have been stuck in these same clothes for the last three days," I replied whimsically.

"I suggest we take care of that." He pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, letting it fall gently off his fingers to the floor, then helped me with mine.

My breathing became ragged as my eyes followed along the perfect plains of his chest and down his stomach. All the muscles in my body flexed in unison when he took my hand and led me into the bathroom and I quivered with enthusiasm as we finished undressing.

I rolled my head around under the water that eagerly bounced off my skin in warm tingles, heightening my senses under their soft touches.

Edward and I laughed at first as we made silly designs with each other's hair, filled with large amounts of shampoo bubbles.

I caught him staring at me when I opened my eyes from rinsing it out. He was watching the white soap travel in different paths down my body, following after a few with his finger.

When he glanced up at me, his eyes weren't playful anymore; they were dark, hungry and unrestrained. And his breathing was impatient.

The coolness of the shower tiles connected with my back when he pushed me out of the warmth of the water and up against them. His kisses were wild with desire, causing mine to match in perfect synchronization. And normal breathing between us had become out of the question once again.

It was a perfect ending to an almost perfect year as we spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's arms, thankful we still had forever all to ourselves.

And soon enough, when Jake and Renesmee were ready, we'd be heading off to college...


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

What happens in life when your past fears are gone? When everything seems too good to be true? Is it inevitable those fears will be replaced by something else just as terrifying, or are we safe in assuming nothing could ever be as bad?

I've heard the old saying, "you know what happens when you assume" many times over, but I knew expecting terror around every corner wasn't healthy either. So, after careful deliberation of how I was going to approach the rest of my existence…I decided I was going to take it one day at a time.

I knew there would be moments when certain situations could seem absolutely terrifying; but I also knew there would be instances where life couldn't get any better.

Those were the treasures I would hold on to.

I was going to have to learn to stand up and balance myself inside the rocky boat I had a knack of creating from past experiences. The boat that rocked itself so feverishly under me from time to time.

I may only be eighteen, but even in one year of my immortal life, I'd managed to grow enough, that when I celebrated my should be twentieth birthday, it didn't seem so far off mentally. I was growing, and I was changing, just without the physical proof.

I am Isabella Marie Cullen: Girl, mother, wife, sister, daughter…vampire...immortal. I am me.

Across the room, my seventeen year old husband, who was reading the 'original' version of Earnest Hemingway's _The Old Man and the Sea_, made me laugh at how 'un-normal' his reading preference was for a teenage boy. 'Un-normal', because no teenager—regardless of gender—would pick up that type of book unless it was required by a teacher with a whole lot of hemming, hawing and groaning from the class.

And, 'un-normal', because he enjoyed it.

He didn't seem seventeen to me, and not over one hundred either, maybe twenty-five, twenty-six or even twenty-seven if I were pushing it to what seemed like such an ancient age. An age I would never see. But an age of wisdom I knew I would reach.

Maybe, hopefully...

When I thought about my family's future again, I reveled in the fact there would be no personal vendetta coming for the Volturi's downfall—for the Volturi had no loyalties, no friends, no one outside of themselves. And no one who would care to seek and level of revenge for what happened that night.

No one…

James, Laurent and Victoria were gone as well, and sadly, Irina. To which I will always feel responsible. And to which Tanya will always tell me not to. I promised to give myself a good century to work on that one.

The truth is; I couldn't think of any other revenge-filled vampires that were out there, hating, waiting and lurking for us…because, there weren't any…were there?

Edward said he would rest easy knowing we were finally safe, and advised I do the same. But I wasn't convinced or eased in any way, no matter what the bad vampire count was down to.

Didn't he remember?

Couldn't he recall?

Of course he did, he had too. He would never forget something so real.

Danger always follows me…


End file.
